Angel on Campus
by keeperoliver
Summary: They had turned their backs on Harry, in the time of his greatest need, so he left the wizarding world, to become a stranger, in a strange environment. M for language and sexual situations in later chapters. It all belongs to JKR.
1. Chapter 1

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 1

He entered the office, after gaining permission. He sat and faced the wall across from him. He was tired, hungry, sore, and alone. His friends decided they didn't need to go with him to speak with his portrait began to move, and looked down on the young man sitting in the chair across the desk, separating them. He noticed the worn, sad look on his face.

"Harry, are you all right? You look sad. You must realize that what happened, was not your fault. You could not prevent any of what happened last night. Destiny is a very unforgiving entity. She does as she pleases, at the expense of all involved. You can fight destiny,but, Destiny and Fate work hand in hand. If you fight Destiny, then Fate will find another way to achieve it's goal. It is best, just to allow Destiny to do it's job, and go along with it. Fred, Remus, Tonks, and young Colin were fated to die. It could not be prevented. Just as I was fated to die. Just rest assured, they are in a better place, and will be loved."

"Thank you Albus, but, that doesn't change the fact that there are families out there who are missing a piece of them. There is a baby out there that will never know his parents. I have to feel for them, because I have felt the same pain of loss. I have lost all ties to my parents. I will never hear stories of their lives again. I will never share in the joy of watching Remus and Tonks raising their son. I will never see Fred and George working together to bring to life, their dream of running their business. Why couldn't Fate have chosen me to die, to let the others live. Why must I bare the burden of knowing that it was because of me that they all died. If I had gone to Voldemort right away, maybe I could have stopped all the needless slaughter."

"No, Harry, you couldn't. It was their time to die. Nothing you could have done, would have changed that. Harry, war always brings deaths. Many good people die. It is never forgetting these people, and letting them live on, in your heart, that preserves their spirit. It is hard, and will take a while, but, you must get past their deaths, to let them live in your heart. Let others help you get through your pain. Your friends are the key to your letting your feelings for the lost ones flourish, and never forgetting the moments you had with each of them."

"How can they help, when each of them also lost someone close. They are as hurt as I am. I can not burden them with my pain, when they are going through the same pain. I am sorry Albus, but, I cannot carry on like this. I hurt real bad, but, there is nothing I can do about it. I feel I have let everyone down, and Must carry my pain alone. Good Bye Albus."

The portrait watched as the young man left his office feeling no better, than when he entered. If he doesn't find peace of mind soon, he may never find it again.

As Harry exited the Heads office, he did not look forward to seeing all the pain from the many gathered in the Great hall. He did not know what to expect. Would any be there to comfort him? Would they all ignore him in his grief. Would they shun him, like they did before, in his earlier school years.

As he came to the entry, he took in the sight of all the grieving people. The Weasleys sitting together, with their heads bowed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley holding each other, with Mrs. Weasley crying on her husbands shoulder. Bill and Fleur were comforting each other. George, and Percy sitting close, trying their best to stop the flood of tears pouring down their faces.

Then there was Ginny, sitting a little separated from her mother, staring down at the table, lost in thought. Harry approached her, knowing what to expect. She will probably ignore his presence, or worse, turn he back on him. But, still he went to her. He had to know if there was still a chance she would talk to him.

"Ginny, can we talk, Please."

She never raised her head to look at him. He tried again to get her attention, but, once again she ignored him. He looked down at her, with tears in his eyes. She finally looked up at him, but it was not with caring. It looked more like loathing. Like she hated the fact that he was there bothering her. Harry took one last look, then turned and walked away. It was expected, but, it still hurt.

He continued to walk down the aisle, and came to Hermione and Ron. Ron had his face buried in Hermione's bosom, and it appeared as if he was sucking on her breast, while his other hand was feeling her other breast. Hermione looked up to Harry, and mouthed, with out words, 'Go away Harry.' This hurt Harry even more than Ginny's actions. Hermione had always been there for him. She never turned him away, yet, there it was.

Harry left the two, and continued his long trek down the aisle. He saw Neville, and started to approach him, and Neville raised his hand, and it looked as if he was also telling Harry to leave, with his backhand flip of dismissal.

It was true then, he was being ignored by all. Just like in fourth year, when no one believed he did not enter his name in the Goblet., or at the end of the year, when people refused to believe that Voldemort was back.

Harry had to get away from the rejection. He had to find a place to be alone in his turmoil. As he got to the entry of the Great Hall, he saw Luna walk past. He started for her, when sh saw him. "Hi Harry, Bye Harry." and she was gone. Once again, he was pushed off by a friend.

He couldn't take it any more. He went to the one place where the gathered couldn't leave. They would be forced to stay and listen to his sorrow. He went to the tent, where the bodies were being kept. He found the ones he was looking for. Luckily they were all together.

Harry collapsed between Remus, Tonks, and Fred's bodies, and started crying. "Why? Why was it you, and not me? Why can't Teddy have his parents, and Fred have his family? Why can't I be with my parents, and Sirius? They didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve to die, and leave behind loved ones."

"Harry." came a whispered voice.

Harry looked behind him, to see who was calling him, but, no one was there. He turned and once again cried for the loss of his friends. "Harry, it's not your fault."

Harry again looked to see where the voice was coming from. He turned back around, and there before him were three glowing visions, Fred, Tonks, and Remus were floating in front of him.

It was Remus that called him. "Harry, none of this was your fault. We all came here knowing that there was a chance that none of us would make it out alive. But, we did it so that others would live. Remember us as we were Harry. Keep us in your heart, and we will always be with you. Let go of the pain."

Tonks took over with the calming of Harry's soul. "Wotcha Harry. You have a great task ahead of you Harry. You have to help mom raise my boy. He is going to be a handful, and mom will need all the help she can get. Take care of my son Harry. Tell him of our love for him, and that we will never forget him. Teach him how to prank Harry. It is our greatest legacy, besides love. Teach him to be a Marauder. Can you do that for us Harry?"

It was now Fred's turn,"Hello partner. You are our partner Harry. You have to make sure that George continues what we started. Harry, stuffed in my shirt, you will find an envelope. It's for George. Please make sure he gets it, for me. And tell him that if he doesn't get over this soon, I will personally come back and kick his ass. Also tell mom and dad that I love them, and will be waiting for them on the other side. But make you sure you tell them that there is no hurry. They have to meet their grandchildren, and great grandchildren before they join me, to tell me all about them. Thank you Harry, for every thing you have done for my family. You saved Dad, Ron and Ginny for us, and for that alone you will always be a Weasley. For helping George and I in our business, you will always be our friend."

Harry was crying even harder. What he had to tell them was the hardest thing he had ever had to say. "Guys, I just can't do these things you ask. I have been turned out by all of those you spoke of. George and Percy, Bill and Fleur, Molly and Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna all turned their backs on me. Hermione flat out told me to leave. Since I entered the Magical world, I have been idolized, rejected, called a liar, called a murderer, and now a savior. I have lost all the people I loved, to include a familiar, and a very dear friend who was not human. I will never look on the wizarding world again. I will do as you ask Fred, and deliver your messages. But Remus, and Tonks. I can not help with the raising of your. My magic is not a good magic. All it has brought me is heartache and pain, and I don't know if I can face it again. I will be leaving Hogwarts, and the wizarding world, never to return. Magic has brought me too much grief."

They tried to talk Harry out of it, but it was of no use. Harry stood up and left the tent. He was stoppred by the last person he wanted to see. Draco Malfoy.

"So Potter, giving up on us are you? Can't face the suffering of the masses can you? Just because of a little rejection, you are ready to leave."

"Yes Draco, you are right on all of this. I am weak. I am tired, and I am lonely. What would you do, if everyone of your friends told you to go away?"

"I would stay just to piss them off. To hell with them. Can't be much of friends, if they turn their backs on you."

"That may be true for you, Draco, but, for me, they were more than just friends. They were the only family I acknowledged. The only ones who loved me for me, not who I was, or became. They loved Harry Potter, not the boy who lived. Now, they could care less if I live or die. Do you know, that my best friend told me to go away? Ya, Hermione looked me right in the eye, and mouthed Go away Harry."

"So, your going to do as they ask. Why? This is as much your world, as theirs. You belong here just like they do."

"Because, I could not stay knowing they all want to see me gone. To see their faces, every where I turn around. To be reminded of fact that they don't want me here." Harry was shedding more tears. How many more was he going to shed, before he has no more. He walked back towards the great hall, to deliver his message.

He walked up to George, and handed him the letter from Fred. He then turned to the gathered mourners. "A great feat was accomplished here last night, but, at a great cost. Many loved ones lost their lives, to preserve our own. Never forget those who lie outside these walls. Their memories must live on. Granger, you must tell Professor McGonagall about Professor Snape. He deserves better than what he Will be thought of, as a Death Eater. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred wants me to tell you, that he loves you both, and will meet you on the other side, but, not until you see your Grandkids, and Great Grandkids." And with that, Harry left the Great Hall, leaving some very confused faces in his wake.

The Weasleys were trying to figure out what Harry meant. George read the letter left to him by Fred, and passed it along to the rest of the family. This was when Draco made his presence known. "You call your selves family. You say you love some one, then turn your backs on them, when things don't go right. You ignore someone in pain, because you are hurting also. You tell him to go away, because you are feeling too good, because your boyfriend is is having public sex with you. You wave off your friend, as if he were nothing. You tell him Hi and Bye in the same breath. You are all pathetic. You just let the one person who needed comforting the most, walk out of your lives. You are all hypocrites. Preaching one thing, and living another. At least he knew where he stood with me. I never lied to him, or make promises I never meant to keep. How does it feel Granger, knowing you just sent the best thing that ever happened to you away for good. Or you Weaslett. The one person he loved, and you let him go, without a word. Longbottom, you wave him off, like you are royalty and he was a piece of shit. Lovegood, You had no more to say to him. Four words were all you could manage. And Weasel. Too busy sucking on your Girlfriends teats, to say any kind words to your best mate. I may not have had any friends, but, at least I wasn't lied to by them. It's a wonder he didn't tell you all, to Fuck Off."

Draco stormed out of the Hall to shouts of denial.

Hermione looked down at her blouse. What she thought were tears, was indeed, slobber. And dirty finger prints on her other breast. She looked back up to Ron, and landed a right to his nose, breaking it. Mrs. Weasley came running, ready to scold Hermione for hitting her son, until Hermione explained what Ron had done. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron by the ear, and hauled him back to the rest of the family. Ginny apologised to Hermione, and then asked what Draco meant.

"It's true Ginny. As Harry was walking by, He looked at us, and I mouthed Go Away Harry. I thought I was comforting your git of a brother, and he was busy taking advantage of the moment. I can't believe I did that to Harry. Since our second year, Harry has always been there for me. When ever Ron made me upset, Harry was always there to comfort me. Our six year was the worst, when Ron was busy snogging Lav Lav's mouth off her face, Harry sat and comforted me. Harry has always been the brother I never had. And when he needed me the most, where was I? Being slobbered on and fondled, and not wanting to be bothered by someone who was in real grief. What does that make me, a fucking whore?"

"No Hermione, it doesn't. It makes you human. You thought Ron was grieving,and needed a shoulder to cry on. Ron took advantage of the situation. You are only human. You saw Harry as a distraction in your shared grief with Ron. You told him Ron needed you more than he did. If there is a fucking whore here, It's me. I knew that Harry was hurting, but in my temper tantrum induced state, I wanted nothing to do with Harry. I was being a bitch, and I am afraid to say, I enjoyed the look on Harry's face, as he left, feeling proud, that I had hurt him, like he had hurt me."

"Ginny, Harry never meant to hurt you. He loved you. All that crap he said about wanting to protect you, was not a lie, but it was also not the full truth. He never expected to live through the battle, and he wanted you to live, knowing you were free to fall in love with someone else, with out feeling like you were cheating on him, or betraying him. The whole time we were gone on our mission, he was constantly looking at the map he had, looking for you, to make sure you were safe."

"Then why didn't he say something? Why did he just walk out like he did?"

"Because he felt like the Ministry Six, had just turned their backs on their leader. And in truth, we had. Harry was probably hurting more than any of use. He had just lost the last link to his mother and father. He just lost A friend, and business partner. He had just lost a woman who made light of a terrible situation, to make us aware that we were still alive. We were all so caught up in our own little worlds, that we forgot that Harry was a part of that world. I fear we have lost that part of our world."

Her and Ginny were shaking from the sobs that were escaping from them. They had to hold each other to keep from collapsing. They found a seat, and sat down to continue their flow of tears.

Luna was sitting by herself, crying her eyes out. She did not realise that what she had done was to send her best friend in the world away from her. Harry was the only person that noticed her, when she was being tormented by her house mates. He had asked her to join Dumbledore's Army, where she was accepted by the other members. From there, she made friends with Hermione, and Neville. Ginny had been her friend for a long time, but, they were never really close. Harry had been the only person that listened to Her, in her musings. And now he was gone. All because of her wanting to see her recently released Dad. He had been taken into custody for collaborating with the enemy. If it had not been for the letter that Harry had sent to Kingsley, he might still be there.

Neville was crying on Hannah's shoulder. He wanted Harry to come over and sit with them, so that they could get over the grief of the situation together. He didn't know what his wave looked like. It wasn't meant to be a dismissal.

Ron sat there in a mood. Why did Malfoy have to spoil everything. He didn't start out to do the things he did. He really was grieving. But, then the softness of Hermione's breasts got the better of him. They were so warm, and fragrant. Supple and firm. And they were available. So, under the pretense of Grieving, he took advantage of the situation. He has since regretted it. He knew what he did was wrong, but why did Malfoy have to spoil the moment. Harry let it go.

George was lost. He lost a brother, another one that was like a brother, and two business partners. And Fred knew that one of them was not going to make it, so he made that letter. It was to them both, he and George. It said that though one of us is gone, the business must continue. The people were going to need any source of entertainment they could get their hands on. And the WWW was going to be there to provide it.

Molly and Arthur knew they lost two sons tonight. Fred to Lily and James, and Harry to the Muggle world, where they may never find him. When had their children become so self centered. They were not brought up that way. Ron's display was degrading to Hermione, and the rest of the family. Ginny had hurt the one person in the world that could make her happy.

Molly was afraid, the wizarding world had just lost their savior, and she had just lost a son.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Harry arrived at Black Manor, in a bad state of mind. He felt rejected, scorned, turned away, ignored, and dismissed.

Ginny had rejected his attempts to talk to her. Hermione had scorned him, by telling him to go away. Neville turned him away with a flip of his hand. Ron had ignored him, and continued his way with Hermione's breasts. Luna had dismissed him, with those four words.

He never felt so alone in his life. All that he considered friends, had refused to accept his plea for help. In fact, the only person that showed he cared was Draco. It was a small gesture, but, at least he did talk to him. Any other time he would have taken advantage of Harry's weakness, but, for some reason, he tried to calm him down, and ignore his so called friends. Of course Harry couldn't do that, he hurt too much.

He went to his room, with his trunk, that he grabbed from the dorm, and emptied it's contents on the bed. He then filled it with what few clothes he had left, his album he received from Hagrid, in his first year, His cape from his father, and his wand. He searched through his school supplies, to see if he left anything, and found the broken mirror that Sirius had given him, in his fifth year. If only he had explained to Him what it was for, he would have never made the trip to the Ministry, and he would still have his Godfather, to get him through this shit he called life.

Harry sat on his bed, and tried to make sense of the past two hours. He might have been able to get by, if Hermione had not told him to go away. Surely she knew what Ron was doing, so she must have enjoyed it. It was a sick thought to think they were doing this, in the middle of the Great Hall, with all those grieving people.

He knew he might have misinterpreted Neville's hand gesture, or Luna's comment, but, there was no mistaking Ginny's rejection, Hermione's scorn, or Ron's ignoring him. What had he done to bring on those actions.

He finally finished his packing, and thought where he would go, to lose himself from the wizarding world. London was out, as was Little Whining, Godric's Hollow, and Any where near Ottery St. Catchpole. He had a little money left over from sixth year, that he left in his trunk. It was enough to get him a ticket some where. He was ready to leave, when he thought about Kreacher. He should tell him to take care of the Manor. Then he thought no, because then the others may ask if he had seen Harry. He couldn't do that to the elf. The less he knew, the better off he was. He will probably come by when he has time, and look after the Manor.

Harry left the Manor, and looked back at what hopefully would be the last time he would see anything Magical.

Harry went to King's Cross Station, and looked at the schedule for departures. He saw what he felt would be a good place to live, and went to the ticket window, for the price of a one way ticket. He had more than enough, and purchased a ticket to Cambridge, taking the First Capital Connect, which left in an hour. He waited for the train to arrive. His mood had not changed, and he felt a tug on his heart, as he knew he was leaving behind all the people he loved in the world. The fact that the feelings were not returned, was what was tugging on them. Finally, his Train arrived, and he boarded it for his destination.

AoC-}

The group of red heads were standing around the casket of Fred Weasley, watching as it was lowered into his final resting place. Tears were falling down their faces, as they said their final good bye. Two people stood away from the rest. Ginny and Hermione were not well received by her family. Ron also was not well received either, but, they accepted him, better than Hermione and Ginny. They could not believe he would do what he did, out in the public, in front of his family and friends, under the pretense of grieving for his brother. Hermione knew it was her words that drove Harry away, and could only blame herself. Ron's actions were the cause, but her words were the affect.

Ginny felt it was her rejecting Harry that was the cause of his leaving. What hurt her the most now, was the fact that she felt good after seeing his face, when she did it. She meant to hurt him, to make him feel the same pain she felt, when he broke up with her. She never meant for him

leave. She didn't take into account that he was hurting as bad as he was, or that the others would do what they had done. She knew that Neville and Luna's actions were misread by Harry, but the damage was done.

They tried to find him after he left, but, to no avail. They looked in Black Manor, and knew he had been there, finding his books on his bed, and all of their pictures he left behind. Upon seeing them, Her and Hermione began crying all over again. They knew that Harry didn't want any memory of them, where ever he ended up. They tried Godric's Hollow, Hogsmeade, Little Whining, where they got a less than cheerful reception, except from Dudley, who sounded like he really cared about what happened to Harry. They tried Diagon Alley, and Gringotts, where Hermione was once again greeted by a less than cheerful reception. They were not pleased with the Golden Trio, after their successful break in, theft of a dragon, and the damage they made, when they left the bank. They tried every place they could think of, but knew he would not hide there, because that would be too obvious.

After the funeral, Hermione made plans to go to Australia, to look for her parents. She would have liked for someone to go with her, but, with Harry gone, there was not enough money for her to take anyone with her.

She found her parents in Perth, and cancelled their memory block, but was hurt, when they decided to stay in Australia, since their business was thriving. Hermione stayed with them up until August 8, and returned to England, to be there for Ginny's birthday. She was getting tired of the less than warm receptions she kept getting. Ginny was still shunned by her family also. Waiting for her when she returned, was her letter from Hogwarts, asking her to return, to finish her schooling. She accepted her reinstatement, and stayed with the Weasleys, until time for school. She stayed out of their way, as they tended to get under her skin, with their off comments about Harry.

Finally, the day before her and Ginny left for Hogwarts, she and Ginny had, had enough. Molly and Bill were talking about why they never received a letter for Harry to return, and how awful it was for every one that they hadn't heard from him. "If some one would have talked to him, rather than reject his plea, or if some one else wouldn't have told him to go away, he would probably still be here."

"ENOUGH. How many times must Ginny apologize for our mistakes. Why don't you do this to Ron. He is as much to blame as we are. Are we going to be treated like this for the rest of our lives. You are going to drive Ginny away also, if this continues."

"They. Already. Have. Driven . Me. Away. When I am finished with Hogwarts, I will not be coming back here. I will find a place to live, and find a job." and with that, Ginny stormed up the stairs, followed by Hermione.

Molly was in tears. Her family was falling apart at the seams, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had put the barrier between her and Ginny. She had said those hurtful words to Hermione. She had not offered a shoulder for Harry to cry on.

AoC-}

Harry, for the first time in his life, got lucky, without the use of Felix. He arrived in Cambridge, and purchased a paper, to look for an apartment. He found one, next to the campus of Cambridge University. He got settled in, and was straightening up, when there was a knock on his door. He answered it, and was greeted by a young man with light brown hair. He introduced him self as Mike Smith. He was a student at the college, and he lived next door. Harry asked him in, but, to ignore the mess, to which Mike laughed, "I have been in this complex for three years. You want to see a mess, visit me some times."

They talked for a while, when Harry asked if Mike knew where he might find work.

Mike lit up. "Do you know how to bake?"

"As a matter of fact I do, why?"

"The kitchen staff just lost their Baker. He retired, and they haven't posted the job yet. Perhaps if you go in the morning, they will talk to you, about the position. well Harry I got to go. I got a big test tomorrow, and I need to study for it. Good luck with the job, see you later."

A year later, and Harry was still working as the primary Baker for the college. His delicacies were loved by all the students, and professors. He became so popular, he was asked to bake for special events, and private events. He had to bake extra every day, because different people asked to purchase items they felt were better than home made. Treacle Tart was one of them.

Harry was the happiest he had ever been. He was liked by every one. Mike and him became friends, and life was finally giving him hope. But, he still had times of depression. During these times, he would bring his cape out, and walk for a while. He did this, because he did not want to be disturbed.

He was in one of his moods one night, and was walking around the campus, when he heard a muffled scream. He ran to the spot where he heard the scream, and found two thugs threatening a young female student. Under the cloak, he approached the thugs, and hit one in the back of the head, knocking him out. The second turned to his partner, and watched as he fell to the ground, for no apparent reason. He looked back at the student, and when he did, Harry did the same thing to him, also knocking him out. The student was shaking, not knowing what was going on.

Harry spoke to her trying to calm her down, but, all he did was upset her even more, as she didn't know where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you, and what do you want? I don't have any money. Please don't hurt me." She pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I am only trying to help. You were being attacked, and I stopped them. Is that so wrong?"

The student gained her courage back. "No, there is nothing wrong with trying to help, but, there is something wrong, when it comes from an invisible source. Why can't I see you?"

"If you could see me, then I would not have been able to help, as they would have seen me also. I can't tell you how I do this, as you would not understand. Just be assured that I will be around, to stop any more of this type of attack. Now, I think you should get back to your residence, and have a cup of tea, to calm your self. I will take care of these thugs."

The student left, and Harry used the Thugs belts to secure them, and brought them to Campus Security, with a note pinned to their shirts, telling the guards what they had done.

The next morning, in the local paper, the headlines read:

Student Saved By An Angel

It seems that the young lady had appreciated Harry's aid, and reported it to the authorities.

Now, in stead of the boy who lived, he was the Angel. What is it with these nicknames.

AoC-}

Before they had graduated, Hermione and Ginny were approached by the Ministry, with offers for a job. They were both thrilled, but were then confused, when they told them they would talk to them, when their NEWTs were completed.

They had finished one and two in their class, and were once again approached by the Ministry officials. They were given a date to visit the ministry and briefed what they would be doing. It was the day after their graduation.

The graduation ceremonies left the girls thrilled that they had finished their Hogwarts years, the top of their class. Hermione had topped Ginny by one tenth of a percentage point. They each received 8 O's.

They were surprised when they saw Ginny's mom and dad at their graduation, but made no effort to go talk to them. Hermione felt bad, that Ginny had no wish to hear from them, but, made no comments. Molly and Arthur saw their daughter leave the stage, and then the Hall. She was going to make good on her promise. Molly cried, and Arthur did his best to comfort her.

Hermione and Ginny made their way back to the dorm, and were sitting in front of the fireplace. They were going over the different options for where to live, when there was a pop. behind them. They turned, and there was Kreacher standing there, wringing the hem of his outfit.

Hermione smiled brightly for him, "Hello Kreacher, how have you been?"

"Kreacher has been fine Missy, but he has a question for the young Miss."

"Which one of us are you talking about Kreacher?"

"Both of you Miss. This is hard for me to tell you, as it hurts me to talk about him. Master Harry asked me, before the final battle to make sure that if anything happened to him, you would have a place to stay. I have been working on Black Manor, in me spare time, and it is ready for you to move into it, if you wish. If you don't, then I will have to stay here at Hogwarts, as Kreacher has to have a purpose, in order to survive. He has to serve. Please take up living in Master's house. It is what he wanted. He never cancelled this request, so I would think he still wishes it to happen."

Hermione broke down in tears. Even after the way she had treated him. Even after the way he left, Harry was still thinking of her. And now it even added Ginny to the request. How could he be so thoughtful, when it seemed the whole world turned against him.

They both accepted Kreacher's offer, and he danced for joy, as he gets to return home, and care for someone, personally.

After moving into the Manor, the girls thought of different thing to decorate the personal rooms

with. Ginny had never changed her favorite color, so her room was decorated with the color green.

Hermione wanted to do her room green, but, when Ginny took it, she felt she had to be different. She went with a Mauve colored motif.

They went to bed, to get ready for their appointment the next day.

They arrived at the Ministry, right on time, and they were met by the two representatives that briefed them at school. To their surprise, they were taken to the Minister's office. Kingsley met them at the door, and ushered them and the two Reps. into the office.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny, how are you two? It's been a while since I last saw you."

Ginny spoke up, "We're fine Minister."

"Ginny, we have known each other long enough, and fought back to back against our common enemy. I think that gives you the right to call me by my name."

"Sorry Kingsley. Adults are not real happy with us right now, and I didn't know where I stood with you."

"Don't worry about it girls, every one will come to their senses sooner or later. Would you like something to drink?"

They accepted tea, and then Kingsley began the meeting, "Hermione, Ginny, we have a unique situation on our hands, and you two have come along at the right time. You both know what Unspeakables are, don't you?"

They both nodded.

"Well, for the first time in many years, there are two position that need to be filled, and I talked with the department head, and offered your names for the positions. He is an old friend,and he said he would interview you, when you are finished here, if you want the positions."

Hermione and Ginny were delighted. Hermione wanted to work for the Ministry, but, she never thought about being an unspeakable. Plus working with Ginny would be the best thing she could think of. They became very close during their last year together.

Ginny couldn't believe her luck. Getting a job so soon after graduation, and working with Hermione, in a dream job. They both accepted, and Kingsley and the two Reps led them down to the thew Dept. of Mysteries, for their interview.

An hour later, they walked out with their identification badges, they would start work the next day, as apprentices. They would hold that title for 1 year, then become full fledged Unspeakables.

AoC-}

George took Percy on as a partner in the WWW, and they took Ron on as a worker. Ron wasn't the most energetic person, but, he would do for the stocking of shelves, and running errands. Verity was there counter person, and she was a life saver. She loved her job, and loved the customers. She loved playing with the kids that came into the shop. It was her idea, to have little trinkets around, that they could give these children. It was a good business move, as the parents would then buy out of guilt.

They had moved on from the tragedy of a year ago, and forgiven Ron his stupid mistake. They tried to make up with Hermione and Ginny, but, they would not talk to anyone. Now, they didn't know where they were, just that they moved into a place after school. How they were making ends meet, they didn't know.

George still thought of Harry, and he missed him, almost as much as he missed Fred. No, he probably missed him more, because Harry was alive, and couldn't get in touch with him. George found a portrait of both Fred and himself in the attic at the Burrow, and as soon as he hung it in the store, his image came to life. Although it was a portrait, George felt it was like having Fred there all over again. It seemed that Fred was more than prepared for something to happen. He was always the one to plan ahead.

With the summer coming, and the students being off, they were looking forward to a good season, as the wizarding world was still recovering from the battle just over a year ago They had Ron running between the shop, and their warehouse. Ron didn't like to be around Fred's portrait, as he would not forgive Ron for his actions that day. He would always throw him a raspberry. George and Percy didn't mind, as Ron was a pain in the arse. They had him in the warehouse all day today, getting ready for a huge shipment. They were sitting down for lunch, when the floo lit up, and their sister's head shown through. Hey George, and Percy, would you be upset if Hermione and I came through?"

"Ginny, would you please stop that, we forgave you a year ago, for goodness sake."

Ginny, then Hermione came through, and they were hugged by both her brothers. George was thrilled to see the excitement on their faces, and wondered what they were dying to tell them.

"We found a place to live, and already have a job. Can you believe it?"

"Already, you have only been out of school what 1 day. You guys work fast. So, where, and where?"

"Huh?"

"Hermione close your mouth, before a stray hook floats by and gets caught in it. Where are you living, and where are you working?"

"Oh, well, we live at 12 Grimauld Place."

"What, wait, 12 Grimauld Place, like in Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is 12 Grimauld Place?"

"The same. And we work for the Ministry, in the Dept of Mysteries."

Percy looked up at this, "Unspeakables? Really, both of you? That is weird, as there is usually only one opening every four or five years. To be chosen as an Unspeakable, Ginny, is a great honor, and to be starting there with a friend is beyond amazing. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks Percy, glad to see some one in the family still cares about us."

"Gin, mom and dad still love you. You wouldn't believe how much mom misses both you and Hermione. She cried for four hours, after your graduation, because you didn't come and say hi. Gin, this weekend, please go by and talk to her. If she starts up with her Harry crap again, just leave. She is even believing she is responsible for Harry leaving. I don't know what's going to happen to her."

"Is she really that bad? How can she feel she is responsible for Harry leaving, that's absurd."

"By not giving him a hug, and a shoulder to cry on. She has always been there for Harry, when he needed a hug, but, not that time. You see Ginny, we all share the blame for Harry leaving. It's just harder for some to get over it."

"I know Percy, as I haven't gotten over it. I may never get over it, and I am mild compared to Hermione. I have to hold her at night, as she feels she is the one who caused Harry to leave."

"I know I am Ginny. What kind of a best friend tells her best friend to go away so that she can be felt up. Harry didn't deserve that, and it is exactly what I did. For over a year, Ginny, he has not even sent us a message. Where is he? What is he doing? I fear for him Ginny, what if he tried to hurt himself, or worse, try to kill himself, and succeeded? We wouldn't know Gin. We don't know."

And Hermione was crying again, but this time she was joined by three others.

They had to find out what happened to their Harry, they just had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Hermione and Ginny left Black Manor for their first day of work. As the arrived at the atrium, they were greeted by Ginny's dad, who must have been waiting for them. "Ginny, Hermione, how are you both?"

"Quit the small talk dad, what are you doing here?"

"I think I work here, Ginny."

"You know what I mean? Why are you here waiting for us?"

"Your mother and I are worried about you, is all. Can't we worry about our daughter?"

"Ya right, like you were worried about us for the last year. Mom practically forced me out, remember, and you did nothing to prevent it. You said nothing what so ever. So why now, all of a sudden?"

"Believe it or not, Ginevra, your mother and I miss you. We want you to come home."

"Again I ask, why now. We have been gone over a year, and you just now miss us?"

"Look Ginevra, I would rather not talk about it here. Would you visit us this weekend, so that we could talk. Just you. We need to try and straighten out our relationship. Your mother is worried sick about you."

"No, if I_ go, Hermione will be with me. If you and mom can't accept that, then I will not be there._ It's both of us, or neither of us. We are do9ing quite well, without you or mom. How did you know about our being here, anyway?"

"I am friends with a few people here, and word gets around. If your worried about Kingsley, he is not the one who said anything. He wouldn't betray your trust. I had hoped you would be alone, so that I could talk, but, that wasn't to be."

Hermione jumped at her chance, "Let me leave you two alone so that you can talk in private. Ginny I will meet you at the Dept."

"No, Hermione, we will go together. Tell mother we will both be there Saturday morning for tea. If she cannot accept that, then let us know before hand. Come on Hermione, we don't want to be late, our first day on the job." and the two ladies left a flustered Arthur Weasley.

They went to the elevators, to find a semi empty car, and took it to there floor. When they got to their level, they exited the car, and ran into Draco Malfoy. This just wasn't their morning.

"Well if it isn't Weaslett the ignorant, and Granger the whore. Long time no see. Had any public sex lately Granger? I hear you and Ron the slurper, are not together any more?"

Ginny was getting fed up with this type of greeting, "Ferret face, why don't you grow a penis, and become a man? This pussy footing is getting tiresome. I for one am getting really pissed off about that incident being thrown in our faces. We did not force Harry to leave, that was by his own choice. Now, is you don't leave immediately, you will be wearing boggies for the rest of the day, if you catch my drift?"

Ginny and Hermione continued their journey to their new job, without further incident. They were paired with a Thomas Acorn, for their training. His initial assessment was quite favorable, and they were allowed to conmtinue their traing for the year.

Their first three days were hectic, but, they enjoyed it immensely. Then the dreaded weekend was upon them. They had not been notified by Arthur, about the get together, so they assumed it was still on. And it was.

Saturday morning, Hermione and Ginny Apparated to the grounds outside of the Burrow, and walked up to the house, as slow as they could, gearing themselves for the inevitable encounter. They were expecting some harsh words from Molly, and were prepared to leave, as soon as they started.

They arrived at the kitchen door, and Ginny knocked, as she didn't want her parents to think she was ready to return to her home for so many years. Arthur answered the knock, and stood aside, to let them enter. Molly was sitting at the table, with the tea poured out already.

Ginny and Hermione sat side by side, waiting for the explosion. They were not ready for what Molly began.

"Ginny, Hermione, I have made a terrible mistake, treating you the way I did, and ask you both for your forgiveness. I have come to realize that you, Ginny were in the right to feel the way you did, towards Harry. Now, please hear me out. I think you could have gone on about it with a little more compassion, and talked to Harry. That was your decision. Hermione, I have thought about your situation, and have figured out that Ron was the cause of the problem. You were right to console him, and he took advantage of the situation. Again I feel that your reply to Harry may have been a little over the top, but, in light of the situation, you can only to so much comforting, and you felt Ron was in need of it the most. I have to share the blame in causing Harry's departure. He has been like a son to me, since the summer between his first and second year. I have been there for him, when ever he needed a shoulder to lean on. But that day, when he needed a hug the most, and needed comforting, mo0re than anything else, I was to consumed in grief, to give him a second thought. What I am trying to say is, that we all have to share the blame on Harry's leaving. When he needed us the most, we all forgot him, in our own moment of despair."

Ginny and Hermione had tears streaming down their cheeks. Remembering that dreadful day. Bringing back horrible memories of watching Harry walk out of their lives. Ginny finally got the strength to answer her mom. "You're right and you're wrong mom. Yes, we all share in forgetting Harry, but, what Hermione and I did, hurt him the most. We have told you that a thousand times, but, each time, we were trying to defend ourselves. This time, we are accepting the fact that we both hurt Harry in a way that we both are ashamed of, and wish we could both take back our actions. Believe me when I say, we have tried on a hundred different occasions to find Harry, but, no one knows where he is. Owls come back with our letters, Every where we go, no one has seen him. Even the Ministry has no idea where he is. With our new jobs, we will spend some time trying to foind him, using their methods of locating lost wizards. Of course it can only work, if he is using magic."

"Thank you dear. Now, about your living arrangements. and your dining situation. Will you tell us where you are staying, and if your eating alright?"

"We are eating regularly, and as for where we are, we will tell you, when we feel you are sincere about your feelings. We will make every attempt to be here once a month, on the Weasley family get together. I believe the next one is next weekend, is it not?"

"Yes it is Ginevra, and you and Hermione are both welcome. Now, have either of you become close to a member of the opposite sex, yet. Are either of you, in a relationship?"

"No mother, neither of us have so much as gone out on a date. What with just graduating, and starting up our new job, we haven't had time to be interested in finding a man. You will know, if that should happen, but, don't count on it. I don't know about Hermione, but, I still love Harry very much, and I will not give up on him, until he says he is not interested anymore."

"Oh Ginny, I think Harry still has feelings for you. He will come around eventually, and return to us, I just know he will. Harry must still think of us as family."

Hermione bared her thoughts to Molly, "What if He has done something stupid. He was not in the best frame of mind, when he left. After all, Ginny had just rejected him, and I scorned him, by sending him away. Remember what Malfoy said, he was just turned away by every one he thought loved him. I can't get past the feeling, he tried to hurt himself. Harry, I am sure, was expecting something like what Ginny did to him, but, he never expected me to tell him to go away. I know it was this comment that caused him to leave. I am the reason Harry is not here with us right now." Hermione cried to the rest.

She was gathered into a hug by Ginny, and was soon joined by Molly and Arthur. It was a sad scene, that lasted for an hour.

AoC-}

Another year had passed, and Harry's fame as the Angel, had grown. He had saved many lives with his counterpart. He never once used magic, trying not to bring any recognition from the Magical world. He always used conventional methods. He had acquired a riot baton from the police academy part of the college training. He told them it was for his own protection. He painted it with a silver paint, that did not reflect light, giving it an eerie look, sort of like a sword of justice.

He became a local hero, and was thus protected from outside sources, such as the media, and government officials. No one was able to gather information on his crusade. The local gangs were afraid of his vengeance, should they turn over information, if they had any. He had thus far, not bothered any such gangs, except when they were caught doing something during his patrol.

His baking abilities were renowned all over the city. The local constabulary had made it a habit to order a large assortment of his confections, and offer them to the constables, who made their rounds. Each shift getting their share of the treats. He was known as the master baker, or just master. It was soon a common occurance when visiting friends and families would stop, and partake of his masterpieces.

Harry's friend Mike was graduating in a week, and Harry had planned a huge surprise party for his class. It was to be held in the Gym, which would be able to hold all of the students, and their families.

The party was a huge success, and Mike and the rest of the class had made their own surprise for Harry. They had purchased a new outfit for him, with a coat of arms. It was a mixing bowl, with crossed spatulas beneath them. The words were what got Harry the most. THE MASTER OF THE OVEN. PRESENTED TO SIR HARRY THE GREAT, FROM THE CLASS OF 1999 - 2000. WE WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU HARRY.

It would not be the last time Harry saw Mike, but, he would still miss his best friend. Things just wouldn't be the same, without his next door neighbor.

A few weeks later, Harry had just got up for work, when he heard a peck at his bedroom window. No, it couldn't be. How did they find him. He tried to ignore the tapping, but, it was persistent. He finally opened the window, and a strange bird flew into his room. He held out his arm, and it flew to it, and took up a perch. Harry took him to the kitchen, and offered him a piece of pastry, which the bird accepted. He then offered him some water, which he rejected.

I suppose now would be a good time to describe this different breed of bird. He had a large red breast. His feathers were of a dark black, that shined like midnight blue, On his head, was an arrangement of feathers that stuck up like Harry's hair, all over the place. On the bird though, it was like a crown.

Harry tried several different liquids for the bird, and was turned down. The he asked it if he liked coffee, and the brid raised his head, and shrilled acceptance. Harry placed a cup in front of the bird, and was tickled when the bird gave him a weird look. "Do you want cream for your coffee? No, then how about sugar? Yes, how many then, one? No huh, two? Still no, the how about three? No, have you got a sweet tooth or something? Four then? OK, four it is." and he fixed the coffee for the unique bird. Harry took the letter form him, and tried guessing who it was from. He knew of only two people who would have such a unique bird, George, or Luna. He didn't think it was George, because it didn't fit his style of humor. So it must belong to Luna. He opened the Letter. He was right.

To Harry James Potter:

It would be an honor if you would grace us with your presence at the marriage of our children.

Mister Rolf Scamander

And

Miss Luna Lovegood

On the 18 day of June, 2000

RSVP

Xenophilius Lovegood

And

Newt Scamander

PS:

I hope you like my familiar. His name is Rainbow, and he is a red Breasted Royal Skreet.

Harry, please say you will come. I miss you very much.

With all my love,

Luna

So Luna is getting married. It is good to see she found someone special. He took the letter to his bedroom, and using a ballpoint pen, he answered.

Luna:

Like the Bird, No to the wedding. Too many bad memories.

Harry

Harry went back to the kitchen, and saw that Rainbow had finished his breakfast, and attached the letter to his leg, and sent him on his way.

Two days later, Rainbow returned, at the same time as before. Harry let him in, and asked if he wanted breakfast. Rainbow gave him a look like he was saying, "Well, duh! Of course I want something to eat."

Harry laughed once again, he fixed Rainbows coffee, and gave him a banana nut muffin. He took the letter from Luna, and opened it.

Tear marks splattered the entire page.

Dear Harry:

It hurts so much, that you will not attend my wedding. I understand the way you feel though. Would you at least let me visit you, so that we can talk. I have to let you know what happened that day. Please Harry, say that you will. It means a lot to me. Just reply on this letter.

I love you.

Your friend (I hope)

Luna

Harry felt tears he had thought he would never feel again. Loss of a friend. He couldn't say no to her.

Luna:

Yes, I will meet with you, Just let me know when, and I will set up the meeting.

Still your friend,

Harry.

He had just finished folding the letter, when there was a knock on his door. The only person to ever knock on his door, was Mike.

He answered the knock, and was shocked when he was face to face with Luna.

"May I come in Harry?"

Harry stepped aside, to allow her entry. He still had the shocked look on his face, as he watched her enter his apartment.

Luna looked around, and said, "Nice place you have here, Harry. Very cozy. I'm surprised you keep it so neat?"

"Thanks Luna, now do mind telling me how you found me so easily?"

"The letter Harry. It had a tracer on it. The minute you said yes, it activated the honing charm, allowing me to follow the trace. It was a little spell I figured out in my seventh year, to complete my NEWTS. Professor Flitwick was very impressed with it."

"I can imagine he would be. That is a brilliant piece of work. I just hope you don't teach it to any one else. Now, why are you here?"

The tears on her face made Harry wish he wasn't so harsh.

"Is it so hard to believe that I care for a friend? I miss you so much Harry. You were the only person to take the time to listen to my thoughts. The only one to care enough to help me. You accepted me as a friend, and asked me to join Dumbledore's army. You personally taught me how to defend myself. You saved me from the Death Eaters when I was captured and held in Malfoy Manor. But the thing that made me ashamed, was when without thinking I made those four words that sent you away. Harry, I was leaving to see my father, when you ran into me. It was because of your letter to the Minister, that got him released, and I never got to say thank you."

Harry was taken back by her statement. "Luna, I knew there was a reason for your ignoring me that day. It was not your words that caused me to leave. It could never be you. You were sweetest person I knew. You helped me through some really tough times, and I appreciated it. Now, about Rolf Scamander. How did you meet him?"

The talk lasted about an hour, and Harry was relieved that today was his day off. He then asked her the question he really dreaded. "How is every body. Neville, My. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Percy, Bills and Fleur, Charley."

Luna noticed the dropped names. "Neville and Hannah were married about six months after graduating. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are not doing too good. They miss you more than I did. George and Percy have joined together to continue the WWW. They have Ron there as the receiving clerk, and stocker. Bill and Fleur, had a little girl. They named her Victorie, for she was born just after the defeat of you know who. I haven't heard anything from Charlie. George is engaged to Angelina, and Percy is dating Penelope again. Hermione and Ginny are working for the Ministry, in the Dept. of Mysteries, as Unspeakables. They finished their One year apprenticeship. Harry, they are living in Black Manor. Kreacher, asked them to, saying it was your last wish, before the battle, and you never retracted it."

"Oh, don't worry about it Luna. I'm glad some one is making use of it. I hope they made it livable, and got rid of that horrible portrait. You didn't have to tell me about them, but, I'm glad you did. So who are they with?"

"No one. Hermione tried dating someone from the Ministry, but, stopped after a couple of dates. Ginny has never even thought about dating. She still loves you Harry. I know you find that hard to believe, but it's true."

"Well, the next time you see her, tell her to move on. It would probably be for the best. I don't think I could take any more heartbreak."

"Could you at least talk to her and Hermione. They are so worried about you. Hermione even thinks you tried something stupid, like suicide. Harry, she didn't even know what Ron was doing there in the Hall. She was grieving over the loss of Fred, Remus and Tonks, and thought Ron was also. She thought it was his tears that were making the wet spot on her blouse. She never forgave him after having talked after he apologized to her. She knows for a fact, it was her words that caused you to leave, and is so ashamed of herself. Then after the funerals, she left for Australia, but, after clearing their memories, they decided to stay there, because their practice was so successful. If it wasn't for Ginny being so close, I believe she would have had a nervous break down. Harry,nothing is the same, without you there. It is like they live day to day with out meaning."

"How can I Luna, I wouldn't know where to begin. Things have changed so much, I don't know them anymore. I don't belong in your world anymore. I have found a place where I am accepted as Harry Potter. They don't know of the boy who lived, or the savior of the wizarding world. Do you want me to give this all up, and return to being the front page story on that rag, the Prophet. Please don't ask me to do that. It would hurt me to see them again. I'm afraid my feelings for them would reignite, causing me to change my mind. I don't know if that is what I really want?"

"Harry, they are your family, whether you believe it or not. They care for you beyond scope. They have always cared for, and always will. You can't drop them like they were a bad apple. I know you still care for them as well. Don't forget, you never did say goodbye to them. Please do me a favor, and at least talk to them. Come to my wedding. They will be there. It would be the perfect opportunity. I will not tell them you will be there, that way if you change your mind, they will not be disappointed."

"Fine, Luna, I will be there for your wedding. I promise. Now, where will it take place?"

"Thank you Harry. It will be in the garden behind my house, at ten o'clock." Luna gushed. She threw her arms around harry and gave his a hug. A hug he missed so much. A hug from a loved one. Harry watched, as Luna was once again crying, but, this time, they were tears of joy.

Harry had never asked for one vacation day, since he started work, and he had quite a bit coming. He took off for the entire summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Harry's request for vacation had been approved, though reluctantly. They would miss the delicious treats he provided to most every one in the city. His fame had reached deep into the populace of Cambridge. In small circles, he was considered the God of Sugar, flour, and enjoyed his first few days of vacation, sleeping in.

The morning of the wedding, he woke up early to the scratching on his window. Rainbow was there with another letter from Luna. He offered Rainbow his coffee, and a Crepe, Filled with strawberry jam, and topped with whipped cream. Rainbow attacked this like he had never eaten before.

Harry read the letter he was delivered.

Dear Harry:

I hope you still are considering coming to my wedding. If you would, please come early, as Rolf and I need to ask you something. It is not bad, but, hopefully you will agree to it.

Hope to see you soon.

Love, as always:

Luna and Rolf.  
P.S. What ever you are fixing for Rainbow, bring me and Rolf some. I do so enjoy your cooking.

Harry laughed at her request, and made her and Rolf three crepes each, the same way he fixed Rainbows.

He then got dressed in his dress robes, and prepared to leave. He returned to the kitchen, to see Rainbow finish off his breakfast. Harry was amazed at the bird, and his fascination for Harry's cooking. "Did you enjoy that, boy?"

Rainbow looked at Harry with, If harry read it right, Admiration. He nodded his head. He had a whipped cream mustache, and a strawberry beard. Harry went to clean it off, and Rainbow looked offended, and backed off. He then did something Harry never saw a bird do before. He licked his mustache and beard off his face.

Once again, Harry laughed as he opened the window, to let Rainbow out to return home. Harry grabbed his bag, and popped out of his apartment, and landed in the field outside of Luna's house. He approached the door, and it opened before he could knock. He was pulled into a hug by Luna, and she didn't want to let go. And to be honest, Harry didn't want to let her go. But, he did, and offered the container of Crepes to Luna, as he walked into the House.

Harry went into the kitchen, to find Xeno and Rolf sitting there looking up at Harry. Xeno looked back down at the table, not knowing what to expect from Harry. Harry saw the look, and assured Xeno that there were no bad feelings. He only did what he did, to protect his daughter. Harry would have done the same thing.

They divide4d the six Crepes amongst themselves. Rolf took his first bite, and had a look of amazement on his face, then joy, and then displeasure. They were all gone. "Mr. Potter these were excellent, where did you learn to cook like this. If you ever need a job as a cook, please think of me first. I could get very fat eating food like this every day."

Harry snickered, "Sorry Rolf, but, there are already over 100,000 request for my services, But, since I already have a job, that I like very much, I have to pass on all the offers. However, if you send Rainbow with a request, I might be able to fill it the next day. Rainbow seems to agree with you on this. So do Luna and Xeno, it looks like." Luna and Xeno were hard at work eating there breakfast.

"I'm afraid your right Mr. Potter. I have never tasted anything like this before. What are they called?" Xeno asked.

"First off, would everyone please call me Harry. Second, Xeno, they are called Crepes. My work has me explore all lines of cooking. Different cultures call for different styles, and I have to be flexible. Now, Luna, what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

Luna glared at Harry for disturbing her meal. She swallowed her bite, took a drink of her coffee, and answered, "Harry, Rolf has a best man chosen, but, it is not for sure he will show up. He is very shy, and reclusive. Even more than you I'm afraid. He has a complex, and fears people keep staring at him. If he doesn't show, we want you to be Rolf's best man."

"But Rolf, you don't even know me. This is the first time we met. Isn't there someone else better suited for this?"

"I'm afraid not Harry. Growing up with my father, kept me traveling, never settling down. I only knew Aaron, because he was orphaned quite young, and father took him in. He traveled with us on our adventures. This makes him sort of my brother. But, like Luna said, he is very shy around people. Even if he shows up, he may still back down. I have to be ready for this. So, will you do this for us, if the need arises? I will tell you honestly, I am expecting him to back down. If he does, I will help disguise you, so that no one will recognize you."

"If the need arises, I will do it. Just make sure no one will recognize me. Me and the press do not get along."

AoC-}

The guests were gathering in the seating area, talking with friends. Ginny and Hermione were standing alone. Ginny saw Hermione keep looking up at the stage, where the best man, and bride grooms were. "Fancy one of them do you, there Hermione?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry. It's just that one of them looks awfully familiar. I can't place where I have seen him, but, I am sure I have."

"Well then, why don't you go talk to him then? We might have a few minutes before the wedding starts."

"No, I'll wait until after the wedding to ask. It's just he is so familiar. I can't see his face, with that hood, but, the body language is what I recognize. The way he holds himself up. It's like he is confident, but is afraid of something. Where have I seen that before. Yes, that's it, Harry. He looks like Harry. Don't you see it Ginny? I wish he would turn around, so that I could see his face." About that time, the music started up, and the figure turned to the doorway. Hermione saw the face for the first time, and almost cried when she saw it. It was covered with scars. Could this be Harry? What has he done to himself if it is? He was joined on stage by the groom. They shook hands, and then parted. The maids of honor were next, and followed by Luna and Xeno.

As the ceremony continued, Hermione kept looking at the disfigured face, when she noticed something. It was like an actor, who was made up for a part, and the make up started to peel off. Of course. If Harry was him, naturally he would want to be disguised, so as not to be noticed. She had to prove to herself, that this was Harry.

Once the ceremony was complete, and the wedding party mingled with the guests, Hermione took her chance. She walked up to the man, and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she reached up, and pulled the piece of make up off his face. Unfortunately, it wasn't make up. It was loose skin. The man backed away form Hermione, putting his hand on the spot Hermione had just pulled the skin from. The horrified look on Hermione's face was nothing compared to the look on the man's face. Luna saw what was going on. "Hermione, what have you done? Oh, Aaron, please forgive her. She didn't know what she was doing. Hermione, why?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, and Ginny was shocked at what her friend had just done. "Luna I'm sorry. I had this feeling, I knew this man. He reminded me of Harry. When I saw his scars, I thought what has he done to himself. Then I saw the loose skin, and thought he was wearing makeup. I had to know. I'm so sorry sir, please forgive me?"

When he didn't answer her, she cried even more. "Hermione, do you know what a Manticore is? Well, Aaron was attacked by one two years ago. As you know, Manticore scars are sores that never heal. They fester and continue to leak out their infection. This attack also ripped out his vocal cords, and he is unable to speak. Why didn't you ask me before you acted on your thoughts. Do you realize that Aaron has made a great leap forward, by being here, to be Rolf's best man. You just killed two years of trying to bring him back to us. Why are you like this Hermione?"

"Because she can't let anyone have any peace. She is uncaring of others feelings. For some reason, since the war, she likes hurting people." Said a voice from behind them.

Hermione turned around, and there was Harry, staring at her with rage showing on his face. She knew she had just screwed her one chance to get Harry back to his family. "Harry, I'm so sorry?"

"For what Granger. Not getting accomplished what you set out to do? Destroying your supposed best friend. Taking away any thing that might have resembled love to the boy who lived. Making sure that the savior of the wizarding world, would vanish forever from your world. Sorry if your disappointed. Sorry that in your mind I was a nuisance, and I needed to be gone."

"No Harry, that was never my intention. I was so.."

"So what, Granger? Angry for interrupting you love making? Ashamed for being caught? Humiliated in front of the whole school? Tell me?"

Ginny had enough, "Harry, leave her alone. She regretted what she said to you that day. She never meant to hurt you. She didn't know what Ron was doing."

"How could she not know, when the rest of the school did. Was she enjoying it so much, that she ignored every one else. When did you start sticking up for her Weasley? Has Granger set her sights on a different Weasley now?"

Ginny slapped him hard across his face.

Harry stared at his ex girlfriend, then turned to Luna. "Luna, it was a beautiful wedding, but, I can't say much about the party after it. I will keep in touch. I think I have worn out my welcome." and Harry apparated off the property.

Hermione collapsed to the ground, sobbing heavily. What has she done. Her best friend hated her. She ruined Luna's wedding. She ruined any chance for Harry and Ginny getting back together. She stood up and turned to Luna, "Luna, I'm sorry for ruining your wedding. I'm sorry for making a fool out of myself, and embarrassing you in front of your guests. Please forgive me. If it's alright, I think I will leave you now, and understand if you never want to speak to me again. Good bye, and please tell your friend I am really sorry." Hermione turned on the spot, and was gone.

Ginny was a wreck. She had been crying the whole time. She never wanted to see Harry in this way. She was hoping it would be under nicer conditions. Hermione acted out of instinct, and was wrong, but, she did it, because she loved Harry. She knew that, but, Harry didn't. She had to stick for Hermione, because they were friends. She also knew that there was no chance for them to make up with Harry. Then she remembered what Harry had told Luna, before he left. "What did Harry mean when he told you he would keep in touch, Luna?"

"I have a way of contacting him."

"How, Luna? He has put up charms that don't allow Owls to find him? He has no floo connection? He has blocked out apparition attempts? How do you contact him?"

"Sorry Ginny. That is something between Harry and me. He does not want to be approached by anyone else. After what I just saw, I can't say that I blame him, really. What is wrong with Hermione, that she hurts people like she does?"

"She is frustrated Luna. She knows what she has done to Harry, and can't forgive herself for it. She loves Harry and it hurts her to know what she has done to their relationship."

"Well, she certainly has a funny way of showing it. doesn't she. Ginny, tell Hermione I forgive her, but, in the future, talk to me, before she does anything irregular. I hope we can keep Aaron from going back into his shell."

Ginny nodded, said her good byes, and left, to find Hermione.

It took quite a while to calm her down, but, Ginny finally got Hermione to drink a cup of tea, and to talk to her.

AoC-}

It has been two years since the wedding, and like Harry promised, he kept in touch with Luna. Rainbow became a regular visitor, and Harry could see where he was gaining weight. "Rainbow, we are going to have to put you on a diet. You are getting to be a little rotund. I think I need to put you on a sugar free diet."

Rainbow looked at him as if to say, "No way."

Harry took the letter form his breakfast buddy, and read the letter.

Good morning Harry;

You have to cut back on the sugar you give Rainbow, he is getting to be a porker. However, that does not mean you have to stop sending us them. I am quite trim thank you very much.

However, I don't know how much longer I will remain thin, as I am pregnant. Not only pregnant, but with twins. Harry, I am so happy, and Rolf is strutting around like he was king of the world. Dad is right there with him, happy to be a grandfather for the first time. I hope you can come and visit us soon, and say hello to you newest cousins.

Ginny came by the other day, asking about you. She really does care about you Harry. She comes by once a month, on the Weasley Family dinner, asking about you. And no Harry, Hermione doesn't come by. Ginny says she is too ashamed of herself, to look me in the eyes. She knows I forgave her, but, she can't bring herself to face me. I wish I could talk you into seeing them. They miss you Harry, and I know you miss them.

Well, that's enough pleading for now. I have to go. Oh, Rolf wants to know when you can make some more Crepes. For that matter, so do dad and I. Why won't you give us the recipe? I have tried using some from cookbooks, but, they aren't yours. You truly are an amazing cook Harry.

Love you,  
Your unofficial sister, and her brood

Luna

Harry thought it over. It has been four years since the incident, and two since the wedding. Perhaps it was time to talk to the two. Ginny was just protecting her friend, like he would do. He didn't understand Hermione's actions though. Why did she change so drastically. He wrote back

Luna my love;

Congratulations on the twins. I look forward to rubbing your tummy. Tell Rolf to keep strutting. He has a reason to be proud, and tell grandpa to take pictures of your progression through your pregnancy. I bet you'll look cute waddling around. Excuse me for getting gross for a second, but, I bet your breasts become huge, trying to maintain milk for two.

Listen, sweetheart. If you set up a date, I think it is time for Ginny, Hermione and I to talk. I don't know what it will accomplish, but it has been too long, and if I was being truthful with my self, I miss them. Let me know when you get it set up, and where.

Love you sis and the rest of the brood

Harry

He attached it to Rainbows leg, and sent it on it's way.

When Luna read it,she was over joyed. She got hold of Ginny, and told her of the meeting. Ginny cried from joy. When she told Hermione, it was worse. They were finally getting the chance to speak to Harry, and clear the air. They selected a neutral site, which happened to be a room in the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny asked Luna to be there also, as Hermione wanted to say something to her s well. It would be on Sunday of the following Weekend.

Luna sent the messabe to Harry, and he returned his agreement. Luna asked Ginny to keep Hermione under control. She didn't want arepeat of her wedding day.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 5

George and Percy had brought the WWW back to it's old glory. It was once again the main stop to any visitor who came to Diagon Alley. Fred's portrait caused a lot of mischief with the customers, which every one loved, because it was never evil, or hurtful, but, just done in jest. Just hearing his brother's voice, though not real, filled him with hope, and took away the pain that Fred was not really there. Percy had taken to the WWW easily, which surprised George. He never took Percy as the mischievous type, but, he had a comical twist he and Fred never saw as they grew up.

Percy was quite taken with the idea of being Georges partner. For three and a half years now, they had worked hard to bring WWW back to prominence, and finally achieved their goal. Plus he had some very brilliant ideas for jokes, that went over great with the customers. George was proud to be sharing their accomplishment with him, and he was never happier. They would both be happier,if their third partner would also become a member of the WWW. If only that could come true. That got Percy to thinking. "George, there is something that I have always wondered, You say Harry was the one that got you started in the business. If all he gave you was the 1000 galleons, how was it possible for you and Fred to get started. I know for a fact, we spend over 100,000 galleons for just replenishment of our stock? Start up had to be much more?"

"I was wondering when you would think of that." Laughed George. "Let's just say, Harry once again helped us with that."

"How?"

"This is going to take a while, Let's wait until Verity gets here, so that we can't be disturbed."

"That's fine, but remember you still owe me that explanation. And I look forward to it, I just hope it's not boring?"

"Oh, believe me it is anything but. Now, let's go face the public, Shall we brother dear?"

"Let's, oh brother of mine."

As they passed the portrait, they both said, "Fred, how's it going this morning?"

"Oi, you two are starting to sound like George and me. George, you two haven't mind linked have you?"

"Not yet dear brother, but, if we get any closer, I fear we may. And if that happens, woe to any one who tries to get in our way."

Percy looked to George, "Mind link?"

"Yes Percy, how else do you think Fred and I were able to finish each others thoughts? Like I said, if you and I get much closer, we may also get the link."

It was another half hour, before Verity came to work, and they left her to her job. George gave her a peck on the cheek before he left, causing Verity to giggle. She loved George like a brother. She was also looking at Percy the same way. He had changed so much, since becoming a partner with George.

George and Percy made their way back to the test room, where George shut the door, and put his spells in place, so that they could not be disturbed. When the spells were in place, a sign outside the door lit up, telling Verity that testing was in progress, and that they were not to be disturbed. They both sat down, and George went into his explanation.

"After Harry had given us the 1000 galleons, Fred and I tried to think of a way to use it, to get more money. We appreciated Harry's gift, but, it just wasn't enough. When we left, in our final year, before graduation, we were looking for the right place to open our shop. Before we found it, The incident in the Ministry took place. We weren't allowed to partake in the fight, but, we were sent in for cleanup. We were less than happy at this, to start with, but, we soon found out, it was a blessing in disguise. You know that Harry and Hermione had destroyed all the time turners in the ministry, right? Well, that is not exactly true. When we cleaned up the mess in there, Fred found one that was not damaged."

"What, you found a time turner? Why didn't you turn it in? Those are a controlled item, and are strictly accounted for."

"Percy, if they thought they were all destroyed, then they were all accounted for, right?"

Percy thought on this for a second, "Right."

"OK then. So if we took the time turner, it would never be missed, and we would never be accused of taking it. Anyway, we were trying to think of a way to use it, to earn us some money, when I looked at the paper, that we just finished reading. I saw where a horse race was run, where the winner was a very long shot, that paid off at 50-1. There was the answer we were looking for. We couldn't use that one, as the time turner could only go back 12 hours, and the race was over 24 hours ago, So, we went to the race track that Saturday, and watched all the races, waiting for the right one to bet on. It appeared in the form of a trifecta. That is where you have to pick the top three winners in the exact order they finish. If they Win, they usually have a pretty good pay off. This one had a magnificent payoff. For the 1000 galleons bet, we got back 83,000 galleons. We went to a different racetrack the following weekend, and found three races that paid off on the odds we were looking for. We walked out that day, up 107,000 galleons richer. We did it one more time, this time in a gambling casino. we watched, as the machines being used started to toll out money. Finally, we found the one where the biggest jackpot ever given was paid. we turned back the time one hour, and waited for the machine to be vacant, then sat there playing the machine, until it hit. Our payoff was 3,450,559 pounds, approximately, 700,000 galleons. We know had more than enough to get our business started. Almost 1,000,000 galleons."

"So what did you do with the time turner?"

George went to a chest that had been locked for as long as Percy could remember, never seeing George open it. It had been spelled so that no one else could open it. George opened it, and pulled out a silver necklace that looked to be about a four foot chain, with a small hour glass on it. On the top of the turner, in gold lettering was written X12. Percy knew the significance of this. A twelve hour time turner. it's worth, about 10,000,000 galleons. Why so expensive? For the same reason Fred and George used it. To discourage people from owning one. That and they were extremely rare. a twenty four hour one was priceless. There was only one ever made, and it was destroyed in the Ministry six encounter. The one Percy was now holding, may well be the last time turner in existence, making it now, priceless.

Percy gave it back to George, breathing out a sigh. "Do you know how much that is worth now George? You could ask any price for it. If you put it for auction and started the bidding at 100,000,000 galleons, you would get it, or more, depending on the bidders."

"Of course Percy, but what's the fun in that. If I had time, and was in the right state of mind, I would have gone for it 4 years ago, and used it. But, by the time I thought of it, 12 hours had already gone by, and there was no way to change any of what went on, including Harry's departure. I kick myself, every time I think about it. I have talked to Fred's portrait on a couple of occasions, but, each time he says not to worry about it. He probably would have not thought about it, until it was too late, if our places had been reversed. But, anyway, that is the story behind our success. Told you it would be more exciting than you would expect."

"You two never led a dull life did you?"

"Not if we could help it, we didn't. I hope we continue on in the same manner Perce. I miss Fred, but, you have filled a very large whole in my heart, and for that, I will never be able to repay you."

"You have got to be kidding me. Do you know that in the three and a half years We have been here, I have found a new meaning to life. I don't have to worry about getting ahead in my career. I don't have to look over my shoulder to see who is trying to take my place. I don't have to prove myself to my superiors. In short, my life is perfect. Repay me? If anything, I need to repay you, and Fred. Thank you for asking for my help, and giving me the chance to become your brother again, and not the outcast of the family, that I made myself."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for."

AoC-}

Harry finished work, and was carrying a large sack of treats he had made for his visit tomorrow. He looked at it with mixed emotions. he looked forward to seeing Luna, and Ginny again. He always looked at that day, as getting what he expected from Ginny, even if it still hurt. He still loved Ginny, but, he didn't know if she still had the same feelings for him. Hermione on the other hand was an enigma. What had he done to cause he so much pain that she scorned him? How was it that she could not know what Ron had been doing to her? Why did she pull that stunt at Luna and Rolf's wedding. Luckily, Rolf and Luna were able to calm Aaron down, and get him to see reason. He was thrilled, when Harry told Luna about a procedure to help Aaron, and his not being able to talk. He had it done, with Harry covering the cost, and he had a voice box installed at his throat, which enabled him to speak, though somewhat metal sounding.

Harry continued on his way to his apartment, when he saw two young children standing outside of a bakery, looking in at the goodies. They were dressed in rags, and looked quite underfed. "Hello, there, are you two hungry?" Harry asked?"

The two backed away from Harry, "We're sorry sir if we are in your way. Please don't hit us?"

"Why would I hit you? You were not in my way. I just asked if you were hungry?"

"Oh no sir, we are fine. We were just wondering what they might taste like, is all."

Harry looked at the two, and felt ashamed that they were here by them selves, and he hadn't offered them any thing. "Well now, I might be able to help you there. You see, I am thinking of opening up my own shop, and I was looking for two experts to do a test for me. Would you two be willing to take a try at it. I really could use an unbiased opinion. And seeing as how you have never tried any of these treats, who better than you to tell who's are better."

"I don't think we are the right ones for this sir. You should find someone who is familiar with the treats you speak of?"

"But, then they would already have formed their opinion, if they frequent this shop, wouldn't they? No, I have to find someone who has never tried them before, to get an honest opinion. It has to be you."

"Alright sir, if you think so. My sister and I would love to help you. By the way, my name is James, and this is my sister Lillian."

Harry had just about passed out. James and Lillian, James and Lily. What was this meant to mean. He took the two into the bakery. The owner knew Harry from the college. He had tried to get Harry to become his partner on several occasions. His knowledge of baking was renowned through out Cambridge. "Sir, I was wondering if you would be interested in trying a taste test. I am thinking of opening a bake shop, something like this, but, before I do, I have to know if I am as good a baker as yourself. It would be silly of me, to open a shop, and I am no good at it, is there."

The shop owner was puzzled. Here was the most sought after baker in the city, possibly the whole country, and he wanted to have a taste test. He looked at Harry, and saw the pleading look in his eyes. He was trying to get the children to try these treats, with out feeling guilty. He wanted to help. "You really think you can bake as good as I can. I will have you know that people through out the city come here to try my treats. Why there is only one other, that I can think of that is better than I. That is, the God of Sugar, Flour, and Spices. I take it you have heard of him." Oh this was fun.

"No, can't say that I have. Does he own his own shop?"

"This is an outrage. You have to know of the God of Sugar, Flour, and Spices. How could you claim to be a baker. and not know of him?"

"New in town?"

"Bah! Show me what you got. I will match you with what ever it is."

Harry set his treats out on a table, and the shop owner set his out as well. People were coming in from off the street to see what was going on. The two kids eyes were as big as saucers, looking at the treats being laid out in front of them. Harry started, "OK James, Lillian, first I want you to try something the same from each of us, to see if they are different, and which one you like the best, alright. Then I want you to try something different from each of us. We will tell you what it is, and what is in it. OK go."

James and Lillian each tried a chocolate eclair. They tried the owners first, and moaned at the richness of the sweet. they both said, "Very good sir." The owner said thank you, and then they tried Harry's. They took a bit, and stopped. They kept the bite in their mouth. They closed their eyes, and didn't say a word. Harry got worried.

"I'm sorry, spit it out if it's that bad."

The two opened their eyes to his speech. They chewed up the eclair bite, and swallowed. They looked at the owner, "I am so sorry sir, but , there really is no comparison. This is too good. You should try one, to see if you agree." And the two kids continued on with their eating the sweets. The owner took them up on their invitation, and tried one of Harry's eclairs. It was love at first bite. There were tears in his eyes. He had been baking for thirty years, trained under some of the best there was to offer. Had been to some of the best shops both here, and on the continent, but, never has he tasted any thing so sublime.

The kids had finished off their eclairs, and looked to see what else they should try. Lillian saw a croissant, and tried it off of Harry's table, and a butter pecan roll off of the owners table. James found a Treacle Tart off of Harry's table, and a big chocolate cupcake off of the owner's table. Lillian ate the Butter Pecan roll first, and fell in love with the rich flaky flavor. She licked her fingers clean, drawing laughter from the people watching. She then bit into her croissant. She rolled her eyes, and a huge smile spread across her face. "Yummy." was all she said as she slowly ate the buttery rich roll. James did the same, eating the cupcake first, relishing the wonderful flavor of the cake. Then he tried the Treacle Tart, and had to sit down, as the flavor exploded in his mouth. He had to put the tart down as he absorbed the flavor attacking his palate.

The two kids looked to the shop."Sir, if this man opens a bakery, as good as your treats are, I would still look elsewhere to sell from, as he will steal all your business. I am sorry to say, his are far better than yours. The owner smiled down at the kids. "Do you think I should have come work for me then?"

"Lillian thought, "That would be a brilliant idea sir. You could then share your best recipes."

Harry bagged the rest of his treats, and then gave them to James. "Why don't you take these home to your mom and dad, and share them with them, alright."

James looked down, and Lillian started to cry. Harry knew what he did wrong as soon as he saw James face. "Your parents, James, they are dead aren't they?" James nodded his head. "Who are you staying with then?"

"We don't live with anyone sir."

"Where are you staying then?" Harry asked?

"In our house. There was an explosion about five years ago, that killed mom and dad. They sent sis and I to an orphanage, and tried to separate us. We ran away and ended back in our house."

"In a house that was destroyed by the explosion?" Harry said shocked by this.

"It was the only place we had to go. The basement is still OK to live in, and that is where we stay. Please don't send us back to the orphanage, they will try to separate us again. If you do, we will run away again. We are all we have. We are family."

Harry blew out a breath. The only thing he could think of was Tom, and the war. It had to be. Then he thought what if they were magical. This was not good. "Well, I certainly can't send you back to your basement. There is only one thing we can do for right now, and that is for you to stay with me." Harry looked to the shop owner, and said thank you. The shop owner was crying. He hated to see these two children being alone, and so young. He also thought what Harry was doing was the kindest act he had ever witnessed.

"If there is anything I can do to help, let me know. I will do what I can."

Harry nodded, and left with the two kids.

AoC-}

The next morning, Harry forgot all about his meeting with the girls, and instead, went about shopping for clothes for the kids. He didn't know that Luna came by to see where Harry was.

Ginny Hermione, and Luna had waited for over an hour past the scheduled meeting with Harry. Hermione once again cried, knowing it was still her that was creating this friction between them and Harry. Luna knew better. There was a good reason for Harry not showing, but, did not know what it was. She Apparated to the alley behind his apartment, and went to see what happened. When there was no answer, she began to worry. She left a note on the door, but, it was ripped of by the brats that lived down the hall from Harry, and he never got it.

It wasn't three days later that Harry realized that he missed the meeting, when Rainbow showed up with a message from Luna. Harry gave him his coffee, and a muffin. He was eating this, when James and Lillian came into the kitchen, and saw the bird. Lillian went right to him, and began to pet him. Rainbow loved the attention, and continued to eat, as he was petted. James just laughed at his sister, and the bird. Harry read the letter from Luna.

SHIT!

HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Why the hell didn't you come to the meeting. Hermione hasn't stopped crying for three days. She thinks you still hate her. Ginny cries off and on. She misses you so much Harry. Do you still resent them?

Is their friendship lost with you?

Do you have no feelings for your friends anymore?

If so, you could still tell them to their faces, rather than make promises, then break them. You owe them more than that, Harry.

Tomorrow is Friday, and we will be coming by your apartment to see you, and you better be there. No excuses. If you aren't there, this is the last time you will be hearing from me.

BYE

LUNA SCAMANDER

Boy, did she sound pissed. Not that he blamed her. How was he going to explain James and Lillian?


	6. Chapter 6

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 6

The evening before Luna was to arrive, Harry had got the kids dressed and ready for bed, and sat down to think about his situation.

James and Lillian sat down to think on their situation as well. "Jimmy, do you think Harry will adopt us?"

"I don't know Lily. He isn't very old, and he has no girl friend. How would he take care of us? We know he works mornings. He said something about an evening job also. Besides, why would he want us, were too old. Sure he doesn't have to worry about taking care of us like he would an infant, but, isn't that part of adopting, raising kids to be normal. And if he found out about our strange abilities, he would freak out, just like those others who wanted to adopt us. I think mom and dad had these strange, I don't know, Powers I suppose? What I don't under stand is why we were attacked?"

"You never have told me why you think we were attacked? I mean we were told that a gas main blew up in our house, right? Isn't that possible?"

"I suppose, but, how was it that by some miracle, the roof fell just right, so that we were protected from any further injuries. How is that mom and dad didn't make it. I swear, the Evans family is cursed. Dad's cousin was killed, the same way. It's just too convenient."

"Do you think his cousin had these powers. I mean she was gone, before we were born, Both her and her husband. I wonder if they had any kids, and if they did, if they survived. I would like to know we still had family out there, somewhere."

"I know sis, I would like that too. But, that's just too much to hope for. If there was, we wouldn't be named after dad's cousin and her husband. Their children would have their names, wouldn't they?"

"You're right, it is too much to hope for. A person can dream though. As a matter of fact, I think that's what I'm going to do. I'm getting tired. Good night Jimmy."

"Good night Lily, sweet dreams."

Harry thought about his character Angel. He had done a lot of good, and he hated to give it up, but, with James and Lillian being here, that was not possible. Maybe he could find a replacement for him. Maybe even Draco. It seemed to him, they left on terms he wouldn't quite call friendly, but, they also were not bad. Did he ever get married. He and Parkinson were pretty close, but, he couldn't see Draco spending a life time with her. She was like Ginny in her early years, a fan girl. Luckily Ginny's didn't last long. Just her first year. The way she grew out of it, wasn't the easiest way to do it. Being possessed by the most vile person you could think of, tends to force one to grow up in a hurry.

Oh well, I'll have to think on it. The city, and the Uni should be safe for a while. Crime had dropped significantly, since Angel made his first appearance. The bell on his oven went off, and Harry went to take his turnovers out of the oven. Apple-cinnamon with walnuts. He knew Luna loved these.

Luna. I wish I got to know her better, during school. She is so amazing. Rolf is one lucky SOB. If I had paid more attention to her, that could be me with her. NO! What am I thinking. I loved Luna, but not in that way. She was there when Harry started to go off the deep end, after Sirius died. She pulled him back to sanity. She was able to do it, when Hermione failed. He always called Hermione his sister he never had, but, if he was honest with himself, Luna was more than a sister to him. She understood his moods, better than anyone.

Cho, was one he couldn't understand. What had he ever seen in her. Yes, she was pretty, but, she was a bigger fan girl, than Ginny ever was. He should have realized that, when she went after him, just months after Cedric died. That first kiss was terrible. She kissed him, while thinking of Cedric. What kind of a girl does that? Plus, she was extremely jealous. Of Hermione of all people. Couldn't she see that Hermione had a thing for Ron? Every body else did. Except her and Ron, that is.

Hermione was a girl he thought of a lot lately. Why had she scorned him like she did? Whar had he done to make her tell him to go away? If he didn't love Ginny so much, he might have looked at Hermione in a different light. They were always close. They looked after each other when one of them needed a shoulder to cry on. Yes, they had there arguments, but they were nothing like hers and Ron's.

No sense beating himself over the head with these thoughts. He better get to bed, as he felt tomorrow was going to be a long day.

AoC-}

Neville was sitting at his kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea. He was reading the paper, when an owl began tapping on the window. He went to the window, and let it in.

He offered the owl a piece of bacon, left over from breakfast, and took the letter attached to his leg. It was from Hogwarts.

Mr. Neville Longbottom

1307 St. Lucinda Circle

Devonshire

Dear Neville:

We here at Hogwarts extend this invitation to you, to join our teaching staff in the upcoming year. Our esteemed colleague, Professor Pamona Sprout, has decided to retire, and upon her recommendation have decided to offer you this position.

Please inform me at your earliest convenience, so that we can make arrangements for your arrival.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

P.S. Neville, how is your wife Hannah doing. She should be due to deliver soon, shouldn't she. Please let us know if there is anything we can do for you. Hope to hear from you soon.

Minerva

Neville just sat there in shock. The one thing he had always wished for was about to come true. Actually two things. He had always hope for a family, which Hannah was no providing, and a position on the Hogwarts staff, as the Herbology Professor.

Hannah came waddling in the kitchen about that time. He stood up, and went to her and gave her a gently hug, and a long kiss. He backed off from her, and said, "Have I told you lately, that I love you, sweetheart?"

"Not since I got up, about an hour ago, but, don't let that stop you, as I love to hear it. Where did that strange owl come from?"

"Sit down, and join me in a cup of tea, and I'll tell you."

"With the shape I'm in, I don't think we'll both fit in the cup. I'm willing to give it a try though."

Nevi;lle had heard it a hundred times before, but, he never got tired of it. He pulled the seat out for his wife, and she sort of plopped down in the seat. It was getting harder for her do the simple stuff, like sitting down. She was due any time now. Tomorrow was Neville's birthday, and she couldn't think of a better birthday gift for him. Of course, the following day was Harry's birthday, and that would be nice too. They knew it was a boy, and they had decided to name him Franklin Augustus Longbottom, after his dad.

"Hannah, I have just received this from Minerva McGonagall. Professor Sprout has retired, and she recommended me to fill the position. Minerva agreed, and this is the invitation." He said, holding up the letter.

Hannah knew that this was what Neville always wanted, besides family. He liked hid job in the greenhouse, but, would give it up in a minute, for his chance to teach. She reached out, and took his hand, gave it a tight squeeze, "Nev, why haven't you sent your reply yet?"

"I had to run by you first, didn't I? We are a team you know."

"You didn't have to run it by me first. This is what you have always wanted for a career. You know that I will support you, no matter what choice you make. Right you answer, and send it back, while we still have this owl here. A simple is yes is all it takes.

Neville found a quill, and made his reply, attached it to the owl, and sent it on it's way. He then came over, and gave Hannah another kiss. "How are you feeling? Any contractions, or cramps? Any flooding? Any cravings?"

"I feel fine, No contractions. No cramps, No flooding. And yes with the cravings, however, they will have to wait for about a month or so." She said with a grin.

"I'm looking forward to settling that craving." He returned with just as big a grin.

AoC-}

Harry had the kids sit down, as he explained what was going to happen. "James, Lillian, I am expecting some friends over soon, and they don't know about you yet. I want to surprise them, so when we are done here, I want you to go wait in the bedroom, till I call for you. Now, if you don't want to do this, and would rather just wait for them here, that's fine also, it just wouldn't be as much of a surprise."

"Oh. we'll wait for you to give us the signal to come out, Harry. Can you tell us who they are, though?" asked James?

"They are friends from my old school. And yes James, they are all girls, but, don't get your hopes up, just yet."

The two laughed, as James had been riding Harry about not having a girlfriend. They were calming down, when there was a knock on the door. Harry chased the kids off to the bedroom, and walked to the door. He grabbed the knob, and twisted. He then pulled the door open.

Luna had her arm cranked, with her hand in a fist, and let loose as soon as the door was open.

"STOP!" Harry said rather loudly.

Luna stopped her fist's further travel. "Why should I?"

"Because it will be easier to explain my reasoning, with out talking through a broken nose. If after the explanation, you still want to hit me, then fine."

"OK, but this better be good, Ginny, Hermione, come on in."

The two ladies walked through the door, neither one glancing in Harry's direction. They went to the kitchen table, where Harry had a pot of tea waiting, and the plate of turnovers. Luna immediately grabbed a turnover, and took a bite. She rolled her eyes, and slumped back in her chair, enjoying her treat. "You girls have got to try one of these, they are awesome."

They didn't move. Both still looking straight ahead.

"Well Luna, how have you been?"

"I've been doing good Harry. Now, can you explain why you missed Sunday's meeting. We were all pretty upset. It's not like you to say you will be somewhere, and then not show up."

"Well, it's like this. I was going home from work Saturday, and I saw these these two kids standing in front of a bakery. They were dressed in rags, and they looked hungry, so I made up a story about having them do a tasting contest, with them as the judges. At first they said no, but I finally talked them into it, and we went in, and talked to the owner, whom I knew. I told him about the contest, and he went along with it."

"That's it? That's why you missed Sundays meeting, because of something that happened Saturday?" Luna shouted.

"No, I sorta took them home with me."

"Potter, you're beginning to try my patience. You still haven't explained why you missed our meeting?"

"OK, Sunday morning, I took them shopping for some new clothes. That's why I missed the meeting. I was so wrapped up with the kids, I forgot about our meeting."

"So, where are the kids now? Did you take them to an orphanage?"

"No."

"Where are they then?"

Harry stood up, and walked down the hall to the bedroom, and got the kids, and brought them out to the kitchen. "Luna, Ginny, Hermione, this is James, and Lillian. Lillian, James, This is Luna, Ginny, and Hermione. These are my friends from school."

Ginny reacted first, "Did you say James and Lillian? Like in James and Lily?"

Hermione and Luna were too shocked to say anything.

"Exactly."

Ginny was still the only one of the girls capable of talking, "You have got to be sh-kidding me, right."

"No Miss, he's not." Lillian replied. "Harry found us in the street, and we have been staying here with him ever since. He has been real nice, buying us clothes, and some toys, and games. He feeds us. He really is a nice man."ames got up the nerve to ask the next question, "Are you Harry's girlfriend?"

Ginny went red in the face, "No, James. Harry and I just know each other from school."

Harry felt the pain in his chest, as Ginny said these words. "Hermione, Luna, haven't you got something to say."

"Why didn't you say something about this in your letter? Why all the suspense?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise?"

"Heart attack is more like it. Can't you do anything small Potter?" Luna asked?

"Not likely Luna. You know me, the bigger the better. What better way to have a party, then to introduce some knew people. Anything else you would like to ask?"

Hermione finally got the nerve to speak, "So, what are you going to do with them?"

Harry in his infinite stupidity answered, "What do you mean what am I going to do with them? They aren't a couple of fish, I can throw back into the river."

"Hermione was at her nerve's end, "Well you certainly can't keep them here now, can you? They need a home where they can grow. They need loving parents."

"Are you saying I can't love them Granger?"

There it is again, that use of her last name. Why did she even to bother to say anything. "Harry is there anything I can say that will not upset you?" Tears were making their way down her cheeks.

Lillian asked, "Harry, why are you making her cry? Don't you like her? You said she was your friend. Friends don't make friends cry. You should apologize to her."

Harry looked from Lillian to Hermione. Lily was right, the time for making people cry, is over. "Hermione, please forgive me. I didn't mean to snap. I really do want to get to know you and Ginny again. It had been way too long. We really do need to talk, but, now isn't the time. We need to be alone and talk things over."

Luna gave them the chance, "Kids, how would you like to go get an ice cream. Harry, where is there an Ice cream parlor around here?"

"Pretty far, I'm afraid. About ten blocks south of here. Take a left when you leave the building, go two block, and take another left, and follow it for about eight or ten blocks. Here,take this, and bring back a half gallon of Death By Chocolate." Harry handed Luna a twenty pound note.

Hermione looked at Harry, "You remembered."

Ginny looked at them both questioning that last remark.

Luna took the hands of the kids, and told the three they would be back in a couple.

Hermione then turned to Ginny, "Harry and I stopped at Fortescue's ice cream shop and he bought me a cone of Death By Chocolate. I fell in love with it. The next time we were in the Alley, Fortescue's was closed down, and I haven't found any since."

"Ginny, Hermione, I want to explain my feelings about that day. "

"No need Harry, Draco told us all about it, right after you left. He wasn't very nice about it either. He said you were hurt the most by Hermione's comment, but, I know for a fact, it started with me. I was pissed Harry. You broke of our relationship for something I was already in trouble with. Tom wasn't going after me because I knew you, he was going after me, because my family were blood traitors. A pureblolod family who sided with the light. We were marked the minute he took control of the pureblood families. I tried to get you to see that, but, you wouldn't listen. You and your noble, "I HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE I LOVE, SO I HAVE TO LEAVE THEM!" crap." Hermione straightened out on that one. You never told me you didn't expect to live when it was over."

"I couldn't. How do you tell someone you love, you were going to die. I wanted you to be free to make your own choice, being free of guilt. It hurt me so much to do that to you, but, every one I ever loved died, and I couldn't take that chance. Not with you. I had to give you the chance to be free of finding someone you could love. Someone who would be there for you. I really didn't think I was going to be that one."

"Why didn't you take me with you then. I could have been of some assistance. I'm not some soft little girl, that runs at the first sign of danger."

"You're right, and I know that, but, You were still under age, and the trace was still with you. If you had used your wand, our position would have been given away."

"I hadn't thought of that. You're right of course. But, why didn't you explain it to me like that?"

"Things were too emotional at the time, and I didn't think of it. Did Hermione tell you, I kept watch on you, using the map. whenever I could, I would check to see that you were alright. Then, about Easter, I couldn't find you anymore, so I though you left school, and didn't go back."

"I didn't, we went into hiding. We didn't leave, until Neville sent us the message through the Galleons used for the DA. Harry, I am so sorry for the way I treated you that day. You were hurting so bad, and I didn't care. It's like Lillian said, Friends don't make friends cry."

Hermione then took over, "Harry even though Ginny thinks it was her, I know for a fact I hurt you the most. I really thought I was comforting Ron. I was numb from lack of sleep, the pain from the losses we took, and the realization that it was finally over. I didn't even think of what you had lost. I was so absorbed with mine and Ron's grief, I didn't even think of you. I have been mentally punishing myself for four years. You have to know, I would never intentionally hurt you."

"It took me four years to understand that, but yes I know. I'm also sorry for treating you the way I did..."

The front door flew open, and Luna and the kids came running in. Luna threw the ice cream in the freezer, then plopped down, "Harry, did you ever think to ask what James and Lillian's last name was?"

Harry thought about it for a second, "No, not that I remember, why?"

"Lillian, since you were the one to tell me, why don't you tell Harry."

"Why is it so important Aunt Luna?"

"Trust me Lillian, It is."

"OK, Harry, James and I last name is Evans."


	7. Chapter 7

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 7

A/N: I just wanted to let every one know that because of Thanksgiving, I will be absent from writing, until it's over. Maybe Friday or Saturday at the latest. But most of all, I would love to thank all the followers of this story, especially the last chapter, which was a huge success. I had over three thousands hits on that chapter alone. The response to it was more than amazing, as are you, my Angel fans. Please continue to follow this story, and let me know how I am doing. Also to let you know, I am still undecided as to who will be Harry's Mate. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

P.S. I am thinking of writing a story, where Lily stays with Harry, after she dies, as a ghost, who appears before people, when she has something she needs to tell them. Pairings have already been made H/G/LL/D. D is not a love interest, and Hermione will be closer in this story, than in canon, but, also not a love interest. Let me know what you think about it. K.O.

AoC-}

Luna leaned over the fallen body of Harry, after he passed out. James and Lillian looked worried, as they felt they were the cause of him getting hurt. Ginny and Hermione did their best to assure them that Harry just passed out from excitement.

Luna was finally able to bring him around, and he looked at her with confusion. "Luna, did James and Lillian just say their last name was Evans?"

"Yes, they did Harry. I can't believe that you never had the idea to ask them yourself. But, then again, I'm lucky you didn't, as I would not have been there to help you. I think you and Hermione need to do some research on their patents, and see if they are related. There's just too much coincidence in the situation to be otherwise. Your Aunt might be able to help out too." Luna added.

"I don't look forward to that meeting. Hermione may not want to help out either, seeing as how i treated her for the past four years."

"Harry, of course I'll help. Don't forget, the reason you treated like you did, is all my fault. Ginny can help out too. And like Luna said, Petunia is probably the first place to start." Ginny nodded her head, as if to say she would help Harry also.

Harry got up, and pulled the two children into a hug, "Listen guys, I have a lot of explaining to do, and you may be able to fill in quite a few holes. First, let me tell you, we may be related, like maybe cousins."

Lillian squealed in a happy sounding noise, and James just smiled, and said, "SWEET!".

Harry laughed at the response of his two young concerns. He hoped beyond hope, that they were related. It would be great to have a family, he didn't know existed. He was so wrapped up in the moment, he didn't realize he was still hugging the two, and Lillian began turning purple. She gasped out, "Harry, can't breathe. Let up a little."

Harry blushed, as he released James and Lillian, and took a seat, to regain his composure. He took a sip of his tea, and began to calm down.

Ginny made her first comment since Luna made her facts known. "So, I take it, Your mom may have had someone else besides Petunia, you could have gone to? I wonder why you went to Petunia instead of her other relative?"

Hermione reflected on this, "Perhaps he was younger, and still in school, not yet married." It made perfect sense. Of course that would be the reason, but, why hadn't Petunia ever said anything about it.

Harry then thought of something, "Maybe Minerva can help us out? She would know every body who attended Hogwarts. She should know if there was another Evans family member?"

Hermione, once again had an answer. "Suppose they didn't go to Hogwarts? Minerva wouldn't know of them, if that was the case."

"If they didn't go to Hogwarts, that would mean they went else where. Possibly the Continent, or the States. They might have been home schooled, too." Ginny threw in.

Luna bit her lip, "It is too soon, to be making assumptions. First we have to find Harry a place that will allow him to properly bring up these two. They can't stay here, as it is too cramped. Harry also needs a bed, as the couch doesn't look too comfortable. Now, where do you think would be the most logical place?"

Both Hermione and Ginny said together, "Black Manor."

"NO!"

"What?"

"I said no. Their are too many bad memories there. Besides, we still have a lot of issues to get past before we can be that close. Ginny, I have never stopped loving you, but, this time apart has made me realize that we were not as close as I thought we were. And Hermione, You were right. Ginny's reaction after the battle was predictable, and it hurt, but, would not cause me to leave. Your comment was the driving force that made me leave. It was the last thing I expected of you. That hurt me more than anything."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione said, "I knew it the moment I said it Harry. I wanted to apologize, but, you were gone, the moment I said them. I regret that moment so much, it's haunted me ever since. I keep seeing the shocked look in your eyes, after I said it. Then I keep seeing the wet marks, and finger prints on my shirt, and I still want to kill Ron for what he did. He not only made a fool out of me, but, because of his lust, he drove the best friend I ever had away."

Ginny replayed the events after his departure, "Harry, your leaving drove me away from mom and dad. They kept bringing up you would have still been there if Hermione and I had used our heads, and tried to show more compassion. She wouldn't let it go. It got so bad, that the day before Hermione and I went back to school, I told them that when school was over, Hermione and I would not be coming back. It was just luck that you never told Kreacher to forget what you had told him about us, and the Manor. And our luck continued when We were approached by two wizards, asking us if we were interested in a career with the Ministry."

Harry grinned at this, "Sorry Ginny, there was no luck involved. I didn't tell Kreacher to forget what i said, because I knew Hermione would need a place to stay, before she left to get her parents. I didn't know if she wanted to stay at the Burrow, because of all the emotions that were going on. As for the positions with the Ministry, Kingsley contacted me, before I left the school. He told me of the positions that would be opening up in about a year, and wanted me to take a job, in the ministry, until they opened up. I told him no, that I was leaving the wizarding world. I told him that I thought that Hermione would want to complete her education, and would graduate, around the time that the positions would be opening. Yes, that second one may have been lucky, but, if anyone deserved it, you did."

Ginny thanked Harry for the kind words, and Hermione smiled for the first time, since sitting at the table.

James and Lilian sat there being quiet, while the group talked, then James opened up, "Harry, we were never able to get that Ice Cream. Do you think we could get some of that Ice Cream Aunt Luna bought?"

Luna's eyes brightened up at her being called Aunt. She liked the sound of it. She got up, and found the bowls and spoons, got the Ice Cream, and served each a helping. Hermione finished hers off in Ron fashion, and helped her self to a second helping, causing Harry to snicker. "What, can I help it if I love this so much, and it's been so long since I had it?" she smirked, licking her lips, to get the last of it.

Ginny pushed her shoulders, and laughed. Harry saw something there that intrigued him, but, wanted to wait for a different time to ask about it.

They made their plans on how to proceed, with Petunia being their first stop. With tomorrow being Saturday, it was best to get it over with.

AoC-}

Harry and the kids met Luna, Hermione and Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron, then Apparated to the playground up the street from the Dursley's. #4 Privot Drive had never been Harry's favorite place to visit. Some of his worst memories started there. They were never close, until that final day, when they went into hiding. Harry felt Dudley really was trying to patch things up between them, but, there wasn't enough time, to say what he felt.

They approached the door, wondering if they had ever returned. They got their answer soon enough, when Petunia answered the door, and was shocked to see her nephew, and his friends standing there. "Why are you back here? I thought you said you would never come back, once you left?"

"It's not like I wanted to come back, believe me. I just want to ask a few questions, then I will leave, and not come back, unless you want me to." Harry answered.

'Well come in. But don't get comfortable, as I don't expect you'll be here long. And who are all these people with you." She looked to the oldest ones, thinking the red head looked familiar, as did the bushy haired one. The blond was new. But the children with him were a shock. The boy was about six. Had short brown hair, with Hazel eyes, and looked something like Jonathan, her cousin, that she met, before they moved to the states, before the first war started. The girl looked about five, also with light brown hair, but had bright blue eyes, and didn't look like anyone she knew.

They gathered in the living room, where Vernon was sitting. As soon as he saw Harry, he started turning red in the face. "What are you doing here boy. I thought you were never coming back here. I don't have any room for you, so you can just get that out of your head."

"Nice seeing you again Vernon." Harry sneered.

"Don't take that tone to me boy. This is my house, and I will not take any disrespect from the likes of you."

"Charming as ever I see. You don't have to worry, all I am here for is to ask Petunia a few questions, and then we will be gone."

"Then take it to the kitchen, and away from me, I'm trying to watch television."

Harry sighed, and took his group to the kitchen, followed by Petunia.

To Harry's surprise, she offered them something to drink. She got milk for the kids, and tea for the elder members of the group. She joined them at the table and asked Harry to go ahead with his questions.

"Petunia, I saw you looking at the kids, like you recognized James. They are why we are here. James, Lillian, this is Petunia Dursley. She was known as Petunia Evans, before she got married. Petunia, this is James and Lillian Evans."

Petunia did the same thing Harry did. She passed out. Luna was once again the one who had to revive someone that fainted because of James and Lillian.

Petunia was lucky enough to remain in her seat, when she fainted. Once she was revived, and was aware of her surroundings once again, Harry asked, "Petunia, are there any family members that I am not aware of?"

Petunia sat there for a minute, looking at James, which made him nervous. She finally caught her breath, "Lily and I had an uncle that moved to the States, before the way broke out. Andrew and Samantha. They a son names Jonathan. He was around twelve I think. I never really was close to them. Jonathan stayed away from us, because of what was going on. He was like Lily and you. Freaks. After he moved, I never found out what Happened to them, and didn't really care. I looked at James, because he looked just like Jonathan."

"So you don't know if they ever moved back to England?"

"No."

"Where did they live, before they moved to the States?"

"I think they lived in Cambridge, but, I'm not for sure. Like I said, I never had much to do with them."

"OK, last question. How is Dudley doing?"

"Why do you ask that, like you care?"

"Because I do care. Dudley showed like he had changed before you went into hiding. Like he wanted to say something to me, but, never got the chance."

"Dudders is doing just fine. He is with his family right now, but, I can call him if you like to see if he wishes to visit with you?"

Harry looked to Ginny and Hermione, knowing Luna didn't care. They nodded their heads, and Harry asked, "If you don't mind, then yes, I would like to see him?"

Petunia went to the phone, and called Dudley. She was only on for a minute, and hung up. "Dudders said he would be here in 5 minutes, and for you not to go anywhere until he got there."

Harry laughed, as that sounded like something Big D would say. As promised, Dudley was there within five minutes. He pulled Harry into a hug, which surprised every one at the table, except James and Lillian. Harry introduced him to every one, and when he got to James and Lillian, he introduced them as his cousins. Dudley was like Harry, being in the dark about their Uncle that moved to the States. He took each of the kids into a hug. Then he sat down, and joined the rest in a cup of tea, and got caught up on what they had been up to. He asked Harry about the war, and Harry said he would talk with him about some other time, tilting his head towards the kids. Dudley nodded.

They went on for another two hours, just going over old memories, with Dudley apologizing for every incident. They talked like they were friends for the first time. Dudley told him of his wife, and daughter, and Harry promised he would come by sometime, to meet them. Dudley made him promise, and then he said goodbye to every one, giving a hug to his mother, and his three cousins. Shook the hands of the three ladies, but, looked into Ginny's eyes, and smiled, "You're her aren't you?"

Ginny didn't know what he was talking about, and said this, but Dudley just said later, and left.

Soon, Harry and the girls plus James left, and Harry took them to a restaurant for dinner, going over the days events. James and Lillian, loving the fact that they were now a part of a family, although they made it known they did not like their Uncle Vernon very much. Which Harry only nodded in agreement.

Although he was against it, Ginny and Hermione talked him and the kids into staying the night in Black Manor. Harry was immediately attacked by Kreacher, Hugging his legs, "Master Harry is back, Kreacher is so happy to see his Master is looking so good. Can Kreacher be getting his Master Harry something?"

"It's good to see you too, Kreacher. No thanks I'm fine, but, would you please join us in the den, so we could talk?"

Kreacher cried. Being asked to join his Master for a talk, was a very kind act, that made him feel like he was a part of the family. Harry introduced his cousins, who were thrilled at Kreacher being their size, and his actions. Kreacher was just as excited at the new family members.

Finally Harry asked Kreacher to show the kids where they would be sleeping, and then to go ahead and take the rest of the evening off. Kreacher agreed and took the kids to their bedrooms. Luna also excused herself, as it had been a long day, and wanted to get back to Rolf, and tell him of what happened.

Finally alone, Harry looked to Ginny and Hermione. "Would you care to tell me about it?"

They looked at him like he was weird. Ginny asked. "What do you mean?"

"You two. How long has it been this way?"

Hermione just said, "Harry, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You and Ginny, Hermione. How long have you two been lovers?"

Ginny blushed, and Hermione just looked down at her shoes.

Ginny took a breath and went on, "Harry, it's not what you think. Yes, we did become close, but, it was only to release spent up emotions. You would not believe how much we went through after you left. We didn't go out. We didn't date. We only went to mom's once a month, and I would go to Luna's to say hello. There was no one else. Hermione was in one of her crying spells, and I went to comfort her. Before we knew it, things got out of hand, and we made love. I love Hermione, and she loves me, but, it's not that kind of love. It's the love of a sister. We have not done it often, but, we're not ashamed of it either."

"Ginny, Hermione, I'm not pointing fingers, or saying it disgusts me. I just knew you were doing it, when I saw you and Hermione back at my apartment. You were so close, and I thought it was sweet. Not for a moment was I jealous or resentful. I was pleased that you were there for each other. Many were the nights when I wished I had someone to share my feelings with. So are you a couple?"

"Harry, It's like Ginny said, we only do it to comfort each other. you can look at this way, we are both still virgins, as neither of us has slept with a man. Not that I don't want to, it's just that we have never found the right one."

"Speak for yourself Hermione, I thought I did. It's just that things didn't turn out right. Perhaps it just was never meant to be."

"Ginny, maybe if you go talk to him, he will see what he is missing, and ask you out?"

"I couldn't do that to Hermione, Harry. Like I said, I love her like a sister, and just wouldn't feel right, if I were to go out and have fun, with her here by her self. Hermione is not a lesbian, Harry, but, Ron hurt her in ways could not understand. She doesn't trust men."

"You two do know that I am here, don't you. I believe I can speak for myself. But. Ginny is mostly correct, in the fact that I don't trust all men. There is one that I trust though. You Harry, and I'm afraid that I turned that trust away. I will never be able to forgive my self for that."

Harry looked at his best friend and said, "Hermione, you have to get over it. I have, or at least, I would like to think I have. Yes, we have some work to do, to get back to where we were before that night, but, I believe we are a lot closer now, than we were yesterday. And, I would like to get to know you both, all over again. At least as friends."

"We would both like that as well Harry. Ginny and I have been lost, without you."

"Can you tell me something, You said Malfoy came to you after I left, and Got on to you all for what was said and done? I felt him trying to talk to me like he wanted to be friends. Has he married Pansy?"

Ginny answered. "No. Harry, he married Daphne's younger sister Astoria. They have been together for two years now, and have a son named Scorpius."

"Damn."

"What's the matter Harry, did you want to hook up with him or something?" Ginny sniggered.

"HaHa, Ginny, very funny. No, I just needed to talk to him about something, but, your answer covers it."

"Hermione took over, "What is it you wanted to ask him Harry?"

"It was just something I wanted him to do for me, But now that I know he's married, I can't."

Hermione was putting her mind to work, and then it dawned on her. "Harry, if I asked you a question, would you answer it truthfully?"

"Depends on what it is. I will if it's not embarrassing?"

"Well, I think it could be."

"I guess we'll know, once you ask."

"Harry, you know both Ginny and I work for the Unspeakables, right?" Harry just nodded. "We have been following the history of someone in Cambridge, and it just dawned on me. Are you the Angel of Cambridge?"

Harry wondered when he would be asked that, and he figured the brightest witch of his class would figure it out. "Yes, Hermione, the one and only."


	8. Chapter 8

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 8

A/N: WARNING! Rhis chapter will contain Sexually explicit material, and should be monitored by parents of children under 18. A posted warning will appear, before the start of the material. I would also like to thank the many followers of this story. The response has been more than I could have hoped for. The amount of Favorites, alerts, and reviewers has been phenomenal. Thank you so much. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

AoC-}

After the initial shock of Harry's admission, the girls laughed at the fact that Harry, even after leaving the wizarding world, could not give up his saving people thing, he was so noted for.

Ginny then asked the question he had been dreading, "Harry, would you do me a favor? Would you come with us to see George and Percy at the shop? He really does want to see you, as does Percy. You might even get a chance to see Ron, if you want to. Also, after that would go see mom, and dad Mom really does miss you. Hell, the whole family misses you. They always considered you a part of the family. I know you owe us nothing, but, mom always treated you as one of her own, and would like to see how her lost son is doing."

"Ginny, let me sleep on it tonight, and I'll let you know in the morning. I have been wanting to see them all, but, I just don't feel right about it. I feel they should move on with their lives, with out mt presence. All I will do, is bring back bad memories."

"Harry, how can you think that. Mom would never think unkindly of you, and dad believes he owes you a life debt. We all feel we owe you a life debt. You saved me, dad, and Ron's lives. You helped the Twins get started in their business. You took Ron out of his self pity, and made him stronger, although he has fallen back into it. If not for you, Bill and Fleur would not be together. I know you don't believe that one, but, it's true. If you were not a part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, do you think he would have gone to the event? No, he would not. Losing Fred was a blow to the family, and it was hard to get over it, but, losing you also, tore my family apart. It nearly drove Hermione and I away, Ron has very little to do with the family, even though he works for George and Percy. Bill and Fleur are the strongest members of the family, keeping them together. Charlie rarely visits."

Hermione sat and listened to the two, but, felt she needed to add something. "Harry, my mom and dad decided to stay in Australia because they felt the same way I did. It was those stupid words, that drove you away. They felt for the first time, they were ashamed of me. For me to say those words to cause you to leave was the worst thing I had ever done. And they were right. So you affected more than just the Weasley family, when you left. The wizarding world has tried to get itself back together, but, without it's focal point to gather around, it acts lost. I know this will turn your stomach, but, even Rita Skeeter hasn't been the same. Without you to torment, her work has hit an all time low. She has lost favor with the Prophet, and is now doing junk articles with smaller publications. The only thriving news paper is the Quibbler. Xeno and Luna, along with Rolf, have captured the minds of the new young readers. They are now telling stories of the lives of the families affected by the war, and how they are coping. They did a beautiful article on the Creevy's. They did another one for Andromeda and Teddy. There, that is another reason you need to come back, Teddy. He needs to get to know his Godfather. He has to learn of his mother and father from the closest person that knew them, especially his father. Don't you see Harry, how you affected every one, after you left?"

"OK, OK, I get the picture. I will go with the two of you tomorrow. Besides, I think James and Lillian need to see the life they have beeen missing. I should introduce them to the family I grew up with. Let them get to know the wizarding world."

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said, and hugged him with a Weasley hug. However she did not get the response she was hoping for, as he felt limp in her hug, showing no emotion. She sighed, and released the hug. She pulled away, with a look of disappointment on her face. It was going to be a long road to haul, trying to get back the life she had always hoped for. It was made even harder, because of her feelings for Hermione.

SEXUAL INTERLUDE AHEAD AoC-}

Ron was sitting down to breakfast in the Cauldron. He had his normal small conversation with Tom, finding out about Hannah and Neville. He was thrilled that Neville finally got the teaching job he wanted, and hoped Hannah would deliver soon. He was thinking of his ex best friend, Harry. It would be his birthday tomorrow, and he would be celebrating it, all alone. He missed Harry, and wanted so bad, to take back his actions that last day. He was so stupid, playing on Hermione's sympathy like he did. He also wished he could talk to Malfoy, and tell him how right he was. They had all been such ignorant bastards, with the way they handled the situation. But he felt the whole thing would have been avoided, if he had controlled his hormones. He also lost what might have been the best thing in his life, Hermione.

He was still brooding, when a shadow was cast over his table. He looked up, and saw a person he never expected would approach him. Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello Pansy. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Hello Weasley. I just thought it has been such a long time since we last saw each other, and it wasn't on the best of terms, maybe we could talk?"

"Well, if you could get past the Weasley part, and call me Ron, and if we could keep it civil, I would like that?"

She smiled down at Ron, which made him feel a lot better, as she did have a pretty smile, and took the seat across from him. "Well, to start with, let's begin with small talk. How have you been?"

"I've been better, but, I can't complain. How about your self. How have you been, and what have you been doing, to keep your self busy?"

"Nothing really. I tried to get a job with the Ministry, but, I kind of shot myself in the foot, with the remarks I made about Potter, and they turned me down. No one wants to hire a person who tried to turn in their hero. So, life has been a bitch. Then Draco left me, and got married to Daphne's sister. I just wander around now, trying to find a meaning to my life. What have you been doing?"

"I work for my brothers, handling their inventory. They pay well enough, but, I keep pretty well to myself. They let me live in the warehouse, where they keep their supplies." Ron finished his breakfast, and shoved his plate of to the side.

"Do you want to take a walk, and finish our conversation?" he asked Pansy?

"Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do." Ron stood up, and offered his hand to Pansy, to help her up, which she took, and they left the Cauldron, and entered the Alley.

As they passed the WWW shop, Percy saw his brother walking down the Alley with Pansy, and called for George. George came over, and looked where Percy was pointing. He saw Ron talking with Pansy Parkinson, of all people, and for the first time , in a long time, he saw a happy look on his brother's face. He saw Ron lead her to the warehouse, where they both entered, and George got a sneaky look on his face. "Percy, let's keep the shop closed a little longer, and check up on our security measures, shall we. Oh, and I think we should bring Fred with us, as he may wish to see how they are working?"

Percy got a devilish look in his eyes, "You know dear brother, I think you are right. It has been a while since we did a security check. Let's go get Fred, and see how well they are working."

They got the portrait of their brother, and sat down to the security panel in their testing lab. George used the spell to activate the crystals used to see the warehouse, and watched their brother go to work.

Ron and Pansy went to his living area, and he offered her a cup of tea, which she accepted. He got them both a cup, and they talked for a bit, enjoying the tea, and each other's company.

It wasn't long, before Ron made his move, and got closer to the woman. She didn't seem to mind, and in fact, scooted her self closer to Ron. He then put his arm around her shoulder, and she laid her head against his chest. Ron started running his fingers through her hair, and she closed her eyes, bathing in the first show of affection given her in years.

Ron got bolder, and tilted her head up, for a chaste kiss, but Pansy wanted it to last longer, and deepened the kiss. Ron started feeling her breasts through her blouse, and went for the buttons, undoing them slowly. He got them all undone, and went for the clasp which was in the front of her bra. He got that undone, and he had free access to her breasts. As he continued his kiss, he felt her warm flesh of her breast, and played with her nipple, gently pulling on it, causing Pansy to moan in his mouth.

George, Percy, and Fred were cheering their brother on, as they watched him work. They watched as Ron pulled her head down to his lap, and used his now free hand, to work it's way up Pansy's skirt. They saw the look on her face, as she got all dreamy eyed. She was enjoying this attention. Ron has worked her panties down her legs, and off her feet, and went back to the area they once covered.

Pansy then got busy on her own, undoing Ron's pants, and reaching into his shorts, and pulling out his manhood. She licked it a few times, before she drew it into her mouth.

The three brothers were getting into it, when they heard a tone that told them they had a floo call. George turned off the security, much to Fred's displeasure, and went to see who was calling.

End Sexual Interlude. AoC-}

When George got to the floo, he saw the face of his sister, and she told them that if it was alright, her and Hermione, plus a few friends would like to visit. He told her that it was fine, and when could they expect her. She said about 15 minutes, and they broke the connection.

George and Percy put Fred's portrait back on the wall, and waited for their sister's visit. Fred said, "Ginny always did have the perfect timing, didn't she. It's like a power she had, knowing when the best time was to disturb them. I think she's a seer or something? Damn, just when it was getting good too." George and Percy just laughed at the frustrated portrait. Percy unlocked the front door for his sister, so she could just walk in. It had been a while since they had seen Her and Hermione, and always did like their visits. Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman, and they both made their passes at her, but, they were always turned down. George suspected something, but, was afraid to say anything about it.

A short while later, Ginny and Hermione came walking through the front door, bringing two kids in with them. Ginny approached her brothers, and gave them each a hug. She then put her fingers to her mouth, kissed them, and put them to the lips of her brother Fred. He kissed her fingers back, and said good morning. Hermione did the same.

Ginny then got into her introduction, "Fred, George, Percy, I would like you to meet James and Lillian. Lily, James, these are my brothers, George, Percy, and the one in the frame is Fred."

James and Lillian looked at the portrait, and jumped when it said hello. "Ginny, that picture talked to us." Lillian said.

Ginny smiled and told the two, "James, Lillian, your in the wizarding world now. Many thing happen here that can't be explained in the muggle world. Fred is no longer with us in body, but, his spirit is no kept in his portrait, to be with us, and join in on our happiness. It's not the same as having him here in body, but, it is a whole lot better than not having him with us at all."

It was then that Percy realized the names Ginny had said the children were. "Ginny, are they related to you know who?"

"No, Percy, they are not relation of Tom's."

"That's not who I met, and you know it. Are they related to our missing partner?"

George finally got what Percy was talking about. Fred got the picture as well, and they all waited for her answer.

"Guys, I want you to meet the cousins of one Harry James Potter. This is James Evans, and his sister, Lillian Evans."

Ten minutes later, when Ginny and Hermione got the two brothers revived, not able to do anything about Fred, and his passing out, they explained the situation. Then Hermione said they had some one else they had to meet. Harry ripped of his cloak, and made himself visible to the brothers. George leaped at him, and drew him into a hug. Ginny felt terrible, when Harry showed emotion about this hug, and once again, when Percy hugged him. She turned around, and sat by the wall, as the three got to talking. Hermione saw this, and went and sat with her. "Ginny, Harry will come around. Just give him time."

"I've spent enough time waiting for him to come around Hermione. I can't believe he was so emotional with my two brothers, and felt nothing when I hugged hm. Why can't he see how sorry I am?"

"Even if he did, Ginny, you told him that, because of our attachment, you could never be with anyone emotionally. I think that is rather stupid, myself. You love him Ginny,, and if he wants to get back together with you, you need to go for it. I'll be alright, You have to get on with your life. What we have is a strong friendship. That will never change, but, you need someone in your life, to love and cherish you. Harry still loves you, and could be that person."

"But, what about you. You need that too. I couldn't do that to you."

"If you get the chance, you can, and you wiil. I could never forgive myself, if I thought I stood between you, and you future with Harry."

As Harry talked to the three brothers, now that Fred revived himself, he saw the conversation going on between Ginny and Hermione. He was torn up about their situation. He knew how Ginny felt about Hermione. He felt that because of this, there was little chance of him and her getting back together. George being the only one of the brothers who thought about the relationship of his sister and Hermione, had to talk to Harry. Maybe later. George and Percy took the two kids for a tour of the facility, and Harry excused himself from Fred, and went to his two friends.

"Ginny, Hermione, if I can get George and Percy to watch James and Lillian for a bit, can we find someplace to talk. I see the confusion on your face Ginny, and I think we need to let each other know how we feel."

George and Percy agreed to Harry's request, and the three went to a coffee shop that was new to the Alley.

They sat in a corner, away from the main area. "Ginny, I know I hurt you back there. After showing nothing from the hug you gave me last night, then what I showed to George and Percy. You need to know, I loved Fred and George, and now that Percy has become so close to George, I love him too. Not in the sense of that I am in love with them, but, in the sense of brothers. With you, You know I love you, and not like a sister. I love Hermione too. It used to be like a sister, but, that changed. It changed once again, when she told me to go away. I have a lot of emotional barriers to remove, and I will eventually. I want to be where we were in my sixth year, but, with the relationship that you now have with Hermione, I don't think that will happen. I would like it to though. Will you please tell me how you feel about Hermione and I?"

Ginny thought about it for a minute, "I have never stopped loving you Harry, and not as a brother. After you left, Hermione was the only one there to fill the void of you leaving. We grew close, and I love her. Maybe not as much as I love you, but, enough that I couldn't abandon her. I am the only one she has left. I can't leave her by herself. Please understand that."

"Hermione, can you tell me how you feel about Ginny and I?"

"Alright Harry, to put it bluntly, I love Ginny, but I also love you. I know I sound like a broken record, but, when I said those three words to you, my world shattered, as I saw your face. If you want the truth, I knew then that the love I felt for Ron and you, was opposite of what it should have been. I should have loved Ron as a brother, and you as the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But, I also saw your love for Ginny grow. When I watched you looking at the map, while we were on our hunt, I often thought I wish someone would feel that way about me. That they loved me so much they would just sit and stare at my picture, or something of mine that he cherished. I wasn't jealous of Ginny, I wanted to share in her having someone so in love. Ron would never be that person. I should have known from the start it never would be. He was too down on himself. He had no self esteem. He hurt me so often with his bickering. Yes, I did the same, but, it was always after he started it. I tried to help him get over his differences with you, but, he always threw it back in my face. He just proved to me how bad it was, when you told me of his vision when he destroyed the Locket. It also told me, that the Locket only showed the truth, and I was too blind to see it. So, the answer is, I love you both. With that being said, I will never do anything to stand in the way of you two getting back together."

Harry just nodded, but, Ginny was shocked. She did not realize that Hermione felt that way about her. She actually thought they helping each other through a rough period in their lives.

"Ginny, Hermione, as much as I love you both, I also can't get between you. I hope we can remain friends. I'm sure we can remain friends, and perhaps in the future we can figure a way to make it work. For now, I hope you will both accept this?"

They both agreed to be friends with Harry. They had waited too long for this, to let it slip through their fingers. They made their way back to the shop, to find George and Percy having a blast with James and Lillian, while Verity manned the counter. When she saw the three enter she said hello to Ginny and Hermione, but, not knowing Harry personally, she nodded her head at him. Harry said hello to her.

They continued on their way to George and Percy, to take the kids to the burrow. When hearing what they were going to do, they decided that they wanted to see this, so after they left, they told Verity where they were going, and didn't know how long they would be, but, to contact them if she needed help. She agreed, and watched as the two left the shop.

When George and Percy landed in the field outside the Burrow, they ran to the house, hoping they didn't miss too got there just as Ginny was presenting James and Lillian to their mom. They watched as she passed out. They were trying to hold their laughter in check. They saw Ginny revive her, and set her in a chair.

"You say they are Harry's cousins? Does he know they exist? Has he met them? Have you seen Harry?"

"Yes mom, they are his cousins, and yes he knows they exist, and yes we have seen him. Now, are you ready for the next bit of news?" Ginny asked?

"Please tell me Harry is here, Ginny? I really miss him. I need to know he is alright."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I missed you as well." Harry said from behind her. He was stepping out of the door way, as he said this. Molly got up and threw her arms around Harry, and he picked her up, and hugged her just as tight. Mrs. Weasley was crying those happy tears you always hear about. Laughing while she is crying. "Oh Harry, dear. It is so good to see you. Put me down, so I can get a good look at you. Thank you dear. My, you look good for a change. You have been taking proper care of your self. Oh how I missed you sweetheart. Arthur will be so Happy to see you. Sit down, and let me get you something toe drink, and you can tell me what you have been doing for these past years. And you can tell me about your beautiful cousins. Have you seen anyone else. George and Percy would love to see you. I know Bill and Fleur would love it also. Ginny why don't you contact them, and tell them we have a surprise for them. Oh, and Andy and Teddy too. Oh and George and Percy, and maybe Ron."

"OK mom. Why don't I just get the whole DA, and the Professors form Hogwarts as well?"

"Good idea Ginny."

"Mom, I was kidding."

"Yes, quite right. Just get the ones I asked for and we will contyact the rest later. So Harry dear, go on with your story."

"Mrs. We..."

"Call me Molly dear, or if you wish, call me mom."

Harry smiled brightly up at her, "Mom, can I wait until every one is here, before I Tell my story. That way I only have to tell it once."

"Oh, come on Harry, Don't keep dear old Mom in suspence. She is dying to hear about you exploits." George said from the door.

"Yes dear brother, do tell her of your daring do, in the muggle world. How you saved the city of Cambridge single handedly from all those bad guys." Came from Percy.

"Or how you became the greatest baker in all the world." From George.

"Or how you rescued two orphans from a fate worse than death, to learn they are your cousins." from Percy.

"Damn, I just witnessed the rebirth of the twins." shouted Harry. This brought the room to a fit of laughter, the first real laughter the Burrow had seen in a few years.

"What's every one laughing at?" was heard from the door. They all looked up to see Ron standing in the door way. "Harry is that you?"

"Ya Ron, it's me."

Ron came over and pulled Harry into a hug, crying, "Harry mate, I'm so sorry for my stupid behavior. I have apologized to Hermione, but, never got the chance with you. I hope you can forgive me?"

"Ron, it may take a while, but, like I said to the girls, I will eventually. Now, why don't you sit, and tell me about what's going on in your life."

Ron turned a bright red, "Uhh, it may be too early to tell, but, I think I may have found the happiness I have been looking for."

"What?" Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Molly all screamed.

George and Percy just laughed. James and Lillian were covering their ears.

Percy let out, "Explain yourself young man, and this had better be good."

He laughed as he saw Ron get beet red.

"You two know don't you. Bastards."

"Ronald, watch your language around the kids."

Ron looked down at the table and for the first time noticed the kids. "Who are the little ankle biters?" The looks he received from the two were not to nice. "Sorry, who are these darling young children." He looked at the two, and saw them nod. Ron laughed, while he got his answer from Harry.

Ron, I would like you to meet James and Lillian Evans, My cousins."

If too many more people passed out from hearing their names, James and Lillian would soon grow a complex.


	9. Chapter 9

Angerl on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Harry was just settling in, when Arthur walked through the front door, and Harry got up when Arthur said, "Harry is that you? It's so good to see you son." And they hugged. Ginny once again saw the love Harry showed to her father. It was beginning to kill her to think Harry didn't feel the same way about her. The scene was repeated four more times, with Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique.

What Ginny didn't see was George ask Hermione to join him in the living room, so they could talk.

Ginny got up, and left the Kitchen, heading outside. She had to get away from all of this hurt. Harry saw this, but, thought she just needed to get some fresh air. he was thinking of her, when Bill told him something that got his attention. "Harry, you need to pay a visit to Gringotts, to collect you Inheritances."

"You mean I have more than one?"

"Yes Harry, you have at least three. Your own, Sirius', and Dumbledore." Bill answered.

"But, I already collected Dumbledore's. I don't understand. Was there two wills for him?"

"Harry, the first will, was to throw Scrimgour off the trail. He was just passing on to you something he thought you might need. He never told me what it was, but, he told me to give it to Rufus, so that he could get it to you. I knew what it was meant to be, when I found out that he made a second will, or first will, depending on when he wrote it. As for the one from Sirius. It was found when you were gone for those months searching for what ever it was you three were searching for. It never came up, when Ron showed up on our doorstep for that time during your hunt. He was too busy moaning about how he had just deserted his two best friends, and left them to fend for them selves. He was really shaken up. Spent the whole time he was there, trying to calm him down. Then one day, he came down and said he found you, and was gone. I didn't see him again, until the final Battle."

"They were strained times Bill. We were all on edge. When we have more time, perhaps we will all get together and explain what we were doing. Now, when do you think would be the best time to visit with the Goblins. I don't think I'm on good terms with them right now?"

"Actually Harry, You are on better terms than you think. They found out what it was you were after, and thanked you without actually saying thank you, by, forgiving you. The dragon was soon to be replaced by a younger dragon, and they felt a renovation was needed, as it had been over two hundred years since the last one. As for the breaking and entering, since you were assisted by a Goblin, it was not actually Breaking and Entering. So you can see that you are on better terms and should get this over with now. I can floo to see if it can be arranged for you to visit."

"Thank you Bill, I'll be right here, oh, can I take James and Lillian with me?"

"Certainly Harry, as they are family."

Bill went in to floo the bank, and when he entered the living room, he saw George and Hermione kissing. He smiled at the two, when they felt his presence, and broke up their connection. "Please, don't stop on my account, I'm just passing through."

Hermione's face turned a bright scarlet, but, George took his brother's words as a continuance for their kiss, and he naturally, continued. Hermione didn't fight it, and gave in.

Bill made the call to the bank, and it just so happened that Ragnok was there and would like to complete the transaction now.

Bill pulled his head out of the floo, and was ready to leave, when George stopped him. "Bill, I think we would both prefer if you kept this to yourself for the time being. I mean it is just starting, and we want to see where it will lead. I know you will be telling Fleur, but, please, no one else?"

"Not a problem Bro. I'm sure you will be telling Percy, and probably Fred. Just tell them the same thing you just told me, if you want to keep it a secret."

Hermione looked up to Bill, "Thank you Bill. I don't know how Ginny would take it, if she found out I may be dating her brother right now. She is trying to patch up her relationship with Harry, but, it is not going to well right now. If she knew about this, she may feel I am abandoning her."

"I understand Hermione, and I hope you two can find what it is you both need, in each other."

Bill walked back into the kitchen and told Harry that he could get it done now, if he was ready.

Harry walked out to get the kids, and saw Ginny sitting with the two, talking to them. "Hey kids you want to take a little trip?"

"Sure Harry, where are we going?"

"To Diagoon Alley."

Ginny looked up, "Can I go too?"

"Sorry Gin, it's going to take a while, and you could get quite bored. We have to take care of something."

"Sure, I understand. I'll just stay here and visit with the family." She said this while looking down at the grass, hiding the tears that were running down her face.

Harry and the kids left, leaving a weeping Ginny to her thoughts. He doesn't love me, like he said. But, then again, why should he, after what I have done to him. But, does he have to throw it in my face, every time he sees another member of my family, and greets them with a loving hug. Every one but her and Hermione got one. Had their acts hurt him so bad, that he can never forgive us?

AoC-}

As they entered the bank, they were greeted by The Goblin that accompanied Harry, Hermione and Ron in their break-in. He greeted Harry as if they were friends. "Harry Potter, it is good to see you again. No hard feelings I hope?"

"No Griphook, no hard feelings. How are you doing?"

They continued to talk as Griphook took them to Ragnok's office. He parted with them, when they reached it. Harry knocked on the door, and entered when asked to.

"Ah, Harry Potter. It is good to finally meet you. And who are these two young people you have with you? Hello Mr, weasley."

Bill nodded his greeting, and Harry introduced his cousins to Ragnok. When he heard their names, Ragnok frowned at this. "Well, this was unexpected. This may change everything."

Harry looked at the Goblin, "What do you mean sir?"

"Please, all of you sit down, and I will explain."

The four took a seat, and Ragnok went into his story. "I am sure you know that Mr. Weasley told you of the wills of Your parents, Mr. Black, and Mr. Dumbledore. However, he didn't know of the will of the Evans estate, or the Peverill Estate. With your young cousins here, things change."

"The Evans and the Peverill Estates? I didn't know there were such estates." Harry thought out loud. "If there is an Evans Estate, why didn't my Aunt Petunia receive it?"

"Your Aunt received her share already, from the Muggle world. She has no right to the magical end of the will. Until now, that was yours, as well as the Peverills. With the new facts just handed to me by you, the wills can be challenged by these two."

"No sir, there is no challenge. If you will, the two Estates will go to them, when they become of age. I do not wish to take away their inheritance. They have been through enough. It is time they received what is rightfully theirs."

James and Lillian were wondering what they were talking about. They never had anything much to speak of. Why now, are they being told that they have something coming to them? "Harry, what does all this mean? What is it we are to get?" James asked?

Harry explained to his young cousins about their inheritance and what it meant. Their eyes got big, as Harry told them they finally have something of their own.

"Harry, Let's get started on these, while we still have some day light." Ragnok mentioned.

"First, why don't we go into the will of Lily Evans and Ignotius Peverill, that way if they want, they can go see what they have, while we take care of the rest?"

"Yes sir, that sounds good to me."

"James and Lillian Evans, since Harry Potter has given up all rights to these wills it is passed on to you, the right to lay claim to the properties and wealth of the wills of Evans and Peverill. The properties that go with the wills are the house in Godric's Hollow. through the Evans estate, and the mansion of the Peverill's also in Godric's Hollow. You are also to receive the contents of the following vaults. Number 553, belonging to the Evans Estate, and number 487, belonging to the Peverill Estate. The total net worth of the two is 17,496,214 Galleons, 83,457 Sickles, 9021 Knuts. In these vaults will., also be found Jewelry, clothes, portraits, furniture, weapons, books, and other odds and ends. Do you wish to go see these vaults. Mind you, you are not able to take anything until you turn 11, or your guardian allows it. Harry, I am assuming you wish to be their guardian?"

Harry looked to Bill, and Bill shook his head no. Harry could not understand why he did that, but, followed his lead, "At this time, sir, I have to decline guardianship of my cousins."

Ragnok looked to Bill, and raised a finger for him to wait. Ragnok nodded, and called Griphook to the room, and escort the two children to their vaults. He took them to the tunnel for their ride down the tracks to their vaults.

Bill began to explain his comments, or actions. "Harry, I'm afraid that, while you are family, you cannot gain guardianship of your cousins, because it was never mentions in the wills. According to the law, it has to be stated that if anything were to happen to their parents the kids would have to be given to you for their upbringing. I don't know if their parents ever made a will, and if they did, who would they go to if they were not able to continue. Sir, is there any such will?"

"No, Mr. Weasley, there is no such will. Perhaps they were young when they died, and never got to write one. But, isn't there a clause where a surviving family member can gain guardianship, in the case of no will being present?"

"Yes, sir, there is. But in order for this to happen, Harry has to be married. The law states that the children have to be provided a mother and father figure if there is no no will stating other wise. What this amounts to is, that the kids will have to be taken from Harry, and the kids will be taken to a foster home, until a proper family can be provided."

"NO!, That is not going to happen, Bill. I am not going to give up my family, now that I have found them. You can't take them from me. They are all that I have. I don't claim the Dursleys as my family. The Weasleys have been more to a family to me. Please don't do this to me. To them. They have finally found someone to love them. I love them."

"Harry, I'm not doing anything to you. I won't take James and Lillian from you, but, The Ministry will. The law is the Law."

"Well then, I will not let it happen. I left the Wizarding world once before, and I will do it again, if need be."

"Please Harry, listen to reason. You can't continue to run, now that you have someone that needs you. Maybe we can find someone that will agree to be your wife, and we can do this the right way, within the limits of the law."

"Who wants me Bill? No one. Not in that sense anyways, and I will not marry anyone, just to get control, of the kids. I need someone who truly loves me and James and Lillian. To marry just anyone, is like giving them free reign on their inheritance."

"Isn't there anyone you love, who shares this love also? Surely there was someone you loved while you were in exile?"

"There is someone, Bill, but, I don't think she loves me. If she does, I don't think it is strong enough for her to agree to marry me."

"Well, I think you should ask her, to see how she feels. It is your only hope Harry. Maybe she will surprise you?"

"I'll try, but, just to let you know, if she refuses me, I'll will be leaving this hell hole of so called Magic, that has brought me nothing but pain, and sorrow."

"I understand Harry."

Harry and Ragnok then finished their business with the wills. Harry had received a total of 375, 484,276 Galleons, and four properties, locations unknown, except for Black Manor. Two properties from the Potter estate, and one from the Dumbledore estate.

Harry met the kids, and with Bill, took the floo back to the Burrow. They were met by, Molly and Arthur. They explained that Ron left, as did Ginny. George and Percy went back to work, and Hermione had something she had to do.

Harry took the kids back to his home in Cambridge, and got them settled in for the night. He was stting going over his options, when he noticed a letter from Luna. He picked it up, and opened it.

Hello Harry

I just had a visit from Ginny. She was very upset, and said she needed to talk to someone. It was very strange, as she usually talked to Hermione when she was upset.

Anyway, she said that Hermione was acting very strange, and for some reason, she seemed very happy. She told me she felt the reason for her being so happy was you. She thinks you have forgiven her, and have finally told her of your feelings for her.

She said that she has been watching you, and you seem very comfortable with everyone hugging you but her. She said that when she hugged you, you felt no emotion, and just stayed limp in her embrace.

Harry, what's going on? You three were doing so good, when I left. What happened?

Is there anything I can do? I hate to see you all like this. It hurts me as well. Have you and Hermione got something going on behind Ginny's back? If you do, please tell her. She needs to know, Harry. You can't be doing this to her behind her back, especially with Hermione. She knows something is making her happy, and if not you, who?

Please talk to her Harry. She does love you and wishes nothing but the best for you. If Hermione is that best, she does deserve to know.

I love you Harry.

Luna Scamanger

What the fuck is going on? Hermione and him. What kind of nonsense is that? He loved Hermione, but, was not in love with her. Why is she so Happy all of a sudden. He had to see Ginny to let her know that it wasn't him that was making Hermione so happy.

Meanwhile the reason Hermione was so happy, was making her even more happy. Happier than she had ever been. He was making her fell whole again. Giving her a reason to look forward to the future. George had told her that when the war was over, he tried to get together with Angelina, but, she had been in love with Fred, and couldn't take being around George, looking so much like Fred. The only other woman he knew, that was close, was Verity, and she was getting married soon. When he saw Hermione, he noticed what a beautiful woman she had become and decided he wanted to get to know her better. And that was what he was doing, getting to get to know her better. They had been sitting on his couch, Kissing, and hugging and holding hands. He would not try anything that would spoil the moment. He really wanted this to work, and would take it slow, to see how she would react.

Hermione appreciated George not pushing himself on her. She felt if he had, she would have given in to his advances, and allow him to proceed, but, would have felt bad about it later, and maybe break off anything that might lead to a romance. She hoped he would take it nice and slow, as she wanted this to work.

Ginny was sitting in her room on her bed. She had strange visions going through her mind, of Harry and Hermione fucking and having a good old laugh about what Ginny was missing. She even had one where they were doing it right in front of her, and mocking her, telling her she was stupid to think Harry could ever love her. She knew that Hermione and Harry were someplace right now sharing their love for each other, and not worrying them selves about Ginny's feelings.

Her talk with Luna left her feeling bad about getting her involved. She knew Luna loved them all, and wanted the best for them, but, would not get in the middle if Harry did start showing his affection towards Hermione. Ginny also knew how Hermione felt about Harry, and couldn't blame her, if they were together, but to do it behind her back, did not sound like her. She would have said something to her. She felt betrayed, and would not look at her in the same way, anymore. If she wanted Harry, then she could have him. She was done with the whole mess.

James and Lillian could not go to sleep right away, and James asked her if she felt something was wrong with Harry?

"I did notice he was a little worried about something. It was weird, because he was in such a good mood for the past two days. What do you think happened, Jim?"

"I wish I knew Lily. but, I think it may have something to do with Ginny. Did you notice how sad she looked when we were talking to her in the yard. She looked like she missed something, and I think that something is Harry. I don't know what's going on, but, I feel like it's going to affect us, on it's outcome."

"I hope it's nothing bad. I have just got used to having a family, and don't want to lose that feeling."

"I know what you sis. I like that feeling also. It's like we have finally become someone who's loved for the first time, since mom and dad died. I don't what that feeling to go away."

Harry made plans to see Ginny the next day, and explain to her that there was nothing going on between him and Hermione, and hoped she believed hi, because he knew how head strong she was. If she believed that something was going on between then them, he didn't know if he could make her believe other wise. If she refused to believe him, He was ready to do as he promised, and escape once more with his cousins, and disappear from the wizarding world.

There was no way he was going to give up the family he now had.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 10

It was the start of a new work week, and Ginny was glad for it to start, and to get her mind off this horrible weekend. She just knew she had lost her best friend to her ex boyfriend. She didn't know how it happened, but, it must have occurred after she left the kitchen. She only saw Harry briefly, after coming to get the kids. The way he blew off her attempt to go with them to Diagon Alley, was abrupt and to her, cruel. As if he didn't want her there.

And then when she got inside, and saw how happy Hermione was, she just put two and two together. Harry had made up with Hermione, and quite possibly more. Perhaps even asking her out.

She decided to go in early, not even stopping to check to see if Hermione was there and ready. She had no intention of talking to her best friend that morning, or any time soon.

She arrived to the Ministry, and went through the security check in point, and saw that Hermione had not yet arrived. She went to the elevators, and took it to the lowest level, where their work station was.

Being an hour early, Ginny went to the schedule to see what they had planned for her, and was glad to see she would be working alone today. She snickered when she found out it was a follow up on the Angel story, and the sudden disappearance of the guardian. He had not been heard from in over three days. It was easy for her to answer, if she were to tell the truth. But, as angry as she was with Harry right now, she would never do that to him. She decided to go out for a while, and fabricate a story of why he was so quiet, lately. She checked to see if there were any disturbances in the Cambridge area, and was pleased to see there were none. Her fabrication would now sound acceptable.

Hermione floated out of her room, and to Ginny's, to tell her the good news. She was disappointed when she found her room empty, and her bed made. She then went down stairs and found the kitchen the same way. She must be really upset over Harry. It may not be the best time to tell her of George's sudden liking of herself. Being as emotional as Ginny was, she may feel that Hermione was deserting her. This was going to be a rough day.

Hermione ate a small breakfast, and cleaned up her mess. She then went and brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and got her work clothes on.

She then followed Ginny's path, and went to work. She saw that Ginny had checked in an hour early, and had checked back out. That was strange, usually she went and had a cup of tea, before she went out for an assignment. They had been working on lone assignments, lately, and had very little time to talk together, except for their morning tea.

She made her way to her work station, and put her things up, and then left to see her schedule. She was to check some black items that were brought in over the weekend, for any dark magic that may cause injury if handled incorrectly. She saw that Ginny was to follow up on Harry, as the Angel. That didn't bode well.

AoC-}

Harry finished his shift at work, and went to the administrators office. He sat and talked to Richard Smith, the Administrator, "Richard, I came in to turn in my resignation. I recently learned that I have two young cousins, that are orphaned, and need my care. I can't work, and take care of these two, and I can't give them up."

"Harry, isn't there another way to do this, and not give up your job. I know personally, I don't want to see you go, and I know there will be many disappointed students, Professors and residents that will not want to see you go. They look forward to your creations. You are a very hard person to replace. How do you replace a god?" Richard snickered.

Harry lightly laughed at his joke. "Well, I can see your point, but, I don't know of any other way. My family comes first, always. I will have to move, as my place is too small for the two. If you can find a way to help care for my cousins, and a new place to live, I might reconsider, but, other wise, consider this my two week notice."

"Don't go anywhere just yet, I may have a solution." And Richard walked out. He came back a minute later, with a folder in his hand. When opened, it showed a beautiful home, that was on campus grounds. It had belonged to the Dean that retired a year ago. He left the home to the school, and no one wished to live in it. The school had been thinking about selling it, but, because it was on school grounds, they thought better of it.

Richard took Harry to the home, and Harry fell in love with it. It was a large home, with five bedrooms, three and a half baths, a basement, a two car garage, a huge fenced in back yard, with a tree, and a tree house. Harry loved it, but, knew if he took it, he would be contracted to stay. However, he loved his job, and really wouldn't mind staying. Harry looked over to Richard, "How much will it cost me to live here Richard?"

Richard looked hard at Harry, "Quite expensive Harry, Probably more than you can afford, The ex Dean left a specific price. He would not take anything less than 1 pound a month."

Harry looked downhearted, until he realized what Richard had said. "That is a bit steep, but if I manage my money right, I may be able to afford it. What about the utilities. What do they run a month?"

"Well, there the school can help. Being on school property, the utilities are a part of the bill, so we take care of it."

"So what would it take to get into it?"

"Well, it is just a simple matter of you taking the keys. Now, as for your cousins, there are students that are trying to work there way through college, by taking odd jobs. Babysitting being the most popular. I'm afraid you would have to foot that bill. But, on that same note, Your name was sent to the review board for an increase in pay. They denied the increase, and opted instead to give you a new title. You have become the official God of Sugar, Flour, and spice. Instead of an hourly rate, you now have a guaranteed salary. Harry, the college does not want to lose you. You are the most respected person on staff. The most loved person on staff. I can guarantee you, that once you post on the bulletin board that you need a babysitter, you will get over a hundred responses.

Harry took the house, and with the use of the school soccer team, got his things moved by the evening. He thanked them with promise cards for which ever treat they asked for Harry to make one time for up to twenty people.

James and Lillian fell in love with the house, and were shocked when they found out they had their own bedroom. Each of them being twice as big as the one they shared in Harry's apartment. Richard had understated the numbers to Harry's response. The college had an enrollment of over fourteen thousand students. Harry had received twelve thousand replies. He needed help trying to sort through the replies. two days later, he had narrowed it down to one hundred and fifty. By Friday, he had found the right ones. Yes, he needed three different girls, to fit his schedule. they all had the evening classes, but they also had other jobs. Their names were Mandy, Sophie, and Loretta. They fell in love with the kids, and the feelings were reciprocated. Loretta worked Monday and Tuesday, Mandy worked Wednesday, and Sophie worked Thursday and Friday. They would receive twenty five pounds a day, and would start Monday.

Now, Harry had his biggest challenge of the week. Trying to figure out a way to talk to Ginny, and explain to her there was nothing going on between him and Hermione.

AoC-}

It had been a long week for Hermione. Trying as hard as she could, she never got the chance to talk to her best friend. Ginny had been avoiding her all week, Whenever she got the chance to talk, Ginny left before she got a chance to speak a word. She wondered what was going on, and what caused Ginny to want to avoid her. When they were done for the day, Ginny would go right to her room, and lock herself in, receiving her meals there. Hermione cried herself to sleep for three days in a row. She was losing her friendship, and didn't know why. She thought Maybe Ginny found out about her relationship with George, but, why would that cause her to ignore her.

Hermione and George had plans for the weekend, and would be gone. On Friday she tried everything she could to get Ginny to talk to her. After work, Hermione cornered Ginny in the front hallway. "Ginny, why are you ignoring me? What I have I done to cause this? Do you know of my relationship?"

Ginny looked up, with a terrible look on her face. She snarled back, "Yes you bitch. You couldn't even talk to me about it. You go behind my back and do this. I thought you cared about me. I didn't know you were capable of back stabbing me."

"Ginny, we made it quite clear, that what we had done, was to get over our frustrations, and through some hard times. I love you Ginny, but, I'm not in love with you. I told you, if anyone were to come forward, and show interest in dating me, I would take it. You were fine with that, but, now, all of a sudden you have problems with me dating. Why?"

"Because you never told me about it. Because you did it behind my back, and because you did it in my own home. Is nothing sacred with your betrayal?"

"Betrayal, what betrayal. I never betrayed you. Yes, I did not tell you, but you never gave me the chance to. You've been avoiding me all week, locking your self in your room, and ignoring me, when I get you alone. This is the first chance I have to talk to you since Sunday. If mine and George's relationship bothers you so much, why didn't you say so?"

"Because I loved him before you, and you go and grab him behind my...Who did you say?"

Hermione laughed for the first time all week, "George. He asked me out Sunday, and I accepted."

"Oh fuck Hermione, I screwed up again. After seeing you so happy Sunday, I went to Luna's, and told her what I thought happened?"

"Well, what is it you thought happened?"

"Listen, perhaps I should start at the beginning. I had been watching Harry interact with my family, showing how much he loved them. Do you remember when I hugged Harry, before we left for the Burrow. He was limp in my arms, as if he didn't really care. Then when he hugged George and Percy, you could see the love. Then there was mom, dad, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique. Even Ron, when he showed up. I was so upset, I had to get out of the house, before I broke down in front of every one. It was a little while later, Harry came out and took the kids, saying they were going to Diagon Alley. I asked if I could go, and he said no, because it would be too boring for me, sitting all alone. I told him it was fine. Then, when I went back inside, and saw you so Happy, I thought you and Harry had made up, and possibly even hooked up. I left, and went to Luna's house, and told her my opinion of the story. She questioned me about why Harry would apologize to Hermione, and not me. I just told her, because I caused him so much pain. She must have told Harry, because I didn't hear from him all week. I even sent an owl to his address, and it came back unanswered. He must think of me as such a fool."

"Did you talk to Bill about it later?"

"Why should I. What has Bill got to do with it?"

"Ginny, Bill was the one to get Harry go to Gringotts."

"Gringotts, I thought they were just going to Diagon Alley. Why did Harry have to go to Gringotts?"

"About his wills. Harry got one from Dumbledore, His mom and dad, and Sirius. I didn't get to talk to Bill when he came back, but, he came back alone. Something might have happened, that caused Harry some pain, like a personal letter from his mother, father, or Sirius, or maybe all three. Listen, I have a date this weekend with George, but, I'm free this evening, why don't pop over to Harry's, and find out what's going on?"

"Thanks Hermione, and I'm sorry for saying those things earlier. I was so upset, that I wasn't really thinking right. Let's go get dressed, and see what I can do, to try and straighten this mess out."

They got dressed, and popped to the alley beside Harry's apartment complex. When they knocked on his door, they got no answer from his door, but, the people across the hall peeked their heads out. "If your looking for Harry, I'm afraid he moved out Monday."

"Thank you. Do you know where he moved to?" Hermione asked, as Ginny had broken down ln tears.

"Sorry, can't help you there. All I know is, that a bunch of rough looking chaps helped him, and got him moved that evening. He did leave us this lovely platter of baked goods. If you find him, tell him they were delicious, and thank you." And they pulled their heads in, and shut the door. Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug, trying to comfort her. She took her back to the alley, and popped back to Black Manor.

Ginny went to her room, once more, and locked herself in. Hermione fell against the wall, sighing. This is going to be hard on her. Perhaps, it's not the right time to be going out on a date with George. No! There was no sense both of them being depressed. On Monday, we will go looking for Harry, but, she was determined to have a good time this weekend.

Hermione was gone by nine A.M. Kreacher was polishing the silverware, when He heard the floo activate. He went into the living room, prepared to harm the person breaking into his master's home, when he came face to face with his masters young cousins. Then there was another flash, and His Master came through. "Hello Kreacher. How have things been around here?"

"Terrible Master Harry, sir. Missy Weasey has been locked up in her room all week. Missy Grangy finally got her out last night, but, they were not gone very long, and Missy Weasey went right back to her room, and locked herself in."

"Kreacher, can you go tell Miss Weasley that she has visitors, and it is very important for her to see them, please?"

"Yes, Master Harry, shall I tell her it's you?"

"Only if she refuses to come down."

"Yes, Master Harry."

Kreacher popped to the door of Ginny's room, and knocked, "Who is it?"

"It's Kreacher Missy Weasey, You has visitors down stairs, and they say it is very important for you to see them."

"Well, who are they, Kreacher?"

"They asked for me not to tell you."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes Missy Weasey, and I think you need to be seeing someone to help you."

"Very well Kreacher, tell them I'll be down in a bit. Offer them some refreshments, would you please?"

"Yes Missy Weasey."

Ginny got up, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a fright, as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to break the tangles. She had been crying all night knowing that she had once again chased Harry away. She opened her door, and made her way down the stairs, when she heard some children talking. They sounded familiar, then she heard the one voice she wanted to hear, Harry. She ran the rest of the way, and came to the door of the living room. She paused before opening it, to regain her composure. She then opened the door, and entered the living room. She saw James and Lillian sitting on the couch, looking up to her, and smiling. She smiled back, and then she looked to Harry. He wasn't smiling. He looked worried. "Ginny, please sit down, and listen to what I have to say, and please don't interrupt me until I'm done. If when I am done you don't want anything to do with me again, I'll understand."

"Harry, I'll keep quiet, until you ask me to speak. If I start to open my mouth, just raise your finger, and I'll shut up."

"Thank you. Kreacher!"

"Yes Master Harry." Popped in Kreacher.

"Please sit down, and join us. I need a witness, in case Missy Weasey tries to hex me too bad." Harry chuckled. Ginny just sat there with a stoic expression on her face.

"Yes, well that went over great. Ginny, first off, I am sorry for the lack of Affection I showed in our last hug. I have thought about it, and I am ashamed for my lack of reaction. Especially when I responded to the hugs of the rest of your family, even Ron. I should not have treated you like that. Now. I received a most disturbing letter from Luna, and I just want you to know, there is absolutely nothing going on between Hermione and me. NOTHING! I haven't seen Hermione since Sunday morning, when everyone started dropping in. Alright, now the hard part. Bill told me about some will that I needed to settle, so we had to go to Gringotts. When I came and got the kids, I should have said Gringotts, instead of Diagon Alley, but, I was afraid if I had said Gringotts, the kids might have said they didn't want to go, as I had told them about the Goblins. Are you with me so far Ginny?"

"Yes Harry."

"Good, because it gets bad from here on out."

"How Bad, Harry?"

"Bad enough that you may want to kill me at the end."

"It can't be that bad?"

"Don't bet on it. When we were told about our wills, Ragnok was surprised about James and Lillian. It seems that dad had taken one of his vaults and given it to mom, when they got married. It was the one left to him by Ignotious Peverell. He kept the cape, because Albus wished to examine it for some reason. Any way, when Ragnok heard that James and Lillian's last name was Evans, he thought there was going to be an issue, I assured him that the kids were welcomed to the inheritance. But that was when things started to get interesting. Ragnok wanted me to become their Magical guardian, and Bill said I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Ity seems that there is a law that states that only married relatives can claim magical guardianship, if there is no one stated in the will of previous guardian, meaning James and Lillian's mom and dad. With there being no will, James and Lillian must go to their only married relatives, the Dursleys."

"That can't be right Harry. Have you talked to Kingsley about this?"

"Bill said it was useless to try. He said the law is over 60 years old, to protect orphans from being left with out a mother or father figure, unless so stated."

"Harry, Kingsley has done some wonderful things while being Minister. Perhaps this is one of them?"

"Not according to Bill. Kingsley has been working on laws that are more important than this right now. I told Bill that I would run away with the kids, before I lost them to the Dursleys."

"So, that is why you moved?"

"Huh! You know I moved, How?"

"Hermione and I went by your apartment last night to talk to you. Your neighbor across the hall said you and a bunch of rough looking men moved all your stuff out Monday. Oh, she said to tell you she thought those pastries were awesome, and thank you."

"Why did you come by?"

"To explain to you that Hermione and George were together, and to forget that letter from Luna. It was my stupidity that was talking to Luna. I should have waited to hear from Hermione before I went and said anything. But, if that isn't why you moved, then why?"

"Because, I remembered what Hermione said about the kids needing more space. The college had a huge house that was left to them by a former Dean, that was empty. I went in to turn in my resignation, and walked out with a new job title, a pay raise, a house, and all utilities paid. I had to find some babysitters, so I put it up on the bulletin board, and got like twelve thousand replies. It took three days to finally get my sitters. Last night was my first chance to figure out how I was going to approach you. Now, here comes the part where you are going to kill me."

"How do you mean Harry?"

"Because Ginny I want to keep James and Lillian. I want you to know Ginny, that I love you with all my heart. I think I have since the end of second year, but, was too stupid to recognize it. These past four years have left me lonely, and mostly, with out friends. I don't want to be lonely anymore, Ginny. I don't want to have to go on the run with my cousins. I want to settle down, with a family. I want to know," Harry got down on one knee as he again started, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, Will you marry me. Please before you answer. know this. Even if I had never met James and Lillian, I would have eventually asked you this. I will understand if you say no, but if that happens, then I will make good my promise, and leave."

"Yes."

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you?"

"Harry, you know since I was five years old, it has always been my dream to marry Harry Potter. Back then, it was a childhood crush, but I knew it was meant to be. Like you, these past four years have been miserable. It would have been worse, if I didn't have Hermione there. With Hermione moving on with her life, I am finally given my chance to move on with mine, with the one person I have loved for years. So yes Harry, I will Marry you."

James and Lillian were jumping up and down yelling at the turn of events. Kreacher was crying openly about the happiness he was feeling. Harry and Ginny were just holding each other, Ginny crying on his chest, and he was running his fingers through the silken fibers of her hair, whispering in her ear, "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry."


	11. Chapter 11

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 11

George knew something was not right with Hermione. She seemed distant and and caught in a train of thought that did not involve him. "Hermione, If you wish to be elsewhere, I understand. You seem to be of in space, and this is not where you want to be. Something has happened, and it's killing you not knowing what is happening. It has something to do with Harry, doesn't it?"

"Oh, George, I'm sorry if I'm ruining this for you. This is supposed to be our time, and I promised myself that I would enjoy this. But last night, I finally confronted Ginny as to the way she had ignored me all week. It upset me that my best friend was mad at me, and I didn't have a clue as to why? So last night I cornered her, and asked her what the problem was. She said it was me. To make a long story short, She thought I was forgiven by Harry, and that he and I had hooked up. So convinced in this was she, that she went to Luna's and told her about it. It seems that Luna then wrote a letter to Harry, wanting to know what was going on. I told her that she was mistaken, that it wasn't Harry that had asked me out, that it was you. She was so upset that she pit herself in one of her moods that she so often does. You know, when she closes herself off to everyone. We went to Harry's to explain what had happened, but, found out he had moved, which only made matters worse. She thought she had driven him away again. I was going to floo you, to cancel our weekend, but, thought, why? Why should both of us be miserable. I would enjoy this weekend with you, and meet up with Ginny on Monday, and start the search for Harry all over again. Now that I am here, I can't get the picture of her misery out of my mind. I'm sorry George, for laying this all on you. You deserve a better time, but, my heart is not in it."

"Well then, why don't we go visit my little sister, and see how she is doing? If she needs some one to cheer her up, it's the least we could do, don't you think?"

Thank you George. It would make me feel better, knowing she is alright."

They flooed to #12, and met a dancing Kreacher, with two young children. The looks on their faces was priceless. "Miss Grangy, why are you here so early? I be not expecting you, until tomorrow evening?" The elf said while continuing his dancing with James and Lillian.

"Kreacher, why are you so happy, and where are Harry and Ginny?"

"Right behind you Hermione." She heard a male voice. She turned, and saw the couple cuddling in the chair of to the side of the floo they had just arrived from.

"Can you please tell me what is going on here, Harry? And why are you here?"

"Well, this is my house, isn't it? I mean you and Ginny live here, but, it is still mine."

"That is not what I meant, and you know it. Now, tell me what has happened?"

"Do me a favor first, and floo Luna, and ask her to come for a visit. If we are going to tell anyone, she had to be included. I mean it Hermione, if it wasn't for Luna's persistence, none of this would have come about."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, and flooed Luna. Luna appeared a minute later, and Harry and Ginny had them all sit. Except for Kreacher, James, and Lillian, who continued to dance through out the room. Luna watched them, with a smile on her face. She looked to Ginny, with that smile, "Her asked you didn't he? And you accepted, didn't you?"

Ginny had the grin of the Cheshire cat on her face. "Yes to both Luna."

Luna jumped up, and hugged her and Harry, and joined the dancers, leaving a confused Hermione and George.

George finally had enough, "Will somebody please, tell us what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Ginny, still wearing the grin looked at George and Hermione, "If you must know, Harry asked me to marry him, and I accepted. Of course he still has to get me a ring, to make it official."

Hermione jumped up like Luna had done, and brought them both into a bone rubbing hug. She started crying, but, they were tears of joy. She then ran, and joined the dancers.

Harry spoke up then. "If I knew we were going to have a ball, I would have had music here for every one to enjoy. Shall we dance my love?" He asked Ginny, and stood up, still holding her in his arms, like a bridal carry. He put her done, and started dancing with her. George feeling left out, joined Hermione, and Kreacher snapped his fingers, and music started playing. Harry and Ginny pulled Luna in for their dance, and this continued on for about 15 more minutes.

Harry then asked if they wished to see their new residence, and all but Kreacher smiled and nodded their agreement. Harry saw the look of disappointment on the elves face. "Kreacher, don't you wish to see your new home?"

Kreacher looked up astonished. "You be asking Kreacher to join you, Master Harry?"

"Of course Kreacher. You don't think I'll be leaving my friend behind do you?"

"You be calling Kreacher your friend Master Harry?"

Harry got down on his knees in front of Kreacher, "Of course I'm calling you my friend, Kreacher. You didn't think I would be leaving you behind did you. There are things I have to discuss with you though, just not right now. So, are you coming?"

Kreacher nodded.

"OK, what I will have to do, is take Ginny and Luna with me, so that we can apparate, and they will know where we are going, then we will come back and get you."

"Master Harry, If you go, then call for Kreacher, he can join you, and take who ever remains with him."

"Well, that works. Why don't I take the kids, and then you can bring the rest Kreacher?"

"Yes Master Harry."

They were all soon standing in Harry's spacious living room. Hermione looked around her, and fell in love with the beautiful place. Of course Ginny chided her on her affection. "Hermione, don't even think about it. He is mine, and the house comes with him."

Hermione frowned, "Wishful thinking I guess." Then she started laughing, "Harry this is beautiful. How did you ever manage to find this place?"

"Believe it or not Hermione, I had to quit my job, to be offered it. It's very expensive though. I hope I'm able to afford it, on the little money I make."

"Shit, Harry. You're richer than the Malfoys, so I know you're pulling our legs." George quipped.

"Alright, you got me. Really, though. I went in Monday morning top turn in my resignation, where I work. Instead of accepting it, they offered me this, a knew job title, and a salary, rather than an hourly wage."

Luna asked the question, "Where do you work, Harry, and do they need any help?"

Harry took Luna's hand, and led her to the front door. He opened it, and showed her the University. Luna stared at the famous institute. "Cambridge, Harry?"

Harry nodded, and upon hearing Luna's words, Hermione went running to the door. She looked out, and then shrieked. She threw her arms around Harry and Hugged him. Ginny stared at this, and Hermione saw it, and jumped back. "Sorry Gin, it was the heat of the moment. Harry, what do you do here?"

"Well, my knew title is the God of Flour, Sugar, and Spices. Being as how I am a god, they thought they had to treat me that way, and pay me the same way. The house was left to the school, by a retired Dean. No one wanted it, because it was too big, and thought it would be too expensive to maintain. My rent is 1 pound a month, and the utilities are paid for by the school, being it is school property. Well, what do you think Gin, could you live here. And how about you Kreacher. And Luna, if you want a job, all you have to do is ask."

"Well, I still don't know what you do? Rolf doesn't make a lot of money, and we really could use the extra income."

"Luna, what is it about me you like the most, other than my astonishingly good looks and my amazing charm?"

"You're humility?"

Harry chuckled, "Besides that?"

"Oh, then your amazing pastries."

"And that is what I do here. I am the baker for the University. But, about half of the population of Cambridge visits the dining hall for my treats. Thus, the title, God of Flour, Sugar, and Spices."

Luna's eyes got as big as Kreachers. "I WANT IT, I WANT IT! Where do I sign up?"

"Visit me in the dining hall Monday, and I will take you to who you will have to see. I have been asked if I need a helper, but, thus far, I have refused. With you, I can't do that. I really do want the help, it's just I didn't want to just trust anybody. The person had to be special."

Harry had hardly ever seen Luna cry, but at his caring words, she couldn't help it. She walked over to him, and hugged him, "Thank you Harry for those beautiful words, and the opportunity to try all your delicious delights. Of course I'll have to talk to Rolf about it, but, I'm sure he will be more than happy to accept, especially if I get to bring some home with me."

Ginny was beginning to get antsy. "Harry, there are a lot of people we have to talk to. They need to know. Mom will have a cow, not being told first."

You're right Ginny. George, Hermione, I believe this was your date weekend, do you want to go back home, or do you think you would like to spend it here?"

Hermione looked to George, and nodded for him to answer, "Harry, do you have enough room for us to stay here for the weekend?"

Harry took them upstairs, and showed them the five bedrooms. The five Massive bedrooms. Hermione fell in love all over again.

"I think I have enough room, George, Don't you.?"

"Alright, you twisted our arms. Since I can't take your pleading, we'll stay." Hermione jumped into his arms, and gave George a well deserved Snogging.

"Luna, you and Rolf are welcome to stay as well, if you wish?"

"Really Harry? I would like that. It would be a change from our little place, not that I don't love it, mind you, but, with the twins coming, we will have to look for a new place."

"Great, Now while you get Rolf, and Hermione and George go sight seeing, I will take Ginny, James, and Lillian to go see Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Shall we go ?"

The small group popped to the Burrow, and walked the trail to the home. Just like it always happened, Molly was running out to meet them, She pulled Harry into a hug, then Ginny, and then the children, holding them longer than the other two, and not as tight. James and Lilian had their arms rapped around her neck, returning the hug. After they separated, they walked back to the house, and took a seat at the kitchen table. They all had something to drink in front of them. "So, Ginny, and Harry, what brings you here?"

Ginny looked to Harry, and he just let her go. "Mom, we all have something to tell you, but, would prefer that dad was here as well. It is something we need to tell you together. Is he here?"

"Yes dear, he upstairs cleaning the attic, or at least that is what he is supposed to be doing. James, will you run up and get Arthur for me please?" He nodded, and ran off for the stairs. "Such a good boy, and such a sweet young lady as well. Harry you must be very proud of them?"

"More than you can imagine MOM." Emphasizing the last word.

Molly noticed this, and smiled brightly.

James and Arthur came down the stairs. James running, and Arthur being careful. They made it to the kitchen, where He hugged his daughter, Harry, and Lillian. "Well, what brings you all here? And Harry, once again, let me tell you it is good to have you back."

"Thanks DAD. It's good to be back."

Arthur also noticed the emphasis put on Harry calling him dad. "Thank you Harry. That is an honor I accept whole heartily."

"OK Ginny, why don't I go first, and then I'll let you get to the heart of the matter. Mom, dad, I have been an idiot for the past four years. I have let my self pity get in the way of what I could have had. But, in the same vein, if I hadn't done it, I may have never found these two beautiful children, my cousins. That being said, I will let Ginny finish this."

"Mom, dad, this may come as a shock to you, as it sure did to me. As you know, I have had a rough time of it these past four years. That has all been forgotten, after last night. Mom, dad, Harry asked me to marry him, and I accepted."

Molly and Arthur sat there with a blank expression on their faces. They sat there for quite a few seconds, when Molly screamed, "Yes, we are going to be a family again. Oh, thank you Harry." She laid kiss after kiss on his cheeks and she continued to chant thank you to him. James and Lillian were laughing in their seats at their grandma. "What are you laughing at you little stinkers?" She said while tickling them. Arthur in the mean time crooked his finger at Harry, asking him to join him outside. Ginny saw this, and started to get worried.

Harry and Arthur made their way to the swing that Harry and Ginny use to share. "Harry, I am going to be serious here for a minute. When you left four years ago, you left us a torn family. Having just lost Fred, and then losing you, was too much for us. We did something we would never normally have done. We put the blame for you leaving on Ginny and Hermione. We didn't want to face the truth that it was all of us. But, with you coming back, then finding your cousins, and now this. Thank you, for bringing our family back together. I want you to know, that I support your marriage to my daughter with my full blessings. This is what she always wanted. To be Mrs. Harry Potter. I know it was a childhood wish, but, when you saved her back in her first year, it changed. She no longer had a childhood crush on the boy who lived. It was then passion that she knew would become a reality, if she ever got to show you how much you meant to her. You don't know how afraid she was you would develop a crush on Hermione. She almost hated her. But, once she got to know her, it all changed once again. As much as she loved you, she would never get in the way if you decided Hermione is what you wanted. Yes, she was hurt when you finally got together, then you broke it off. But, she never stopped loving you. I guess what I'm trying to say is Harry, take care of my little girl. Love her for who she is, not what she was. Cherish her as I cherish her mother. Welcome back to the family SON."

Harry hugged Arthur for a minute, tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't bother to try and wipe them off. They walked back to the Burrow with the tears still flowing. Ginny looked up, and saw Harry with the tears, and feared the worst. "Dad, I don't know what you told Harry, but, I am going to marry him, with or without your blessing. I love him with all my heart, and will not lose him again."

"Ginny calm down, love. Dad just gave me his blessings. He said he supported our being married. Now, all we have to do, is set a date."

AoC-}

Luna found Rolf sitting beside the fireplace, when she flooed home. He was drinking some coffee, waiting for his wife. He smiled at her when she walked through. Hello Love, did Ginny have anything interesting to say?"

"Yes love, she did, Her and Harry are getting married. Harry asked us to spend the weekend at his place, and I told him I would ask you? I think you will like his house, it is quite big."

"If that is what you wish to do, it's fine with me. We should probably get some things to take with us. Before we go though, I think we need to talk sweetheart. I have gone over our finances, and though we need a larger home, I can't see how we could afford it. Even if you got a job, it would be difficult, what with the twins on the way. I know you had your heart set on moving baby, but, I just can't see how we can afford it?"

"It will work out in the end, Rolf, it always does. Now, quit worrying about it. Let's go have some fun for a change. I have a lot to tell you. Or should I say, we have a lot to tell you. Harry, Ginny, and I. Oh, and Hermione and George will be staying there as well."

"Is Harry's place big enough for all of us?"

"You have no idea."

AoC-}

Hermione and George loved the town of Cambridge. It was friendly, clean, and rich in culture. The college brought many diverse cultures to the community. Students from around the world called this their home away from home. Hermione had not told George about Harry's hidden identity. That was up to Harry to tell, but that was why everyone felt safe. When they mentioned Harry's name while they were out, people would shake their hands saying that any one who knew their god, had to be blessed. George on several occasions would turn his head to show his missing ear, saying not only was he blessed, but he was holy as well.

Finally they headed back to Harry's home, and were surprised when they found that there were more there then when they left. Harry and Ginny brought Arthur and Molly back with them, to show them the house.

Harry asked James and Lillian if they mind sharing a room for the evening, and they agreed to share. Now everyone had a room for the evening. Harry saw worry in the eyes of Rolf though.

"Hey Rolf, can you help me with something for a bit?"

"Sure Harry."

Harry led them into an office on the first floor, and closed the door. "Rolf, is something wrong. You look upset about something?"

"No, there is nothing for you to worry about Harry. It personal, and Luna and I can handle it."

"You're not having problems are you?"

"Yes, but like I said, we can handle it. Don't worry about it Harry."

"Sorry Rolf, but, when it comes to Luna, I worry about her. Rolf, she is the one who brought me to my senses. She is the one who brought me back to my family. I would do anything for her Rolf. You know that I am going to help her get a job here, don't you?"

"No, I didn't Harry. She told me you had some surprises for me. That must have been one of them."

Harry saw something in Rolf's eyes. Jealousy. "Rolf, please don't get this wrong, but, you have nothing to fear from me. I love Luna, as I would a sister. As I do Hermione. I would do anything for them. But, I love Ginny with my heart. She is the reason I could never love Hermione or Luna that way. Those three woman are my family, as a wife, and sisters. Please don't let this be a problem with you and Luna. She loves you, as I love Ginny. If there is something I can do to help you, I will do it, for the simple reason, you are family, being married to my sister. Now, is there a problem I can help you with, Brother."

Rolf laughed. He felt that Harry had just said what he wanted to hear most. "Thank you Harry. I really had to know how you felt about my Luna. You have given me something I never had before, a brother. Yes, Luna and I have a big problem. Finances. We need a bigger house, but, we just can't afford it right no. Being an author does not always pay the bills. The job you got for Luna helps out quite a bit, but, I don't know of it will be enough?"

"Rolf, Monday I will be bringing Luna up to see the administrator of the university. I want you to come along. I believe I may be able to solve your problem. In the mean time, I want you to think about something. Ginny and I have plenty of space here, even with my two cousins. How would you feel about moving in with us, until you can get on you own two feet. I owe Luna and you a lot. Just call it giving a brother a helping hand."

"Are you sure Harry. That's an awful lot to be asking of you? Not that I am rejecting the offer, but, are you sure Ginny won't mind?"

"Ginny will be fine with it. She loves Luna as a sister. Don't forget who she goes to when she has a problem. Now, are you ready to go back out and face the family?"

"Ya, I think so, Harry, and again, thank you."

They opened the door to the family standing around the door trying to listen in.

Harry just laughed, "I told you we were family. If this doesn't prove it, I don't know what will."


	12. Chapter 12

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 12

Harry looked at the clock on the wall. 6:30. He got up, and threw a robe on. He saw Ginny lying on her bed. He took in her beauty as he opened the door to got help out Kreacher with breakfast. With the one final look, he closed the door.

Ginny heard Harry as he closed the door, and got up to put her robe on as well. She went to the bathroom, and did her morning ritual, with her potty break, brushing her teeth, and her hair. Then left the the room, and bumped into Hermione. She hugged her dearest friend. "Ginny, do you know what today is?"

Ginny thought for a minute, but, drew a blank, "Haven't the foggiest Mione, but I'm, sure you will remind me."

"What's the date?"

"Once again you've stumped me. Mione will you please stop questioning me, and tell me what your talking about?"

"It'd July 31st. Harry's birthday."

"SHIT!"

"You forgot Harry's birthday, didn't you? Fine girlfriend you are, or should I say fiance. Come on, let's go wish him a happy birthday."

They got to the swinging saloon doors and stopped when they heard Harry and Kreacher talking at the table.

"Thank you Master Harry, for asking me to join you at the table. Kreacher is honored that he asks me like he was he equal."

"Kreacher, you are more than equal, you are my friend. You are a part of my family."

"But wasn't Dobby Harry Potter's friend? Don't you miss Dobby?"

"Of course I miss Dobby, but, what has that got to do with you being my friend?"

"Sir, if you could have Dobby back, would you like that?"

"Yes Kreacher, I would like to have Dobby back, but, having you here, takes away most of the pain. You have been very loyal and faithful to us. I would not give that up for anything. You have filled the hole that Dobby left, when he died."

"Master Harry, I can bring Dobby back, if you want him back?"

"How Kreacher? What would it take to bring Dobby back?"

"I could bring Dobby back, Master Harry, by crossing over. When I cross over, while still alive, I can have another elf take my place."

"What do you mean by crossing over? Do you mean like dieing?"

"Yes."

"Then the answer is no. I miss Dobby, but, I will not want him back, if it meant you sacrificing your self. I am fine with the way things are now."

"But sir, it is only a matter of time before I has to cross over. If I can cross over while I still live, it is the greatest honor that can be bestowed upon an elf. It has not been done in over a thousand years."

"How old are you Kreacher, and how old do house elves live to?"

"Kreacher is 185 of your years, sir. There are some house elves who live to be 400 years."

"So you are saying you could live another 215 years, and you want to give that up, so that I could have Dobby back? NO, I will not let you do that. Kreacher, do you understand the meaning of family?"

"No sir, Kreacher does not. He has never been a part of a family. He has been cared for in the past, but, never as part of a family. Is this important to humans, sir?"

"Very important Kreacher. It is sharing you life with the ones you love. It is living your life caring for those you chose to be a part of you. When I asked you to be a part of my life, as a member of my family, I meant it as a family member, not as a servant of my family. You will never be a slave as long as you live with the House of Potter. You are Kreacher Potter, and if I have to let the the world know this, in order for it to become so, then so be it."

Kreacher had tears forming in his eyes. He had never been treated like this. He was never shown love, to this magnitude. He was never considered as a member of a family. Master Regulas was the only one who showed him any true caring, but, was never thought of as Family.

When Harry reached across the table and took Kreacher's hand, a brilliant golden glow surrounded them, and the house began to shake. Kreacher began to shake.

Then there was a loud pop, and a third person was sitting at the table with Harry and Kreacher. The golden glow subsided, and Harry and Kreacher looked upon the visage of Dobby. No, not the visage. It was truly Dobby, sitting there, looking around as if he was wondering what had happened. He saw Kreacher, and smiled, then he saw Harry, and screamed, "No, Dobby has failed in his protecting of Harry Potter. Dobby is so sorry sir. Dobby is wishing he had done more to make sure you would live sir. But, why is Harry Potter with me, instead of with his loved ones? Dobby is confused. Harry Potter couldn't have crossed over. It is impossible for wizards to cross over. Please, Harry Potter, sir, help Dobby to understand what this all means?"

"Dobby, I wish I could explain what it means. All I can tell you is, that I am not dead. Kreacher explained to me about crossing over, and how he could bring you back. When I refused, and made him a member of my family, a golden glow surrounded us, and then you were sitting there."

Dobby listened to this, and was confused. He was ready to speak up again, when Hermione and Ginny stepped into the room. Hermione took this moment to try and explain what she felt happened. "Harry, Dobby. I think I can explain what happened. With Ginny and I working for the Unspeakables, we come across some very interesting happenings. Something like this happened, like Kreacher said over a thousand years ago. It was like he said. A house elf was given the honor to cross, while still alive, and this allowed another house elf to cross back. What was not known is, if the house elf that initially crossed over had been made a member of the consenting family, then the returning elf could come across, without the switch."

Ginny then took over, "Harry, what you must understand is, until you came along, no house elf has ever known love from a wizard. It was a new concept to them. With Dobby being the first house elf to ever be loved. He was also the first elf to sacrifice his life for a wizard, who did not own him. When Kreacher was willing to sacrifice his existence, to allow Dobby to come back, and you refused, and made him a family member, it set a precedence never seen before. Elves are an ancient and noble race, Harry. They were not always slaves to the wizards. Yes, there are free elves, but, not always by choice. Dobby was not only a free elf, but, he was free by choice, and made a friend, by the one who helped him to be free. When you prayed for Dobby at his grave, you set another precedence. No one had ever grieved for a house elf, other than another house elf. No wizard had done so. The final precedence you set Harry, was when you refused to let Kreacher cross over, it was not for selfish, cruel or vindictive reasons. It was for truly caring about him. In short Harry, Dobby was returned because you have shown love to both Kreacher and Dobby, and have been honored by letting Dobby return as he was, rather than waiting to be born again."

James and Lillian walked into the kitchen to see another house elf, and Lillian smiled and ran to the newest elf, and pulled him into a hug. Dobby grinned , as he was twirled around by Lillian. "Hello sir, my name is Lillian, what is your name?" She said, as she put him down?"

"Hello Miss Lillian, my name is Dobby. I is very pleased to meet the daughter of the great wizard Harry Potter, and his chosen Miss Ginny."

Ginny was blushing, and Harry laughed as Lillian answered, "Dobby, Harry is my cousin, and Ginny is not my mother, although I wish she was, or should that be, she soon will be? This is starting to get confusing."

Luna was the next to come through the swinging doors, and upon seeing Dobby, she rushed across the kitchen floor to take him in her arms and hugged him like he had never been hugged before. "Dobby, it's about time you made it back. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get here."

"Luna, you knew Dobby was coming back?" Harry asked in a low voice?

"Yes, Harry. I felt it the moment you buried him. It was like someone was telling me it would happen, but, asked me to remain silent, because it had to happen in it's own way, with out interference. Harry and Kreacher had to become family in truth, not essence, in order for that to happen. Oh, Dobby, it is so good to have you back."

As the rest of the family began filtering in, and the explanations made, they all sat down to breakfast that Kreacher and Harry made, and enjoyed this time together, as a family.

The rest of the day went by, as Harry filled in Dobby what has happened for the past four years. Dobby cried about the reason for the four year separation. He cried about the deaths of all who he had known. He laughed at Harry telling him how he found James and Lillian, and was thrilled when Harry told him about Angel. This was also a first time hearing about this from George, Rolf, James, Lillian and Kreacher. Dobby just said, "Harry Potter is still the same. Dobby was always proud of the greatness of his saving people. Dobby hopes he never changes."

"Not as long as I live Dobby. I now know, that by saving people, I have brought back one that I missed. I wish I could bring back more."

AoC-}

That evening, they celebrated Harry's birthday, which he had forgotten all about. The past week was a whirlwind, that left him little time to think about such trivial things as birthdays. He was glad to be sharing it with his friends. They had asked Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Ron to come over and help celebrate, and they all came. Ron asked if he could bring Pansy, and Harry agreed.

When Pansy arrived with Ron, she went and sat in a corner by herself, but was there less than a minute, when Harry came over, and took her hand, and brought back to his family. She looked at him, "Harry, we were never friends in school, as a matter of fact, I was always insulting you. Why are you showing me such kindness?"

"Pansy, that was like five years ago. It's water under the bridge. Ron has been my best mate, and if he brought you here, it must mean he really likes you. How can I not treat Ron's chosen any different than I treat him? Just don't do him wrong, is all I ask?"

Pansy looked into Harry's eyes, and saw something she never saw before from him, caring. He really cared about her. She pulled him into a hug, causing George to choke on his drink, "Shit Potter, have you no morals. Ginny and Ron are right here, and here you go flirting with another pretty face. Ginny, I forbid you to have anything to do with this Lothario." He had to take cover as ten pillows were launched at his head.

Ron pulled Harry off to the side, "Thank you Harry for still calling me your best mate, and for accepting Pansy like you did. Oh, to let you know, you got an unexpected birthday present. It seems that Neville and Hannah had a visit from the stork, about two AM this morning. I think you should go see them."

"Thanks Ron, I probably should."

AoC-}

The next morning, Harry left the kids in the care of his babysitter, and took Rolf and Luna with him to work Rolf sat in the dining area, while Harry showed Luna his operation. She was impressed at the spotless work area. It was separated from the kitchen, to avoid the grease from the cooking going on in there. She helped Harry prepare cinnamon rolls, biscuits, croissants, donuts, danish pastries, and other assorted breakfast goodies. They took a tray out to the dining area and saw Hermione and Ginny sitting with Rolf. They laid their trays down, and everyone joined in. Rolf was not embarrassed as he took several treats, and started to devour them. Ginny and Hermione were a little more subtle at first, but, Ginny lost it with her first bite. She soon had a pile that matched Rolfs. Hermione remained her same neat self, but, closed her eyes as she ate three of Harry's croissants. "Harry, do you mind if I take some of these to work with me. I want the others to see what they are missing. Yes, Harry, I want to make them jealous, alright."

When it was time for the girls to leave, Harry had a large box for them to take with them. He kissed Ginny, and Hugged Hermione, and sent them off. He then went in to make sure everything was off, before he joined Rolf and Luna for their visit to the administrator's office. They had to fight their way through the crowd wanting to get to Harry's treats, before their favorites were all gone. Luna was shocked by the amount of people that were fighting over his baked goods. "You weren't lying when you said over half the population of Cambridge came for your baked goods, were you?"

"Luna, I never lie. I may stretch the truth a little, but, never lie. And, you haven't seen the mad rush yet. Not every one is up yet. That was why we baked so much this morning. That and I knew we would be busy."

They finally made it to the Administrator's office. The Secretary looked up, and saw Harry and smiled brightly at him. "Morning Harry, have you got something for me?"

Harry handed her two cheese danish, and she looked like she died and went to heaven. "You sure do know the way to a woman's heart, Harry. And who have you got with you. Hello my name is Anita."

"Anita, this is Rolf and Luna Scamander. They are friends, and I brought them here, hoping to find them positions here?"

Anita sucked in her breath. "Uh, Harry. I don't know if you are aware of this, but, the Dean levied a hiring freeze on us. Richard will probably talk with you, but, I'm not sure there is anything he can do."

"Well, will just have to go see. Come on guys, let's go see the man."

Harry knocked on the door, and Richard called them in. He beamed at Harry, and stood up to shake his hand, "How's the God of Flour, Sugar and Spices this morning?"

Well, I was doing great, until I got the news from Anita. A hiring freeze? Damn, Richard. OI was hoping to get my friends positions here."

"Harry, there are ways to get around anything here. Why don't you tell me there names, and what positions they seek?"

"Well, this is Luna, a very good friend from school, and her Husband Rolf Scamander."

"Wait, Harry, did you say Scamander? Are you any relation to Newt Scamander, the nature writer?"

"Yes sir, I'm his son, but, might I ask how you know of him? He writes some very obscure material."

"He certainly does. However, we have asked Newt to do some research for us in the past, and he has proved to be a valuable source of information. If you are anything like him, and I am sure you are, we do indeed have a position here for you. Because of Newt's findings, we have opened up a field that has shown very much interest. We were trying to find the right person for a Professorship in the field of Exotic creatures. We tried to get your father, but, he is getting on in age, and is considering retirement. Would you be interested in this position?"

Rolf' heart began to flutter. It had always been his dream to have an opportunity such as this. To teach others his knowledge. "I would be very interested sir. Are there any restrictions that I need to be made aware of?"

"A few. One is that you must be able to travel to strange lands. You must have the ability to speak many languages. You must be willing to take on apprentices. And you must have someone to on staff vouch for you. That last part seems to be taken care of. Now Harry, this doesn't leave this room, so I want you to do something for." And Richard took his hand, and made a movement, like he was waving something around. Luna giggled, and whispered in Harry's ear, "Harry, he wants you to place a silencing charm on the room."

Harry couldn't believe what Luna just said. He looked to Richard, and Richard just nodded. Harry took out his wand, and placed the muffliato on the room. Richard just grinned. "Thank you Harry, I presume it's safe to talk now?"

"Yes Richard, but, how did you know?"

"About magic. Harry, England is home to some of the greatest wizards of all time. Merlin is the first one to come to mind. Morgan LeFay another, of course she was a witch. And yes, Harry, we know of the founders of your school. And we know of you Harry. What you have done, and what you have gone through and lost. That was why we wanted so desperately to keep you here. We also think it was you who was going around as the Angel. For that Harry, the school was most grateful. Now, I assume Luna is also a witch, correct? Yes, so what have you in mind for her?"

"I would like for Luna to become my assistant."

"Oh, so the God, needs a Goddess. excellent. Luna, if you wish, you can start tomorrow morning, Rolf, it will be a while longer for you, but you should know by Wednesday. Now Harry, did you bring me anything, I'm starving?"

Harry presented Richard with two large Caramel Pecan Rolls, which got Richards mouth watering. Harry also gave him a half dozen Croissants, for his wife and children. Richard laughed, because Harry always remembered to bring something for the rest of his family. "You're a life saver Harry, and I mean that both Literally and figuratively. Now get out of here, and let me eat in peace, and get on with my work. Luna, I hope we see you tomorrow, and Rolf, I hope to see you Thursday."

They all shook hands, and once they were out of the office, Luna gave Harry a hug, that took Anita by surprise. "Harry, you got her a job, didn't you? What about Rolf?

"Yes Anita, I got Luna a job, and will find out Wednesday, we hope about Rolf."

"You are the only one who could have pulled this off Harry. You're a charmer, you are."

"Thank you Anita. Now. we must be going, we have taken up to much of your valuable time."

The walk home was a happy one for the three. He dismissed the sitter, and called for Dobby and Kreacher, and called for the kids, and they all gathered in the kitchen for a family talk.

About five o'clock Ginny and Hermione popped in, excited. He looked at them both.

"Harry, you need to be sitting down, as what we have to say may astound you."

"Hermione, as you can plainly see, I am sitting down. Now why don't you join us, and you can tell us all about it."

"Wha! Oh yeah, good idea." And both girls took a seat. "Harry, Ginny and I worked together today, for the first time in months. Harry, we made a great discovery. You're not going to believe it. Tell him Ginny."

"Harry, Sirius was not dead, when he went through the Veil."

"Ginny, I already knew that. He was hit by a stunner."

"Do you know what that means Harry. He was not dead, when he went through, which means he is not dead now."

"WHAT!"


	13. Chapter 13

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 13

The room was majestic. The walls were made of white marble, as was all the furniture. The seats had cushions of red silk, filled with goose down.

In a two seat sofa, sat a beautiful woman, with light brown hair that flowed down her back, to reach her hips. She was dressed in fine silk, that was pure white, with a rose colored sash wrapped around her, as a belt.

She sat in front of a pool made of lapis, that was streaked with golden tendrils interlaced through out it's length. The pool was filled with a silver substance that swirled, like it was a whirlpool, but, never leaving it's barrier. A vision of the planet known as earth, filled the space of the whirlpool.

The woman was soon joined by another woman, who was also beautiful, but appeared younger. "What are you thinking? Have you not corrected what you set out to do?"

"Yes, and no." The elder said to her companion.

"Meaning?"

"I have fulfilled part of what needs to be done, but, I feel like I should be doing more. He has lost so much, but, I can not bring back the dead."

"Fate, we are capable of doing so much, that we sometime forget what we can't do. You have done him a great service, and I am sure that he appreciates what you have done for him." The youngest told her elder.

"But Tina, there has to be something else we can return to the one who gave so much, and returned so little. The one above all else has forbidden us to return that, which can not be returned. What else is there. We know that Sirius Black never died when he went through the Veil, and thus was never really dead, or never really died. Dobby was returned because of elf belief. Kreacher offering himself to have Dobby return, and Harry's refusal for him to do so, and instead make Kreacher a part of his family, invoked elf magic that has been lost for a thousand years. Both Kreacher's and Harry's caring for each other, and Harry's caring for his fallen friend, Dobby, restored the faith of the elves for wizard kind. A hope that could bring back the what was meant to be. A united magical world, where Wizards and Magical creatures live in peace and harmony with each other."

Tina looked at her friend. "Well, perhaps I might be able to help you out, just a little. Things are not always what they appear to be." Tina was the nick name Fate gave Destiny.

"Let's take a little trip back in time, shall we." Tina used her hand, and pointed at the liquid in the pool, and started to cause the liquid to move in a reverse direction. It was like a muggle watching a movie in reverse. She finally stopped, and held the fluid in check. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please continue, as you have gained my curiosity." Fate answered.

Tina flicked her finger, and the liquid began to move again.

July 24, 1997

Harry looked behind him to see Death Eaters giving chase to him and Hagrid. Harry returned fire, using stunners that were easily blocked. Then he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" causing one of the death Eaters to lose his wand, and the other to shout, "It's him, we have Potter." He fired a spell at Harry, that caught the cage he was holding, that held Hedwig. The cage was partially destroyed, and blown out of Harry's grasp. Harry watched as the cage arced, then started to descend back to earth. "HEDWIG, NO!"

Hedwig laid at the bottom of the cage, broken and bloodied.

Rather than going back to Harry, the view continued with the descent of the cage. Before hitting the ground, the cage was hit by a gust of wind, causing it to upend, throwing Hedwig from it. Hedwig landed on the top of a haystack. The cage hitting the ground, twenty feet away. Also hitting the ground, was a broom. Harry's Fire bolt.

The noise in her yard, caught the attention of Maggie Smith. Her husband had fallen asleep in front of the telly, so she knew it wasn't him. It was probably the fox that had been raiding her chicken coop. She went to the yard to scare of the varmint. What she found, baffled her.

A destroyed bird cage, A fancy looking broom, and a Bloodied and mangled white owl. Dismissing the cage and the broom she went to the owl. She saw the beautiful creature, and started to weep. "Such a beautiful creature, to die like this." But was surprised when the bird started to move. "By the heavens, you're alive. Some one must be protecting you precious." And she reached out gently, and took Hedwig in her hands, Her wing was badly broken, and her chest had been cut, and was bleeding. The bird was covered with her own blood. Maggie took her scarf, and covered the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood.

She brought the owl into her house, and cared for her, hoping she could save the poor thing. Hedwig passed out once more from the pain, and Loss of blood. This helped Maggie, because of what she had to do. Caring for her chickens, had taught her how to take care of these type injuries. She had saved many of her flock because of this. A broken wing for one, if not attended to, would bring death, as they would have no means of escape the clutches of the fox. Maggie had to reset the broken wing, which was quite a painful ordeal. She felt the wing, and found the break, as well as a dislocation. First, she reset the break, fearing she may cause more damage, when she popped the wing back into place. Then she put the wing back into it's socket. She then had to secure both wings, so that the owl would not try and flap her wings, and do more damage.

She then cleaned off the blood that covered most of the bird, and found the gash on her chest. It was a funny looking gash, sort of like a weird shaped letter Z, or a lightning bolt. She used the only thing she had to clean the wound. Bag Balm that she used to soften and purify her cows udders and teats.

Hedwig was unconscious for weeks, but, was alive. When she finally awoke, she was startled to find she could not move her wings. She looked around, and saw Maggie walking towards her. "I see you finally decided to join the living. How do you feel precious?" Hedwig tried to hoot, but, all that came out was an EAP.

"Don't worry precious. You had a nasty cut on your chest, and though mostly healed, I imagine it is rather difficult for you to expand your chest to give a full hearty HOOT, right now."

As time went on, Hedwig could feel herself getting stronger, and stronger. Her wings were still bound, but, she could feel her injured wing mending.

It was a year, before Maggie took the bind off of Hedwig's wing. She stretched her wings, and looked to each, for confirmation that they were alright. She exercised them for another week, before she tried to fly. It wasn't very successful, as all she did was fall off the table she was on.

It was a slow process, but, finally after a month, she was able to make short flights. She always returned to the farmhouse after these flights, and upon returning she would look around to find food. She had to try and hunt, if she was to survive, when it was time to leave. She found the best place to hunt, was around the barn, as there were many nice tasty mice there. She also found her familiars flight stick there, leaning against the barn wall. She would have to remember that, when it was time to leave.. She was sure he would want it back.

Finally, a year and a half after the incident, it was time for Hedwig to leave. Maggie watched as she saw her precious looking sorry. She knew what it meant, so Maggie took it upon hersel to let her go, "Precious, I think it is time for you to be on your own. I think you are ready for you to leave us. I can see the look in your eye, and I feel the same way. I hate to see you go, but, I will not keep you here, if you need to be elsewhere. I want you to take care of yourself, and comeback to visit, if your in the area. Now, go if you must, and find your home. Peace be with you precious, and I hope you find what you are looking for."

Hedwig flew to Maggie's shoulder, and rubbed her head against Maggie's cheek, and nipped gently at her ear, in a show of affection. She then took off for the barn, and got Harry's Fire bolt, and left.

Her first stop would be Hogwarts. Not being used to this long off a flight, Hedwig had to stop frequently, to rest, and to hunt for food.

It took over a month for her to finally get to the school, and the first place she went, was to Hagrid's hut. She pecked at his window, and Hagrid looked up to see a snowy owl, that looked strangely familiar. "Hello there my friend, You look right familiar, you do. Should I know you?" Then the look of shock and delight hit his face, "Hedwig, is that you? Blimey, we thought you were dead. Come here and let me look at ya. That's a new scar you be wearin. It looks just like Harry's. Would you be know'n where he is?" Hedwig looked at Hagrid like she was asking him what he meant. She thought he would know where her familiar was.

"So, I'll be takin that as a no. Harry's been gone these last few months, and nobody has seen him, or heard from him since. You're welcome to stay here for a while, to rest up, and to see if we hear from him."

Hedwig gave Hagrid a hoot, and took a perch on the back of one of his chairs. She remained with Hagrid for a year, but, never heard a word, about his where abouts.

From Hogwarts, she went to Little Whinging, where stayed for two days, watching Harry's hated house. That was long enough for her to know he wasn't here.

Next, was the Burrow. She set up house in the trees surrounding the home, and watched for any sign. Once again, he stayed for a year, hoping upon hope to find her familiar. Three years was too long to be away. She finally gave up hope at the burrow, and went to Grimauld Place. She felt a shot of hope, when he saw Harry's female friends. Hedwig would try and follow them, but, once they apparated, she lost them. Again, she waited a year, but to no avail. She felt something one time, when Harry's friends returned one day, both crying, and holding on to each other, like they had lost something very dear to them. The brown haired on was particularly hurt, and was being comforted by the red haired one. That was the only incident of any significance during his stay there. Hedwig was losing hope, of ever finding his familiar. She had hidden Harry's Fire bolt in a Forest, high up on a very heavily bushed tree. She returned there several times, to make sure it was still there. It was upon one of these visits, when she saw a strange looking bird. It had shiny black feathers, the looked blue when the sun's rays hit it just right. It had a bright red chest, and a crown of different colored feathers.

She didn't take to big of an interest to this bird, but, hoped she would see it again, as it was one she had ever seen the type of before.

It was now five years since Hedwig had last seen her familiar. She had about given up hope on ever seeing him again. She had searched all the known places he might have been, and was now searching places new to her.

July 31, 2002

Hedwig finally saw some one she never would have imagined being here. It was the brown haired friend of Her familiar, with a red headed friend that looked familiar. She followed them around all day, and perched in a tree, when they went into a strange house. She watched the house, when for the first time in five years, she saw the features of the one she was looking for. Hedwig flew down, and watched as Harry was talking to his two female friends.

"Hermione, what do you mean Sirius is still alive. He died when he went through the veil. We all saw it."

"No, Harry. We saw Sirius go through the veil, but, he was not dead. The veil doesn't kill you Harry. It was meant as a type of prison for criminals. They would be sentenced to to this confinement for the term of their punishment. However, somewhere along the line, the Ministry forgot about this prison. I imagine it was when they built Azkaban. The people sentenced there were soon forgotten. It was just fate, that Ginny and I came across this bit of information."

They were interrupted by Ginny's high pitched screech. "HARRY, look out you window, and tell me you see what I see?"

Harry turned and looked out the window, but, didn't see anything for a minute. He looked all around, and finally looked up. Harry stared at the snowy owl perched in the tree about forty feet from his house. He ran to the door, through it open and ran to the tree. He looked up at her, "Hedwig? Please be you." He cried.

Hedwig launched her self at her familiar, and landed on his shoulder, and did everything she could to show Harry how happy she was to see him. Harry was joined by his friends as he continued his reunion with his familiar. Luna, Hermione and Ginny were crying with him. George was a bit misty eyed as well, while James, Lillian and Rolf stood back and watched the scene in front of them as they saw Harry and the girls and George stroking the beautiful bird. They walked back in the house, and set Hedwig down on the table in front of them, to her protestations. She wanted to stay on Harry's shoulder, to make sure she did not lose him again.

Ginny was the one that mentioned Hedwig's scar. "Harry, look at Hedwig's breast. She has a scar just like yours."

Harry looked and saw the lightning bolt scar on her chest. He stroked the scar, "You just couldn't let me be unique, could you girl. You had to go and get a distinguishing mark like mine. Was that from the flight that night?"

Hedwig just nodded.

"I don't care, as long as you are back. I thought I had lost you. I don't ever want to lose you again, my beautiful girl."

Hedwig nipped at his finger, gently, and rubbed her head against his hand.

AoC-}

Destiny and Fate shared the moment with Harry and his friends. Fate looked to Tina. "Thank you Tina, that was exactly what I was looking for. But, why wait till now to tell me, when you knew I was looking for ways to bring happiness back to Harry."

"Because I knew that you wanted to be the one to help your pet project, Harry, out. You wanted to be the one to bring him the happiness he deserves. I didn't think you would ever think to look back on his life, and take the time for a closer look at everything that happened to him, so I did it for you. I wish I could do the same for all he lost, but, this was all I found. Harry now has everything back, that he is going to get, except his broom, which Hedwig will be bringing to him shortly."

"Thank you Tina, for doing this for me. You're right, I would never have thought of going back and watching every little detail of Harry's life to find what I needed. Guiding Hedwig to Harry was the last gift from me to Harry. I think know, we can sit sit back, and watch as his family grows."

"So, this means there will be no more guiding him on to greater things? That doesn't sound like you Fate. You were never one to sit back and just watch. You always have to have a project going on, especially with young Harry. I saw how it hurt you, when you were told how it had to play out. How you missed Hedwig, is beyond me?"

"Hey, even Fate has her bad days. I was busy watching other things at the time. Besides that's what I have you as a friend for. To make sure I don't miss anything."

"Too true, too true. Well, what say we leave young Harry to his friends, and go have a spot of tea?"

"Sounds like a plan, dear Tina."

AoC-}

Richard was sitting back in his chair, going over what had happened this morning. As soon as Harry left with his friends, he went into conference with the Dean, and told him of the two new applicants ofr work. Dean Standish, about fell out of his Char. Newt Scamander's son, has asked for a position in our school? What did you tell him?"

"I told him he would have an answer by Wednesday."

"NO! Have him come in tomorrow morning for indoctrination. If he should find work elsewhere, we would be in a very bad position. If other schools found out about him seeking a position for professorship, they would be down here before we had a chance to sign him on. Remember who is backing this school. She would not be pleased at all if she found out. Do you remember how thrilled she was when we told her about Harry. Well think of that in the opposite terms if we lose Mr. Scamander. And have him bring his wife in with him also. Do you have a place of residence picked out for him yet?"

"Well, right now, he is living with Harry, and his cousins. I believe he will be alright for the time being. I believe, we can build him a residence next to Harry, so that they could be close."

"Well, let's get on it right away. This will be a fine feather in our cap, if we can get the son of the famous Newt Scamander to teach here at Cambridge. She will be more than pleased. Her plans to bring magic to the normals, may come to fruition. Getting rid of that troll Fudge was the beginning of her dream. Scrimgour was a little better, and may have worked if he hadn't been killed. Then old Thickhead, or what ever his name was, was worse than Fudge. It was stoke of luck when he was defeated, and Kingsley was made Minister. Too bad we had to keep him in the dark about Harry though. I heard they were friends." Standish finished.

"That will all be taking care of shortly. It better be without fanfare though. If the press should here about it, we may lose Harry and Rolf. We don't want that. Harry said he wanted to stay here, and live a normal life, with out magic. I want that to be a dream come true for our young friend."

"Indeed we do."

AoC-}

A/N: I hope that I was not too over the top, with this chapter. I felt that Jo was too relentless with her hurting of Harry, killing off Hedwig, Dobby, Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Colin. Why was it necessary. I could not bring all of them back, but, those I did bring back, I tried to make sense of how they made it back. Don't fear, this is not the end, as Harry still has many people he has to visit, and thank. Draco, Kingsley, Minerva, Hagrid, Petunia, Neville, Andromeda, Teddy, Dudley, Hannah, and Frank II. I hope you stay with me as I build up to the conclusion. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	14. Chapter 14

Angel on Campus keeperoliver Chapter 14

It was Luna's first official day at work, with Harry. Harry couldn't do anything to take away Luna's exuberance. She was dancing her way through the work area, humming to herself. Harry just stood back watching her, and stopping her when she was adding the wrong thing to one of his creations. She didn't mind, as he never scolded her, and more often, explained why it was done this particular way.

She yook her first completed treat, and brought out a sample to her husband, and her friends Hermione and Ginny. They tried them, and rolled their eyes at the scrumptious tasting pastry.

Luna glowed at the expression on their faces, as they ate the treats. She had always wanted to please her friends with some small gesture. If Harry been out their with her, she would probably have thrown herself in his arms and snogged him silly. Thankfully, he was in the kitchen doing his own thing.

Rolf looked to his wife, with a smile, "Babe, these are as good as Harry's, even better, because you made them. I think I'm going to love you working here. I may have to take up some sort of exercise class, to keep from getting fat. I'll do it though, just to be able to treat myself to these delicious delights."

Luna kissed her husband full on, and got cat calls from some of the students sitting in the area. Rather than blush, she turned to them and curtsied, thanking them for their approval. Rolf just laughed.

Harry then brought out a large tray of goodies for the small group, knowing that they would soon be having people come over, and talk. If they knew Harry, then they were automatically popular. Sure enough, students were coming over, making themselves at home, and starting in on introductions, and small talk.

Hermione and Ginny had to excuse themselves, as they had to get to work. They went to the kitchen door, and Harry joined them, where they hugged and kissed him. No cheeks were kissed this time, as Harry received kisses on the lips from both Hermione and Ginny. He expected it from Ginny, but, Hermione's was a surprise. "That's my way of saying thank you, Harry, for forgiving 's not much, but, I meant it with all my heart. I'll update you tonight, on how we are coming with the veil. We just have to find the spell that will bring him back. I can't believe that no one knew of Sirius' condition. Imagine being alive for six years in that prison. I hope he is alright."

"He will be as soon as we get him out of there. Keep looking, and I hope you find it soon. Love you girls, especially you Scarlett."

Ginny blushed at his nickname he gave her. She loved it though. The two left, throwing him kisses over their shoulder. Harry turned to go back to the kitchen, when he was called over by Richard, to join them at the table. Luckily there was nothing in the ovens to watch.

He sat to the left of Luna, and waited for Richard to start.

"Harry I wanted you to be here when I said this. Rolf, I have some good news, and some bad news, I'll give you the bad news first. I'm afraid you won't be getting an answer back tomorrow. The Dean refused." There was a pause given by Richard for effect. "Yes he refused, to make you wait that long for a reply. He wants you to start on Monday. At first you need to set up your classroom, and figure out a schedule for classes. Your dad's books will be the course matter, and any thoughts you might have on them. Any further insights you might have, and what not. You also must look into research, and future expeditions with you students. If you have any questions, my office is always open to you. And Harry, you have an appointment this morning at 10 AM, in my office. I won't tell you about it now, but, you must be there. Luna can handle things for you. It's good experience for her, to be on her own. I think she may be doing it quite often in the future, if things go as I believe they will, after this meeting. I'll see you at ten." And Richard grabbed three danish off the tray before he left.

Harry had a bad feeling about this meeting. He was expecting it after the talk they had with Richard yesterday. He would almost bet on who it was with, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He was quite happy with the way his life was going, and he didn't need any outside influence or interference to spoil it.

Harry took Luna back into the kitchen and showed her what needed to be done. He explained the timers he used for making sure the treats were done to perfection. He moved through the explanation in a monotone type of voice. Luna noticed Harry's lack of feelings during his talk.

"Harry, is something wrong? You don't look to enthused about something. Am I that bad, that you don't trust my abilities?"

Harry looked at Luna with a smile, "No my sweet, I have complete confidence in your abilities. It's this meeting. I'm positive I know what it's about, and I don't look forward to it."

"Harry, just relax. I'm sure that nothing bad is going to come about by it. The school can't afford to lose the God of Flour, Sugar, and Spice, not can they?"

"That's not what I'm worried about. I know the school doesn't want to lose me. They would do anything to keep me. It's who I'm afraid will be there. I can almost bet, it will be Kingsley, probably trying to get me to come back, and become an Auror, or some other position in the Ministry. That's not what I want to do. I am doing what I want to do. I am living where I want to live, and who I want to live with. I don't want back in the wizard world."

"Harry, they can't make you go back, if you don't want to. I know how strong you are. Stand up to him, and tell him how it is, and will stay."

"You don't understand, Luna. Kingsley is my friend. He won"t force me to do anything, but, it won't stop him from asking. There is something else that's bugging me though. I can't place it, but, there is a third party involved, and I can't figure out who it is. And I'm afraid the school does, and is bending over backwards to keep me happy, until it's time to spring this information on me."

Luna looked up ,at he clock, "Well, Harry, perhaps you should go face who ever it is you are meeting, as It is about 15 minutes from now that you will Be meeting. Maybe you should take a tray of goodies with you to show how happy you are doing what you are doing. I'm sure Richard wouldn't mind eating another one."

Harry hugged Luna, and left the kitchen for Richard's office. Rolf saw him, "Good luck Harry."

"Thanks Rolf, I may need it."

The tray Harry carried, was still warm, as he entered the office. He offered the secretary the tray, and she took her choice, with a big smile. "I love your visits Harry, they are always so sweet." She said, taking a bite of the cheese danish she took from the tray. She waved him on to Richard's office.

Harry entered the office to see Richard sitting alone. "You're a bit early Harry, but, I see you come bearing gifts. I accept your apology." And he grabbed two croissants off the tray. Harry also handed him a box of goodies for his wife and kids. "Damn Harry, you're spoiling them rotten. Give me another danish would you please."

Harry laughed as he picked a rather heavy on the raspberry danish off the tray. "Ummmm, just the way I like it. You're lucky Harry, if I wasn't married, I'd probably turn gay, and ask you to marry me, you know me so well."

Harry mad a gagging motion with his finger, "Not what I wanted to hear Richard. Shit, I'll have that vision in my head now, all day." And the two laughed .

"It's been far too long since I heard that Laugh, Harry." A deep voice came from the doorway.

"Hello Kingsley, I thought it would be you paying me this visit, How are you?"

"I'm well Harry. Even better now that I have found you. Dean Standish alerted me about you yesterday. I could have had him sent to Azkaban when he told me how long you have been here, but, he told me he felt this is what you wanted. I respect that Harry, your privacy that is. I'm willing to bet you think you know why I'm here. You would be wrong. I have been given a warning, to leave you alone. I will respect that, but, it doesn't stop me from wanting to see an old friend."

"Thank you Kingsley, I appreciate that. I love what I am doing here, and I think the school likes it also."

Richard took his chance for some humor, "Sorry Harry, there is no way in hell, i would say I like these things. Try one Kingsley, and tell me you like it?"

Kingsley looked skeptical, but, took a cheese danish. He took a bite, and his whole body seemed to melt.

"Well, tell me you like it."

Kingsley took another bite, before answering. "Sorry Harry, I can't lie to you. I don't like it. I don't even come close to liking it. "He said this after taking another bite. "Nope, like doesn't even come close to my opinion. Try enthralled, enchanted, blissful, or just plain in love with this food of the gods. No wonder they don't want to get rid of you, I wouldn't either. Could I have a tray of these sent over every morning for my briefings? They will go so much better if every one is in the right mood, and these will put them there, I'm sure." Harry wrote a note to himself, for Kingsley's request. He wrote to double it, and have some delivered to Hermione, Ginny, and Arthur.

"Now, Harry to get on to some important Matters. Bill told me about you finding two children you claim to be your cousins. Is this true?"

"It's true Kingsley, James and Lillian Evans. Petunia confirmed this, when I approached her about it." Harry went on to explain about the cousin he never knew about. He asked Kingsley if he wished to see them, and he said if it was possible.

Richard went with them, and they went to Harry's house. Harry let the sitter go for the day, but, asked her to get the other sitters for a meeting later that day. He had something to discuss with them.

Harry called for his cousins, and they came running down the stairs. "Harry your home early." They shouted, then stopped when they saw Kingsley, in his home country attire. "Who's he, Harry?" Lillian asked from behind Harry's leg.

"James, Lillian, I want you to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley, meet James and Lillian Evans, my cousins."

Kingsley bowed to them, "It's very nice to meet Harry's lost family at last. I have heard about you from one of Harry's friends. Harry, I'm afraid Bill might have told you something that is not entirely true. I think he told you that James and Lillian would be taken from you, if you did not get married. He was wrong when he said I had no say in the matter. I most certainly do have a say in this matter. You were never in fear of losing your cousins, so don't go doing something you feel you have to do, in order to keep them."

"Thank you Kingsley, but, I'm afraid you're too late. Not that I'm doing something for this reason. Ginny Weasley has consented to be my wife, and not because it will get me to keep James and Lillian. She said yes, because we love each other."

"Excellent, that was what I wanted to hear. Now, I was wondering if you and your cousins would come with me to the Ministry, to fill out the paper work to acknowledge your rights to claim them as family. I know you have with the Goblins, but, it must be done for the Ministry, for their schooling, and acceptance in the wizarding society."

"Kingsley, I do not wish to live in the wizard society. I am where I want to be, as are the kids."

"I am not saying you have to live anywhere Harry, I'm just saying they have to be accepted into the society, for their protection. As a Witch and Wizard, they have to be registered."

"Fine, we'll go with you, but, can you please leave this out of the media circus?"

"Can't promise that Harry. You know how things leak in the Ministry. But, I will promise that they will get no where near you." Kingsley set up Harry fireplace to use the floo system, and Harry said bye to Richard, as did Kingsley. They then flooed to Kingsley's office. "Harry, there are only three hook ups to my office, yours, mine, and one other, the muggle Prime Minister. Please don't tell any one about this."

"About what Kingsley, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just paying a visit to a friend. Now, shall we go do that paper work."

After completing the necessary paperwork, Harry asked if he and the kids could go see Hermione and Ginny. Kingsley thought a second. He then wrote a note and handed it to Harry. "You will need this to gain entry into the restricted area. Have a good visit, and just come to my office when you are ready to go home."

Harry and the kids started towards the restricted area, when Harry saw someone he had not seen in four years, sitting in a tiny office. "Draco, is that you?"

Draco looked up into the green eyes he had so hated in his youth, but, now admired. "Potter, long time no see. Finally come out of hiding have you?"

Harry looked hurt, "I guess somethings never change do they. Sorry to waste your time. Come on kids, let's leave the gentleman to his work."

"Pot-Harry, I'm sorry. Old habits are hard to break, please forgive my harshness. Who are these two adorable youths?"

"It's alright Draco, Habits are hard to get away from. Draco Malfoy, I would like you to meet James and Lillian Evans, Kids, meet Draco."

Draco's mouth dropped open like he was trying to catch a worm on a hook. "James, and Lily Evans, did you say?"

"No, James and LILLIAN Evans. You can't call her Lily, until you get to know her. So, how's it been going?"

"I've seen better days, but, I do have my own office, if that's what you want to call this broom closet. I work for the Magical Contracts Office. It pays well enough. At least for Astoria, me and Scorpius, my son. He'll be two, come November. I have a picture of him here, if you want to see it?"

Harry took the picture, and saw Draco looking at him when he was a child of two. "Well, you definitely can't say he belongs to the milkman, can you. He's the spitting image of you, down to the eyes."

"Ya, the poor bugger. So, what have you been doing with your self?"

"Living Draco. For four years, I didn't have a care in the world, but, I was alone. Now, I have a family, friends, and a fiance. All in three weeks."

"Well, who's the unlucky lady? No, wait, let me guess. Um, long red hair, freckles. beautiful, temperamental, and better on a broom than you or I, right?"

"Correct, although if I were you, I might drop the part about the temper. You really don't want to find out about her temper. It's worse than Hermione's, and you know what hers is like, from first hand knowledge"

Draco rubbed his nose, "You had to bring it up didn't you. It hurts every time I think of it."

"Listen, Draco, I have been meaning to get together with you, and talk. Would you like to visit this weekend and have dinner with us?"

"I'll have to talk to the little lady, but, I would like to get to know the real you, and see the shack you are keeping these poor children in."

"Right, I'll have Ginny stop by, and check in with you tomorrow to get your answer. We were off to see them, when I saw you."

"OK, hey, Listen Harry, before I say this in front of a crowd, I'm sorry for the way I treated you back in school. I had to look good in front of my friends, although, I never did quite make it. It seems you were always besting me."

"That's because of the company we kept. You had Crabbe and Goyle, and I had Hermione. Tell me, who would you rather of had?"

"Back then, Crabbe and Goyle, but, now that I think about it, Hermione was the much better choice, lucky you."

Harry laughed, and waved to Draco, and he waved back. They continued on down to the restricted area, and Harry passed the note on to the sentry and they were allowed to pass. He found out from the supervisor that the girls were in the research dept. down the hall and two doors on the left. And that's where they found them, behind a stack of books. Ginny saw them, and jumped up, and grabbed Lillian into a hug. The released her and took James into a hug. Then turned to Harry, "Hello Mr. Potter." And held out her hand for him to shake. Harry put on his puppy dog face, and she broke out laughing, and pulled him into a hug and snogging session. Hermione got up, and did the same for the kids, and waited for Ginny to finish so that she could greet Harry. Finally after about three minutes she got her hug and kiss. "What are you guys doing here, and how did you get in?" Hermione went on.

"I had a visit from Kingsley today. He told me I didn't have to marry Ginny if I didn't want to. He had a say in whether or not I get to keep the kids or not. I told him I would have to think on it. Then I said i went through too muck grief to even think about giving it up. So, Ginny's staying. Oh, and I met Draco, and I invited him, Astoria, and Scorpius to dinner Saturday. He has to talk to her first, but, he wants to. Ginny if you go by his office tomorrow and find out, I would appreciate it. Hermione, you George and Percy are invited as well."

"What, we need a formal invite all of a sudden. No surprise visits. That stinks. What about Rolf and Luna, do they need formal invites too?"

"Yup."

"Alright, we'll be there, but, it's under protest."

"So how's the research going?"

"Shhh, Harry, not so loud, your not supposed to know what we are doing." Hermione hissed.

"Sorry."

"No harm done. But, to answer your question, not so good. We have tried every thing, but, still no results. It's just weird, you just have to fall in the veil, to get in. Why can't it be that easy to get out?"

"Umm, because it's a prison, maybe?"

Hermione looked up at Harry when he said that, "Harry, you're brilliant." and she threw her arms around him and kissed for the second time today. Not that he was complaining, but, Ginny may, if she continues. Harry didn't realize Ginny would not even consider stopping Hermione from kissing Harry. Shagging probably, but kissing, no. She knew the history between the two best Friends, and she wouldn't step between them for the world.

"Harry, you're right, it is a prison. Sirius has been tried and found innocent of the charges, but, not until after he went through. Do you know what that means?"

Harry thought about it for minute, and then a light came on in his brain. "The reason he fell through, was because he was guilty. Now that he is innocent, he can be released by the warden of the veil. Who would that be though?"

"The only possible person, it could be, the Minister of Magic. Kingsley."

This time it was Harry pulling Hermione into a hug, as well as Ginny, and he kissed them both. He released them, and Hermione left to fetch the Minister, and asked him to bring the decree that would release Sirius. His trial where he was found innocent. Ginny in the mean time didn't want the embrace to end. James and Lillian giggled at the two adults.

Kingsley was soon at their sides. He asked Hermione what he needed to do to bring Sirius out of the veil. "All you have to do, Minister, is read the decree freeing Sirius Black of all charges, and it should release him."

They walked to the chamber where the veil was placed, and he walked up to the veil. "I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, do read the following Decree. On the 10th of June, 1995, in a court presided over by Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, find Sirius Orion Black innocent of all charges, in the case of Black vs. the Ministry of Magic. It is with this finding, that I call forth the Prisoner Sirius O. Black from his confinement from the veil of imprisonment."

The veil started to shine with a bright white light, and then the figuire of Sirius Black emerged from the veil, and stood in front of every one. "About bloody time you got around to free me. I was beginning too wonder if you forgot about me. Hi pup. miss me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 15

Sirius was shoved back by the force of Harry lunging at him to hug him. "I can't believe it, Sirius, It worked. I thought I had lost you, and it was all my fault. I should have listened to Hermione. I'm so sorry Sirius."

"Harry, none of it was your fault. Voldemort had taken in more wizened wizards than you. He was a master manipulator. If anything, I should have seen it coming. As soon as the Order told m,e what was going on, and when Kreacher didn't answer my call, I should have known. If I ever get my hands on that double crossing little elf, he'll be toast."

"Sirius I think..."

"Later Hermione, let's just take Sirius, and go get something to eat. I'm hungry, and I think Sirius may be as well. My treat, if you will all join me?"

They all agreed, even Kingsley. Sirius was taken back when he learned his friend Kingsley, was the new Minister of Magic. "Sheesh, it doesn't pay to leave here anymore. When you come back, everything is changed. I'll have to get Moony over, to have him fill me in on what has taken place."

"Pad, I'm afraid that won't be happening."

"What won't be happening?"

"Moony died during the final battle."

"Shit! Poor guy never even learned what love is. I'll miss the man."

"Sirius, Moony did learn what love was. He married your cousin Tonks."

"Then maybe she can tell me how he was, after I left."

"Sorry Sirius, Tonks didn't make it either. She died fighting at Moony's side. They left their son behind. Andromeda is taking care of him. They made me his godfather, and I have never seen him. I'm afraid of what Andromeda will think of me, when I finally visit."

"OK, I know this is going to hurt, but, please tell me who else I cannot expect to see."

"Well, you will never see Albus again. Or Moody, or Fred."

"Wait, you mean Fred Weasley died too?"

"Yes, as well as Severus."

"Don't care about that Death Eater dieing one bit. So, who else?"

"No one that you would know. But, about Severus, Pads, he wasn't what you think. He was a double agent working for Albus. He was one of the main pieces in helping to defeat Tom. Look, let's talk about this at home, right now, I just want to be around you, now that I have you back. And they just talked for the next hour.

AoC-}

Hedwig took this break from Harry to retrieve his broom. She wanted to surprise her familiar with this memento of his deceased Godfather. He would appreciate it, she was sure.

She flew to the forest where she hid the broom, so high up in the tree. She found it right away, and pulled it from it's lodging. She flew back to Harry's home, and placed it next to the door in the klitchen, where he was sure to spot it. She then went and took a nap, as she wasn't as young as she use to was disturbed by the arrival of Harry and his friends, and flew to him right away.

"Hey girl, did you miss me. What have you been doing all day, Sleeping?"

Hedwig rubbed Harry's cheek with her head, and for the first time recognized the thought dead Sirius Black. She launched herself at Harry's godfather, and did the same for him, as she did Harry. "Bloody owl. What's got into you? But, yes, I missed you too. God, it's good to be back. Oh, I see you still have the Firebolt I bought you back in your third year Harry?"

"What, no, Sirius, I lost it about four years ago."

"Then, what's that over by the door?"

Harry looked over to where Sirius points, and sure enough, there was his broom. Hedwig, did you find my Firebolt, and bring it back here?"

Hedwig hooted, as she continued her show of affection towards Sirius. Harry thought how much he missed her. He thought how much he missed every one that was sitting at the table, and how so much has happened in the past two days. Things were finally starting to look up for him.

He went to the broom, and picked it up. It was in very good shape for what it went through. He would have to get him a new polishing kit, and then find a place of honor for it.

Harry was interrupted by a knock on the door. He went to it, and he was surprised to see his three babysitters. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Harry, you asked to see us, when we had the chance. Did you forget?"

To be honest, with what was going on in his life, yes, he had forgotten. He showed them in, and had them take a seat.

"Girls, as you can see, I am no longer a single parent. I have more people here, than I ever imagined I would. I'm afraid, because of this, I will not be needing your services any longer. But to be fair to you, I have here, a severance pay, that I wish you to have. There is a thousand pounds for each of you, with my thanks for helping me out, when I needed it."

"I don't think we can accept this Harry. It is more than we could in all honesty accept. One month severance pay, is more than we require. That would be 500 pounds. But, more than that, we will miss these two cuties. I never thought I would get so attached to them, in such a short time. We all will miss them." And the girls took their leave, a little misty eyed.

Harry then talked to Sirius about Kreacher. Sirius couldn't believe the elf was what Harry said he was, until Harry called him, and Dobby. When they both popped in, and greeted him like they were family, rather than their master, Sirius couldn't hold back a snort. Kreacher looked to him, and almost fainted at the site of his old master. "Master Sirius is back to make the life of this humble elf miserable. How wonderful. What would you like this most obedient servant do. Polish your shoes, (With Hippogriff dung), iron your clothes, (While your still wearing them), or some other menial task?"

"Kreacher, Harry has told me all about your helping him with the defeat of the Dark Lord. I wish to apologize for the way I treated you. I never took the time to get to know you, and for that, I am sorry. If it is your wish to stay here with Harry, that is fine with me, but, if you wish to return to Black Manor, I would really like to get to know you, for the house elf you truly are."

"Kreacher seriously doubts the sincerity of Master Sirius' seriousness."

"HUH!"

"Does Master Sirius believe that Kreacher was born yesterday?"

"Kreacher, what are you talking about? Of course I'm being serious, about being serious. Man,. now you got me talking in circles."

"Master Sirius never did have the gift of speech. Always let his eye teeth get in the way of what he was trying to say, so he never saw what he was talking about."

"Kreacher, you have been hanging around Hermione too long."

"Master Sirius says that like it's a bad thing. Kreacher thinks Master Sirius needs to hang around her as well . Maybe he will learn a few manners."

"Hermione, what have you done to my house elf? He used to just mumble when I upset him, Now

he is starting to sound like my mother?"

"Well, Ginny and I didn't like his shy nature, so we built some confidence in him. I rather like his new attitude. He loves Harry, and Harry loves him too. I think you could learn to love him as well, if you give it a chance, Sirius"

"I would, if I ever learn how to understand him. I think you taught him too well."

"Sirius, Kreacher is his own person now, not somebodies slave. What Hermione and Ginny taught him, was to stand up for him self, and not let other people control him, like he was in the past. He knows what he did for Bella was wrong, and he wanted to punish himself for it, but, I wouldn't let him. Please accept him as we have, into our family."

Sirius laughed, "Harry, I have always tried to treat Kreacher fairly, Yes, I know you think I'm lying, but, it's true. Isn't it Kreacher? We carried on in front of others, making it look like we hated each other. I didn't know who to trust in the order, after Peter. Kreacher and I had a long talk about this, when I was imprisoned in my own agreed that it sounded reasonable, and after that, we played the parts I had set in order. Do you think I would have kept him around as long as I did. We knew that because of our family history, Bellatrix, or Narcissa would try to do something to gain information. When you flooed, asking to speak to me, Bella had just contacted him, and he thought it might have been her under a polyjuice potion, to test him. So it will not be as hard to get used to him, as you might think. The thing is, he is now your Elf, and since you gave him a mind of his own, it's up to him, whether or not, he wishes to return to Black Manor."

They all looked to Kreacher, "Master Harry, you have given me a family I have always wanted to belong to. Not as a house elf, but, as a family member. Master Black being back, has changed this. His home, is my home, and I wish to return there, as the Black Manor servant."

Sirius looked to him, and said, "Kreacher, I can't take you back like that. If you are a member of the Potter, then you are a member of the Black family as well. Not a servant."

Kreacher was now officially and completely happy. He was the member of two houses of noble birth. He knew he would be welcomed in each home as family. He decided to stay with Sirius, but would answer the call when ever Harry asked for him.

The rest of the week went smoothly, and Saturday was here, and the dinner with Draco and his family.

Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius arrived at two P.M. and Draco about had a heart attack when he saw the home Harry and his cousins shared. "Damn Harry, you were always the one to fall into a pile of shit, and come out smelling like a rose, but, this is way beyond what I was expecting. I knew you wouldn't be in a hovel, but this! What the hell do you do for a living?"

Harry looked at Draco, and calmly said, "Why Draco, I'm a God."

Luna was standing by the sink when she heard that, and burst out laughing. Draco looked at who was laughing,and saw Loony Lovegood standing there, "Loony Lovegood, is that you?"

Harry went red in the face at the name Draco had just used. Luna saw this, and held up her hand for Harry to calm down. Luna's pregnancy was starting to become quite prominent, and it made her look more fierce. When Draco saw Harry calm down by her just waving her hand, He had to back off. "Draco, it's not Lovegood anymore, it's Scamander. Loony Scamander, however, I prefer you call me Luna. Hogwarts is long past to us all, as well as the house rivalries. I hope we can all put this behind us?"

"Luna, as I told Harry, old habits die hard. Please forgive my rudeness, as I didn't mean it to sound as bad as it did. If I can start all over again, I would like to introduce my wife Astoria, and my son Scorpius."

The family met Astoria ans told her their names. That's when there was another knock on the door, and Draco about lost it when Sirius walked through the door. He about did it again, when Dobby popped into the kitchen. It was a matter of seconds for these two incidents to occur. "Harry, how is this possible? Two people presumed dead, back amongst the living."

"Draco, Dobby was returned because of ancient Elf magic. Sirius has returned, because he never died. That's as far as I can go with that."

"But, he went through the veil?"

"Yes he did."

"Alright Harry, I get the picture. Ask me no questions, and I will tell you no lies."

Draco did ask Sirius what it was like on the other side.

"It was weird really. You could hear the voices on the other side, but, they were distant. I could hear voices on my side as well, and they were closer, but, I could never see them. It was lonely, but, I never felt alone. The voices always there. At times, I could swear that I saw movement on the other side of the veil, your side that is. Just shadows moving across the front of the veil. I could move around, as there were no restrictions in the movement, but, no matter how far I went, I never saw another soul."

"And it was like that for six years? That would have drove me nuts." Draco shuttered.

"Actually, there is no sense of time there. I suppose that made the stay more tolerable, not knowing how long I had been there."

They continued to talk, while Dobby made dinner, and Draco was once again shocked, when Kreacher up, and he and Dobby sat at the table and dined with them. Draco had learned to shut up about all the things he has seen this evening. Not that he didn't like what he saw. Dobby looked years younger than he was the Malfoy house elf. And Kreacher was talking with every one carrying on a conversation, as if it were He and Astoria talking. He would be doing quite a bit of thinking, when this evening was over. Unfortunately, or fortunately, however you wanted to look at it. The evening was far from over. He learned that Harry had been kidding about him being a god, as his title where he worked was the God, of Flour, Sugar, and Spice. He got to try Harry and Luna's treats, as did Astoria, and Scorpius. Draco melted in his chair as he tried the caramel pecan roll he chose. Astoria was doing the same as she ate the Treacle Tart she picked out. Scorpius was devouring a Raspberry danish, and asked for more, when he was done. Astoria looked at him, "Son, where are you putting it all?"

"S'good mommy."

"I agree, it is good, but, I'm full after this, and you are eating it like you haven't eaten in a week, and it' only been three hours since dinner."

Even Kreacher and Dobby couldn't believe how good these treats were. As for Sirius, he had confiscated a whole tray of goodies, and wouldn't let anyone near them, except for James and Lillian, which he was now able to call Lily, and was working on Lils.

Stories passed between the friends like they just happened yesterday. Draco had asked Hermione how she escaped from Ron, and hooked up with George. After her explanation Draco asked Hermione, Ginny, and Luna to forgive him for his rant, and it was Ginny who answered, "Draco, you said what needed to be said. We hadn't really thought about why Harry acted like he did, until you so clearly shoved it in our faces. And you were right.I didn't particularly like the language, but, it certainly caught our attention."

When the evening finally came to end, Draco invited Harry and his family over to his house for the next dinner, but, told Harry not to expect the same elegance from their home, as his was."

Harry just told him, "I was in the right place at the right time, when I got this place. And now, they are getting ready to build Luna and Rolf's own home, right next to us. This Uni, is amazing, and so friendly. Before you go, though, I have a confession to make to you. I had asked earlier about you, and if you had married. The girls told me you had, and I was disappointed. I don't know if you ever heard of the Angel of Cambridge?"

"Are you kidding me, he's the reason you were taken of the headlines of the Prophet." Draco almost shouted.

"Well, if that's the case, then I was never off the headlines. You see, I was the Angel of Cambridge. I only asked about you, because I needed a replacement for this title, as I had just found James and Lillian."

"You were going to ask me to become the Angel?"

"Yes."

"Harry, do you know how many women of all ages fell in love with the Angel? Thousands. Just the thought of being in the company of the Angel turned them to butter. Son of a b-biscuit eater. even after the being the Boy Who Lived, and the Savior, you still win the hearts of all the witches by being the Angel."

"It must be my Charming personality." Harry laughed.

"Well, what ever it is, you certainly had a lot of witches wanting to get in your pants. If I hadn't have been married, I would have taken you up on it."

"Well, we have more than enough to cover the spot now, as we have spies that warn us when he is needed." Harry ended the talk.

When every one was gone, and Luna and Rolf went to bed, it left Ginny and Harry to sit and talk.

"Ginny, these past few days have been amazing. So much has happened, and so much has been given back to me, that I thought I had lost. You, Hermione, James, Lillian, Luna, Dobby, Hedwig, Sirius, and now Draco and Astoria. It's like life is starting all over again for me. I just want you to know, I really do love you, Gin. You saying yes, was the happiest moment of my life, but, I have to ask you something. I don't want you to be doing something that you'll be regretting for the rest of you life."

"Harry, marrying you is nothing I will regret. I think I know where this is going. Yes, Hermione became very intimate when we lived in Black Manor. We were all we had. Her mom and dad deciding to remain in Australia. My mom refusing to acknowledge us because of her conviction that we caused you to leave. Ron's improper advances. Neither of us wanted anything to do with men. We had turned down so many requests for dates, we had lost count. We thought it was mostly because of you, they asked. Don't look at me like that. It's true. Think about it, Being the one to get one over on the great Harry Potter. Anyway, we felt the only person we could trust was each other. Hermione would come home all tense and miserable, so, I would massage her back. She like melted to my touch. You could hear her moan in pleasure, as I rubbed her back. Well, I was so sexually frustrated, I decided to push it one night, and after massaging her back, I started to massage her front. Her breasts, her stomach, and lower. She was in the same condition as I was, sexually frustrated, and accepted my advances. Before you know it, we were both naked, and pleasing each other. Did I enjoy it, Yes. Did I like it, hell yes. Did we do it more than once. Definitely. Will we do it again. I don't know. I do know she told George about it, and it turned him on. They did it that night, and Hermione said it was mind blowing, but, she missed the intimacy of our love making. To tell you the truth, so do I. But, You have always been my dream, Harry. I would never do anything to stop my dream from coming true. If you told me right now, to never see Hermione again, I would quit work to ensure that it would never happen. That's how much I love you. If you told me you didn't have a problem with it, I would still have to think about it. I love Hermione, but, it's you I want to marry. I want my own children, and I want them with you. I won't say I'm bi-sexual, as I would never do it with another woman. I know this was a long confession if you feel differently about asking to marry you, I'll understand. Just like you, I had to get it out in the open, so that you would know where I stand." Ginny's eyes were bright from the tears growing in them.

Harry pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair, in a comforting manner, not saying anything. They sat like that for a while, Harry just stroking her hair. Finally he tilted her head up, and kissed her on the lips. Ending the kiss, he replied, "I know I love you Gin, and I love Hermione. But, I am marrying you. If you wish to carry on with Hermione, I want to know about it. I don't want any secrets. If it becomes obsessive, then it will be over between us. And by obsessive, I mean more than once a month. I don't feel comfortable with this, but, I can't stop you, if that's what you want. If you feel that I don't satisfy you the Hermione does, tell me what I'm doing wrong, so that I may correct it. I think you, Hermione and I need to sit down and talk about it, if this is what you both want. George may want to sit in as well. I don't want us to break up because of your and Hermione's love for each other." Harry was in the same shape as Ginny, tears flowing down his cheek.

"You're right Harry, we all need to sit down and talk. I need to tell Hermione it's over between us. I will not risk our love on something that will not get me what I want, and I'm sure what Hermione wants. Family."

With that, Harry held out his hand, and helped her up the stairs to her bedroom. He kissed her Good night, and watched as she slipped into her room. He then went to his room, and thought about his conversation with his love. The more he thought about it, the more he felt he was the one that put them in the situation they were now in. He could not feel right, if he was the one to cause them to lose what Hermione and Gin had. If George was OK with it, then so would he.


	16. Chapter 16

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 16

Luna's fascination and love of her new job, hadn't diminished. She still floated around the kitchen, as if she were dancing. Harry decided he was going to get her a radio to listen to, while she worked, so, she asked her if she would be alright for about an hour, by her self. She just waved by to him. Harry snickered as he felt, and went to the thrift store on campus, where students brought their used items to be sold for the school's supplies. Harry went to the electronics section, and found a used combination radio and cassette player, with several cassettes. It went for ten pounds, with the cassettes, so, he bought it. He brought it back to the kitchen, and Luna was thrilled that she could listen to music, while she danced her way through the kitchen. She hugged and thanked Harry for thinking about her.

Harry plugged the radio in, found the selector switch and put it on cassette, to play on of the tapes. It was one one by the Beatles. The best of, volume one.

As the music played, Luna's dancing became more lively, often grabbing Harry's hand, and getting him to dance with her. As time wore on, Harry could see the students get up and dance to the music, in the cafeteria. Just a few at first, but the numbers began to grow. They now had two reasons to come eat in the cafeteria, dinner and a dance. Harry would some times send Luna out, to dance with the students, which she happily complied. She was fast becoming as popular as Harry.

After work, the day he got the radio, he asked Luna of she minded if he left the kids with her, while he made a little trip. She didn't mind, and Harry flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. He waved to Tom, and continued to the back, where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. He tapped the stones he needed to gain access to the alley, and made his way to WWW. He found Verity hard at work, surrounded by adults and children alike. He laughed at her exasperated appearance. He waved to her, and she somehow saw it, and managed to wave back. He went to the back, and found George, Percy and Ron sitting there talking. "Hey guys, one of you needs to go give Verity a hand. She's swamped out there."

George asked Ron to go help, and he jumped up, and ran out there to give his assistance. "WOW, I never saw Ron move so fast to go to work. What's got over him?" Harry laughed.

George laughed as well, and Percy answered Harry's question, "George just made Ron a full partner, and he got excited. He really is a good worker, and since Pansy entered his life, he is full of energy. Of course, since Hermione entered George's life, he is the same way. I felt like that, when Penelope agreed to come back into my life, after my so called hiatus from my family. Life is great, isn't it Harry?"

"I couldn't agree more Perce. Listen, would you mind if I talked to George alone for a bit. It shouldn't take long?"

Percy got up and went to help Ron and Verity with the customers.

"Hey George, I have a question for you, and it's kind of personal. If you don't want to answer it, I will understand."

"Ask away, oh, almost brother of mine. I'm all ear."

Harry laughed at George's humor, concerning his missing ear. "You never stop do you? On a more serious note though, I wanted to ask you how you took the finding out about Hermione and Ginny's little love interest, while they were staying at Grimmauld Place?"

"Whoa, I was wondering when you would get around to asking that? To tell the truth Harry, it kind of turned me on, what with Fred and I being a bit kinky. Not in the sense that we got it on, but, we did share a few girls between us, taking turns with them. Hermione's confession took me by surprise, but., I warmed up to it, right away. I was kind of disappointed when she told me it was now over between them, since you and Ginny are together, and her and I are an item. Well more than an item. I'm going to ask her to marry me Harry."

Harry took George's hand and they shook them. Congratulations George. You got your self a real find in Hermione. She is one special witch. But, you sound like you wouldn't mind if they continued their relationship, if they wanted to?"

"I wouldn't mind it. Harry, for four years they only had each other for companionship. I don't know about you, but, I would never stop them if they wished to continue it, on a infrequent basis. You know, not too often. But, that's me. Like I said, I'm kinky."

"I know what you mean about the infrequent meetings, but, what if they discovered they liked their relationship more than they like the ones they have with us?"

"Good point Brother. I suppose it would hurt me for a while, but, I was alone when I found Hermione."

"I just don't want to lose Ginny again, now that she is back in my life. I fear that her and Hermione just may discover their feelings are stronger than they think. Ginny assured me that though she wouldn't mind continuing with their relationship, she would never do anything to separate us. I was thinking of letting them have their fun once a month. Sort of like an all girls night. What do you think?"

"I like that Harry, but, is it want the girls want? How do we ask if this is what they want?"

"I told Ginny that we all need to sit and talk. I think Friday night would be the best time. We have the party with Draco Saturday. I just want her to be happy. I am so confused right now. I feel like I have to let her do this, to be sure that I am the one she wants to be with."

"Harry, I think you are looking far too deep into this. They only did it to satisfy a need. I really don't think they love each other like that. Who knows, maybe they are through with it, and wish to settle down with us?"

"So, what do you think, have a sit down with them Friday evening, and discuss it with them?"

"I think we should Harry, and let them decide for them selves what they want to do."

"Alright then, I'll tell Ginny about dinner Friday, and you tell Hermione."

"See you Friday then, but, Harry, don't worry your self about it. The more you think on it, the worse it gets. Things will work out for the best."

Harry got up to leave, and tried to fight his way through the crowd of customers. He felt someone grab his arm, and turned around to see Ron, looking at him. "Harry, mate, when you get a chance, we need to talk. I owe you a whole heap of apologies. You may think I'm lying, but, I missed you over the years. I did a lot of soul searching, and realized that because of my stupidity, I lost my two best friends."

"Ya, Ron, I agree, we do need to talk. How about tomorrow evening, you and Pansy come to our house for dinner. Here's the address, and I will open the floo up for you. Is that alright?"

"You sure you want Pansy there?"

"Why wouldn't I, she is your girl friend isn't she?"

"No Harry, she is my wife. She found out she was pregnant, so we eloped. Even mom doesn't know, so kind of keep it to your self for the time being, I'll talk to Pansy, to see if she wants Ginny to know. George and Percy are the on;ly other people to know. I don't think they told Hermione or Penny yet."

"Mums the word mate. See you tomorrow."

AoC-}

Ron and Pansy walked through the floo, Pansy looking a little afraid of how she would be accepted byt the people she was about to meet. She had gone out of her way to make their life miserable, while they were in school. She has not seen them in over four years, and she wondered if they still held a grudge. She loved Ron, and for the life of her, she could not understand how he felt the same. It's like her mother said, Love blinds those involved to only see what they are now, and not what they were back then.

Pansy was surprised first by the beauty of the home they were in, and then by the hugs she received by both Ginny, and Harry. Even Luna gave her a hug. Their was not a look of disgust among them, only respect. "I want to thank you for inviting me Harry. I was surprised when Ron said you wanted me to come as well as him. And your home is magnificent. It's comfortable and cheery. I suppose that's the residents that provide that, but, it's still amazing."

"Thank you Pansy. It's like you said though, it's the company I keep that makes it a home. A house is not a home, unless there is loved to be shared by it's inhabitants."

Ron laughed, "Damn Harry, when did you get so deep, and profound. You almost sounded like Hermione there."

"Four years of growing up Ron. I had a lot of time to think about it. And while I have your attention, Pansy, I would like to meet James and Lillian, my cousins, Kids, this is Pansy, a friend of mine from school."

Pansy looked up sharply at this. Had he actually called her his friend. "Hello James, Lillian. It's Nice to meet you both." She still had the confused look on her face as she said this.

"It's nice to meet you Pansy." James said."

"Hello Pansy, Might I say you look beautiful, especially with that glow you have, almost like Luna's. Hers is purple, where yours is pink. Are you having a girl?"

Harry stuttered, "Lillian, apologize to Pansy. You don't talk like that to a person you just met."

Lillian started to cry, "I'm sorry Pansy. But you do look beautiful."

Pansy couldn't help it. he was crying and laughing at the same time. "Harry, she is fine. It's a little earlier than I expected to say it, but, yes, I am having a girl. Don't cry sweetheart, you only said what you saw, it's alright. Your mean old cousin shouldn't talk to you like that." She almost fell over backwards when Lillian said quite loudly.

"Harry is not mean. He loves James and I very much. Please don't talk like that about him."

Pansy laughed again, "I'm sorry Lillian and you too Harry. I was just trying to be funny Lillian, I meant no disrespect."

"Oh, well then I'm sorry for shouting at you, but, Harry is the greatest cousin we could have ever hoped for, and he would never say anything that would be mean."

"I understand. Perhaps now would be the time to explain some thing to you all. Ginny, Luna, Harry already knows, but, Ron and I are married. We eloped when we found out I was pregnant with his child. I love Ron very much, and when he found out, the first thing he did, was propose. We felt it would be better if we eloped, so that we wouldn't have to wait for preparations for a full wedding. Later on, we figured we could have a full blown wedding, for Mom to fuss over. At first, Molly wasn't too happy about us eloping, but, she understood, when we explained why we did it."

Luna and Ginny had her in another hug, and it lasted for a few minutes. Pansy was quickly starting to like this family relations stuff. What she expected, and what she got was so different, that she was crying. Of course being pregnant sort of does that to a woman. Emotional outbursts were common.

Dobby peeked through the door, and announced that dinner was ready, so they went to the dinning room. Pansy was getting use to surprises, so it was no surprise when she saw Dobby sit with the family when every one else was seated. The food was piled high, just the way Ron liked it. The meal was pleasant, and the talk was cheerful. After Dinner, they settled back in to the living room for Ron and Harry's talk.

"Harry, I have already apologised to Hermione, but, now, I have to do it to you and Ginny. Ginny, My actions are what got you and Hermione in hot water with mom, and for that I want to say I'm sorry. I know that we all had a hand in causing Harry to leave us for those four years. Harry, You were my best mate, and I knew you were hurting. Instead of being there for you, I was busy being a bit of an arse, excuse my language kids, but, the truth is, I was. And then after you left, and Draco made his speech, all I could think of was, Why had Draco sad anything, when Harry was alright with it. I didn't accept what I did for a few weeks after wards. Then it hit me. After all the funerals, I didn't think about it. It was after a visit from Andromeda that it hit me. Little Teddy was with out parents, you were without family, and now friends. and you were not shown any sympathy when you needed it the most. None of us were there when you needed a shoulder to cry on. It was strange when it took Draco Malfoy to point this out to us."

"Ron, I knew everyone had their own agendas for what we had lost. I just wanted to sit and talk to someone to get it off my chest. I'm over it now, and I don't want to relive that night ever again. It is in the past. I do want you to know, If it wasn't for that night, I would not have the family you see before you. For that, I will be forever grateful."

The rest of the evening passed and Ron and Pansy left. About an hour later, Rolf came in, wore out, but, grinning like he found a new species of magical creature. He sat and ate, while he explained why he was so late. He wanted his classroom set up, so that he would be able to start teaching on Monday. He said he had about a dozen students helping him, but, for the most part, they wanted him to talk about the creatures he and his father searched for. There were plans for a trip in early October that would last about two weeks. He found out that there would be about four trips a year lasting anywhere from two days, to two weeks. He apologised to Luna, but, she was pleased that Rolf was so happy. When he heard that Friday Hermione and George were coming over, he felt ashamed, as he had briefings that evening, and was still trying to get his class in order.

So when Friday came, it was just the five adults and two kids dining. After dinner, he sent James and Lillian up for a bath, and to get ready for bed.

George and Harry took a deep breath, and Harry started up. "Luna, you don't have to stay for this, but, I would appreciate you staying, as you are a very calming influence over people. Hermione, Ginny, George and I had a very interesting conversation on Wednesday, and we wanted to run it by you. It was me that brought it up. I love you both, but, Ginny is my main concern. I don't want to do anything that will drive a wedge between us, driving her away. After a talk we had the other night, I felt I needed to talk to George to get his take on the matter. We both agree, that if you, Hermione and Ginny wish to continue you relationship, we would like to come to terms with it."

George took over then, "Harry and I would like to offer you the chance to have Ladies Night once a month, where there are no men involved. Would you both agree to this?"

Hermione was biting her lip, but Ginny shouted, "NO, I DO NOT AGREE TO THIS. I told you Harry, Hermione and I both agreed that we would end it, and yesterday, we did just that. I would not want you to have any doubts about how I feel about you."

Harry wanted to reach out and hug Ginny for this. He was hoping she wouldn't agree. "Hermione, how about you? How do you feel about this?"

"Please don't ask me that Harry."

"Why not? You still have feelings for Ginny, don't you?"

"Yes,"

"And you didn't want it to end did you, Hermione?"

"Not completely. Eventually yes, but not for a while. Don't get me wrong, I love George, and want to be with him, but, what Ginny and I shared was special. I told her that we didn't really love each other like that, once, but, I lied. I saw her get her chance to be with you, and didn't want to get in the way with that. When she told me yesterday she wanted to end it, I inwardly cried, but, Sadly, I agreed with her. I think I have known all along, that I am a bisexual. The funny thing is though, I have only had sex with Ginny. George and I have fooled around, and came close a couple of times, but, we both stopped before it got out of hand, or beyond our hands. So, yes, I agreed, but it was with a broken heart that I did so."

Ginny and Luna were crying with Hermione, after this comment. "Ginny, after that, do you still want to disagree with our proposal?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. Hermione is hurting right now, but, she still has George to get her over it. I want to give us a fair go, Harry, and I feel that if Hermione and I are having sex, and we are not, that is not a fair chance. However, Harry, I will not wait forever for you, so we better get married very soon."

Luna wanted to share something with them, "Guys, I would like to make a confession to you all, if I may. Harry bought me a radio cassette player for work, and we have been dancing while we are at work."

George, Hermione and Ginny looked at her, then burst out laughing. Leave it to Luna, to get them out of their sour mood. Harry just hugged and kissed her.

Hermione then told Harry, "Ginny is right you know. I will get over it. And George will be the one to get me through it. I'm sure he told you he was kinky, Harry. You would not believe how true it is. His collection of toys would cause a hooker to blush. Can't Wait till were further along in our relationship to try them out."

"Oh, how far along would that be?" George asked with a very sneaky grin on his face.

"We'll just have to wait and see?"

"I'm sorry, I can't wait that long. Harry, this is it brother. Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione sat there in shock, and Ginny and Luna were giggling at the look on her face.

Finally Hermione managed to eap out a tepid yes for an answer.

George simply said, "Say what, I didn't hear that."

"YES ARSE HOLE, I will marry you. Did you hear me that time?"

"Yes my love, loud and clear."


	17. Chapter 17

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 17

Harry and Luna had completed their shift at school, with Luna packing her assortment of sweets for Rolf, and Harry doing the same for James, Lillian, and Ginny.

They were getting ready to leave, when Richard approached them. "Harry, there was a call for from Kingsley. He wants you to stop by his office, with James and Lillian. He didn't say why, and did say it wasn't important, but, something that needed to be done."

"Thanks Richard. I pick up the two, and floo to his office. I hope nothing else has happened, as I have already had too many surprises to my life. Enough to last me a lifetime."

Harry and Luna walked into the house, and into a white cloud, and a kitchen that looked like He and Luna had a flour war at work. There stood Dobby, James and Lillian looking like ghosts, covered in flour. "Would some one like to explain what is going on here?"

Dobby looked at Harry, "No sir, Wes not liking to explain. Wes just having a little fun is all sir."

"I can see that, Dobby, but, can't you have fun, without the mess? And why is there batter all over the ceiling, and walls? What were you attempting to make?"

"Pancakes, Harry. We wanted pancakes, and Dobby let us help, didn't he James?" Lillian answered.

James nodded. He had a big grin on his face, which looked weird, with the pink mouth looking through his white face.

"Alright you two, we have to go see Kingsley, and I don't think we want to go, with you looking like that, so go get cleaned up, and changed. And Dobby, please clean this mess up." Just as he said that, a large drop of batter hit him in the head. He looked up, and another hit him in the face. "Now if you don't mind, Dobby. I don't want Ginny walking in and Getting hit with any falling substance matter."

Dobby waved his hand, and the mess was gone. He even cleaned the kids, and Hedwig. Harry did not see Hedwig there, and laughed when he realized she was covered with the mess. It seems like the whole family was involved in this little caper.

Harry laughed once more, when he saw Luna walk over to a dab of batter still clinging to a chair, and wiped it off with her finger, and touched it to her tongue. "Uhh, Dobby. You used too much baking soda. This tastes terrible."

"That is the reason for this mess, Missy Luna. James was putting the baking soda into the batter, and Hedwig decided she wanted to help. Well, Lillian tried to shoo her away with the mixing spoon, and the batter mix flew off the spoon, and hit her in the head. She must not have liked that, so she took James' spoon and chased Missy Lillian through the kitchen with it. Well I tried to stop them, but Missy bumped into me, and I knocked over the flour, and Hedwig's wings sent it all over the kitchen. James was covered with the flour, and he sent his batter towards Lillian and Hedwig, but missed. Hedwig took the remaining batter, and dumped it on James' head. He scooped it off his head, and sent it back towards Hedwig, who was flying high, and he missed her, thus the batter on the ceiling. That's about the time you walked in."

Harry shook his head, "Very interesting tale. I'll have to keep that in my memory file. I wished I had a picture of it, though, as no one would believe it. OK kids, since Dobby did me a favor and saved me some time, I think we should be heading to Kingsley's office. Luna, do you want to come with us?"

"If you don't mind Harry, I would?"

"Well let's go then. And Dobby you and Hedwig better behave while we are gone. I really don't want to see another mess."

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

"HOOT"

The four flooed to Kingsley's office, after Harry called to see if it was clear to come through.

Kingsley greeted them all, and had them take a seat. He saw a dob of batter on Harry's shirt and asked, "Harry, do you always bring your work with you. You have some batter on your shirt?" Which got Luna, James and Lillian laughing.

Harry told Kingsley about the sight he had when he returned home, and the story Dobby told him. Kingsley was laughing his arse off at this.

"OK Kingsley, you had your laugh for the day, now, why did we need to see you."

Kingsley immediately got serious. "Harry, you need to go see Andromeda Tonks. She found out you have been found, and she is quite upset. She feels you are failing on your responsibilities as a godfather as a godfather to young Teddy."

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something. Kingsley, I need to speak to Ginny, to let her know where I am, in case we are late. Do you think I could get another pass to see her?"

"It's already taken care of Harry. You have authorization to visit when ever the need arises. Go, and take care of this, then go see Andy. And Good Luck. She is very upset."

"I will, and thanks for the warning."

"And thank you for the laugh, Harry, I needed it." Kingsley said as he started laughing again. Harry still had the dob of batter in his shirt, and he didn't remind him off it.

The four entered the Restricted section of the Unspeakables. He was thanked by the guards for his treats he was sending every morning. It seems like every one got their share.

They found Ginny working with a box filled with dark objects, trying to break the curse on them. Harry saw a few bruises on her arms, where she had taken a few hits from the objects. Nothing serious. She saw the four walk in, and left her work, to properly greet them with a hug and a kiss. "Hello my loves, and you too Harry. Why the visit?"

"I love you too Gin. Just stopped by, to let you know we may be a little late getting home. We need to go see Andromeda and Teddy, and explain why I haven't visited Teddy. Kingsley said she is very upset with me."

"Good luck on that one. Andromeda is a very unforgiving person, when it comes to family being ignored. If you need me, just give a call, and I'll come and save the day for you."

"I'll keep that in mind. We better go, and get this over with. Hopefully, I can get her to see reason. I really do want to be a part of Teddy's life."

Harry and his family kissed Ginny good bye, and left the area. They walked to the floo are in the atrium, and Harry floo messaged Andromeda. Harry didn't like the look on her face, as he talked to her, but she allowed them through.

Harry walked through with Lillian, and Luna walked through with James. After introductions, they were asked to sit down, while Andromeda went and got Teddy.

Harry was nervous about this meeting, and he would soon find out, he had every right to be.

Andromeda walked back into the sitting area with her Grandson. Teddy had bright pink hair, but, looked just like his father. At four years old, he was a very well mannered, and smart boy.

Andy introduced his to the four people sitting there, and he took quite a shine to Lillian, and James. They talked for a while, when Andy asked Teddy to take the two children up to his room and play, while the adults talked. He did, and James and Lillian went with him to his room.

Andromeda turned back to Harry, and she had a look on her face that frightened Harry. "It's nice to see you finally had time to come visit your godson, Harry. How did you manage to squeeze it into your schedule? Look, I am not going to beat around the bush with you. I am very upset with you right now. Teddy has been asking a lot of questions about his father, that I can't answer. You should have been here to answer those for him, and you haven't. He doesn't even know you are his godfather. Why you ask? How could I tell him his godfather doesn't even think enough of him to come visit. He couldn't take the time out of his busy life to come see him, and tell him about his father. If I told him you were his godfather, he would have felt you didn't love him, seeing as how you never visited."

What Andy was saying, was tearing Harry apart. What she said was all true. He had failed to be the godfather Teddy needed to get over the loss of a mother and father. Just like he needed Sirius when he was growing up, but, couldn't. Unlike Sirius though, Harry really had no excuse. He didn't know how to reply to Andy's harsh comments. What could he say to her that would appease her anger towards him.

"What, Harry. You don't have any excuse to fire back with? Or are you trying to come up with one, and can't find the one that sounds plausible. It doesn't matter, as nothing you can say will make me change my mind, I can't take back what Remus and Nymphadora asked of you, but, I can stop Teddy from ever knowing you are his godfather. When you say goodbye to Teddy, it will be for the last time, until he can make up his own mind on what he wants. I don't want him to fell he was forgotten by his own godfather for four years. Especially since it was well within his power to come visit. I will eventually tell him of his godfather, but, not until he can take it, without feeling he was neglected."

The tears in Harry's eyes began to stream down his face. Andromeda had every right to refuse him visits. She had every right to feel the way she did. Harry had failed in his duties to his friends when they asked him to be the godfather to their son. "Excuse me please, I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back in to say my goodbyes to Teddy, I just need time to think." and he got up to leave.

"That's right, turn tail and run. Just like you have done regarding your responsibilities toward Teddy in thew past. I don't know what Remus was thinking when he made a boy Teddy's godfather. I'll have the kids back down in ten minutes. Come say your goodbyes then."

Harry walked outside, tears flowing harder. He knew Andromeda was angry, but, he didn't know she was this bitter towards him. He couldn't take it anymore.

Luna was also crying. Andromeda's words cut Harry like a knife. She waited for Harry to close the door behind him, and cast a silencing charm, so that he could not hear what she had to say to the older lady. "Please forgive me for what I have to say Mrs. Tonks, but, you just destroyed three weeks of hard work that I put into to get Harry back to us. You don't know what he has been through, or what he was feeling. Did you know what happened the day after Harry defeated the Dark Lord?"

"No, young lady I don't , but what ever it was, it was not bad enough for him to forget he had made a promise to my daughter and her husband."

"I beg to differ. What he went through was enough to drive him away from the wizarding world for four years. Let me tell you what happened, and you decide what he was feeling." And Luna went into the explaining of what took place those four years listened to Luna as she went on about how they had hurt Harry. About Draco's comments. About the wedding, and Harry's encounter with Ginny and Hermione. By the time Luna was finished, Andromeda was crying. She didn't know about all this, and felt bad about what she had just done. She had just taken a healing man, and reopened his wounds, and poured salt in them. She felt ashamed of herself. She would try to apologise to Harry when he came back in.

Harry sat outside wishing once again that he had died the night he walked to his death. He was in such a sorry state, he didn't notice how long he was outside, until Luna came out to get him. She sat next to Harry, and pulled him into a hug. "Harry, don't take it so hard. Andromeda didn't know what you had been going through. She thought that you really didn't want to get to know Teddy. Go in and tell her that you do want in Teddy's life, and that you will become the godfather that Remus wanted you to be. Teddy needs to know about his father. He needs to know about the hero he was. About the prankster he was. Now that Sirius is back, he can help you with this. But, you can't give up on him, Harry. He needs you, just like you need him. You have everything going your way right now, don't let it all go for nothing."

"Thank you Luna. I don't know what I did to deserve you. You have been there for me for about 7 years now, knowing when I needed someone to pull my head out of my arse. When the rest of my friends failed to see what I needed, you were there providing me with the guidance and the encouragement necessary. Come on, let's go back inside, so that I can face up to my responsibilities."

And they walked back into a crying Andromeda. She saw Harry come back in, and came across to pull him into a hug, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know. I thought you just wanted to get away from reality. Luna set me straight. Please let me get Teddy and your cousins."

When she came back down, and told Teddy who Harry was was, Teddy jumped into Harry's lap. "Uncle Harry, why did it take so long for you to come find me, didn't you love me?"

"Teddy, I love you very much, believe me I do. It's just that I was hurting very bad, at the end of what happened. It took me this long, to come to understand what I was missing. I made a big mistake back then, by listening with my ears, and not with my heart. It took a very special person to get me to see what it was. She always will be a very special person to me, as you and your grandmother will. Now, let's see if grandma will let you come stay with me this weekend, so that we can get to know each other better, and you can get to know James and Lillian better."

Andromeda nodded he head, and had Teddy go get some clothes to take with him. He was back in five minutes with his bag. He kissed his grandmother, as did Harry and Luna, and hugs from James and Lillian and a kiss on the cheek from Lillian as well.

They left, and returned to the house, to find Ginny, Hermione and George laughing at the kitchen table listening to Dobby tell the story. Ginny looked up, and saw Teddy walking with James and Lillian, and ran across to give him a hug. Teddy laughed at Ginny, as she tickled him on his sides.

Then, Harry was surprised when Percy and Penny walked through the door of the living room. Harry walked over to them, and shook Percy's hand and went to shake Penny's hand, when she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Harry, but, you just don't hands with a female member of the family. She showed off her engagement ring to him, and every one else. He looked at Percy, and said, "Finally got up the nerve did you, or are you just trying to keep up with the Jones?"

"Who are the Joneses, and why would I try to keep up with them, Harry?"

"It's just a saying, Perce. It is sort of like staying status quo, with your neighbors and family. George is getting married, so Percy has to get married, especially after he finds out his younger brother is already married."

"Gotcha. But I don't, well maybe, nah. This was all on my own. George and Ron did not influence me what so ever."

"If you say so Perce. Penny keep him straight, we don't want him going back to his old ways. And don't let him lose his sense of humor, not that he has learned he has one."

"Oh, that's priceless, coming from the Master of the Moody feelings. Tell me Harry, who is the little one with the pink hair, and why does he look so familiar?"

George, Perce, this is Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonks son. Excuse me, but, I think some one else needs to be here." And Harry ran off to floo Pads, so that he could meet his cousin.

Two minutes later, Pads walked through the floo, and ran to the kitchen to find the pink haired boy, and pulled him into a hug. He also got hugs from his now four favorite women. When he pulled Ginny into her hug, he told her. "I don't if I ever told you this, but, you look nothing like Lils. She was beautiful, and you are gorgeous. Harry sure knows how to pick them. Hell, as I look around at the women in here, it seems like you all did fine in your choices. Where's Rolf by the way?"

"He'll be here in a bit. He setting up for his class to start Monday." Luna said.

Harry had Dobby tell Sirius the story of the flour incident, and Sirius was laughing, gas escaped from him rear end, "Whoa, who let the barking frog in?"

"Barking Frog?" Ginny asked?

"Ya,the trouser toad."

"Better leave it alone Gin. It get's worse from here on out." Harry explained.

Rolf Finally made it in for dinner, and the rest of the evening went just fine.

Sirius stayed for the weekend, and between him and Harry, Teddy got to hear about His Father and Mother from the comical side . Grans never told him of the funny side of his parents. This was much better than the perfect side she always told him about. I_t was the funniest weekend Teddy ever had._ And When you throw in a zany red head, a crazy elf, and a loony bird, it just made the perfect weekend.

Andromeda would have quite a shock, when Sirius brought Teddy back from the weekend stay with Harry. She didn't know he was back amongst the living.


	18. Chapter 18

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 18

Teddy's stay with Harry was the friendliest weekend he ever had. He loved James and Lillian. Dobby and Sirius were funny. Ginny was very nice, and Hedwig put on quite a show. But, his favorites were Harry and Luna. He laughed as Harry and Luna would dance while making dinner, or lunch, or breakfast. The radio in the window, was always turned on when ever anyone was in the kitchen. Ginny would join in on the dance, whether with Harry or Luna.

In Sunday morning, Richard paid a visit to the Potter clan, with a weird request. "Harry, it is time for you to meet some one, and you might be surprised at who it is. The meeting is set up for Wednesday at 10 AM. It will not do, to be late, and please, dress accordingly."

"According to what, Richard? Who is it I'm meeting? Is it some one very important? Do I need to rent a Tux? It would help if I knew who it was?"

"Sorry, Harry, but this is meant to be a surprise. A Tux isn't necessary for the initial meeting, but, if all goes well, you might want to buy one, as it would be cheaper in the long run. You might want to get the young ladies, and the kids some fancy dresses, and a junior Tux, for James. I can say, you will be meeting some very important people."

"Alright, I get it. Is it just me, or can I be accompanied? Can the kids come?"

"I will have to check up on the party bit. I can't promise anything. I know you're upset about the hush hush, thing, but, once you meet this person, you will understand it. I may be able to get you and Ginny in, but, I think for the time being, the kids should stay home."

"Alright Richard, Wednesday at 10 AM. Let me know Monday after work about Ginny, and maybe Luna. If this is a VIP, then Luna and I need to make treats as a peace offering, and I would like her there to help present them."

"Whoa, Harry, you may be biting off more than you can chew there buddy. There will be more than one person there to see you, quite a few more. Maybe you should wait for a more personal meeting. On second thought, maybe you should bring an assortment of your goodies. It's good for your image, if they are pleased with them, as every one else is. You might want to start earlier, though, as there will be over 100 people there."

"Is this a party we are going to, Richard?"

"Initially, yes. But, it will break off fast. Whether it will end there is another question. Hopefully not, as this will mean things can get started much faster."

"You're scaring me there Rich. What are you getting me into, here?"

"It may be nothing, Harry, or it may be very complicated. And seeing as how it happened five years ago, it may be very hard to follow up on."

"You mean When I disappeared for a year, with my friends?"

"I believe, that was just a coincidence, but, may be related. That's all I can say right now. Let's just say, this person you are about to meet, has been watching you for four years, since you have been here. You had to be in the right frame of mind, in order to meet, and I believe you are there, what with all the things going right for you recently."

Richard stayed for about an hour after this, and joined Luna in a dance while Harry and Ginny shared a much more intimate one. Then he had to leave, reluctantly.

Harry brought Teddy home that evening, after promising he would have him back, as soon as he was able.

Monday afternoon, found Harry in Richard's office, with his customary plate and box of treats. Harry sat across from Richard, and listened to him while he explained what was to be expected, "Harry, it was as I expected, Ginny and Luna will be allowed to accompany you on this trip, but, the kids will be able to go, in the future, if there is one. For right now, this meeting is sort of a test to see if you are the right person needed for what will be a most difficult, and possibly dangerous assignment."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes, Harry, Dangerous. Please let it go for now, as you have to be accepted first. Wednesday, could be a very meaningful meeting for you and your girls."

"I'll let them know. Ginny has to get authorization to take off."

"Already taken care of Harry. She will be on the job. I think Hermione may be going as well, but, maybe she will be accepted later. I don't know for sure. Just don't be surprised if she is joining you."

"Thanks Richard, and give my love to Audrey and the Kids."

"Right Harry, and thanks for the treats." he said as he took a bite off of the danish he selected.

Harry met Luna in the cafeteria, and they walked home. The air was brisk and clear, but, it looked like it could rain. The wind was starting to pick up.

As Richard said, Hermione had been contacted by her boss that she was expected to be going with Harry and his ladies, for this little trip. None of them had the foggiest idea of what to expect.

Rolf's first day was better than he expected. He had a bigger showing than he had been led to believe. It seemed that there were more people becoming interested in this class. The extra students were there to see what the course would be like, and what it involved. Tuesday had even more. Rolf's class was one of the hottest classes this school year. He had to take on an evening class to handle all the students. Luna was happy for Rolf, but, she was sad, as she was seeing less and less of him. It was then that she thought of a way to clear some time for him. He needed an assistant. Adam to be exact. Rolf loved the idea, and he would run it by Richard in the morning, and then get in touch with Adam if it was approved.

Richard looked at the class load, and felt Rolf did indeed need an assistant, and Rolf got hold of Adam, and he agreed. It took a bit, to get him to agree, but, eventually, with Luna's help, was able to persuade him.

Wednesday was going to be a long day for Harry and Luna, as they had to get up an hour and a half earlier than usual, in order to finish everything for the day. It didn't take away from their dance though. Luna wasn't right if Harry didn't dance at least one dance with her. Then there was the four or five dances with the students. There would be a lot more, if Harry wasn't such a slave driver. He insisted she at least try to look like she was working.

This morning though, all she got was the one dance with Harry, as they still had to make pastries for about one hundred people, beyond what they normally make. Luckily, the kitchen offered to clean up for them, so that they could get ready for their meeting. Ginny and Hermione joined them in the Cafeteria, and together, they walked to Richard's office. Each one carried five boxes into the office, and Richard took one from each, as he helped with the goodies. He led them down to the main entrance, where a huge Limo was parked there waiting for them.

The trip took longer than was expected, and Harry thought they might be late. It was taking place in London. Buckingham Palace to be exact. All four were at a loss for words, as the Limo was allowed through the gates. When they arrived at the main entrance, they were greeted by a huge staff, who took all the boxes from them, and showed them in. They had to wait for about fifteen minutes, and then were escorted in. The five approached the Queen, who was sitting on her throne. Harry and Richard bowed, and the ladies curtsied, as they were announced. Her Majesty asked them to approach, as a group.

"Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention, of the many deeds you have accomplished in you career, as short as it has been. We are most pleased that you have agreed to join us this day. I would have you join in the festivities, for now, but, I wish to talk to you and your friends before the day is finished. We are also pleased that you have honored us with these delightful treats, although the kitchen staff was quite put out by them. It seems their fair was ignored, when yours were presented, and sampled. Good show on that, as they thought that their presentation was beyond reproach. It rather put them in their place, if you know what I mean."

Harry had to stifle a laugh, at her Majesty's sticking it to her own personal help.

The lunch only lasted about an hour, and then they were asked to leave. Harry and his entourage were led to a large room behind the greeting room, where they settled down for their talk.

"Mr. Potter, may I be allowed to call you Harry?"

"I would be honored for you to do so, Your Majesty. And if you have a need to address my friends, I thyink they would also be honored if you called them by their first names as well. This young lady to my right is Ginevra Weasley. To my left, is Luna Lovegood, and to her left, is Hermione Granger. I believe you already know Richard."

"Indeed I do know Richard, or as I like to call him, as it infuriates him so much, DICK."

Richard turned a bright purple color. Her Majesty was the only one who could get away with calling him that, ant get verbally course, he had his nickname for her as well. "You are the only one that gets away with calling me that BUNNY."

"Ahem, yes well, shall we get on with it." Her Majesty blushed out. Holding back their laugh, the five, along with the Queen sat at a small table, just large enough for them to sit and talk, with out raising their voice.

"Harry, that year of your disappearance with your friends, I believe Hermione being one of them, was one that will not be long forgotten. Many citizens died that year, and many came up missing, presumed dead. There was one, however, that hit very close to home. The death had to appear to be an accident, but, the truth of the matter is, I believe it was murder. I believe you all have heard of Princess Diane, or Princess Di. It is our belief that she may have been a part of the killing spree of this Lord Voldemort, you defeated. I know it has been five years since it happened, but, I was hoping that You and your friends would look into this for us."

"Your Majesty, what you ask, may be impossible. The bodies being buried, the vehicle disposed of, and all the damage repaired. We don't have anything to work with."

"No, Harry, The vehicle has not been destroyed. It sits the way it was taken from the scene. As for the bodies, all information concerning their deaths is at your disposal, as well as all photos, articles, and eye witness statements. There are thousands of photos taken at the scene. There are also a few videos, including one where the crash took place, although, I never found out who the source of it was."

"Well it is a start. I believe we will start with the vehicle. Would it be alright to start tomorrow morning your Majesty. I don't relish the idea of ruining our dress clothes."

"I'm sorry Harry, but, it must start today. Time has already been wasted."

Harry and the girls looked puzzled. Five years have gone by, and all of a sudden, their in a hurry?

Richard saw the look on their faces, and couldn't hold it back any more. He broke out laughing, as did Bunny. The four young ones looked at each other and understood, they had just been pranked. Ginny felt that since it was done to them, then it was only polite to return the favor. "Well since it is vital to begin this now, I suggest we change. " Ginny waved her wand, and all four were in filthy, greasy clothes that reeked of oil and sweat. Even the guards across the room could smell them. Beefeater's were known for their staunch stance, however, the smell coming from these clothes was enough to make them gag. Her Majesty was between laughing, and gagging, as was Richard.

"Enough, please. Tomorrow will be on earth did you come up with those foul smelling outfits. _, remind me _ to never prank Ginevra again. Her rebuttal is brutal."

Ginny changed them back to their original attire, plus some air freshener, and body spray, to which every one was pleased.

Her Majesty agreed to let James and Lillian stay while the four made their investigation. Richard gave them a paid leave of absence, and Harry asked Ginny to floo Molly to see if she could fill in for him and Luna.

Molly agreed, and Harry had Richard pay Molly his pay, equal to a month to start. 10,000 pounds, or 400 galleons. Molly didn't know this yet.

The Ministry put Hermione and Ginny on special duty to her Majesty.

Upon arrival, Harry asked Her Majesty if any other witch or wizard had looked into the accident, and she answered, "Yes Harry, a Ministry Official."

"Do you remember his or her name?"

"Not off hand, but, it should be in the report. Why is it important for who did the investigation, Harry?"

"Because your Majesty, at the time, the Ministry was under the control of Lord Voldemort. It may have been one of his men who made the investigation. A cover up, may have been made."

"Thank you Harry, you have made my trust in you justifiable. Kingsley told me of you and your friends deductive reasoning prowess. Please look into this. You don't know how much this will relieve my mind of Diane's death. If you need anything at all, just let me know."

The group went to the garage where the wreckage was kept. Hermione and Ginny used their knowledge of spell awareness, and Luna used her power of insight. She could look at an object, and tell if there was any wrong doing associated with the object. She did see a gray area in and around the steering mechanism. "Harry, I believe you may be right. There has definitely been something done to the steering."

Hermione and Ginny made the same assessment. "Luna's right Harry. it has been tampered with. But that is not all. We felt there has been another magical presence here just recently."

"How recent Hermione?"

Ginny waved her wand around the garage, and Saw an image of a person on he other side of the vehicle. "In the last twenty four hours, Harry. He left his signature. I think we can trace it, since it is fresh."

"OK listen up. I know I can't keep you all away from this, but, No one is to go off on their own. We don't know if this person is working alone, or, with some one. We are safer if we are , Hermione I'm going to tell the Queen what we found, and I be right back. Please don't go off alone. I* just got you back into my life. I don't want to lose you again." And Harry took off to tell Her Majesty. He returned, and Ginny had found the trail used by the witch or wizard.

They followed it to the Ministry of Magic, and lost it in all the other trails left by the other people working there. They walked around to try and find it, and were rewarded, when they found it by the elevators. They got on the elevator that the person used, and picked up the trail on the fourth level. They followed it to the Magical Games, Sports, and Events Dept. It led to an office of Theodore Nott. He wasn't on at the time. Harry looked at the time, and saw it was lunch time, so they decided to notify Kingsley, about there discovery. "Harry, I don't know about you, but, I don't think Nott is smart enough to be behind all this. I think there may be more involved. With the Royal Family involved,maybe we should bring in Nott, and use Veritaserum."

"No, Kingsley, because if the real brains behind the conspiracy sees you taking him, he or she might run. I can't see you having Nott up here very often."

"Of course your right Harry, but, I can't have him running loose, especially if he has access to the Castle like he does. What do you suppose he was doing there?"

"I believe that there is a spy in the castle, who is also in on this. He or she may be Muggle born, or a squib. Probably a squib. I think we need to visit the Queen. Would you care to join us Kingsley?"

"Thank you Harry, I would. I miss my days as an Auror. All the sneaking around, and trying to find clues."

The group Apparated to the one spot in the castle, that was open to magical transportation. The guards on duty saw who it was, and allowed them entry. Harry walked to the Steward, and asked to be announced. A minute later, they were led into the large room behind the Greeting Room. Bunny was sitting at a desk, going over some paperwork. She looked up at Harry, "Well young sir, and Ladies. Kingsley, it is good to see you again. It has been a while. Seven months, if my memory serves me correct."

"As it always does your Majesty. And as always, it is a pleasure to see you again." He bowed to her. Harry joined him, and the girls did their curtsy.

"You all realize that when we are alone, all of this is not necessary. I believe we can all call ourselves friends. Now, Harry, what can I help you with?"

"Your Majesty, I believe we found a lead in this case. A man named Nott works in the Ministry. We found a trace of his magic in the garage where the vehicle is kept. He has been there as recently as yesterday. We don't know if he took anything though. We also don't think he was working alone. I believe there is a spy working here in the castle."

"Harry, you said this man's name is Nott. We have a lady who works the kitchen, that's named Nott, spelled N O T T ."

"That's the name your Majesty. She must be a squib.. But, that still does not tell us who is the brains behind this. Who ever it is, must have been in touch with the Death Eaters, when they were in control. Do you know How long she has worked here?"

"Quite a while. At least 25 years. Do you still suspect her?"

"More so then ever, your Majesty. That would put it at the time when the height of Voldemort's reign, before his vacation, was the strongest. What do you think Hermione. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Well it would explain how Nott was able to Apparate into the garage. She must have been waiting there for him, to give him an Apparating spot to hone in on. There are disrupting charms covering the castle, to keep unwanted people out. That would be the only way in, with out an invitation. Harry, I think we need to make a call on the Angel. I think we may be in need of his assistance."

"Hermione, You do realize that I know who this Angel is don't you?" the Queen asked?

"No, your Majesty, I wasn't aware of it. But, I suppose if there was anyone who would know, it would be you."

"Thank you for that I think, Hermione. Now what do you plan on doing ANGEL?"

"I believe, that I am going to leak out some information, and set a trap. And I believe, Theodore Nott will be our messenger, through Miss Nott.

Harry and Ginny purposely walked by the kitchen, whispering, trying to get the attention of the informant. Miss Nott, indeed saw the two, and notice them stop outside the door. She could barely make out what they were saying. Something about finding a lead in the garage that would take them to the person, or people behind the Princess Murder.

The information had been transmitted, and received, as Luna and Hermione saw Miss Nott leave the Castle not 10 minutes after Harry and Ginny left to spill the beans.

Kingsley loved watching the young adults work. Hermione and Ginny were two of the top Unspeakables in the Department, and Harry and Luna would be right there with them. But if he asked, and they accepted,there would be no more Pastries. OH the the harsh reality of being the Minister of Magic. The decisions were so hard to make.


	19. Chapter 19

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 19

For the first time in almost a month, Harry donned the apparel of the Angel. and asked Dobby to accompany him to the palace and maintain a vigilance on the garage. It was decided, they would take turns using the cape, and no one would go alone. Sirius moved in, to assist in the watch, and Kreacher came along to help. Dobby got Winky to help with the duel coverage.

Harry's shift was a fruitless night, as were Hermione and Ginny's.

Sirius was announced to the queen, before he took his shift, and the kids joined the adults on their trip to the castle, so that they could meet the royal family. Sirius was greeted by the queen, and treated better than he would have been treated by the wizards and witches in his world.

They all left after an hour, so that Sirius could catch some sleep before his shift. Hermione only stayed on the day after her shift, to get some sleep. After a shift, they all met at the cafeteria for breakfast, and to discuss what the shift had presented them.

Sirius started his shift, accompanied by Dobby, and they had become joking buddies, when not working. This evening, they were serious and alert.

About 2 AM, there was a loud pop, and there was Nott standing there. He walked over to the wreckage, and was looking for something. It was his fourth visit, every time looking for the same thing. He hadn't been able to find it, and was beginning to wonder if it was still there. He searched for two hours, and came up empty handed. He left right after his search.

Being curious, Sirius went to the wrecked vehicle, to see if he could find what ever it was Nott was looking for. He had three hours left to his shift, and he spent it looking over the wreckage. He found nothing, and kicked the mess in frustration. The crumpled fender fell off the vehicle, and Sirius bent to pick it up. In the middle of the crease of the fender, was a device he never saw before. He tried to pry it lose from the twisted metal, but, it wouldn't budge. Finally he got Dobby to use his magic to straighten out the mess, and he retrieved the small box. He then ended his shift, and apporated to the house, and went to breakfast, taking the device with him.

He found all the friends sitting at a table, minus Harry. He was finishing off some of his treats. He sat and got himself a cup of coffee, before he began his shift. Harry had joined them before he started. "Well, I was paid a visit last night by Mr. Nott. He looked around the wreck, trying to find something. He didn't find what he was looking for, and left. Me, being me, Had to try and find what it was he was looking for. I think I may have found it, but I'm not for sure." He placed the small electronics device on the table for every one to see. None of them could identify the device. Luckily, a fourth year student walked by, and saw the device. Say, do you mind if I look at that? I have never seen one this small.

Harry looked up to see Frank Newby, a fourth year Electronics major. "Do you know what it is Frank? We never saw any thing like this before?"

"Yeah Harry, we have been working on a larger model of it, in class. It's a laser. It fires a fine red beam of light in most cases. This one though, I believe, fires a different color. You can tell this, by the scorch marks on the lens. It would appear it was firing, when it hit something, closing the aperture, which shut down the laser."

"What is it capable of doing sir, if I might ask?" Hermione asked, as she watched the man turn the object in his hand to get a full look at it.

"Well, this one would be like a cutting torch, but, not as strong. It may cut soft material, but, not metal. The one we are attempting to build would cut metal, but it is also ten of fifteen times larger, and with a different power source. We use a Radioactive coil, lined with lead. We send a beam of light through the coil, and then it is intensified, by going through different lenses. The results so far have been less than spectacular. It would sure help us, if we could examine this, to see how they filtered the beam, Harry."

"Sorry Frank, I can't do that, but, the information you have given us, hes helped out tremendously. Thanks."

"No problem Harry. If for some reason you end up not needing that laser, or can spare it for a few days, I sure would appreciate it."

"If the opportunity arrives, I will, Frank."

When they were alone, They put their heads together, to come up with a scenario. Hermione thought the brakes were the target. Sirius thought the Belts. Ginny and Harry had no clue. Luna suggested another trip to the palace. After their shift, Harry and Luna returned to the house,and got the kids. They let Sirius sleep, and would fill him in later. Hermione asked why Luna thought another visit to the vehicle was needed.

"Hermione, when the vehicle was found, both the breaks, and the belts were found intact, correct?" Hermione nodded in agreement. "So, if the device was working, then it was set on another part don't you think?"

"OK Luna, we bow down to your brilliant power of observation. But, where does that leave us?"

"Well, We have to look at the fender the device was mounted on, and see how it was mounted, and what direction it was pointing. From that, we can determine what part was affected. Keep in mind, that it had to be soft. If it is what I think it is, then when the locking charm took over, the device activated, causing a blinding effect."

That wouldn't make any sense Luna. According to the autopsy, there were no injuries prior to the accident. A laser burn would have been found on the body of the driver. Plus, why wasn't the device found during the investigation? Hermione ascertained.

"Hermione. no one said it was the driver that was the target, and a simple confundus charm on the device would block anyone from finding it, during the investigation. As long as the person who cast the spell was alive, the spell would work. Seeing as how Sirius found it, I can only assume that the person is now dead."

"Luna, why aren't you working with us in the Dept. of Mysteries, or the Auror Corps. You're right of course. But, what would have blinded the driver, and for what purpose, if the steering was locked?"

"Well, if the driver was blinded, he wouldn't know what was coming up, so he could not warn the Princess of any particular problem, just that he lost control of the vehicle. Not knowing where the impact would take place, would be a huge plus for the conspiracy to work."

Ginny looked in wonder towards Luna. "Damn, she's good. Definitely Unspeakable material."

"Sorry, I found her first." Harry proudly stated.

Luna was smiling at her companions. The praise being laid at her feet was ignored. It was the fact that they all wanted her where they worked that made her proud, and happy.

They arrived at the garage, and Harry straighten out the fender, and attached the device to the spot where the device was found by Sirius

The laser was pointing to the front of the vehicle, but with the shape the vehicle was in, it still told them nothing. Harry then repaired the complete front end, to see where the laser was pointing. It was pointing towards the radiator. There were no holes in it. Of course the laser was not strong enough to burn the metal. Luna once again pointed out a very obvious missing part, that went unnoticed by her friends. "Hermione, isn't there supposed to be a hose that helps circulate the water, attached to that pipe on the top?"

Why was Hermione missing these obvious points. "Once again, you're right Luna. What is happening to me? I shouldn't be missing these facts." She tried to check for spells on the vehicle, but, still found none. Then out of desperation, she checked the garage. There it was. A minor confundus charm was in place, that blocked out obvious observations. Why wasn't Luna affected by this?

Ginny suggested they look at the videos of the accident once again. They had to know exactly when the hose ruptured.

They picked up the kids, and returned home, to view the videos. Sirius was up, and viewed the videos with them. They saw the steam from the burst hose, seconds before the impact. They watched, as the steam rose up, and the vehicle suddenly skid sideways into the guard rail, and pillar. Harry was ready to turn it off, when Hermione told him to wait. It paid off, as they watched as the crowd gathered. Among the feet of the people, they saw the remains of the hose being kicked around. They watched, as a member of the crowd bent over, and then stood back up, turned, and walked away.

Harry rewound the tape, and showed the crowd scene once more, trying to pick out who it was that picked up the hose. They watched the time on the video, and knew where in the sequence the person would bend over. They paused the video, just seconds before the selected time, then went through the segment, frame by frame. The found a frame where they got a glimpse of the person. It wasn't very good, but they did find he had silver hair. Once he bent over to pick up the hose, they never got another good look at him. They turned off the video player, after they made copies of the gentleman with the silver hair.

George showed up at 6 PM to take Hermione out to dinner, which surprised her. She ran upstairs to use one of Ginny's dresses. While they waited, George went through the pictures of the accident, ans stopped on the picture of the guy that bent over. He studied it more and more, but, just couldn't place where he recognized the guy. "Harry, do you have an extra copy of this picture? I am sure I have seen him before, and maybe Fred can help."

"Yeah George, we have extras. I hope you can figure it out."

AoC-}

The next morning, George showed the picture to Fred, but he couldn't place him either. But, when Percy saw it, he almost tore the picture, trying to pull it out of George's hands. "Fred, George, you should know him. He is the last death eater Fred saw. Come to think of it, I don't know if he was one of the captured DE's or not."

George and Fred looked at each other and shouted at the same time, "PIUS THICKNESS!"

"Yes, our ex-Minister of Magic. Do you think he escaped?" Percy asked?

"I don't know, but, Harry and the girls need to know this right now. They are working on a case and he is part of the investigation." George answered. He excused himself, and Flooed to Harry's house, before they started their day.

He came through the fire place, and started to yell for any one to hear. Hermione came running through the kitchen door, and attacked him with kisses. George broke off with a laugh, "Miss me already, did you Mione?"

She just hugged him tighter.

"Listen, as much as I love this, I have something to tell you and Harry. We can pick back up after I tell him what I know. Just don't forget where we left off, love."

They walked into the kitchen, and found Harry, Ginny, Luna, Sirius, Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky sitting at the table, talking.

"Harry, Percy came up with a name to your unknown face. We just don't know if he was ever captured or killed. He's the ex- Minister of Magic, Pius Thickness."

Harry looked up at George and smiled. "George, give Percy a kiss for me the next time you see him, would ya."

"UH, no, I don't think so. I'll tell him thank you though."

Ginny laughed at her brother, "What's the matter George, don't you love Perce?"

"Not that much. Maybe Fred under special circumstances, but that was only once. And no, I will not tell you what it was."

"OK, what ever. It's not like we want to know anyway. Just tell him I owe him one." Harry shivered.

"Will do brother, now if you will excuse us, Mione and I have some good byes to make." And he and Hermione walked out of the kitchen. A minute later there was a loud shriek, and James and Lillian came running into the kitchen. That was just gross." James yelled. Lillian was laughing so hard, she fell over.

"Uncle George had Aunt Hermione's shirt pulled up, and he was rubbing her chest, while he was kissing her. Aunt Hermione was putting her tongue in his mouth, and had her hands in the back of his pants, feeling his butt. It was horrible." James mumbled.

The laughter around the table lasted for five minutes. Hermione walked in, a bright scarlet color to her face. "Sorry about that that James. I hope we didn't scar you too bad. And Lillian you...Oh forget it."

Harry finally caught his breath, and floo called Kingsley's office to find out the status of Thickness.

He was never found at the castle, and hasn't been seen since.

He walked back into the kitchen, "I believe, we have found our ringleader. Thickness was never found or captured. He's still out there some where. Kingsley is going to keep a watch on Nott, while he is at work. Dobby Kreacher, Winky, if you take turns watching him until he goes to bed at night, and Hermione, Ginny, Luna Sirius and I will watch him in the morning. Maybe he will lead us to His where abouts."

It took 10 days, but, finally Kreacher came back early one evening, with the break they had been waiting for. Harry contacted Kingsley, and he got a task force together.

Harry and Ginny went to the Palace, Sirius and Hermione went to corner Nott. Harry and Ginny took Mrs. Nott in for her part in the plan. Sirius and Hermione got Nott and brought him in. And Kingsley and the Aurors ran into a bigger force than they realized. Two Aurors and Kingsley were injured though not seriously. They found all the missing DE's, and Pius Thickness.

Harry informed her Majesty that they had uncovered the plot, and caught the culprit. Maybe the truth would ever come out to the public, but, at least her Majesty would know that justice was served. Harry and the rest of the crew, to include Kingsley, received letters from her Majesty to show her appreciation. What Harry didn't know was that the queen was in her mischievous mood. She sent a copy of the letter to #4 Privet Drive.

Vernon passed out when he saw he had a letter addressed to him from the royal family. He passed out again, when he found out it was about his freak of a nephew, and it was in a positive note, thanking him for some accomplishment. It must be a joke from one of Harry's freak friends. He was about to throw it away, when Petunia stopped him. She threw the paper at him, and he read the headlines.

Her Majesty Honors A Group Of Citizens For Services Rendered

Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth honored six individuals for aiding the Royal Family in a long unanswered problem, to which she declined any further information. The six people honored were Miss Luna Scamander, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Ginevra Weasley, Mr. Sirius Black, and Mr. Harry Potter. In a ceremony performed by Her Majesty, the two gentlemen were made Lords, and the women were made Ladies of the Court, with the title of Dame added to their name.

Story continues on page two. Photos on page 21 and 22:

Vernon was left on the floor by Petunia. She was not going to hurt her self, trying to pick him up.


	20. Chapter 20

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 20

The Daily Prophet was in an uproar. The news of the return of Sirius Black had been announced in a muggle publication. True the London Times was more than just a muggle publication, but, it had nothing to do with the magical world.

It had to get a story about his return, and how it came about. It was the story of the year, and they had to be the ones to announce it. They knew that the one person that had to be left off the story was Rita Skeeter. Her history with the Golden Trio was not a good one. In fact, it was a hate felt by both sides. The Prophet had used Skeeter in the days of the war as a cornerstone because of her ability to get the facts that others were not able to get. However because of this, once the war was over, She had been denied entry into many areas. She lost her popularity. She had not had any good stories since her series of articles about Albus Dumbledore's eye opening Biography.

So, they decided to go to their new hot reporter, Lavender Brown, to get the story. What they didn't know for a fact was that after their graduation from Hogwarts, Hermione, Ginny and Lavender had formed a friendship. The Prophet thought she still formed a grudge against Hermione, and would write a sizzling story filled with lust about how Hermione had longed for Sirius.

Lavender accepted the story, simply because she wanted to protect her friends. Another reporter might give the Prophet the story they wanted. Lavender went to the Ministry, and contacted Hermione and Ginny. They met in the lunch room of the Ministry, and shared a lunch, while Lavender explained what she wanted to present to the public, verses what the Prophet wanted to present.

"Lavender, you know we can't tell you how we got Sirius back. It is against policy rules to talk outside Unspeakable walls. We can't stop you from talking with Sirius, if he wants to talk to you, but, he will not go against our secret pact. I will contact Sirius and see if he wishes to talk. Come back tomorrow, and we will let you know." Hermione finished.

"Thank you Hermione. This is why I took the assignment. I knew if anyone else took it, they would pry into these secrets you set forth. I will protect your oath to the Unspeakables. Also, would it be possible to talk to Harry about what he has been doing these four years since he left the wizarding world?"

Ginny answered this one, "Lavender, Harry does not want anything to do with the magical world. This may be the way he can express his feelings and have it put forth without having to worry about having his words twisted. I will ask him."

"Thank you both Hermione, Ginny. I really don't want you put in the limelight, and that surely would have happened, if someone else had been put on this story."

They said their goodbyes, and went their different ways, with the girls going back to work. Lavender went to the lifts, making her way to the Atrium. When she made it to the main level, She was surprised to find herself, face to face with Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and two kids she didn't know. "Harry!" she yelled.

Harry and the rest turned around, to see Lavender coming toward them. Harry had a smile on his face, as he watched her approach. Harry and Lavender had never been Friends, but, were always civil with one and other. "Hi Lavender. How's it going?"

"Fine Harry, And this must be Sirius Black, but, who are the young ones you have with you?"

"Ah Lavender, always the inquisitive one. Let me present, James and Lillian Evans, my cousins. James, Lillian, this is Lavender Brown, a friend of mine from school."

James took Lavender's hand, and gave it a gentle shake, and Lillian did the same.

"So, Harry, what are you doing here, and you too Sirius?"

"The Minister asked to come by, so that we could talk. Luna would have been here, but, she had to work.. What has you here, Lavender?"

"You two actually. I came here to see if Hermione and Ginny could get Sirius to conduct an interview with me, and to see if you would also talk with me."

"An interview, are you a reporter Lav. More importantly, do you work for the Prophet?"

"Yes to both Harry, but, before you blow me off, let me say something first, OK?"

"Fine Lav. I think I know you enough to believe what you have to say, even if it is about the Prophet."

"Thank you for that. Let's just say, that the Prophet knew how you all felt about Skeeter, and would not let her within fifty feet of either of you. However, that doesn't stop them from wanting a nice juicy story. I'm afraid I am their new gossip columnist. They asked me to write the story of Sirius Black's return to us, because they felt I could come up with some sultry reason for it. I decided to take the story, because if I didn't, they would find some other sleaze reporter to do it. I did it, to report the truth, and to protect your privacy. I know what you went through, Harry, and don't want you to go through it again."

"Miss Brown, if I might be so bold, would you have any other reason for your wanting to land the story of the year? This would put quite a feather in your cap, if you were to land it." Sirius stated.

"Yes it would Mr. Black, but, like you said, it was second on my mind. I won't lie to you and say it hadn't crossed my mind. The wizard community needs to know what brought you back to us, but, they don't need to know the specifics. If any one else was put on this story, they would have you in the middle of a lusty affair of lost love, and would hurt the person they targeted for this affair. Most likely Hermione, or Ginny. I didn't want to see that happen."

'Thank you for your honesty, Miss Brown. Why don't you accompany us to the Minster's office, and we can discuss this further with him to see how much we can disclose. Then if he agrees, perhaps we could talk over dinner, purely on a professional basis."

"Thank you Mr. Black, and if the Minister agrees with the story, then I accept your offer for dinner, on your professional basis."

They made it to Kingsley's office, and he was surprised when Lavender came in with them. Sirius explained what she was there for, and Kingsley simply said, "Sirius, what Miss Brown said is true. You would be scrutinized with a magnifying glass, and a fine toothed comb. And most probably paired with either Hermione or Ginny, liked she said. If you wish to tell your story, then she would be your best bet. However, the procedure used to bring you back, has to be kept a secret. We don't want undesirable people walking about now do we?"

"Well, Lavender, if I can call you that, it looks like we have a dinner date." Sirius smiled at the brunette.

Lavender smiled back, "Indeed it does Sirius. Since it is a date, I think we should be on a first name basis, Don't you?"

Kingsley and Harry laughed at the play of words between the ex Marauder, and the ex Gryffindor gossip queen. Harry saw something there he thought might blossom. He knew Sirius needed something in his life, after being so lonesome for do long. He also knew that Lavender need a love interest, after her and Dean's breakup in His sixth year. Harry didn't know if she had a boyfriend or not. He decided to ask, "Lav, are you seeing someone tight now? We don't want you to become the target of the Prophet, if you are found dining with Sirius."

"No Harry, I'm not in any commitment at the moment. Besides, no one would dare to attack me, as I hold something over almost every body. Skeeter is the only one I don't hold influence over."

Harry saw his chance, "Lavender, you said you wanted to do an interview with me also, right? How about you coming to dinner tomorrow nigh. Just meet up with Sirius, and he can accompany you."

"Thank you Harry, I would love that." She said as she drew Harry into a hug.

James and Lillian laughed when she did this, and looked down at them, "What's so funny munchkins?"

James and Lillian laughed some more, "I don't know what it is about Harry and the rest, but, Lillian and I haven't seen so much hugging Kissing, and Things I don't ever want to see again, in our lives. Not that it is a bad thing. What Hermione and George did was quite disturbing."

Harry shut him up before he could go any further. "Let's not go there James. Some things need to be kept to our selves.."

James and Lillian laughed once more, and Sirius joined them. Harry hid his face, and Kingsley and Lavender just sat and watched, both in confusion.

When they were all under control, Kingsley talked about what went on in the investigation. Lavender listened with interest, this being the first time it had been spoken about it with the magical aspect of the accident. She was sworn to secrecy about it by the Minister, and she agreed. What she heard, shocked her. She never knew that the Princess' death was due to Voldemort. She had three front page stories, but was allowed to only use two. Knowing the truth behind the conspiracy placated her though.

When they were finished, and left the Minister's office, they walked back to the floo network, and Sirius made plans to meet Lavender in the restaurant he had chosen. This shocked Lavender, as she knew this place as being the most posh in England. She agreed on the the time and place, and said she looked forward to it. They then separated.

AoC-}

Harry and Ginny decided to go out themselves, along with the kids. He took them to the same place, but far enough away to let Sirius and Lavender have their interview with out interruption.

Lillian watched the two across the room, and saw something in Lavender's eyes grow as the evening wore on. Something Harry and James missed. Admiration, with a hint of longing. Sirius was capturing this young lady's heart. Sirius himself had a look in his eyes, but, it was different than Lavender's. Lillian couldn't quite understand this look.

Harry saw Lillian watching the two sitting across the room, and caught her attention, "Lily, why are you staring at Uncle Sirius and Lavender. Do you see something we don't see?"

"I don't know Harry? I see Lavender falling under Uncle Sirius' charm, but I see Uncle in a different type of feeling. I can't quite explain it."

"Well. let's let them eat in peace. I'm sure what Uncle Sirius is feeling, is you staring at them, and he is feeling uncomfortable."

"OK Harry. That's not it, but, I will leave them alone."

Across the room, Lavender was asking Sirius, "So, you were pulled back by an ancient spell that cannot be repeated. Did you meet anyone while you were in the veil?"

"No. I was completely isolated. There were others there, as I could hear them. I just never saw them."

"Did you ever wonder why you went through? I mean the Unspeakables work around it all the time, and they never lost a one."

"Yes. I did. I thought maybe it was the intent of Bella that sent me through. I mean it was just a stunner she threw at me. But, perhaps she knew another spell that opened up the portal, and sent me through. That's the best I could come up with. The Unspeakables found a spell that could return people who didn't die when they came through. I was lucky that they knew I wasn't dead when I went through."

"Who was it that found the spell, and was it him or her that pulled you back?"

"They wouldn't say who found the spell, or who it was that performed the spell. When I came through, I was met by Harry, Kingsley and the kids. Kingsley was there to announce that my name had been cleared of all the charges against me, except for my escape. Seeing as how I had already served twelve years, they considered it my sentence for that. They did however, reimburse me for all the years of my incarceration, as an Auror., being that I was innocent. Now, haven't we talked enough about me, tell me about yourself. Why is it, that a beautiful woman such as yourself has no boyfriend?"

"Ya right, beautiful. If I was so beautiful, why didn't Ron stay with me, rather than go after Hermione. Don't get me wrong, I know she didn't go after Ron. She was just the woman he was always after. I just happened to catch him in an awkward moment, and unprepared. He said he liked me very much, but he loved Hermione. Then he does that stupid thing after the battle, and blew his chance with her. He really is a simple minded git, but, quite lovable. As for why I'm still single. I tried dating, but, never found anyone that appealed to me. All they were after was one thing."

"First of all, you are quite beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you different. If a guy only looks at you for sex, then he is missing something very special. Ron was lost to Hermione before I even came into the picture. Probably first year. He was just to stupid to see it. Why else would Hermione put up with his attitude and lazy habits. Ron has a very low self esteem, and a jealous streak a mile long. He was jealous of Harry's fame and fortune. He felt overshadowed by his brother's accomplishments. He was embarrassed by his having to wear hand me down school supplies, and second hand clothing, but, was to proud to accept offerings from Harry and I. Just like his mother. Molly would never accept handouts, as she felt if she hadn't earned them, then they couldn't accept them. She cared for Harry for six years, but, she did not look at it as being something that needed to be repaid."

Lavender watched Sirius as he went on about the Weasleys. His eyes lit up when ever he mentioned Harry. He was proud of his godson, and was not ashamed to admit it. He talked of Hermione and Ginny with admiration. He talked of his friends son, whom she didn't know, until he mentioned Professor Lupin's name. "You were friends with Professor Lupin? I didn't know that. So what was he like? I know he was the best teacher we had. Who did he marry?"

"My cousin Nymphadora." As soon as he said it, he felt like he had been hit in the back of his head. He looked around to see if any one was there, but saw no one.

Lavender saw this, "What's the matter Srius. You look like you have seen a ghost?"

"Maybe not seen, but, I think I felt one. It felt like when I said Nyphdora's name..." He felt it again.

"What happened when you said Nyphadora's name?" Then Lavender felt it. "Never mind, You felt somebody hitting you in the back of the head right?"

"Ya, twice. Nym...didn't like to be called by her first name. She liked to be called Tonks. Anyway, some how she wormed her way into Remus' heart, And if you don't stop hitting me Nymphadora, I will make sure you name appears in the front page of the Prophet as you coming back as a Poltergeist. I will make sure you have to stay at Hogwarts, and mate with Peeves."

Sirius was left alone after that. Lavender was laughing at this, but, she would have thought of Sirius as crazy, if she hadn't been hit in the back of the head as well. Lavender for the first time in years, was enjoying an evening with a man. Laughing, joking, and just plain having a good time. Her story long forgotten. She looked up, and saw that Harry and Ginny were gone, and wondered how long her and Sirius have been here. Not that she cared, as she was enjoying herself.

Sirius looked at the young lady sitting across from him, and loved the way she smiled. It was a beautiful smile. A warm smile. A kissable smile. Yes, a kissable smile that he wanted to try. He leaned over the table and offered Lavender his lips. Lavender saw this, and gave in to temptation, and joined him in the middle of the table. The kiss was short, and sweet. Not passionate. But it didn't take away from the affect it had on Lavender. When Sirius pulled away, Lavender stayed where she was. Sirius saw this, and went ahead and kissed her once again. This time longer, and with more passion. Lavender fell back into her seat when they broke it off. Sirius could not believe the affect the kiss had on him. True it was the first real kiss he had from a woman in over a decade, but, that did not take away from the soft feel of her lips against his. The warmth of her breath, the sweet scent of her hair, or perfume. The look in her eyes as they parted . The way she was breathing when she sat back in her chair. The same way he was. Sirius didn't know what was happening, but he knew one thing, he wanted more.

"Lavender, I know this was not an official date, so I was wondering, if maybe you would accept my offer for going out on our first real date?"

"Sirius, you would not know how hard I was hoping you would ask that. What started out as work, has turned out to be the best night I had in years. I don't want it to end. Please don't take this the wrong way. I did not mean it to mean it for what it sounded ;like, I just meant that I had a great time."

"I understand Lavender. I do not want to blemish this evening by asking for something you are not ready to give. But know this Miss Brown, I still have something to look forward to in the future. How far in the future, is up to you."

Lavender looked starry eyed. Sirius was the man she had always dreamed of. He was gentle, Sweet and kind, but, he knew what he wanted. Lavender had never felt wanted. 22 Years old, and for the first time in her life, she felt wanted. She did not feel this way with Ron, or Dean. "Mr. Black, many more evenings like this, and it could be sooner than you think."

AoC-}

Sirius and Lavender continued their dating for quite a while. After their initial date, Ginny and Hermione had drilled him as to what transpired. He told them of how he asked her out for a real date, and what he told her to expect, which brought the girls into a fit of giggles. They were still in their fit, when an Owl appeared at their window, with the Prophet. Sirius looked at the front page, and was pleased at what he read.

The Return Of Sirius Black

By Lavender Brown

This reporter had the pleasure of interviewing the charismatic Sirius Black last evening, and the surroundings of a very posh restaurant. He was kind enough to grace with the facts he was allowed to give by order of the Minister of Magic. Sirius was a complete gentleman for the entire evening. This is the story he told.

It was his thoughts that he went through the veil; because of his cousin Bellatrix Le Strange. He was hit by a stunner, but, he thinks Bella had opened the portal up prior to this, and sent him through. He described the area beyond the veil as dark, and lonely. He felt he heard others there, but, never once saw one. He had no sense of time while he was there, thus he did not know how long he was there for. He also did not age while he was there, thus he was his 31 year old self upon his return. His return was one he could not go into detail on. He described it as a fortunate accident. One of the Unspeakables found an ancient spell that brought back that were alive, when they entered the Veil. He could not say the name of the spell, and he was never told who it was that found it. Needless to say, we are very fortunate to be given the chance to see this delightful gentleman, once again walk the streets of London, this time a free man.

I must tell all my fans that this is not the story this paper wanted to print, but, I had to enlighten them to the fact that Lord Sirius Orion Black would bring the full force of the law down upon their shoulders if this story was tainted in any way, other than what I write.

It is my wish that Lord Black enjoys his stay with us for many years to come. It is also my wish that Lord Harry James Potter, Dame Ginevra Molly Weasley, Dame Hermione Jean Granger , and Dame Luna Serena Lovegood grant me the honor of interviewing them about their appointment by Her Majesty. It is another little chat I am looking forward to.

This is Lavender Brown, from my column Talk About Town, wishing everyone a good day. And if you happen to see Lord Black out and about, stop and say hello. You will be surprised at how happy he will make you feel.

Pictures on page 25 and 26. My column on page 40.

Sirius was very pleased with the article, and more than pleased with Lavender Brown. She printed exactly what he told her. She warned the public that the Prophet was going back to their old tricks, and wanted everyone to greet Him back with a warm welcome.

Harry and Luna walked in after work, and Sirius grabbed Luna, and danced around the kitchen with her. She wouldn't let him stop, once he got her started. But he was too happy to care. He danced with her for a half an hour, before he had to finally break it off. Luna pouted, then Grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up to dance. Her and Hermione danced for another half hour, then they both sat down winded. It's amazing how long you can dance for with no music.

Sirius handed the article to Harry and Luna, and they were pleased with the outcome. The four remaining recipients of the Queen's awards would lok forward to the interview with Lavender.

Once again, Rolf was late coming home from class, but this time he was excited. He approached Luna, and pulled her into a hug. "Luna my love, you will never guess what was asked of me today?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but, if it made you this happy, i will be happy with it also. You better put me down, though, the twins are not to Happy with the spinning around."

"OH sorry little ones." He said as he patted her tummy. "Richard, and Dean Stanton came to me this afternoon with an offer to become the school representative and the U.K. Ambassador to the World Alliance for the Protection of Magical and Mythical Creatures. It is centered in Munich Switzerland. We will be moving there in June of next year. Isn't that great?"

"NO, it is not great, Rolf. I'm sorry, but all my friends are here, and I don't wish to leave them. That, and I have the perfect job, with the perfect boss. You want me to give that up? No Rolf, I think you need to turn it down. The twins will only be about three months old. Are you really wanting to leave our friends. Don't you like your job? Why you?"

"Luna, this is a chance of a lifetime. Yes I love my job, but to pass on this appointment may mean it will never be offered again. Please reconsider your thoughts for this appointment. It would mean a lot to me."

"What about my feelings, Rolf. Do you not care about how I feel. Is this job so important, that your family comes second to it. I will not play second fiddle to a job. I am already feeling this way, because you are never ho,me. At least here I have my friends to keep me company and happy. There, I will be all alone. No, I will not change my mind. If you take this job, It will be by yourself."

"It's the same thing for me, Luna. You're placing your friends ahead of our future. You're asking me to turn down this appointment, because you don't want to leave your friends. If you feel you are playing second fiddle to my job, why haven't you said something."

"Because you were happy Rolf. You liked what you were doing. You looked forward to going to class ever day. While I'm sure you would look forward to this appointment with the same appeal, I couldn't, because I would be all alone. If this really what you want, I won't try and stop you, but I will not be accompanying you."

"I see. Well they need an answer tomorrow, and I can't think right now. I will rent a room at the motor lodge for the evening. I will talk with you tomorrow. Good night everyone."


	21. Chapter 21

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 21

Harry followed Rolf out the kitchen door, and caught up to him before he got very far. "Rolf, what's going on? Why are you doing this to Luna? She loves you, and doesn't want to lose you. Slow down, so we can talk, Rolf."

Rolf stopped and turned towards Harry, tears streaming down his face. "Harry, all I'm trying to do is make a good living for Luna and the twins. I want to make sure that we have the life she is meant to have. No, the life she deserves. Is there anything wrong with that? She puts you and Ginny, and Hermione before me. You heard her. She would rather stay here, than move to Switzerland with me. Why? This is a very important position, with quite a few possibilities for advancement. I would get to know many people with connections, that could better our lives. We would be in a situation that would put us in line for a full ambassadorship."

"Rolf, this is a position that you both have to agree upon. You never gave Luna a chance to voice her opinion. You just came in and told her that you were given the chance, and decided to take it, without asking her. Have you noticed how little you have been around, since you took the Professor position. You leave early, come home late, and hardly ever talk to Luna. You never ask how her day went, or how she is feeling. Have you asked her how she is doing at work? Have you asked her if the twins are kicking yet? Have you told her you love her while in a lovers embrace, and not while you are leaving for work? Rolf, She is pregnant, emotional, lonely, and in love with a man she hardly ever sees anymore. If you were to take this position, she thinks that you would be gone more than you are now. She would be in a foreign country, alone, and not able to communicate with the people around her. This is more than getting ahead in life, Rolf, this is sharing the love of a husband and wife. Caring for the one you chose to do so with. Marriage is a two way street. Yes, I know you want the best for Luna, but, have you ever asked her what the best for her was? Luna is not about Money, fame, or status. Luna is about Family, friends and fun.

She was happy when you were just Rolf Scamander, her husband, not Professor Rolf Scamander, or Rolf Scamander, Ambassador. She had friends here. Her father is here, Your friends are here."

"Harry, I love Luna, and just want what's best for her."

"Then find out what is best for her, and not for both of you. When you decide what is best for you both, then you take away her free will. Luna is a beautiful person, with a spirit that is all her own. If you take away that spirit, she is no longer Luna. Talk to her, and find out what she wants to do. Are you unhappy with the job you currently have? How is it, that after just a few days, you have been offered this position. You haven't even proved yourself as a professor. Don't get me wrong, as I know you will be a great teacher, but, why are they asking you to leave, after just getting you on?"

"It seems that they had asked my father to take the position, and her refused. They thought the next best thing would be to get me to take the position, and have access to my fathers knowledge."

"Is this the school asking you, or the Magical world asking this?"

"I think it's the ICW. The school just put it on my desk, to consider. I wanted it because of the challenge it presents. I had no thought to ask my father for his opinion on any matter. I want to show the world that Rolf Scamander is his own man, and not Newt Scamander's son, relying on his father's name."

"Rolf, you can do this by being the best Professor you can be. Luna is your main concern, and right now she is hurting. Go talk to her, and find out what she wants. I think you are fine where you're at, but, that is something you both have to agree upon."

"I will, Harry, and thanks for the talk. I didn't think anyone would want to talk to me, after that little episode between Luna and I."

"I'm sure Hermione and Ginny are doing their best to calm Luna down. I didn't need to be there, getting in their way. You needed someone to listen to your side of the story, and comforting if the need was there. Come on, let's go see how Luna is. If you still feel you need to get away, then take her with you, and talk things over. Just make sure that the final decision is something you both agree upon."

They entered the house, and walked through the kitchen, and into the living room. The ladies were sitting there sipping on a cup of tea. Luna had been crying, but, seems to have stopped, for the moment. She looked up at Rolf and smiled. Rolf looked back and returned her smile. He went to her, "Luna my love, please forgive me for not asking for your thoughts on this career move. I thought I was doing the right thing, but, forgot the most basic concept of marriage. It takes two for it to work"

"Rolf, I know you want to provide the life you think is best for us, but, money, fame, and power are not what I am looking for. You don't have to prove anything to me, and I am all that you should care about. What other people think of you is not of your concern. What we have right now, is all we will ever need. Please don't accept this position, because I don't want to leave what we have here. We have everything we need. Maybe you can take me to Switzerland for a late honeymoon. But, that's as long as I wish to gone for. You and Aaron are doing fine with the school, and with the new house, and the money you make, and I make, we are doing better than OK."

"I will talk to Richard and Dean Standish tomorrow, and tell him I have decided to turn down the offer, and wish to remain here. You're right, we do have everything we need or want here. I will also cut down my hours, as we now have our course study up to snuff, and Aaron is doing a great job in the evenings. And maybe next year we will be able to take that honeymoon, you so much deserve. Now, how about we go to bed, and make up in the correct manner."

"Ooooh, sounds like fun. Good night guys, Rolf and I are going to go have sex now, see you in the morning."

Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes, and Harry laughed, as they watched Rolf and Luna walk up the staircase to their bedroom. Ginny then shot a look at Harry, and he saw the gleam in her eyes. He would have to set a date for their wedding soon.

AoC-}

The next day Harry got up early, showered, and dressed for the day. He met Dobby in the kitchen, and they sat down to a cup or tea. "Dobby, I need to make a run right quick, and was hoping you would tell Ginny and the kids I won't be long, in case they get up, before I return. I won't be long, I just need to talk to someone and ask them a question."

"I will do what you ask Harry Potter sir. I hope you aren't too long, as breakfast will be in about an hour."

"Hopefully I'll be back by then." And Harry left the kitchen for the Apparition spot, hidden from the muggle's view. He landed in the field across from the Burrow, and walked up to the door. Once again, Molly opened the door before he was able to knock and pulled him into a hug. "Harry dear, what brings you here so early. Come in and join Arthur and I for breakfast."

"Oh, just tea for me Molly, thank you. So, have you been payed yet for your work at the school?"

"I have been wanting to talk to you about that, young man. I think I need to be giving some of it back to you. Five hundred galleons is way too much for what little time I was there."

"No, mum. It is more than fare. You helped out when I needed you, and Richard and I agree that you earned what you were given. Now, Mum, dad, I have something to ask you, and you may not like it, but, I wish to marry Ginny soon. I mean real soon, like in the next two weeks. Do you think it's possible?"

Molly was ecstatic, and Arthur was smiling. "Why the rush all of a sudden Harry?" asked Arthur?

"You're not going to like this?"

Molly raised her eyebrow up, "Why not Harry, Ginny isn't pregnant is she. Just because we let Ronald get away with it, doesn't mean we want our daughter in that way."

"No, mum, Ginny is not pregnant. As a matter of fact, we haven't done it. However, I can't promise how much longer I can hold off. I love her Molly, Arthur. More than you can imagine. I want to live the rest of my life with her. I wasted four years of our lives because of my stupidity. I don't want to waste anymore of it."

"Two weeks is very short notice Harry, but it may be enough. I know who we need to contact on our side of the family, but we will need a list from you, who you wish to invite."

"That's a short list. You are the people I know the most. Other than you, my list will probably only have about 10 people. Let me go home, and talk to Ginny, and come up with our list. We'll be back later today."

"Alright Harry dear. We will see you later, and bring the children with you, and use the floo."

"OK Mum. We'll see you later."

Harry landed in the protected area, and walked to the house. Dobby was still the only one in the kitchen, but he could hear moving around upstairs, and knew the kitchen would soon be full.

Ginny was the first one down, and Harry pulled her into a hug and Kiss, that curled her toes. "Oh, I could get used to that real quick Potter."

"Well good, because it will soon become a staple to our waking up in the morning. Gin, I just got back from your mom' and dad's, and asked them if it would be possible to be married in two weeks. They took it better than I expected. As a matter of fact they were delighted with the idea. She wants us to make a list of guests we wish to invite. Mine is quite short, where as ours will be quite extensive.. How many do we wish to invite, love."

Ginny was just sitting there with a huge grin on her face, not listening to a word he was saying. Harry kissed her once again, to get his attention. "MMmm, I like the way you get my attention Harry. What were you saying love?"

"I was saying, we should go upstairs and shag our brains out, to celebrate, before the kids were up, but, now the moment is lost. I guess we will just have to settle on making out the guest list."

"Next time, just grab me by the shirt tail, and drag me upstairs. Besides the kids are with Sirius this weekend remember?"

"Shit, that's right. I have to go over there and tell them. Hey Dobby, I have a request for you?"

"What is that Harry Potter sir?"

"Well, Sirius was the best man at my parents wedding, and I was wondering, would you be my best man?"

Dobby jumped up from his seat, and ran to Harry. "Oh Harry Potter sir, Dobby can't, but, he is very happy that you would consider it."

"You can't, why?"

"Because Harry Potter sir, when a couple is married in the magical world, they have to complete a bonding ceremony, and the best man has to perform it. It has to be done by a wizard, and a witch. The witch has to be the Maid of Honor. The use of a wand is necessary by both. A house elf is not allowed to use a wand, even for this. Remember what happened to Winky, during the World Cup? I don't want that to happen again. Dobby appreciates what you has asked, but, he has to decline."

"I understand Dobby. I don't like it, but, I understand. Ginny, I imagine you want Hermione as your Maid of Honor, do you think George would be my best man?"

"What about Ron, Harry? He will be pretty upset if you don't ask him?"

"I'm not quite there with Ron yet, Gin. I think George would be the better choice."

"I don't think so Harry. Maybe you should ask Kingsley about Dobby. There might be a way around the wand bit. If you were to ask George over Ron, it would start the family feud all over again."

Dobby heard this, and his ears shot up. They were still thinking of him as best man. Harry agreed to what Ginny suggested, and Dobby did everything he could to hide his excitement.

They went to work on the guest list, as Dobby went to work on breakfast.

Luna and Rolf made their way to the table, and Luna saw Harry and Ginny working on their list. "Morning Harry, and Ginny. What are you working on?"

"Morning, Luna, Rolf. Harry and I are working on our guest list. Harry talked to mum, and we are getting married in two weeks. Luna, will you be one of mt Brides Maids?"

Luna squealed, "YES, That is, why yes Ginevra, I would be very happy to be a Bride maid. Who is the Maid of Honor, or do I need to ask?"

"I haven't asked her yet, but, I'm hoping Hermione will say yes."

"I'm sure she will. Harry, have you decided on a bet man as yet?"

"Yes, but, for right now, he has to pass."

"Who is it, and why?"

"I asked Dobby to be my Best Man, but, because of the bonding ceremony, and the use of a wand, he doesn't think he can do it."

"Why does he have to use a wand?"

"Missy Luna, The bond is a very special part of a magical wedding. The wand creates the ties that bind the two in matrimony."

"But, I thought you said you and Harry are bound, Dobby?"

Harry shot forward at this. "Dobby and I are bonded? I didn't know that?"

"Yes you did Harry. It happened the day you and Kreacher brought Dobby back. You bonded to them both. That was the only way Dobby would be allowed back."

"OK, so what does it mean then?"

"Harry, Dobby is allowed to perform magic, using his Bonded's wand, as long as the bonded is there. But, even if he couldn't use the wand, he still can perform the spell with out the use of a wand, because of the bond. He is a blood link to you Harry. The law is not in affect, when a wizard and an elf are bonded. Dobby is your brother, according to the law."

Dobby just sat there smiling at his family. Was it any wonder why he loved them all so much. He was a part of the most wonderful family in the world.

AoC-}

Fay and Tina looked into the shimmering pool, and watched as Fay's favorite project continued to grow stronger with time. Her project was about done, needing just two more events to take place.

"Fay, what are you going to do when you will no longer be able to care for you pet project. Harry Potter is about to have his story played out to where you can no longer be of assistance. Will you look for another project to try and develop. Or, do you think I might be able to take a shot at a project?"

Fate looked at her long time friend Destiny. "Tina, I think it is time for you to try your hand at controlling a situation. Do you want to control a human, a wizard, a creature, an event. What is it you wish to control?"

Tina thought about it for a minute, then got a twinkle in her eye, and a smile on her face. "Fay, if you don't mind, I would like to control an event. But more than that, I would like to take part in it. I know, it has never been done before, but, there is nothing that says I can't be there when the event takes place. I just can't take an active role in setting up the event. Since the event is already in play, I can't take part in bringing about it's outcome. I can be there to insure nothing will go wrong, or, astray. We know what will occur, and I will not change that, but, I think a little nudge in the right direction can make sure things go as planned."

"Tina, why are you smiling like that? You have something planned don't you? Yes, you can't change fate, but, as Destiny, you can direct the path taken. I think I know what you are planning, you little devil. Be careful how you do it, though. We don't want the boss thinking we helped physically. That is a definite no no."

"Oh no, Fay. Things will go AS FATE DIRECTED. It's just that I think we could bring things about in the right direction, a little earlier in the game. I think it can be done, without getting anyone hurt. It is just to make them aware of where they need to go. Like I said, a nudge in the right direction."

"Alright Tina, but, as soon as you make that push, and have seen to it that the events take place as they have been fated. you must return to us. The boss will have a fit, if you are down there too long."

"Thank you love. There will be nothing to worry about. They will not even notice they were pushed. Now, if you will excuse, I have to go make preparations for my visit." Tina went to Fay, and gave her a hug and kiss. Fay returned them, and watched as Tina left to get ready for her visit.


	22. Chapter 22

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 22

Things were hectic for the next two weeks. Harry, Ginny, Luna, James, Lillian, and Severus were running around trying to get all the invitations out, getting the right color scheme for the wedding, finding the gowns for the bride and her maids. Hermione felt honored that Ginny wanted her to be the Maid of Honor, and accepted immediately. She was thrilled to find out that Dobby was to be the Best Man. Kingsley was asked to perform the ceremony, and he agreed to do it. Harry had sent an invitation to the Royal Family, and was beyond excited to see they would be there.

The invitation to the Dursleys were also accepted. Harry doubted Vernon would be there, but, looked forward to Dudley being there, and hopefully his Aunt Petunia.

Neville was preparing his course studies, when he received his invitation. He and Hannah were very Happy for the two friends of theirs. It would be a great time for them to show off their son Franklin.

Sirius and Lavender were made members of the wedding party, As were George and Percy. Ron was shocked when Harry asked him to be an usher. He was hoping to be his best man, but, after the incident of four years ago, just to be included in the party was more than he could ask for. Pansy would be there as well, as that was more than she expected.

Draco and Astoria as well as Scorpius, were invited, and would be there. They had become closer than Draco ever thought he would with Harry. Narcissa had also become close to the Potters. She had changed when her husband was sent to prison for his crimes. The Malfoys lost their family fortune, and Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had to move in with Draco and Astoria. Harry felt sorry for the Malfoys, and had a talk with Ginny. They agreed to let one of the properties they had inherited go to Draco. They would give it to them once the wedding was completed.

Arthur and Molly were just as busy as Harry and Ginny. They contacted all the DA members, and the Professors at Hogwarts. They all would be there. They took care of the flower arrangements. The wedding would take place in their yard, and the Hogwarts elves helped out immensely with this, They decided to have the elves cater to the wedding, as Molly would be too busy with the arrangements to be doing any cooking.

The week before the wedding, Luna had to visit her Healer for her pregnancy. She found out she had a change in healers, because her original was relocated to Hogwarts, preparing to take over for Poppy, who would be retiring in a couple of years. Luna was introduced to her new mediwitch, Miss Tina Destin. She appeared to be about 25 or 26. She had long blond hair, and if Luna was to describe her, quite beautiful. She had blue, almost silver eyes. A heart shaped face, with a pointed chin. A small button nose, and ears that laid flat against her head. She was shapely, and had very long legs. As Charley would say, she had legs that never quit, and went all the way up.

Harry and Ginny went with her for her appointment, and they met Tina for the first time as well. "Well Miss Scamander, it seems you have two very good friends, to join you on a maternity visit. l Don't see that very often. Why, I hardly ever see the husband join in on a visit. You should be very honored to be accompanied by such wonderful people."

"Oh, I am Healer Destin. These two are very special. I love them very much, even if Harry is my boss."

"I am not your boss, Luna. We just work in the same area. You know as much as I do, and have been doing a lot of unsupervised work lately. Does that tell you how deserving you are. There is no drop in the quality of the treats, and we still have people wanting more."

"What is it you do, if I might ask?" Tina said.

"We work for Uni, in the kitchen." Luna said.

"No, Luna, we work separate from the kitchen. There is no grease allowed in our area. We are the bakers in the school." Harry ended.

"Oh my gosh, you must be the God of Flour, Sugar, and Spices. And you must be the apprentice. It's an honor to meet you both. And you Ginny, do you work there also?"

"No, I have a normal job, working in the Ministry. They don't call me a god, but for a year, I was called an apprentice."

"Well, if you two will wait in the waiting room, I will check Mrs. Scamander out, and see how well she is doing. See you both in a bit." and Harry and Ginny left the two. "Luna, you really are lucky to have such good friends. Hold them close to your heart, as they will be there for you always. Now, let's see how you are doing, shall we." Tina listened to the twins heartbeat, and to Luna's as well. She took her blood pressure reading. She examined her for infections and possible complications, and in the end, gave her a clear bill of health. "Well, Luna, I don't see any problems. You are doing fine. Just continue doing what you are doing, and I will see you in a month, unless you wish to visit before that, and bring me some of those treats you talked about. I would like to see if Harry lives up to his billing?"

Luna giggled, "Oh believe me, he does, but, don't tell him I said that. It tends to go to his head. I can't have him walking around with an inflated ego. He would be impossible to be around."

Tina laughed at this. After just meeting them, she loved being around them. Fay would love to see how they interacted with each other. She was looking forward to the time she would be treating Ginny as well. And then Hermione too. She really wanted to meet this intellectual young lady, and her comic side kick.

AoC-}

The day of the wedding had arrived, and Harry was making his way around, visiting. The first people he visited were Neville and Hannah, along with Franklin. "Neville, Hannah, how are you both. And who is this young one you have with you."

Neville stood up, and pulled Harry into a hug, "Harry it's good to see you as well. Congratulations on catching your dream. Listen, before we go any further,..."

"No, Neville. Don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. That whole day was just a big misunderstanding. I want to forget it, and move on. Now, about your son, tell me about him"

'Well then, Harry come meet Frank II. I named him after my father. I'm hoping we have a girl next to name her Alice. Hannah has been my guiding light, since the war. Have you heard, I was made the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. I start this year?"

"Excellent Neville. I can't think of anyone better for the position. You'll be great. Listen, I need to get around to the other guest, but, we will have to get together soon, and talk about old times. Hannah, You look beautiful, and Frank looks just like you, thank goodness, We wouldn't want another Neville walking around now, would we."

Hannah looked at Harry and said. "Another Neville in the world would be just fine Harry. There is nothing wrong with his looks. You're not jealous are you?"

Harry just laughed, "Neville, you better keep her close. She protects you better, than I ever did. A lot better looking too. Hannah, don't ever change."

Harry moved on to Draco and Astoria. "Draco how are you doing. Astoria, looking lovely as usual. Where's Narcissa and Scorpius?"

"Scorpius was not feeling too well, so Mom stayed home with him. She told me to tell you she was sorry. So, how are you feeling on your big day?"

"Pretty good, really. Excited, and if you want to know the truth, Horny as hell. Can't wait for the evening to get here. Oh, by the way, Ginny and I would like to talk to you both after the wedding. We have something to share with you."

"It's not Spattergoit is it? Or Dragon Pox? Can't deal with them at the moment. Just kidding Story. You know I was. Don't look art me like that, you scare me. Harry, tell Astoria I was just kidding...Harry? Help a fellow out here Harry, tell her I was just kidding."

"Astoria, I will see you and you sobbing date later, all right." and Harry kissed her on the cheek, and patted Draco on the head, "Be a good boy for mommy." Draco glared at him.

"Now I know why I never liked you at school. You were never there for me. Fine friend you are."

"Bye Draco, see you after the wedding."

Harry caught up with Petunia, and Dudley, and his wife Stephanie. "Aunt Petunia, Dudley, so glad you could make it. And who is this beautiful young lady?"

Petunia laughed, Stephanie giggled, and Dudley stood up, and pulled Harry into a hug. "It's great to see you cuz. Why haven't you been by to see us? If you had, then you would know who this beautiful young lady was."

"Yes, but, if I had done that, and got to know her, then I would have to steal her away from you. This way you are protected, because Ginny would castrate me. Nah, Big "D", things have been rather hectic lately, but, I promise I will be by. I have to meet the kids now, don't I. Listen, we'll talk later, I have to make my way up to the stage. It won't do, if Ginny arrives there, and the groom is missing. She might have to marry my best man."

"All right Harry, we will talk later. And this time you better be there."

"Harry." Petunia threw out.

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Thank you for inviting me here Harry. I know what I allowed to happen to you when you were young was unforgivable, and for you to share this moment with us, well, just thank you." And she pulled Harry into a hug. Harry didn't know how to react to this. He had never hugged his Aunt before, and although it felt weird, it also felt right. He pulled her in tighter, and returned the hug. He could hear his Aunt crying into his shoulder. He had to release her, and get on stage, before they started the ceremony with out him.

Once he was settled on stage, they started the music, and the procession began. First was Lillian, who was the flower girl, and James, who was the ring bearer. They were followed by Molly, who was escorted by Sirius. Then came the Brides maids, Luna, Lavender, and Pansy. Then came Hermione, escorted by Dobby. They did this so that Hermione wouldn't have to walk up to the stage alone. They split up, once they got to the alter, but, not before Dobby kissed her hand. And then they took their positions. Then the wedding march started up. The guests turned their heads to see Ginny and Arthur heading down the aisle.

Ginny was beautiful in her white gown, trimmed in emerald green, and ruby red. The wedding colors. Molly watched as her only daughter walked to the start of her new life, with the man she had loved for over fifteen years. She was so proud of her daughter at this time. She was beautiful beyond compare.

Arthur and Ginny arrived at the steps of the stage, and Kingsley asked, " Who gives this woman to this man in matrimony?"

Arthur beamed , "That would be my honor, as the father of the bride."

Harry stepped down, and took Ginny's hand, and told Arthur, "Thank you Dad." He then led Ginny onto the stage, and Arthur left and took his seat next to Molly, who was crying. He took her into an embrace, and comforted her.

Kingsley then started, "Before we begin, is there any one amongst us who oppose this wedding. If there is, let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace. Thank you. As you all know, we are here to celebrate the joining of two souls. One Harry James Potter, to Ginevra Molly Weasley. The bonding of two souls is a solemn occasion, but, the beginning of a joyous life for the two bonded. A wedding is just a bringing together two people who love each other. A bonding is much deeper than this. It brings together two souls, and makes them one with each other. In order for this to happen, the two must be truly in love, or the binding will not work. Harry James Potter, please make your vows to Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Ginevra, or Ginny, as you wish to be called. I made a very big mistake 10 years ago, by ignoring something that I should have seen. I almost lost you then, and then, I almost lost you again 5 years later, when I went in search of something, with my two best friends. Once again, almost a year later, I almost lost you again, because of a misunderstanding. I do nor wish to lose you again. I vow from this point on, to always love you. To honor you. To put you where you belong, by my side. To share with me our life together, hand in hand, where ever it may take us. Please join me in this journey called life, as my equal, my love, my wife, my soul mate."

Kingsley continued, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, please make your vows to Harry James Potter."

"Harry, what started out as a fangirl crush turned into much more than that, in my first year at school. I learned that my crush was my knight in shining armor. It took me four years to point that out to you, and five more, to get you to finally realize it. But it was worth it. We are finally to the point where we become what was destined for us. Soul Mates. It was written in the stars that this was going to happen. With all the obstacles thrown in our path, we got around them, and have made it. It has always been my wish to walk through life as your wife, as your soul mate."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise, as we bring together the two souls into one. Dobby, Hermione, please join us at the alter. Dobby if you will, please perform the charm for Harry's part."

Dobby closed his eyes, and held Harry's wand over the joined hands of Harry and Ginny. A blue strand of light wove itself around Harry and Ginny's wrist and hand. Kingsley had Hermione do the same, and a red strand of light wove itself around their wrist and hand. Kingsley then made the spell that completed the bond. The two colors joined together, and and became a wonderful violet color. Then, there was a flash of brilliant white light which surrounded all of the wedding party on stage. It flared to a blinding shine. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Dobby, Kingsley, and all the maids, and groomsmen were lifted in the air. They were locked in place by the light that engulfed them. The violet threads entered into Harry and Ginny's body, giving them a radiance that was surreal. The violet light then shot out, and entered Luna's, Hermione's, George's, and Rolf's bodies. In Luna, the glow turned back to the blue that started with Harry. The red that started with Ginny spread to Hermione but still stayed with Ginny.

Tina, who had been sitting in the back, smiled at the sight that was before her. "Fay, I hope you are watching this. All is in motion, and the project is preparing to start. Please tell the boss, I may be here longer than he thinks. I still have a lot of work to do."

Fay heard her friend and lover. and smiled back. "I will try Tina, but, I don't think he will be too happy. But, then again, when have we cared what he felt, as long as we get the job done."

The glow that had the held the wedding party in place, began to dim, lowering them to the ground. It continued to dim slowly, to make sure that no one would become faint after the power surge. Kingsley was the first to completely recover." I don't know exactly what just happened, but, I do know one thing. More than one bonding took place. It seems that Harry and Ginny's love was so encompassing, that they drew Luna, Rolf, Hermione and George into it, as well as Luna's twins. Hermione and George are now married, and Luna's twins now share a bond with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Rolf. And I share a bond with the whole wedding party. Nothing like this has ever happened before, not even in my birth country of Jamaica. Hermione, Ginny, you must look into this in a few weeks. That is when you are due back from your honeymoons. Enjoy your time off. Now, as the saying goes, it's time to party."

George and Hermione were dumb struck. They were now husband and wife, and George never got the chance to ask her the question. "Hermione,love. I'm sorry it happened this way, without me even getting to ask you to marry me, but, to let you know, I was going to ask you very soon."

"George, I thought it was brilliant. I knew you were getting to it, but, this was beyond what I expected. We have to talk to Harry and Ginny. They might know what this is all about, and maybe Luna as well. She has a feeling for these kind of things. But, to let you know, I would have said yes. I love you George. This just makes it easier."

Arthur was fanning his wife Molly, trying to bring her back to a state of alertness. She had passed out.

Harry and Ginny were laughing at the way every one was reacting to the shared bonding. They saw Luna and Rolf sneak off for someplace hidden. They watched as George and Hermione were holding each other. Kingsley was being jovial with Percy and Penelope. Ron and Pansy were holding hands on her extended tummy.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, and pulled her towards Draco and Astoria. "Hey guys, did you enjoy the show?" He asked Draco.

"Do you ever do anything half ass, Harry? I mean how many people did you bond with? Twelve? I never saw so much power in my life, and believe me, I have seen a lot. It was the greatest thing I have ever seen. I wish that I had been a part of it."

"Draco, who says you weren't. Who says everyone here wasn't a part of it. You said yourself you saw power unlike anything you have ever seen before. Did you just see it, or did you feel it also?"

Draco was at a loss for words. Now that Harry had mentioned it, he did feel it. Like an opposite feeling of a Dementor. It was a feeling of joy, Happiness, elation, and love. "You know your right, Harry. I did feel it. Like I couldn't be happier. I still feel it."

Astoria then spoke, "Draco is right Harry, it was a sensational rush that left me feeling happier than I have ever felt. Thank you for including us in this event of a lifetime."

"Well, it's not over yet, Astoria. Remember when I asked to talk to you after the wedding, well, Ginny and I have something for you. Two somethings, actually. First, I talked with Kingsley, and there is a new position being established in the Ministry. It is the Ambassador for Magical, Muggle Affairs. It will be a link with the muggle world, and the Muggle Minister, and the Royal Family. Believe it or not, Kingsley wanted me to find the right person for the position. That's right, he didn't want me for the job. Can you believe it. Not that I mind, as I would have passed on it. Now, I have made my decision, and would like you to fill this position Draco."

Draco's eyes got huge, almost to the point of popping out of his head. "This is a joke, isn't it Harry. You're kidding me aren't you? I mean you can't be serious."

"My lord, cousin, you actually do notice. Of course he's not serious, because I'm Sirius. How could he be serious, if I'm Sirius."

"When did he come into the picture. Please don't get him started Harry. Now, about that joke you were telling me."

"It's no joke Draco. It's yours if you want it. However, there is a catch. You can't stay where you live. You will be expected to cater dinners, balls and such. You will be hosting some very influential people. You will have to find a place a bit larger."

Astoria was the one who answered, "Harry, we appreciate your trying to help us, but, there is no way we can afford a place the size of what you are asking. We can barely afford the place we are in."

"Well, it just so happens Ginny and I picked up a small but, fancy place you might like. We will give it to you, if you accept this position. Draco, I need you to take this job. You have the right background, and upbringing. You will have your mother to help, and Sirius will be there for you."

"Whoa, there pup, When did you decide to throw me in the mix. You never said anything about me being a apart of this. What if I don't want to help?"

"Come off it Pads. You know you will, just to be rubbing shoulders with the Queen. Besides, it will make you look good for Lavender. Think of how she will feel to be helping to host these parties. Talk about brownie points. Major shagging rights there."

"Harry, when did you become such a silver tongued orator. But, I do see the benefits of which you speak. I'll do it."

"Well Draco, what do you think? Do you want the position or not? If you want, we can show you the house first."

"When do you need the answer Harry? I have to talk to mom, and Astoria before I make my commitment."

"Tomorrow evening, as Ginny and I will be Going on our honeymoon Tuesday, with Hermione, George, Luna, and Rolf. I'll tell you what, let Ginny and I take you to see the house right quick, that way, maybe you will be able to make your decision tonight. I think Luna wished to go also, as she picked it out for you. Well sort of. Her actual words were 'It might make a nice get a way home.' She really is a one of a kind witch."

"OK Harry. Take us to this Get a way home. I hope it isn't too far off the beaten path."

As if she heard what was going on, Luna joined the party. "So, he decided to look at the shack, Harry?"

Draco blanched at this. "Your taking us to the Shrieking Shack. Harry, is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"Draco, that was just Luna, trying her best to be funny." Luna stuck her tongue out at Harry, and he was fast enough to catch it, before she pulled it back in. "Haiy, leh go o y ungue, lease."

Harry released her tongue. "Thank you. PHfffttt." She gave him a raspberry.

Harry, Ginny, and Luna Took the hands of Draco and Astoria, and Sirius decided to take Lavender.

Draco knew where they were, as soon as he was able to get his bearings, "Harry, please tell me your not joking."

"Not joking there Draco. If you want it, it's yours."

"How?"

"Well, there are two reasons really. One is the spoils of war. Two, is you have to know the right people. Well does that convince you Draco. How about you Astoria?"

Astoria just ran at Harry and hugged him, while Draco stood there dumbfounded staring at his old home, Malfoy Manor.

"I believe you just convinced me Harry." He said..

"Good then. Draco, Astoria, welcome to the new Freedom Hall."

"Thank you Harry, and I like that new name. Now, what say we go back. I believe I owe my wife a dance."

They left, and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Harry danced the first dance with his wife, then he had to share the dance floor with Molly, Luna, Lavender, Hermione, Pansy, Astoria, Penelope, Stephanie, and Petunia. Dividing each, with a dance with Ginny.

Kingsley got his share of dances as well, including Minerva on several different occasions.

Harry danced a few with his cousin Lily, and she loved it. James wasn't so thrilled with his dances with Ginny, but, Loved his dances with Luna. She was just more wild, where Ginny was more classical.

Yes, the evening was brilliant, but what happens when the evening is over, every one goes to bed. That's when the real fun began for ten people, or five couples. The red and blue glow shined four more times that evening, and reached across the country, connecting all five couples.

Tina was quite pleased with herself. Her practice would soon become larger. "Fay, my love, did I do good?"

She felt in her mind Fay's connection, "You did marvelous Tina. Well done. Now all we need is the catalyst to bring it all together."

"Working on it as we speak."


	23. Chapter 23

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 23

Upon returning to their home, Draco and Astoria told Narcissa about the wedding, and of the bonding that occurred. Narcissa was shocked that something of this level of magic had happened. She had never heard of this before, and for it to bring the whole crowd into it, was unbelievable. But when Draco told her of what Harry offered, she broke down and cried. She missed Malfoy Manor, and it's opulence. It's majestic splendor. She reveled in the fact that it will once again be host to the dignitaries of both the Wizard and Muggle worlds.

"Draco, did Harry say when we can move in? Did he give you an idea when he wants you to start? Do you have any idea of how to begin this diplomatic position? I think it should be with a Dinner./ We will have to find us a couple of Elves."

"Mother, slow down. Let's take one thing at a time. First, we can move in tomorrow. Next, I begin work on Monday, and it is as you said, we will get to know every one at a dinner at Freedom Hall."

"Why not Malfoy Manor?"

"Because mother, there is no more Malfoy Manor. When Harry got it from the Ministry, he changed the name to Freedom Hall, and I rather like it. Also, seeing as Father may never see the light of day again, I believe we should drop the name of Malfoy, and assume the name of Black. I believe we will be more accepted if we do this. Now, if you will forgive us, It has been a long day, and I would like to get to bed with my wife, and get some sleep, as tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us. I have to move all of our belongings, and you and Astoria have to go out and buy new clothes, food for the shelves and crisper. Linens for the dining room, with the Black emblem on them. And try to find our new house elves."

Draco reached out and took Astoria's hand, and led her to their bedroom. Narcissa went to her bedroom, thinking of how things had changed so drastically.

Draco and Astoria were in bed, talking, and suddenly Draco had an urge to join his wife in some fun time. Astoria had the same thought. It was the most satisfying sex they had ever had. It was as if every happy moment they ever had was combined in this coupling. The result of it was felt in four other households, and a certain Mediwitch. Tina found her catalyst.

AoC-}

Tina was thinking of what she would do on her day off, when she heard her lover call. "Tina, dear."

"Yes my love?" she replied.

"I hope I find you in a time of leisure, as the boss would like to see us both in his sanctuary."

"Not to worry Fay. I have the day off, so I will be there immediately."

"I look forward to seeing you then, dear. Maybe you can tell me how things are down there."

Tina broke the link, and dressed in her familiar deity clothing. A toga like silk dress, with a golden belt, with Golden sandals that had golden wraps that ran half way up her legs. She was wearing a tiara that was laced with precious stones. She had to look her best, when making a visit to the boss. She then vanished from her apartment, and reappeared in the room with the pool of vision, where she met Fay. She walked across the room and pulled Fay into a hug, and gave her a deep kiss. "I missed you Fay, so much. If it wasn't for the brilliance of the people I met, I don't think I could have stood it much longer. Let's go see what the boss wants, and then we can talk after wards."

"I look forward to our little talk Tina, my pet."

They walked hand in hand to the sanctuary of the most holy one. As they approached the entry, the gates opened, allowing them access. They approached the one person in the room, while still holding hands. It was well known in their world, of their relationship. "You wished to speak to us OH Mighty One!" Fate asked?

The person stood up to the approaching ladies. As beautiful as Fate and Destiny were, they paled in comparison to the beauty of the Creator. She had long Golden Hair, that traveled down her back. She wore a pure white dress that flowed to the floor. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to swirl with silver threads. "Fate, Destiny, it is good to see you both. Destiny, I believe you have been very busy. Have you accomplished what you set out to do?"

"All is set and done, Rhea. It is just a matter of time now."

"Very good Tina. How much longer do you think you will need? I know you wish to be there for the culmination of this enterprise."

"I do indeed, Rhea. I would imagine, another year. But, I have a favor to ask you, if I may."

"I know what it is you wish to ask, Tina. Can you guarantee there will be no conflicts of interest?"

"Rhea, Fay and I have no conflicts of interest. We are on the same train of thought. I just wish her to see first hand the amazing people we have selected for this endeavor. I believe Fay will fall in love with one of the participants. I know I sure have. To be quite honest, I have fallen in love with the entire group. Sirius, George and Percy are the funniest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I believe George's twin would really love to visit with the pair of mischief makers. Then there is Harry and Ginny. Harry has been through so much, and yet, he is the most sensitive person you could ever meet. Fay and I have done what we could to bring some of his past back to him, but, there again, a visit from his parents would do a world of good for him. A visit from Remus and Nymphadora would also do to help in building up Harry's relation with his godson. And finally there is the highlight of my whole visit. The one that brought this all together. Luna is the most beautiful person you could ever want to meet. She is kind, carefree, loving, tolerant, and forgiving. She has brought together all of the loose ends of our venture. It would be so great if she were able to have her mother pay her a visit. I know what I ask is quite a bit, but, after what they have all been through, I believe a little show of kindness would go a long way."

Reality looked down on her two best agents. "Tina, I will give it some thought. Why don't you and Fay go have something to eat, and visit a while, and return here in say three hours."

"Thank you Rhea. We'll be back."

The two left Rhea and walked back to the Pool Room. They had lunch delivered to them, and ate as they watched the world spin, as they ate. They weren't looking at anything in particular, just the world as it revolved on it's axis. After eating, they enjoyed each others company in the way they liked the best. They enjoyed it for almost the entire time Rhea had given them. Having satisfied each others needs, and straightened them selves up, they returned to Rhea, in her sanctuary.

"Ladies, right on time. I hope you enjoyed your time together?"

"OH yes Rhea, we got caught up on everything."

"Good, then now let me tell you what I have decided. Fay, since this is your project to start with, I am allowing you to return with Tina, as a supervisor. You will remain with her the entire time she is there. Tina, you have one year to finish your assignment. You have asked for visitation rights for six individuals. This is granted, however, they must all return together, and the visit will last the one year you and Fay are there. No supervision will be necessary. At the end of the year, I will decide what needs to be done."

Tina didn't quite understand what Rhea meant by this last statement, but, didn't press the matter. Rhea then waved her hand, and the pair were joined by six bewildered people. Two flame haired people, one male, one female. One Dark haired person, male, One brown haired person, Male. One pink haired person, Female, and one silver blond haired person, female. "I know you are all wondering why I have gathered you all here, and I will try to explain. Lily and James. You have been brought here to visit one Harry James Potter, and his wife Ginevra Molly Potter. This visit is to allow Harry to get to know the family he has missed. At the end of the year, I will make a decision as to your ending. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. You have the chance to visit you son, and his grandmother for this same period of time, with the same decision to be made at the end of the year. Selena Lovegood, you will be visiting your husband and daughter, and Fred Weasley, you will be visiting your entire family. At the end of the year, judgment will be made. Do you all understand what I have just said?"

Lily asked in tears, "Please Miss, if this is some kind of a joke, stop it now. This has been my fondest wish."

"This is no joke Lily Potter."

Remus asked next, "What kind of a judgment will you be making at the end of the year?"

"Why your fate Remus Lupin. Are there anymore questions? Good. Now for everyone to return, with a sound reason, you will be sent through the Veil of Mysteries, in the Ministry of Magic's Unspeakable section. There, Hermione Weasley, and Ginevra Potter, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt will be there to pull you through."

Fred decided to get in a laugh, "So, are you saying my youngest brother finally got off his duff, and asked Hermione to marry him?"

James had to catch him when Tina said, "Ronald did not marry Hermione. George did."

"Thank you Tina for causing our first casualty. James, if you would, wake Fred up, so we can get on with it. I must get you in place by the Veil, so that you can make your appearance. Fay will be the one to make the announcement of your return, to save Tina's cover. Fay, you will introduce your self to Kingsley as a Seer that has envisioned these six being brought out of the veil by Ginevra and Hermione, along with him self. If there are no further questions, then I believe it is time to get every one in position. Fay, I want you to make sure that all the people this will affect, to be notified before the event takes place. We don't want any more casualties, like Mr. Weasley."

"Of course Rhea, and thank you, for every thing. Oh, one last thing. When you pass through the veil, everything you just heard, will be wiped from your mind. You will not who Tina and I are, and you will not remember Rhea."

AoC-}

Harry and Luna were dancing through their morning work, and enjoying the moment, when Richard came in to tell them, "Harry, Luna. I have just been told that Kingsley want you both in the Dept where Ginny and Hermione works, at two PM. Don't ask why, as I am never told anything. I'm just the messenger boy around here. Are the Danish done yet?"

"Yes Richard, they are cooling right now, so that we can fill them, and ice them. But, if you want yours hot, I can make them right quick. How many do you want?"

"How many can I have?"

"How come your not fat, Richard?" Luna Joked.

"I maintain a strict diet. I eat very little after I dine on these delicious tasties."

Harry shook his head, and Luna just chucked another danish at Richard, which he caght and ate. "Oh, you might want to bring some of those for Kingsley and the girls, as I am sure they will be wanting some. Kingsley has been complaining that some one is hoarding them, and by the time they make it to him, there is very little left."

Harry and Luna danced through the rest of the day, and gathered the treats they made for their visit. They then went home, and dressed for their trip taking the treat with them. They flooed to Kingsley's office, where he met them. Harry offered the treats to him, which Kingsley took out his two favorites, Pina colada, and Cream cheese.

They then walked to the Dept. of Mysteries, where they met Hermione and Ginny. They had to wait, while Ginny and Harry said good morning to each other. Kingsley then took them to the Veil.

"Kingsley, why are we here?" Harry asked.

That was when Fay made her appearance. "We are here sir, because of a vision I had. It seems you are a apart of this vision, and well as your wife, and Mrs. Scamander. If Ginny and Hermione would please approach the veil, and make the spell I told them to say, you questions will be answered."

Ginny and Hermione began their chant, and before long, the veil began to glow. It started to shimmer with light, and then a foot appeared coming out of the veil. And then a leg, followed by another foot and a leg. Then both Figures came out of the veil. Harry cried as he saw Remus and Tonks standing there. He ran to them and pulled them in for a tight hug.

They had to move, as Hermione and Ginny were still chanting. Soon, two more legs emerged from the veil, and Fred and Selena walked through. Luna burst out crying and ran to her mother. "MOM! Oh dear heaven above, thank you. Oh mom, I missed you so much."

"Hello my little shining star. I missed you so much, as well."

Once again they had to move, as Hermione and Ginny were still chanting. Once more, two legs left the frame of the veil followed by two bodies. Harry lost it this time. Remus had to catch him, as he passed out. James and Lily rushed to Remus's side, to comfort their son, when he became alert. Ginny and Hermione ended their chant, and ran to Fred to hug him. Fred returned the hug, and then he saw rings on the fingers of both girls. "OK, Let's see here now. Ginny, you had to have married Harry, so that leaves Hermione with Ronniekins."

Hermione made a face, "Oh how wrong you are dear brother. Yes, I married a Weasley, but not Ronald."

"You and Ron didn't get married. What is the world coming to. Well then, don't keep me in suspense, as there are still three left available. Was it Charlie?"

"Guess again."

"No, you couldn't have married Percy?"

"Why not. What's wrong with Percy?"

"Tell me you didn't Hermione. Do you know what that would be like stuck in the middle of a conversation between the two of you? Sleepy town. Snore City. History of Magic, the extended version. Two doses of sleep potion."

"Alright, that's quite enough. I can see where this nap didn't lessen you humor much. But, it wasn't Percy either. Which leaves just one."

"Holy mother of pearl diving Japanese women. You married George. Shite, you don't how many nights I had to sit and listen to him whine about How lucky our little brother was. Or how lucky Harrikins was. He thought you might have fancied him also. Or how lucky Viktor Krum was. He gave me a bloody headache. So how did he manage to catch you. It must have been one of our love potions, although I didn't think they were that good."

"It's a long story, which we will tell you later. Right now, let's just go find a place to sit and talk, all of us, as we have so much to pass on. Fay, do you wish to join us in a cup of tea."

"Thank you Hermione, I would love to. Besides, I wouldn't mind hearing your stories myself."

They went to the break area, and sat down to tea, and Harry and Luna's treats. Fay had to try one of them herself, having hearing Tina brag bout them. She was not even close. Tina wasn't bragging, she was telling the truth. All seven of the newcomers were silent, as they dined on the treats. Fay had to have another one, and another one.

James and Lily listened to Harry shortened version of his life. He neglected to tell them the part of his life with the Dursleys. Later when they could vent their anger, and not cause a scene. Lily cried when she heard about her niece and nephew., and was dying to meet them. James was mesmerized by Harry's tales. He couldn't wait to hear the full length version.

Kingsley excused himself for a minute, then came back, "Hermione, Ginny, I just got word that your honeymoon has officially started, and you are released from work for the next three weeks. Harry, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to join you, as you have your family reunion. I would love to see all the expressions of the faces as they become known to those who are unaware."

"Please join us then, Kingsley. I'm sure it will be a night to remember. Fay, since this is all possible because of you, I would like you to join us as well."

"Thank you Harry, I would like that. Can I call a friend to join us. I believe you know her as well. Tina Destin."

"Of course we know Tina, she is Luna's Mediwitch. How do you know her Fay?"

"Tina and I go back a few years. Neighbors. We grew up together."

"Great then, shall we go,and set up our little surprise party."

They all made it back to Kingsley office via his hidden entry, so as not to draw unwanted attention. He notified his secretary the he was leaving for the evening, and they all flooed to Harry's home. James and Lily fell in love with the home, and fell head over heels for James and Lillian, which was returned by the two children. Meeting their namesakes was the second most exciting thing to ever happen to them. The first being Harry.

Harry made all the calls to relatives asking them to join them for dinner, but, not telling them of their surprise guests. The group sat and talked, while waiting for the arrivals.

Dobby was thrilled to be able to prepare the meal of all those coming. He called for Kreacher, to come and assist in the preparations. They were expecting at least twenty more guests.

It looked to be a festive evening.


	24. Chapter 24

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 24

Rhea decided to watch the proceeding encounter of the families. She didn't say anything to Tina, but, she was quite proud of Fay's had only been titled Destiny for 200 years, and was the newest member to the Reality Circle. Fay, herself, had been titled Fate for 1500 years. Hope was the other member of her light side. On her Dark Side, was Greed, Envy, and Lust.

She knew there needed to be balance in life, so the two sides were created. Reality herself had to remain neutral, but, it was hard to do, when Fate and Destiny were on a roll. She loved to watch the two lovers create their magic. In life that is. She did not look into their Personal behavior.

Rhea watched as Harry and the rest greeted the Lupins. She marveled at the tears that showed in Harry's eyes for the friends of his mother and father. She then watched as Luna greeted her mother. Once again tears were flowing, and Luna was drawn into a hug that rivaled Molly Weasley's hug. She watched the interaction of Ginny and Fred Weasley. She laughed at the antics of Fred as he tried to guess who married who. Hermione's actions were just as comical as Fred's. Then, the final encounter. Harry passed out as his mother and father came through the veil. The whole scene had been precious, and she was really looking forward to the other meetings. She decided she wouldn't mind having some popcorn for the event. She contacted her counterpart Finality, who was the manager of death, if she wished to join her for the show, She agreed and popped into Rhea's realm for the show. There was a never ending bowl of buttered popcorn, and spiced apple cider for refreshments. Finality, known as Nat, took a seat next to her cousin, and began to watch the show.

AoC-}

Harry and Ginny shared in the talks of all the gathered people, Remus and Tonks joined Lily and James. Selena, Rolf and Luna were matched, and Fred and Hermione were sharing stories of Hogwarts. Laughter wAs filling the room, when the floo flared up, and Sirius walked through. The group in the kitchen heard it, and Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Tonks Hid, so that Sirius would walk in, and think that it was Harry and Ginny sitting there, rather than James and Lily.

Sir5ius walked into the small group, and Noticed George sitting with Hermione, and a strange blond sitting with Luna and Rolf. He walked over to Ginny, or who he thought was Ginny, and grabbed her Boobs. "Guess who?"

Lily turned on him, and punched him right in the nose. "Gin, what was that for? Wait a minute, you're not Ginny. It can't be. Lily Pad? Jamie? Is that you?"

"Yes Black, it is. Now tell me why it is that you come in and grab MY BREASTS AS IF THEY WERE YOURS?"

"I thought you were Ginny."

"So you're telling me this is normal for you to come in and grab my son's wife's breasts. I would kill you Sirius Black, if you hadn't already died once. Don't ever let me catch you grab Ginny like that. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes Lily Pad, now come here and give me a hug. Jamie, you too. Damn I missed you guys. I wish Remi was here to see this. He missed you as much as I did. Did you know he and Tonks married. Ya, they had a kid too. A meta like Nymphadora."

"Siri, if you wish to have kids in the future, you will remember to call me Tonks in the future."

Sirius turned and was face to face with Remi and Tonks. "OH shit. The whole family is back together again. How the fuck did that Happen, Ouch. Lils, what was that for?" Sirius was rubbing the back of his head.

"In case you didn't notice, mutt, there are kids present. Now say you're sorry."

"Sorry James, Lily. I slipped up. Can't promise I won't do it again in the future. Just turn your head when you hear something not meant for your ears."

Sirius picked Lily up and spun her around, "It is so good to see you two. I was so upset with my self when I got to your house that evening. I can't believe I let Hagrid talk me into giving him Harry. If I would have kept him, I would never have gone after The Rat Bastard. Sorry kids, The rodent most foul. Better Lils?"

Lily nodded her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was actually crying for Peter. They all knew he was the weakest of the Marauders, but, didn't think he was capable of betrayal.

They heard another flare up from the floo, and they saw Andromeda walk through with Little Teddy walking beside her. Andy had just looked at all the new faces in the room, when she caught her daughter and her husband. She fainted, and would have fallen, if James hadn't caught her. "Mom!" Yelled Tonks, as she rushed across the room and drew her into her arms. She saw her son there as well, and burst into tears. Teddy, my boy! Oh please don't be afraid. It's me, your mother, and this is your father." She pointed at Remus.

Teddy's eyes got huge, and looked to his Uncle Siri, who nodded. He looked back at the beautiful woman kneeling down with his grandmother, and jumped into her arms, causing them all to fall over. This seemed to awaken Andy, and they all were crying. Remus joined them on the ground, and pulled Teddy into a hug, kissing him all over his face saying over and over again, "My son, My boy."

They all stood up, with Remus and Tonks holding on to their mother, and brought her over to the table to sit down. Harry conjured more chairs for every one to sit.

Once again the floo flared, and Molly and Arthur walked into the kitchen. They were taken back by the number of people already there. They saw George sitting with his wife Hermione, but, they were not sitting like they normally sat. She did notice Remus and Tonks, and ran to them, to pull them into a hug. Fred watched as his mother hugged the two, and snickered. He realised she thought he was George. "Hey woman, save some of that for your favorite son, would you."

"Oh George, you can get all the hugs you want, when ever you want. Remus and Tonks is a different story."

"Well, that may be true, if I were George, but, Seeing as how I'm Fred, it puts a different light on the picture, don't you think?"

Molly and Arthur had trouble catching their breath. "Fred, is that really you?" Arthur cried. Fred nodded his head, and Arthur ran to his son, and pulled him into a hug, and was soon joined by Molly."You would think my ear would have been a dead give away?" Fred laughed through his tears. Hermione was in the same state. Laughing through her tears. She stood up, and joined her new family. That's when the flare up once again took place, and George, Percy, Ron, and Pansy came through. George saw the family hug, with an extra carrot top among them. He watched for a second, till it donned on him who it was they were hugging. "OH MY GOD, IT"S FRED!" Percy and Ron looked at there family, and knew for a fact, what George had said was true. The group hug was beginning to loom, like an American football team huddle.

Once4 again the floo flared, and in walked Xenophilius Lovegood. Selena saw him and jumped up and ran to him, "ÓH Xeno, my love, how I missed you." Xeno was just beginning to notice who it was he was hugging and kissing. "Selena, is this really you?" Selena just continued to kiss him for her answer.

Kingsley, Fay, and Tina were sitting off to the side, just laughing at the actions of all the reacquainted families. Kingsley looked to them and said, "Would you ladies care to join me for a bite to ear, while the families get to know each other better? My treat."

Fay looked to Tina and then back to Kingsley, "It would probably be a good idea. There seems to be a growing need for space. Thank you, I believe we will." They looped their arms together, and left the wonderful scene that was going on in the for once, crowded house.

As the evening rolled on, the group were joined by Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Lavender, and the Malfoys. Harry was trying to include Draco and his family into all their activities.

Students looked at the Potter residence, as it was usually quiet, but, tonight it was noisy, and raucous. Many people could be seen through the windows, and before you knew it, there was music heard coming from the home. People were dancing, talking, kissing, hugging, and just having a grand old time. Couples could be seen coming outside, to get a bit of fresh air, and sitting down to catch their breath. They were joined by more couples, and soon, there were as many people outside, as there were inside.

Finally, they had to call it an evening. All sleeping arrangements had been made, and plans for the next day accepted. Finally, it was just Harry, Ginny, Luna Rolf, James, Lillian, Jamie, and Lily Pad. going over the last 16 hours. The most exciting 16 hours of their lives. Their sides hurt from the laughter created by the twins and Sirius. It just got worse, when Jamie, Tonks, Remus, Percy, and Ginny got into it. Then you add Dobby, who was quite a prankster him self, James and Lillian, then there was no way for everyone not to laugh.

Rather than cook a meal, Dobby and Kreacher placed sandwich meats, cheeses, chips and dip on a large table against the wall, to let people eat when they got hungry. The two elves were included in the frivolities of the evening getting dances from all the ladies, joining in on the pranks being pulled, and getting pranked them selves. They never felt so loved in their lives. Not even the Malfoys ignored them, and even danced with Narcissa and Astoria.

Draco saw what it meant, to be a member of a family that loved each other, and shared in the joy of living, not in the boredom of existing. He felt the love permeating in the air. He saw the look of joy on all their faces. He knew this is what life was meant to be like, and was glad that Harry had been kind enough to include him and his family in it. Astoria and Him had questioned Harry's request about joining them for the evening, but, now, he knew there were no regrets. Astoria was having the time of her life, as was his mother. Scorpius was with the kids, and was enjoying him self. Yes, this is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, with friends and family that cared for him, as he cared for them.

Narcissa felt like she was twenty years old again, Never had she imagined life could be so full of joy. These people knew how to enjoy life to it's fullest. When she danced with Dobby, she asked him if he missed his family, and Dobby replied, "Dobby is with his family Missy Cissa. He misses his Missy Cissa at times, but, now that is over, as she has come home. Master Draco has changed, and is becoming quite the gentleman, but, Dobby thinks that is because of Missy Story. Young Master Scorpius will be quite happy being with the rest of the children. Is Missy Cissa happy with the way things are?"

Narcissa picked up the elf, and hugged him as they danced, "Dobby, Missy Cissa is very happy with the way things are. She is happy with how you are being treated, and how we are being treated. She is happy with they Draco's life is headed, and the love he shows for his family. And Dobby, Draco has asked that we change our last name to Black, and drop the last name Malfoy. There is one thing I ask of you Dobby. Do you know of any elves looking for a family to belong to. I'm afraid that Harry has found us a residence that is too big for me to handle by myself, and Astoria. Three would be nice, but, I can get by with two."

"Missy Cissa, Dobby believes there are three or four working at Hogwarts, looking for a family. Dobby and Kreacher can ask around for Missy Cissa."

Narcissa spun Dobby around one last time, and thanked him for his help, and for the dance. Dobby bowed down to her and said, "It has been Dobby's pleasure, Missy Cissa."

Fred, George, and Percy never left Hermione's side, the whole evening. She danced almost every dance, and laughed while Fred got under George's skin about how he captured his greatest prize. Percy helped out with this, adding little tidbits of information that added fuel to the fire. George was beet red all evening, but was loving every minute of it. Molly and Arthur was with them quite a bit, trying to control their pranking, but when they started to get pranked them selves, she decided to leave well enough alone. She still couldn't figure out they spiked her hair and changed the tips color to green. She didn't think Arthur even noticed the squirrel tail he sprouted, or the fact he had been eating nuts all evening.

Remus and Tonks were with Andy, Jamie, Siri and Lily all evening. They lost Teddy to the rest of the kids, but, saw he was enjoying himself. He was really enjoying being around Victorie. When Lavender arrived, she joined the group, and Jamie pointed out that his two best friends preferred their women much younger. Siri just said, "Hey, they need to be younger, in order to keep up with us. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Lavender placed her hand on his cheek, "If it makes him feel younger, then I put up with it. However, when we get home tonight, he'll be out like a light, as soon as he hits the bed. Looks like their will be no nookie tonight."

Tonks looked at Lavender, "That may be you, but, I can guarantee that there will be nookie afoot tonight in the Lupin residence. Won't there wo-, hey, can I even call you wolfy any more?"

Remus just burst out laughing. He just realized that he was indeed free of his affliction. "Nope, you'll have to find a new nickname for me."

"Bummer."

Luna, Rolf, Xeno and Selena were with Harry and Ginny. They walked around visiting everyone, introducing Selena to them all. Xeno and Selena were not used to large crowds, as they kept to themselves while they were married. Selena soon realised what she had been missing all those years, as she was thrilled at all the happy feelings being shared by the guests. Xeno while being a bit nervous about being around this crowd, was thrilled that his wife was enjoying herself so much. He never thought that she would like being around a lot of people, but, she was fitting in splendidly. He watched as she danced with Rolf, Harry, Sirius, James, Draco, Fred, George, and even Arthur. He himself danced with Lily, Narcissa, Tonks, Andy, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione. He missed Rolf and Luna being around, but knew that they had their own life to live. Now that Selena was back in his life, he wouldn't be so lonely.

At the end of the evening, Harry and Ginny showed His mom and dad where they would be sleeping. Harry gave his dad a pair of his pajamas, and Ginny gave Lily a nightgown to sleep in. However, as soon as the door was closed, both sets of sleeping attire were discarded. It was too confining for the two to be using them. They had other things on their mind.

When Harry and Ginny closed their door, Ginny looked at Harry, "How long do you think they kept their PJ's on? I reckon until they thought we were ready for bed our selves."

"Na, they probably doffed them, as soon as the door was closed, and mom put the silencing charm on the room."

Ginny giggled, then put her own charm on their room. She didn't want to wake the kids.

James and Lillian were having their own conversation. "James, I think I love having a big family. If it gets any bigger though, we may have to find a bigger house."

James laughed at his sister, "I know what you mean Lily. But, like you, I love the idea of having a big family. Aunt Lily is fantastic, don't you think. And Uncle James when he is with Uncle Sirius and Remus, is so funny, I nearly pee'd my pants, I was laughing so hard. Then there was Fred, George, and Dobby. I didn't think Uncle Arthur will ever notice that squirrel tail, and did you see Aunt Molly, She looked like on of those biker chicks they show on the telly. All she needed was a few tattoos."

They both laughed at the thought of Aunt Molly wearing tattoos.

When Fred, George and Hermione arrived at the WWW, George looked up and saw Fred's portrait, and was happy to see t was still, and quiet. The real thing was much and George were going to abstain tonight, with Fred being just a few feet away, but, They hadn't even got settled, when they heard Fred leave the apartment. An hour later he returned, and George and Hermione heard giggling and laughing, then they heard moaning, and sounds of pleasure, then "Yes, oh yes, George yes, that's it, oh please, it's been too long. I'm sooorrrryyyy I left you, YES, OH YES George, faster, harder, yes, oh yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh George, I'm ready, don't stop, oh ya that's it, oh shit ya. Oooohhhhh."

"George, that was fantastic. It was like I was back with Fred again."

"Angie, you know I'm married right?"

"What, no George, I didn't know you were married. How could you? Who is it that you just cheated on?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me, ass hole." She was furious

"Well it's Hermione."

"You married the bookworm? Why?"

"Because I love her."

"You an say that after just fucking me. You're sicker than Fred ever thought to be, and that is sick. I have to get out of here, and away from you."

"Angie, wait a minute, will you please, I need to tell you some thing."

"What."

"I'm not George."

"Look George, I'm on no mood for games. I'm pissed off at you, and lying will not help you right now."

"Angie, look at my ears. You'll see I have two of them."

"So, you have been trying to improve on your fake ears for what, three and a half years now. It's good to see you finally got it right. Doesn't change the fact of what you did. I may not have beef friends with Hermione, but, I would never do this to her, if I knew."

"Angie, I didn't cheat on Hermione. She is with George right this minute. Ron is with Pansy, Percy is with Penny, Bill is with Fleur, and Charlie is with some lovely dragon, I would assume. So, who does that leave?"

"ARTHUR!"

"Yuck, Angie. Even I'm not that sick. Gees, my father, come on."

"Then who are you? Ginny?"

"You're getting wackier every time you open your mouth Angie."

"What, I know Ginny has dabbled with our side."

"I didn't need to know that Angie."

"Well, who are you then? Hurry up, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed."

"Then come to bed pet. I will tell you all you need to know."

"WILL YOU TWO GO TO BED. HERMIONE AND I ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE. ANGELINA WOULD YOU PLEASE KISS FRED, TO SHUT HIM UP."

"AND PLEASE BE QUICK ABOUT IT ANGELINA, GEORGE AND I ARE GETTING KIND OF FRISKY, AFTER LISTENING TO YOU TWO GO AT IT. OHHH GEORGE, I LIKE THAT, DO IT SOME MORE. YES, JUST LIKE THAT. YA BABY, NICE AND SLOW. UMMMM YES, MORE PLEASE, JUST LIKE THAT. UH HUH, UH HUH. OH I'M SO CLOSE BABY, YES, YES, YESSSSSS. OH, THANK YOU BABY, THAT WAS GOOD, GOOD NIGHT FRED, ANGELINA."

Angelina looked at the person on the bed. "Fred, is that really you?"

"Yes Angie, it's really me."

SLAP!

"OH, what the hell was that for, Angie."

"For being the prat you always were. Now let me see it. Maybe I can kiss it all better for you. Oh, by the way, you owe me an explanation in the morning. GOOD NIGHT HERMIONE, GEORGE. I HOPE YOU HAD FUN PRETENDING. NOW MAYBE YOU CAN GET DOWN TO THE REAL SHAGGING."


	25. Chapter 25

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 25

The next morning, Harry and Luna were hard at work, in the kitchen, with Luna, as usual, dancing around, and this morning she was being playful, as she passed Harry and threw flour on him saying, "Pixie dust Harry, just to bring you to a more lively state. Come on, dance with me."

Harry grabbed her by the waist, and danced a lively dance with her, and Harry looked over, and saw they had 15 minutes before the danish had to come out of the oven, and fresh ones went in, so he took Luna into the dining area, and brought her to the table filled with their family. He gave Luna to Rolf, and grabbed his mom, and pulled her up to dance. Lily was surprised at this, but laughed when he started to swing her around. James not wanting to be left out, grabbed Ginny, and they danced. Sirius saw James and Lillian join in, so he went and found a student, and asked her to dance, she accepted, and soon the dining area was filled with couples dancing.

This went on for ten minutes, until it was time for the treats to come out of the oven. Harry replaced them with the fresh confections, and while they cooled, her prepared the next batch to go in. Lily watched as Harry went about his job, marveling at his joy for his work. He moved like he was still dancing with her. Luna then joined him, and prepared more trays for the oven, and brought out the fillings and icings that were to be used. Lily continued to watch as the two moved effortlessly through the kitchen, occasionally taking hold of each other, going through a dance move. Luna then took the fillings and filled the pockets of the danish with the fruit, or the cheese fillings, and then glazing them with the honey lemon sugar glaze or the white frosting glaze.

Luna grabbed a few of the treats, still warm, and brought one to each of their family members. Sirius looked crest fallen, and Luna knew why. Sirius never stopped at one. More like four or five.

He ate the one she gave him, and while Lily wasn't looking, stole a bite of hers. Lily caught him, and swatted his arm. "Padfoot, you had yours, and this one is mine. You even attempt to take another bite, and I will pull all your teeth out with a pair of tweezers."

"Ah Lils, always the sweet talker." He said, pulling her into a hug, and stealing another bite. He rolled his eyes. He didn't know Harry and Luna's secret, but, didn't care, as long as they continued to make these delicious morsels.

Outside, people were gathering, watching a cavalcade of vehicles arrive on the school grounds, with the center vehicle bearing the flag of the emblem of the crowned queen of England. It was her majesty herself. It wasn't often that she visited, although she has in the past. It was still a shining moment for the residents of Cambridge, to see her visit.

Flashcubes were going off, as the Queen exited her vehicle, and waved to all her loyal subjects. She was surrounded by her guards, and the crowd was not allowed to get close to her Majesty. They continued their way to the main entry, to be greeted by Dean Standish, and Richard. Richard went and met with her Majesty, and she shook hands with him, "Hello DICK, how are we this morning?"

"Just fine BUNNY. To what do we owe this unexpected visit? I have a feeling you already know who we have visiting us today, though. You are always the one on top of things."

Elizabeth chuckled at her friend, and walked with him and Dean Standish into the Dean's office. Standish Pulled out his chair for Her Majesty to sit in, and he took up sitting next to Richard.

"Dean Standish, Richard, it is because of your visitors that I am here. When I heard of what happened, I had to come meet the parents of the God of Flour, Sugar and Spice. I hope I'm not causing any trouble by being here?"

"Elizabeth, you know we always look forward to your visits, but, if you had given us fair warning, we would have prepared a special greeting for you."

"This is why I came unannounced, Richard. I wanted to meet them while they were in their unalerted behavior. Now, how about you two take me to meet them?"

They rose, and waited for her to join them, and headed out for the dining area. They stopped at the door. Elizabeth watched as she saw the students dancing around the dining area, joined by Harry's family. They also saw Harry and Luna come out and joining them in their dance. Luna went to her husband, and Harry went to his mother. Ginny had already left for work.

The doors of the dining area came open, and Dean Standish walked through them. The student stopped dancing when they saw him, thinking they were doing something wrong. He walked across the room to Harry and Luna. "Are you two the ones responsible for this display?"

Harry pulled Luna in for a hug, "Afraid so, Dean Standish. We like to start the day off for the students with a dance, to work up their apatite. It also brings them closer together. Surely you don't wish to discipline these young people because of their love of dance?" Harry snickered.

"What ever gave you that idea? I just want to know if you were the creators of this marvelous display. Also, there is someone here, that wishes to see you, and your family."

"Well why didn't you say so, Dean, We wouldn't have kept him waiting, please show him in."

"Well first off, it's a her, and second, she wished to be announced before she came in. She didn't want to surprise you. Now, since you know she is here, she can make her grand entrance. Harry, Luna, Friends, Family, and students of Cambridge, please bow to her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, Queen of the realm of the United Kingdom, Queen Mother to all of it's inhabitants."

As one. the people in the dining area looked to the door, and bowed, as the Queen made her way into the room. Harry was still in his bow, as she approached him. "Lord Potter, Lady Luna, and all of you here, please rise. This is not a formal visit, just a visit to a friend of the royal family."

Harry took her hand, and kissed the back of it, and held it, until she pulled her hand away. "Now, Lord Potter, I think it is time for some introductions, as I have heard you recently been reacquainted with your family, and then perhaps Dean Standish wouldn't mind if we adjourned to your home for a friendly visit. But, first, would you grace me with a dance?"

Harry smiled at Bunny, "It would be my pleasure your Majesty." and Harry took her and led her through a waltz. It was befitting that he do this, as he was unsure of her taste in dance. The Waltz was always the best choice.

After the dance, he led the Queen to his parents. "Your Majesty, May I introduce my Mother Lily Potter, my Father James Potter, My Uncle Remus Lupin, and his wife, Nymphadora, However, it would behold you not to call her Nymphadora, as she detests that name. Call her Dora or Tonks. People, Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth."

After the formalities, Harry and Luna went in to clean the kitchen, and place all the treats out for the students and residents to purchase, filling three large boxes for their guest, and her entourage. Dean Standish, and Richard joined them in Harry's home, and they all got comfortable.

Dobby popped in, when Harry called, and he was joined by Kreacher, when Sirius called him. They brought in trays of tea, and the treats, and was asked to join them in their conversation. This thrilled Kreacher, being the more astute of the two elves. Dobby just sat next to Lillian and James.

"So, does any one wish to tell me how this came about?" The Queen opened the talk.

Lily began,"To be quite truthful, your Majesty, we are at a loss for words. We were on the other side one minute, and then we felt this call, and we walked through the veil, in the Dept. of Mysteries. Why, we don't know, but, I for one, am happy to be here. Finally meeting my son, was the happiest moment of my life. My memories of him as a baby have long been forgotten. Now, finding him with a wife, and friends that truly love him is beyond my fondest dream." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

Remus took over, when Lily was unable to continue. "We have a theory, your Majesty. We think Harry was the reason for our return. Harry was the hardest hit, due to the second war. He lost more family members and friends than any other. Really, more than he should have to bear. Even with all this loss, he still managed to be a loving person, who would give his life, to aid others. It is who he is. We think the powers that be, decided to give back to Harry some of what he lost. We also think, that there is a reason behind it all. I am sure we will know this reason before too long though. Call it a premonition if you must."

The visit from her Majesty lasted for two hours, in which she got to know Harry's family, and vowed they would meet again. She asked Harry to talk with her alone for a bit. and he took her into the study, where he put up the charms. He sat, after she had made herself comfortable. "Harry, I have had a visit from Kingsley, and her told me of your choice of Ambassador for the human, wizard relations. I had him visit, to get to know him and his family, and I am pleased with your selection. Narciissa is a charming, and insightful lady, with some brilliant ideas. Draco and Astoria are wonderful, and their son Scorpion is delightful."

"Uh, your Majesty, his name is Scorpius, not Scorpion. I don't wish to sound rude, please forgive me. But, it may save you an embarrassing moment later."

"Thank you Harry. I will try to remember that. Well, to get on with it. You have made a perfect selection for this position. I have visited Freedom Hall, and it is quite amazing. You have gone a long way, repairing the rift between the two worlds. I look forward to the day, when we can announce to the human world, the existence of the magical world. It may be a while, but, I can see it in the future. I just hope I'm around to witness it."

"I would like that as well. Too much has been done by the magical world to the human world, because of Tom Riddle, and the Death Eaters. When it invades the lives of the Royal Family, it becomes too much. I know you did not see eye to eye with Princess Diana, but, you did still love her as family. She was loved by the common folk, almost as a goddess. Perhaps that is why her and Charles were doomed in their relationship. He didn't feel he was as loved by his subjects, where she was adored by them. And if you will pardon my thoughts, being a beautiful woman didn't hurt her image either."

"Your quite right Harry, As much as I hate to admit it. Diane was loved by England, and probably half the world. Well, that is all water under the bridge. I just wanted to tell you that I am pleased with your choice for the Ambassador. I look forward to meeting you again Harry, and maybe next time, your wife will be with you. Now, I really need to be going, as it is a long trip back to London."

Harry walked back to the living room with her, and they made their goodbyes, and her, Dean Standish, and Richard left the family to their talks.

AoC-}

Fred, George, Percy and Ron worked together in the shop, bringing Fred up to date with what went on. He knew of the trouble Harry had when the war ended, but he didn't know how much it affected everyone was still a little upset with Ron for his part in the separation, but, since Harry and Ginny had forgiven him, he had also. He was thrilled with the change Percy made. He was more of a prankster, than he thought he would be. He remembered his last words before the tragic event, and he still smiled at the memory. Percy looking Thickness right in the eye, and telling him, "I am pleased to have to tell you this, Minister Thickness, I know longer work for the Ministry of Magic. I quit."

The look on Percy's face as he said that was priceless. It wasn't with a straight face, it was while he was laughing at the fool of a Minister. He tried to make every one believe he had been Imperiused. Percy had began to doubt his conviction with the Ministry with Fudge, and it didn't strengthen with Scrimgour, although he wasn't evil, he was not beyond manipulating, or trying to manipulate people to his own agenda. But, his term was a short one, and when Thickness was made Minister, Percy became fed up with the Ministry, and their new found pure blood beliefs. And Umbridge was right in the middle of it. With her hatred for any one of half blood, or muggle born decent, Half humans, or magical creatures, she was the most annoying person Percy ever knew.

Fred then thought of the marriage of George to Hermione. He wanted to laugh, but, when he watched them, and how well they fit, he couldn't do it. Hermione's making fun of Angie last night was priceless. When had she acquired a sense of humor. And one so dirty. She actually sounded like her and George were doing it, and she was enjoying it. Fred had always thought her and Ron was not a good fit, but, he was the only one, other than George to see it, George for a different reason though. Who would have thought that his dream would come true. He was happy for them.

His biggest surprise was Sirius and Lavender Brown. Who could see that one coming. They were the funniest pairing he could imagine. Sirius was a free spirit, and Lavender was a clingy, overly possessive teen when he knew her.

He sat back and just thought about how things had evolved since his vacation, and was pleased with the way things worked themselves out. Harry finding family before he got his family back was a god send for his brother-in-law/partner. He wondered about the family no one knew about. He would have to ask why?

He also wondered about his relationship with Angelina. He thought he loved her, but, there was just no spark to their feelings for one another. Yes they had sex, but, it was not mind blowing on his part. It was just sex. Hell, even Hermione's pretend sex sounded more exciting than his and Angelina real sex. George got himself a real find. He would have to search and see if he could find the one for him.

AoC-}

Lily and James couldn't find the words to express how excited they felt about returning with their friends Remus and Tonks. The love they saw between Harry and Ginny was more than they could imagine. Knowing that they were separated for four years because of a misunderstanding, and still have the feelings they shared paid testament to their devotion for each other. It was like Harry said, it was fate that did this, just so Harry could find James and Lillian. That was another thing. How was it that her and James never knew about her cousin returning to England? Surely someone would have thought to tell her. She would have to talk to Petunia about this, among other things.

James needed to talk to Harry about the will, and financing for him and Lily. They needed to find a place of their own. He would also ask him about James and Lillian. If he was going to raise them, or if Lily and him would. They wouldn't mind raising them. As a matter of fact, he rather looked forward to it. But, it was up to the kids where they wished to live. Most likely Harry and Ginny, as they were very close. Perhaps, they could get them for the summer, and every third weekend, as they knew Sirius also had dibs on some weekends. All he knew was that, the kids would always know love. They would always know family. And they would never want for anything.

Yes, living in a world that was not controlled by fear, hate, and death was new to him and Lily, but was already one he wished they knew 25 years ago. It was a feeling that left one in a state of euphoria. How ever long him and Lily had left, whether it was a day, a year, or a lifetime, he would make sure they lived it to the fullest. Last evening being the first in a long line of shining moments.

AoC-}

Sirius met Lavender in the cafeteria they set up as their own little corner of heaven. He knew the age difference was a stretch, but, if it worked for Remus and Tonks, it could for him and Lavender. After all, 8 years was not that many. Besides, she didn't mind, and they really enjoyed each others company. He made her laugh, and she made him feel young again, not that he was old. He knew one thing, the men at the Prophet were quite jealous of him. It seemed Lavender had been asked out on a number of occasions, only to be turned down. She was no longer the sickly sweet talking girl from school. She was a strong, determined and quite sexy woman. Just thinking of her, gave Sirius a problem adjusting his pants, to make it more comfortable.

He watched the door for her entry, and saw the beauty walking down the sidewalk, toward the door. He stood up, and greeted her, as she approached the table, and pulled her into a hug, and kiss. Lavender returned the greeting with just as much love.

Before Sirius, Lavender didn't think she would ever find the right man for her. She was tired of the hormone driven guys at work. They weren't looking for a relationship, just a one, maybe two night stand. Sirius had shown her what it meant to be treated like a lady. He was always doing little things for her, like holding the door open for her, and allowing her to enter first. Pulling her seat out for her, and pushing it back in, until she was comfortable. Helping her with her coat, if she was wearing one. Ordering for her, if she was undecided, and always selecting the right item for her.

Two weeks they had been together, and Sirius had not missed an evening with her. He had her over on the weekend he had James and Lillian, and they did things together as a family. Harry and Ginny had made her feel like family, when they visited. Now with James and Lily back, she was even more into the family life, more so than he real family. Her father was always too busy to have anything to do with her, and her mother, well let's just say, Lavender gave up her mother's life style after graduating from Hogwarts. Her flings with Ron, and Dean left her less than happy with the male population. Then when you add in the jerks she worked with, and you had one disheartened woman, that felt she would become a hag, never knowing love. Then along comes Sirius Black.

The couple sat and ate, passing small talk between themselves. They had small disagreements, but, they soon blew over. Yes, they both felt right with each other. Comfortable with each other. Neither one knew where it would go, but, both determined to give it a fair chance.

AoC-}

Rhea was watching the pool once more. She liked where everything was headed, and was a little envious of Fay and Tina being down there with this amazing group. She wouldn't mind visiting for a while her self.

This was when she was called in for a meeting with the Creator, along with the other Department Heads. Death, Chance, and Circumstance. They all had their little projects, and the Creator wished to be brought up top date on them.

The other Heads had briefed her on what they had been up to, then it was her turn. "Rhea, how are things going with Mr. Potter? Is he finding life more pleasant now that he has his family? And what about Fay and Tina. Have they gathered all the right pieces for your project?"

"Not quite yet, Madam. Tina says she is waiting for the final piece to fall into place. It would seem one of her pets is having second thoughts. She will get it back on line, but it may take a little time. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to visit my aides, give them some assistance. It may take all of us to bring it about."

"Do you know how long you would need? I can't have your entire branch down there too long. It just isn't right that you get to go, and the other Depts. remain back here. Are you others oK with allowing Rhea to visit for say, one month?"

There were no problems, and Rhea was granted a one month visit. She needed to make sure she had enough material with her, to get things going in the right direction.

For the first time in a long time, Rhea had a funny feeling about where this was going to go. Like she was going to lose a key player. She didn't know who, and Circumstance wouldn't help her out. It looked like Rhea was on her own.

AoC-}

A/N: Hello people, I just want to apologise for this late chapter. I got lazy Saturday, and Sunday was football. Then Monday was Mother's day, and I had to get a new driver's license. I know, excuses, but, hey, life does that to you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter of how things stand with some of the other characters. Will be back with Harry, Luna, Hermione George, and Harry next chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	26. Chapter 26

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 26

Waking up was usually easier for Luna, but for some reason, this morning, it was difficult. She was groggy, weak, and felt drained. She hurt in places she never hurt before, but, it was a dull ache. She got up, and went to take a shower. She had to hold onto the sink, as her head started to spin. She finally got in the shower, and felt a bit better, but, not completely. She dressed, and met Harry down stairs in the kitchen. She was soon joined by Rolf and Ginny. Harry looked at her, and knew something was wrong.

"Luna, sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked her?

"I'm fine Harry, just a little morning sickness. I'll be better, after I've been up for a while. I think I'll just have some tea this morning. I don't know of my stomach can take anything heavy just yet."

Harry placed a cup in front of her, and Ginny, and gave Ginny a plate of French Toast, Crisp bacon, and some butter. The syrup was already on the table. She loved how Harry knew exactly what she wanted for a meal, before she even said anything. She had been thinking of asking for French Toast, with crisp bacon.

"I don't know how you do it love, but, you knew what I was wanting, before I even asked. "

Rolf made no comment, he just ate like it was his last meal, which caused Luna to gag. She got up from the table and went to the sink, where she emptied her stomach.

Harry rubbed her back, trying to sooth her upset stomach, and it worked better than he knew. Luna felt immediately better, and asked Harry for some food. Harry's jaw dropped. She went from sick as a dog, to fit as a fiddle. What brought that on.

During work, Harry noticed Luna getting weaker as the day wore on, and Harry continued to rub her back, which once again, had immediate affects. Harry was worried about his sister. She was in all sense and purposes His sister. James and Lily met them in the dining area, as they were worried about Luna as well. They watched her go through the transformation of good to bad health, and how Harry was able to sooth her with just a touch.

Harry decided to contact Tina, and have her pay a visit to Luna. when they got off work. It wasn't necessary, as Tina was in the Dining area, waiting for them. "I felt her going through the pain and and the relief, Harry. I don't know what is wrong, but, I knew I had to see her. Rolf is at home waiting to see her. Let's go and see what's wrong with our precious little package."

Having just touched her, to help her up from her chair, Luna was able to make it back to the house, under her own power.. She was good for another fifteen minutes, when she started to feel drained again.

Tina scanned her for any abnormalities, and what she found she didn't like.

"Rolf, Harry, Luna's babies are feeding off of Luna's magical core. They are not able to create their own magic. Something has happened to them. If they continue to feed off her core, eventually they will both die. Rolf, I want you to concentrate on feeding Luna your magic, to see if it helps. We have to build her core up to full strength, in order to keep them all alive." Rolf tried to feed Luna his magic, but, it wasn't enough to keep up with the drain the twins were putting on her core.

"Harry, I need you to try and do the same thing that Rolf just did. I noticed you were able to give her a boost, back in the school. Perhaps you can do it again."

Harry took her hand, and at once, Luna looked refreshed Harry released her hand, and Luna was alright for about a half hour, when she was again drained. Harry again held Luna's hand and was about to release it, when Tina told him to hold it, until she said to let go. He held her hand for 15 seconds, when Tina told him to release her. He did, and Luna was good for the rest of the afternoon, and into the evening. Tina stayed with them, to monitor Luna. Every one sat around the table, worried about Luna. Harry called Richard and told him he and Luna would not be in tomorrow, and he got Molly to fill in for him again, until they got Luna's problem solved.

Hermione, George, and Fred came over as soon as Ginny called them, and explained what was happening. Selena and Xeno also came over. Tina continued to look after Luna,but, she also had another problem now. What was it about Harry, that he could help with Luna, and do it so fast.

"Harry, would you allow me to run a test on you? I'm concerned that you can refresh Luna so quickly. I tried Rolf, Ginny, Hermione, and George, but they were not getting the same results. Ginny and Hermione were able to recharge her core, but it took about a half hour. Rolf never could, and George took about 45 minutes. I have a feeling I know the answer."

"Tina, if it will help Luna,. I will do anything. Rolf may be her husband, but, he doesn't love her anymore than I do. She is like Hermione, the sister I never had, probably even more so than Hermione. Sorry Hermione, but, Luna has brought me out of so many bad feelings, that you were never even aware I was experiencing them. It doesn't mean I don't love you as well. Think about it. Luna was able to contact me, where you and Ginny, and the rest of the wizarding world failed."

"Not to worry Harry, I know what you are saying, and I'm not upset." Hermione replied.

Tina took her wand, and ran it across Harry's chest and stomach, and jumped up quickly. She had to run it again. She received the same results. She then asked Ginny, Hermione, George and Rolf. She blinked at the results.

"Harry, I need you to hold Luna's hand once again, but, do not hold it longer than 15 seconds, OK?"

Harry did it, and Luna was once again in the middle of the conversation. "Tina, what are the power readings for all of them? I know Rolf's is low, as is George's, Ginny's was slightly higher than Hermione's, but I didn't recognize Harry's. What does that mean?"

'OK, first, let me tell you all a little story. Hermione, you grew up muggle, have you ever seen the movie Star Wars?" Hermione nodded her head. "Then have you seen the prequel yet?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, in it, one of the Jedi knights explained the force to the audience, as the number of a certain cell in their bodies. The higher the count, the stronger they were in the force. Well magic is the same thing, only we call them stages, with readings for each stage. 0-100 would be considered a muggle, or a squib. 101-200 would be a low level witch or wizard. 201-300, a mid level wizard or witch. 301- 400 would be considered average for either. and so on up the scale. The highest ever registered was Merlin, and he topped out at 835. Ginny topped out at 550, and Hermione at 535. George was 460, and Rolf at 385. Now, what I want you to all understand, is that Dumbledore had a reading of 690. and Riddle at 675. Grindlewald topped at 550, like Ginny. Now, to put this in prospective, Dumbledore was the strongest wizard to walk the Earth, since Merlin. That is until now."

Tina stood up, and went to get a drink of water, wishing it was stronger. What she had to say next, would probably cause some to pass out.

Gathering her strength, she continued, "Like I was saying, When I took Harry's reading, he blew Merlin out of the water. Harry had a reading of 1140. I must tell you, that does not mean he was just three scales higher. The higher the scales, the multiples become larger. Harry is over 100X stronger than Ginny. 60X stronger than Merlin. What does this mean? It means that When Riddle attempted to kill Harry when he was a baby, Dumbledore made the assumption that it was Lily's love that saved Harry, when in fact, Riddle could attain the level to be able to kill him, however, the attempt put a block on Harry's magic that cut it in half, meaning, he was at the same level as Ginny. Once Riddle died for good, That block broke, releasing Harry's full strength. Harry, when was the last time you used your wand?"

"When I resealed Dumbledore's tomb, over four years ago."

"Did you have any trouble doing it?"

"No, why should I? I mean it just took a hovering charm."

"How much would you say the lid weighed?"

"I don't know, 2, maybe 3 tons. I know it took four professors to lift it, and put it in place, at his funeral."

"Yet, you did it by your self."

"Well, I didn't have to pick it up off the ground, though."

"Harry, just to pick it up, was beyond a normal witch or wizard's capability. Now, what was the last one before that?"

"What was it Hermione, Expellearmous against Vold- Eh Riddle?"

"I think so Harry. No, wait, you used in in the heads office to repair your wand, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right, I used the Elder wand to repair my wand."

"What was wrong with your wand?"

"It was snapped in half."

"And you repaired it? You do know that it is supposed to be impossible to repair a wand? That is why they snap your wand, when you are found guilty of misusing magic, or to use it with evil intent."

As he listened, Fred saw something in Tina that seemed familiar. He couldn't place it, but, he was sure he met her before his and the rest returned from beyond. He wanted to find out where, so he asked, "Tina, or Miss Destin, if you prefer, I was wondering, of you would accompany to dinner tomorrow evening? I would like to ask you something."

"Can't you ask me now, and Tina is fine."

"Thank you Tina, and it is kind of personal, so I would rather do it with less chance of being overheard."

"Well, since you put it that way, and you did ask in a polite manner, I accept your invitation. Does six PM sound alright to you?"

"Perfect. Till tomorrow at six then." Fred responded. He felt a tightening around his chest, like he had just been granted the greatest wish in his life. He looked forward to the next evening.

Tina excused herself, but, not after telling Harry he needed to refresh Luna's magic around 5 AM, and every eight hours after that, and never longer than 15 seconds as anymore may hurt Luna or the babies.

She arrived to her and Fay's apartment, to find her in a conversation with an unexpected Rhea. "Hey Boss, how come the visit? Oh, it is nice to see you by the way."

Rhea laughed at Tina remembering to greet her after the fact. "Can't I pay a visit to my co-workers, without there being a reason? And it's good to see you also, Tina."

"Well seeing as how it has been more than a thousand years since your last visit, then no, I do not think this is a social call."

"Very astute. And you're right, this isn't a social visit. Reeta is concerned about things down here. She wants to know why you are down here for so long. And now I hear there are complications with Mrs. Scamander, and her twins. Is it serious?"

"Very, Rhea. It could kill her and the twins. If not for Harry, she probably would already be dead. The twins cannot create their own magic, so they are feeding off of Luna's magical core, draining her supply. OK, I think we all need to sit down, because this may take a while."

Tina explained everything that happened to her today, except the part with Fred, which she didn't understand. Rhea ans Fay couldn't believe what Tina was telling them. For Harry to be that powerful, would make him like a true God. It was a level of power unheard of. Fay knew he was powerful, but, stage eleven. They would have to monitor that closely. Then Fay realised something. "Tina, you have tasted the treats made by Harry, how are they?"

"OH Fay, there is nothing like them anywhere. Both you and Rhea need to try them. Come with me in the morning, and Maybe you could sample them...shoot. They aren't working tomorrow. Well. come with me anyway, and maybe Harry can make something for us for breakfast."

Fay snickered at the exuberance of her girlfriend, "Tina, I wasn't asking to get to try them, I was asking, because I now know why are so good. Harry has definitely earned his title of the God of Flour, Sugar, and Spice. His magic flows into his work, something like a calming charm. His magic is so strong, that Luna is wrapped up in it. Harry loves Ginny, and they are a good match, but, a better match would have been Harry and Luna. Don't tell them I said that Tina. Luna is like the lightning rod for Harry's power core."

"No, you're right Fay, Harry even said so himself, somewhat. He told Hermione that even though he considered them both as sisters, Luna was more like a sister to him than Hermione. She knew what was wrong with Harry, when Hermione didn't even know there was something wrong with Harry. Oh, before I forget, Fay, I have a dinner date for tomorrow evening. Fred asked me out. He says he has something to ask me, that is kind of personal. I figured why not. I didn't think you would mind. It's not like we are going to shaggggg. Damn, that's it. I know what is wrong with Luna, and how I can fix it. Rhea, you really have to go out on a limb for this one. You know I have been looking for the Catalyst for our plan, right? The reason the twins are having their problem, is because of the missing piece. Combined, they will be a very strong force to be reckoned with,but until they are joined they are very weak. I know what the piece is, that is missing. And Fred is going to supply it." Tina went over her idea, and she was met with a resistance the like of which she never saw before.

"There is no way I am going to allow that Tina, and even if I did, there is no way Reeta would go for it. Jobs would be lost, if Reeta finds out you were even considering it. Do you know what you are risking. You don't even know if it will work. Please try to find another way. I know you will try anyway, even after a I said no. But you must look elsewhere for an answer. This is completely unacceptable."

"Rhea, Tina is right. Think about it. There are no other options, if we are to have this completed in the year alloted her. I hate the thought of it also, but, what other choice do we have. Time is of the essence here. Both for Luna, the twins and our plan. If this is to work, it only makes sense that it has to be this way. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna have already fulfilled their part. Now the catalyst is needed, before there is more damage done."

"Do you two know what you are asking? The risk you are taking? Do you know what will happen, if it works?"

Tina looked at Rhea with tears in her eyes. "I know full well what it means, but, for Fay, i would do it a hundred times. This is her project, and I said I would do what ever it takes to see it through for her. I intend to back that statement up to it'd fullest."

Fay pulled her lover into her arms and didn't want to let go. If this was to work, it would mean the end of their relationship. More than that, it would cost Tina her job, and maybe her own, as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 27

A/N: Hello my friends, this chapter will contain graphic sex. Just thought I would warn you before hand. I will give you a warning before it starts. If you wish to pass on it, that is fine, as the meaning of it, will come next chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Oh, before I start iy, I thought I would try to explain What I meant by Harry's sudden rise in power, as I think I threw a few people off. When Harry defeated Voldemort as a baby, it was his intent to have thew baby buried with the piece of soul buried with him, thus making his body the vessel of his soul. However, just in case he survived, he put a block on Harry's power cutting it by almost half. Once Voldemort died, the block was lifted, but, Harry was unaware of this, seeing as how he only used magic twice. He didn't realize what nit took to repair his Holly wand, and thought it was the Elder Wand that made the repair. When he used Hermione's wand to try and repair it, it did not recognize Harry as it's true owner, thus it did not function properly, that and Voldemort was still alive, so the block was still intact. I hope this clears things up a little. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused. Ollie.

AoC-}

Luna continued her drained feeling with the twins. Harry remained by her side, in case it happened again. He could not stand seeing her like this, and wished there was something he could do for her, beside what he was already doing.

Rolf continued to worry about his wife, and the twins, and was grateful to Harry for being to able to do so much for his wife. He felt ashamed about not being able to care for her. He tried once to bolster her magic with his own, but after an hour, and Luna's state did not improve, and he was completely drained, he knew Harry was the only one to be able to recharge her magical core, and still remain fully charged himself. He was amazed that Harry was able to do this, and was afraid he may overdo it one time, but, it was a silly fear, as Harry was very much aware of what he was doing. That, and he never did it without someone there to ensure he did not overdo it.

Ginny and Hermione decided to look into this power surge of Harry's while they were at work. They especially wanted to see a listing of the most powerful wizards on record. If what Tina said was true, and they had no reason to doubt her, Then Harry's rating was beyond comprehension.

Ginny also wondered what Tina was thinking, when she agreed to go on a date with her brother. She didn't know about Fred's feeling towards Angelina, or lack there of. She didn't know he did not feel the spark that he felt in there relationship so many years ago.

Angelina felt the same as Fred. Though they had sex, and it was nice, she felt that anything they had before, was no longer there. She still had feelings for Fred, but, it wasn't love. She didn't know what it was, but, she felt she had to talk to him, and tell him that she didn't think it would be right to carry on in a meaningless relationship.

Fred was hoping to see Angelina today, to let her down as easy as he possibly could, without hurting her. He didn't know where he had seen Tina before, but, he was sure he had met her before his return. He knew he felt a strong pull towards her, and couldn't understand it. Not even Angelina created this feeling for him.

Tina, Fay, and Rhea sat in Tina's den, not saying a word. They had said everything they needed to say, the evening before. Tina was aware of what she was giving up, but, she felt it was the only way for this project to be successful, and to save Luna and the twins lives. Harry could continue on indefinitely, but, she was afraid something might take place, and they would start having feelings for each other. Stronger than the feelings they currently shared. Things needed to stay the way they were, in order for the project to work, other than this power drain the twins were putting on poor Luna.

Tina was about to give up her immortality, to ensure Fay's dream came true. Rhea understood the young woman's feelings, as she shared the same intimate relation with one of her managers. To give up so much, to ensure the success of something her love started was commendable, but, Rhea thought was stupid. It made no sense to her. Humans continued to thrive, even with all the obstacles placed in their path. They would continue to do so, even with out the success of this plan of Fay's. But there was no talking to the young lady sitting there looking so forlorn.

AoC-}

Neville and Hannah has moved everything they needed to the castle, so that He could start his lesson plans. Frank Jr. was an amazing baby, so quiet, and happy. He always had a smile on his face, which caused Him and Hannah to smile back at him. But, here in the past 12 hours, Frank began to show signs of being tired all the time. They brought him to Poppy, but, she was unable to find anything wrong with the child.

It was weird, because Frank would be great for a while, and then it was like a battery running down, and he just started to get sleepy, and then all of a sudden, he was alert and smiling again. They hadn't heard about Luna, and the drain put on her by the twins. It worried them because of the regularity of the state of Frank's awareness. He would be fine for around 8 hrs. and then he would be like falling asleep instantly, no matter where he was..

Hannah was constantly by Frank's side, making sure he was always able to recover after a bout of this sleeping. When he awoke after one of these episodes, he was always so full of life. It was so hard to explain. She hoped what ever it was, it would be over soon. It frightened her to see her darling child like this. She didn't see any pain in the baby, just a look of exhaustion.

Ron was worried about Pansy. She had been feeling a bit odd lately. Fine one minute, and drained the next. Then the energy came back to her, and started to stay with her longer. She would be up and around, doing things to keep busy, and then she had to sit. It wouldn't last long, and then she was back up again. To Ron, it was almost funny, watching her run around, so full of life, and then plop down for a few seconds, as if wore out, then jump right back up again, continuing what she had been doing. Ron doubted she even noticed it. After they had found a two bedroom apartment in the alley, Pansy had taken it upon herself. to make it as livable as she could. It was slow going, as they were living on what Ron made from the WWW. It became much better when George and Percy made him a full partner. Seeing the family she grew up despising, in a different light, she came to realize that this amazing family was full of love for those around them.

AoC-}

Fred and Tina met for their date, and Fred took her to this Divine little Italian restaurant. He asked if she knew what she wanted, or if he should order for her. She let him chose for her.

After he ordered the food, and drinks, he asked her. "Tina, please don't think of me as being forward, or cliche, but, I feel as if we have met before. And before you say you were there for my arrival, I'm talking before that. I just don't know where. Have we met before?"

Fred, if we have, it was not on an official basis. Maybe in passing in the Alley, or elsewhere, but, before that day when you returned, I never knew you existed. Sorry if this upsets you, but, I have to be honest. And with that being the case, I must tell you, that it's a shame I didn't, because it would seem I missed out on a lot. Not just with you, but your whole amazing family."

"Well thank you Tina for bolstering my ego by saying you like me because of my family. Tell me, How come I never saw you at Hogwarts? I know for a fact, if I had, I would have introduced myself a lot sooner than yesterday."

"I didn't attend Hogwarts, or any school for that matter. I was home schooled by my mother, who was a healer. She didn't want to expose me to the terror that was going on here in England, so we moved to the States. We lived in a little town called Branson Mo., but, moved back, when it started to expand, and became a tourist Attraction. She died a few years back. I think it was because she was so lonely. Dad died because of the war. That's why we moved. She never wanted anyone else. And that's the story of my life, in a nutshell."

"Nice story, just the same. Sorry to hear about your parents. At least you got to know them though, not like Harry. He was a sad case, if I ever heard one. Me on the other hand, never knew what loneliness was, being from such a big family. and so full of love. We didn't have a lot of money, but we made up for it in other ways. Ron was the only one who couldn't see it that way. He was always wishing he had what Harry had. That is until he saw everything he had to go through."

Fred was ready to go on with his story, when the food arrived, and they ate, while passing on little conversations. Tina was astounded by how much she was enjoying this evening. The more it went on, the more she was sure that she had made the right decision. It made her feel stronger in her conviction in giving up her previous life.

After dinner, and more small talk, Fred and Tina left, and just walked around for a while, when Tina asked him if he wished to join her in a cup of tea in her compartment. He accepted cordially, while his stomach was doing flip flops. He wanted nothing better than to join this beautiful young woman in bed, er, a cup of tea.

They entered the apartment, and Fred sat down, while Tina went to the kitchen and prepared the tea, bringing two cups back with her, and some of Harry's danish. Fred took thew tea from her, so she wouldn't have to reach across the table. And took one of Harry's treats. "I don't know how he does it, but, I have to admit, Harry is the number one baker in all of England. I think I could live off of these things."

"They are amazing aren't they? I almost had an orgasm the first time I tried them. and quite sure I did, the next time. And now he has Luna creating the same sensations. Can you imagine seeing everyone that eats Harry treats creaming in their britches. Did you ever watch people while they eat them. It's like their having sex with them."

Fred's jaw dropped while hearing this. Then he just took up laughing. The thought of seeing people squirt while eating a danish was funny. Tina and him laughed for a few minutes at this. Tina caught her self from falling over, by grabbing Fred's arm, shocking him back to reality. Her touch was like that of a bolt of lightning shooting through his system. It was electrifying. He never wanted her to take her hand of his arm again. He covered her hand with his free hand, grasping it gently, and sort of massaged it. Tina looked at him, with a glaze to her eyes. Fred melted at the thought of those eyes looking at him like she was. He stood up, and took her hand, helping her up, and brought her to the couch. He let her sit, and took a seat next to her. Still holding her hand, he reached up with his free hand and stroked the side of her face, drawing his fingers to her lips, which she kissed. Fred took the fingers from her lips, and placed them on his lips. Then he dropped his hand, and leaned across and kissed her gently, with a lingering kiss. He started to break it, but, she used her free hand to draw him back for a more heated kiss.

*WARNING, SEXUAL CONTENT BEGINS*

Tina never experienced a kiss like this before. Yes, she kissed Fay on many occasions, but, never with this intense emotion. She couldn't get enough of Fred's lips. He started a flame glowing in her body, and it had to quenched. Her kissing became more heated, and Fred had to stop, to catch his breath. "Shit Tina. I have never felt this aroused in my life. What are you doing to me?" It's like I have known you all my life, and just now noticed you as being the one I have always wanted. I better stop now, before things get out of hand, and I will not be able to control myself."

"Then lose control Fred. Like you, I never felt this level of desire before, but, I definitely don't want it to stop. Come with me to the bedroom, where we can get more comfortable." She stood up, taking Fred with her, and led him to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and completed the fertility spell. She wanted to make sure this worked. She crossed the room, unbuttoning her blouse, and removing it, placing it on the dresser.

Fred had already removed his shirt, and kicked off his shoes. He started to remove his pants, when she stopped him, wishing to do it herself. She undid his belt, and the snap. She pulled down the zipper, and tugged his pants down his legs. Fred stepped out of them, and kicked them across the room. He stood there in just his boxers. He took her hand, and pulled her down with him to the bed, where he began kissing her once more. He fumbled with the hooks of her bra for a second, and got them undone and removed the silky item from her voluptuous breasts. He stared at her beautiful form, not believing how fortunate he was to be with this gorgeous creature.

Tina had worked Fred's shorts of his frame and was stroking his cock, causing him to get harder, if you could believe it. It was so hard, it hurt, but, to Fred, it was in a good way. He fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipples, causing Tina to feeling was so erotic and sensual, it caused Tina to experience her first orgasm. It was not electrifying but, it was the start of an experience she looked forward to. Fred's fingers moved down her stomach, and found the fastening of her skirt, and undid it, and pulled the zipper down. He reached his hand down her skirt, and under her knickers, and found her clit right away. Her drew circles around it, sending Tina into a spasm of joy and and a need for more.

Fred stood up, and caught the hem of her skirt, and pulled it down her legs slowly, kissing the exposed skin, as he did so. Tina was moaning louder now, as Fred's kisses ignited more fires. He finally removed her skirt, and placed it with her blouse on the dresser. He spread her legs, and placed his head on her already wet pussy. He sucked her juices from the thin material still hiding her core from his sight. Fred loved the thought of her pussy still being hidden. It was finding another gift under the Christmas tree. He savored the taste of her juices as they entered his mouth. He couldn't get enough of this woman. He grabbed the elastic band of her panties, and yanked them off her hips and down her legs. Tina had a tiny strip of brown fluff above her clit. He kissed this strip, and worked his way down. He caught her clit with his mouth, and sucked into it, licking it with his tongue. Tina moaned his name, "OOOH Fred, That is wonderful, Keep doing that. Yes, just like that. Ummmmmm. I never knew it could be like this. Ohhhh yes, oh Fred, use your fingers. That's it, just like that. Yes ohhh baby, I love you. Oh yeah!"

Fred heard what she said, but, took it as the heat of the moment. But, he felt differently. He really was falling for this beautiful woman, after just meeting her. He was glad he had that talk this afternoon with Angelina. She felt the same way he did, and they split, but, agreed to remain friends. Fred moved his tongue down to her entry, and used his fingers on Tina 's clit. Tina was in th middle of her third orgasm when he did this, and it caused her to have a mind blowing one. She screamed his name, as it flowed through her body. She never felt this so aroused before. She needed to talk to Rhea, to try and get some men in to fill positions upstairs. Fay could use a good fuck. They are mind blowing. She loved the feel of Fay's lips on her pussy, and her fingers shoved up her entry, but the feel of Fred's lips and fingers was totally different, and what a difference . "Fred, I need you in me now, please. I want to feel you manhood inside me. I want you to explode inside me. I want to feel your seed leaking out of my pussy. I want all of this Fred. Please, do it to me."

Fred was too happy to ignore such a lovely request, put so elegantly. He positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed forward, causing Tina to squeal. She thought,'Oh Rhea, this is so wonderful. I can't believe it feels so great. It's like he is filling me with love, and I want more. Oh do I want more.'

Fred coudn't believe how tight Tina was. It was like he was sheathed in velvet. It was so fucking hot he felt he would explode on contact. He didn't know how long he could last, but, he made a great effort ot hold back, wanting Tina to join him in a final mind blowing orgasm. He pumped faster, listening to Tina's cries of pleasure. She was very close, he could tell by her tightening pussy around his cock. He pumped even faster, and together they came with the explosion he was expecting. With a final scream, Tina let loose with her orgasm, and milked Fred's cock of all his juices. They stayed in this position for several minutes. Fred's cock never deflating. It also stayed where it was, as he never wanted to pull out of her again. Tina felt the same. Never wanting Fred to remove his cock from her pussy again.

"Son of a btich. That was so freaking awesome, Tina. You are the most sexual person I have ever been with. Where have you been all my life, and never think about leaving me. After that, everything, or everyone else would be like ordinary. We have to do this again. And again, and again."

"There is only one way to guarantee that Fred."

"Oh really, And what would that be beautiful?"

"Think about it, and then get back to me."

AoC-} *END OF SEXUAL INTERLUDE*

Luna was lying in bed, when she felt something inside her feel somehow right, like something was corrected. She felt a burst of energy in her twins that she hadn't felt before. It was like they were waking up to a new life. In that instance, she knew Harry didn't have to recharge her ever again.

Hannah had been having Frank sleep with her and Neville, because he was so weak at times. She was falling asleep, when all of a sudden Frank kicked, and squealed out in a peal of laughter. Hannah and Neville watched as Frank was kicking his feet in the air, and laughing at something. That was the last of Frank's sleeping problems.

Pansy was lying down, still not able to sleep real good. She tossed and turned all night, and had these bouts of lost energy. Then, like a light coming on, she felt a burst of energy in her womb, and she fell asleep, with a smile on her face. Ron, who was watching his wife toss and turn, saw the smile draw across her face, and knew everything was alright. Somehow he knew Harry had something to do with this. It was always Harry, and he had to find some way to thank him.

Rhea and Fay, who had been listening to the two in the other room all night, knew Tina had accomplished her mission. She was pregnant with Fred's child. She was now a mortal. Rhea knew it would end something like this, when Tina brought it up. No, actually she knew it would end like this when Tina asked to visit the planet. This was the first agent she had ever lost, and she vowed, she would be the last.

Fay had her back to Rhea. She was crying over her lost love. She felt the separation on Tina's first orgasm. After the next two, Fay felt lost. She would never know the feeling of Tina in her arms again. She hoped Fred would do the right thing, then it dawned on her. If Fred were called back in 11 months, he would leave Tina facing the problem of raising a child alone. Rhea had to be talked into leaving things as they are. Tina should no be burdened with being a single parent.

AoC-}

Fred thought about what Tina said, and then it hit him. This was Tina's way of getting him to ask her to marry him. He looked down at Tina, thinking she was asleep, but, noticed her eyes were open,. and she was smiling. "Hey, you got something to say handsome?"

"How do you do that? How do you get me to say what you're wanting to hear? Yes, I have something to say. Will you marry me strange lady, who I never met before, and hardly know?

Will you agree to be my wife, even if we have only known each other for like what 30 hours?"

"Well, I don't know how long we have known each other, but, I know for the last six hours we got to know each other real well, and I like it. That being the case, I agree to marry you, on one condition?"

"What's that?"

"We name our daughter Katrina Love Weasley."

"Whoa, jumping a little ahead of our selves aren't we. That is not a name for a boy."

"Very astute of you there Fred Weasley. But why would we want to name our daughter with a boys name?"

"We wouldn't, if it was a daughter. But what if it's a boy?"

"It isn't, it's a girl."

"What do you mean it isn't. You can't know for sure your pregnant, can you?"

"Oh, ya, I'm sure. As a matter of fact, I can guarantee it."

"Fuck, and all I was looking for was a one night stand. Well, I guess we should start looking for a place to stay. Ant particular area your interested in?"

"Yes, right here. I don't want to live anywhere else."

"Well, I believe it is time to go to sleep. I think tomorrow may be a long day, and one I'm not looking forward to. Mother is going to shit bricks"

"Well then, it should be easy to clean up after her then."

"Tina, during your little bit of screaming, you said you loved me. Is that true, or was it just the heat of the moment?"

"Fred, if I said it, it is the truth. I wouldn't say something like that, unless I meant it. As hard as it is to believe, I believe in love at first sight."

"Well, just to let you know, I love you too."

A/N: Please don't flame me for the last part. I know what every one is thinking. No one can fall in love that quickly. Or that Tina used a mind control over Fred. This is not the case. Ollie the Keeper.


	28. Chapter 28

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 28

Rhea and Fay waited all morning for Tina to appear. It was close to noon when she finally made it. Rhea saw that Tina had made Fay's Project a reality. Her glow was glowing bright and with a slight pink twinge to it.

"Tina, I don't know why you felt this was necessary, but, I see the glow you ar4e presenting, and if I do say so, it makes you more beautiful than you were. Has Fred made a commitment yet?"

"Yes he has Boss. He asked me to marry him last night, and I accepted. He will probably want to get married quickly, to cover up the fact that I am already pregnant. He will probably get George and Percy involved to help with the cover up. Rhea, I think something went wrong with the memory block, as Fred felt sure we met before his return. I didn't know what to tell him, so I said it was just coincidence, and I just reminded him of someone else."

"Tina, I think he may have a crush on you in the afterlife. He may have even loved you. It had yo be something strong for him to remember you. This could work to our advantage, as now, more than ever, there is a strong link to the others. It may have been a weaker link, if he had no feelings for you. I suggest you continue on, and show him you love him, as I am sure you do. Fay and I are going to miss you, up top, but, like you said, it had to be. Once Fay and I leave, you will remember none of the plan, or us. It has to be this way, sweetheart. We can leave behind no trace to our visit."

"I understand Rhea. I have no regrets, but one. Fay you were my first love, and I will miss the times we shared together. I did this for you my love. Even though I won't, I hope you will always remember me. Your project will succeed, and the unification will come about, just you wait and see. I do ask one thing though, Rhea. Please wipe out my memory now, as I wish to make my time with Fred as pleasurable as possible, and I don't think I could do that, with memories of you and Fay." Tina said this with tears in her eyes. Rhea watched as Fay and Tina shared one last kiss.

Tina woke up ten minutes later to a deserted house, with no memory of how she got here. She last remembered waking up to being in Fred's arms, after a night of bliss. She looked to the clock, and saw the time. Fred was going to be here in an hour, and they were going to go ring shopping, and to find a gown to wear. She was excited at the thought of being Mrs. Fred Weasley, and joining the ever growing Potter family.

AoC-}

Harry was amazed how quick Luna's recovery was. He got up to charge her core, and Luna told him it wasn't necessary. They dressed and left a note for every one they were going to work, and to meet them in the Dining area, when they could.

Molly was surprised and disappointed when Harry and Luna showed up. She enjoyed her work for the college, and would miss it. Harry saw the look on Molly's face, and asked her to remain until he got back, as he had to let Richard know that he and Luna were back.

Richard usually got to work early, to get his paperwork done, before the day got busy. He was surprised when Harry walked in, with his breakfast. "Damn Harry you are a life saver, and a mind reader. I was just thinking of going up and grabbing a bite to eat. What are you doing in this morning? I thought Luna was ill?"

"She was Richard, but, this morning she up and at it, like it never happened. So we came to work. Listen, If you took some of my wages, and paid Molly with them, do you think we could keep her here. I never saw her so lively, and energetic. She really loves it here, and the students love her as well. Luna could always use another dance partner."

"Harry, I don't think we will have to touch your pay. Dean Standish had received enough letters from the students to grant her to stay. She will be payed the same as Luna. Of course it won't be near what she received when she filled in for you, but, it won't be bad. Why don't we go talk to her, and see if she wants the job? Besides, I think I could use another danish or two."

They laughed, as they headed back to the Dining room. They stopped at the window to the bakery, and watched as Luna and Molly danced through the kitchen, while taking care of the baking needs. Richard was enjoying watching the two, and how close they were with each other. Richard then had a thought. "Harry, with these two able to handle the work load, it leaves you time to handle other matters. Would you consider becoming the Manager over the whole food service. We really need some one to take charge of the operation. We have a kitchen manager, and Luna could take over the bakery."

"Richard, is a full time manager really required. We seem to be doing fine with out one? I mean, I know the ladies are more than capable of taking care of the bakery, but, will the kitchen take kindly to an outsider taking charge. I get along with the kitchen workers, and hate to put that in jeopardy."

"Harry, this came down from the Board of Directors. They wish to have a representative at their meetings, for all of the college activities, to include food service. Your name has come up more times than I can count. Your reputation precedes you Harry and you pack quite a following both on staff, and in the community. Plus, they have been looking for a way to get your goodies to their meetings. I also think you could probably find ways to improve the quality food served to the students, and with a larger variety. I think you have hidden talents when it comes to food in general, rather than just baking."

"I hate to say this Richard, but, your right. I had been thinking of talking to the kitchen staff, and suggesting they find different ways to prepare the food. The States have a way of cooking their food, over heated embers. They call it a Barbecue. I think we could try something like that. then there is something they call hot wings that the students may like. Yes, Richard, I believe I will try my hand at this Manager's position. Oh yeah, I think you should offer the Goddess of Flour, Sugar, and Spices to Molly, not Luna. Solely because of the age difference. Luna will understand. That, and Luna will be taking maternity leave here in a few months, and I will probably be taking her place. Now, shall we go in, and join the dance. I will bring both ladies down, after work, so that we can talk." They then walked in, and were pulled into the ladies arms for a dance. Richard saw a couple of kitchen workers watching the four dancing through the bakery, and they looked on with longing, like they wished they could do it. Richard waved them in, and they joined in with the dance for a few minutes, before they had to return to the kitchen, but, they enjoyed it.

Molly and Luna joined Harry after work, and walked to Richard's office, and they were surprised when they saw Dean Standish there. "Ah, just the people I needed to see. Molly, dear, how are you. Luna, you look fabulous as usual. Harry, I think you know why I'm here. But first things first. Luna, I have to ask you something, and you may not like it. Harry is being pulled from the bakery, and will becoming the Food Service Manager. Now, Molly will be taking his place, as the bakery supervisor, if she wants the job, and if you accept her as your supervisor. I know you have been there longer, but, we feel that with her experience, and the way you two work together, it will work. Does this bother you in any way?"

"Why should it? Molly is a delight to work with. I will miss Harry's constant presence, but, Molly will be there, so, I don't see why I should be affected? It's Molly who should be asked if she could work with me? We could work together with no barrier between us. Harry could still be the supervisor. Luna and I know what needs to be done, and the numbers that need to be maintained, and to whom they go to. Why does one of us have to be in charge? And thank you for wanting me to stay. I do enjoy working here so much. It gets me out of the empty house, and close to the people I care for."

Harry agreed with Molly's idea. There was no need for a direct supervisor in the bakery, right now. However, he was thinking of the future, when he said, "Mom, with the way things are going, we may have to expand the Bakery, and hire more people. If that happens, the need for a supervisor will be required. If we have one in place, before the expansion, there will be fewer hassles when the expansion takes place. You will be there for equipment placement, hiring, scheduling, ordering, delivery, and general leadership. With they orders that are coming in, we may have to triple our requirements. I know there are two people in the kitchen wishing to work in the bakery. One thing I ask though, is don't change a thing, when it comes to enjoying the work routine. Luna loves her work, and she loves her freedom to be able to dance. The students, and faculty enjoy it as well. You get a lot more out of the workers, when they enjoy coming to work every day."

"Harry, do you really see the need to expand our work station? I mean we are doing fine as it is." Molly asked?

Luna added her comments, "Molly, Harry is right. Yes, we have been taking care of the workload, but, have you noticed that our days keep getting a little longer every day. If we keep pushing the ovens the way we are, they will break down on us. With Harry gone most of the time, we will be needing new dance partners, as well. Do you think we should make it a part of the requirement, that they know how to dance?"

"Is it any wonder why I love this girl? She is just too precious." Harry laughed.

AoC-}

Six months had gone by. Ginny, Hermione, Tina and Lavender were all pregnant. Luna was ready to deliver at any time. Ron and Pansy were blessed with a boy, they named Nicholas. Luna and Rolf were going to name their boys Lorcan and Lysander, but, they changed their names. It would now be Lysander Aaron, and Remus Sirius.

Draco started his new appointment to the Queen, and Astoria and Narcissa were loving the excitement it brougt to them. There were banquets, parties, Dinners, meetings, and just get togethers with friends. Draco was called to the Queens presence at least three times a week, and they got to know each other quite well. Bunny was seeing things take shape. She had been visited by Rhea and Fay, before they left, and they told her of what to expect, and from whom. She was not surprised when Harry's name was mentioned. It was not the first time Reality and Fate visited her. Twice before the saw the Queen. The first time was the worst, as it was because of this Tom Riddle. The second time was because of the coming death of Albus Dumbledore, and the defeat of Tom Riddle at the hands of a teen age boy with the name of Harry Potter.

Now, it was the coming of six youths, sharing a bond, who were to bring about the merger of the magical, and Muggle world in a peaceful co-existence. Fate and Reality wanted the Queen know of these facts, so that she could pass it on to her successor. They needed to know that the working of the six must not be blocked. They were to be given full cooperation from the British Government, and the Magical Ministry.

On the 25th of December, 2002, Lysander and Remus Scamander were born to Rolf and Luna. Aaron and Remus were asked to be their Godfathers. Rolf wanted Harry to be named Godfather to one of the boys, but, Harry deferred. Uncle Harry was fine with him. Ginny and Hermione were named Godmothers.

Four of the eight members of Fay's project were now present. Frank II, and Nick, along with Lysander and Remus. In three months time, they would be joined by the daughters of Ginny, Hermione, Tina, and Lavender. Only the Queen knew that the eight would be bonded when the last child was born to Tina.

On March 18 of 2003, Ginny and Hermione gave birth to their daughters. Ginny and Harry named their daughter Faith Lynn, and Hermione and George named their daughter Destiny Renee Weasley. On March 21, Lavender and Sirius had a daughter they named Aphrodite (No middle name) Black. On April 1st, Tina and Fred gave birth to Katrina Bree Weasley. The minute Katie was born, a brilliant light surrounded the eight children, creating a bond the like of which, would never be seen again. It was felt throughout both the muggle and magical world. Everyone knew something special had just taken place. They just had to wait to see what it was, and when it would come to light.

In the Potter house, mass hysteria was taking place. So much was going on in the last three weeks, that no one knew who was coming, and who was going. The minute Remus and Destiny came in contact, another golden light surrounded them, and they became one with the other. This continued with the others, when the correct pair met for the first time. Frank II, and Faith were the next to share their bond, followed by Lysander and Katie, and finally Nick and Aphrodite. The four couples would go through life sharing their love with their families, but, would not know any love for any one, but their bonded mate.

AoC-}

Rhea and Fay looked down upon their family, as it was no longer a project. They had come to love the close knit group that had become so close. Tina and Fred had secretly got married with the help of George and Percy. Molly almost died when Fred finally told her, but, in the end she was happy for them both. She always cared for Tina, and know knowing Fred and her were married, was like a heaven send. The only one she had to worry about now, was Charlie, her only single child.

Rhea and Fay held hands as they watched the four couples become bonded. They cried as they watched Tina give birth to Katie. She was named Katrina, because it was so close to the word catalyst, which is what she was.

They laughed at the antics of Fred, George, and Percy when Katie was born on the twins birthday. Fred proclaimed this as his best birthday gift ever, and proved this by pranking the three members of the marauders present. They became Moe (James), Larry (Remus), and Curly (Sirius). The Three Stooges, complete with their act. The prank lasted 24 hours, providing non-stop laughs for any who witnessed it. Sirius was the funniest, especially with him loosing his hair. Remus was a close second. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get his hair to lay flat. It stuck out on the sides, and up on top, with a bald spot right in the middle. Tonks must have taken a hundred pictures of them to secure the moment. Rhea and Fay captured the full 24 hours in memories, which became their favorite thing to watch, when they needed a good laugh.

They continued to watch the following years, as the children grew. They watched, as Harry and Ginny had a second child they named James Harold Potter.

Hermione and George had a second child they named Rose Anne Weasley. Hermione also got a surprise, when she learned her mother and father decided they would be moving back to England, to retire from their practice.

Draco had become so successful with his position, when Kingsley decided to retire, Draco became the new Minister of Magic. As soon as he was declared the Minister, he was brought before the Queen. He was made privvy to what Rhea and Fay had told her about the 8 children of the Potter group. He was told by the Queen he had to help them achieve their goal of unification. He promised he would fully support their plans. Draco had learned to respect the Muggle population, and their accomplishments.

All was set for the coming four years, before the children started their schooling at Hogwarts.


	29. Chapter 29

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 29

Rhea and Fay looked down on the scene in front of them. It was the graduation of the eight chosen children of the Harry Potter family. Rhea pulled Fay closer to her body, and whispered in her ear. "Would you like to make one final visit to your project my love?"

Fay turned back to her boss and lover. "I really would like that Rhea. I miss Tina, and would like to say goodbye to her. Before we do though, would you please explain why you left the people there on the planet, when you said they would be returning after a one year stay? Not that I don't appreciate it, I was just wondering."

"Well, with Remus and Tonks having another child, and James and Lily taking over custody of James and Lilian, I didn't have the heart to take them away. Look at their faces, and tell me you could disrupt the happiness that they share? I know you couldn't, and neither could I."

"You're right love, I couldn't. Besides, it made my project so much easier to come about. Let's go, before they close the ceremony, and we will miss the chance to talk to them before they leave. With everyone there, it will be much easier to pass on our final judgement."

They left the warmth of the seat they shared, and landed in a abandoned room behind the stage, where the graduation ceremonies were drawing to a close. They waited to hear the final name being called, "Katrina Weasley."

Katie walked up to receive her diploma from her Headmaster, Professor Longbottom. Her feeling of accomplishment was making her giddy. Just as she was ready to step down to her family, that was waiting at the foot of the stairs, a door opened in the back of the stage, and two beautiful women stepped out, and caught every ones attention.

"If I could please have every ones attention. My friend and I have some additional announcements to make. Katrina, would you please bring your mother on stage, and join us. If it pleases everyone, I would like to take this time to introduce ourselves. We are two deities. I am Reality, and this Fate. You will find this hard to believe, but, we have been the ones to bring about everything that has happened to you all, back when it looked like there would be no happy ending. Ah Tina, it is so good to see you again. Yes, I know, you don't think you know us, but, in fact you do. It is because of you, that everything that has occurred, has been because of you, since you and Fred were married. Between Harry and Ginny, Luna and Rolf, You and Fred, Ron and Pansy, Sirius and Lavender, and finally Neville and Hannah, you have created the founding of the merger of the magical, and muggle world. Their success here at Hogwarts, with the finding of potions that could be used to end many muggle deceases. Legislation that led to the knowledge of the wizarding world to become common knowledge to the nonmagicals. Yes Tina, this is all because of you."

Tina looked up at the two women, and felt that what they said was true. It was just a feeling she had, and she couldn't deny it. It felt right. "You say you are Reality, and she is fate. Wouldn't Destiny have a hand in what has taken place? I mean I thought Fate and Destiny worked hand in hand."

Fay looked at her ex-lover, feeling a burst of pride at how she had blossomed into this mature beauty. Yes, she was older, but, with her age, came a kinder more mature woman, with an understanding for life. She saw how she loved Fred, and Fred loved her with the same conviction.

"Tina, Destiny did indeed work hand in hand with me, but, I lost her long ago to Reality. I think we should continue on with the ceremony, and continue this discussion in a more private setting. I promise, all will be revealed."

The graduation ceremony continued, with a speech from the minister, Draco Black. And the end ceremony from Professor Longbottom. They were asked to join the group, for the explanation, along with their families. They were told to expect a long evening.

They all remained in the Great Hall, as it provided the most space for everyone to be comfortable.

Reality opened it up with how it all began. "First, let me tell you the beginning. We are sorry to say, that what took place, was fated to happen. It had to happen, to get things lined up. We are sorry for the hurt we caused, but, in the end, it all turned out alright. Hermione, you were right all along. It was your words that caused Harry to leave. He had to leave, for two very important reasons. One, was to end the corruption that was happening in Cambridge. It was being taken over by a crime syndicate, and it had to be stopped. Harry did a wonderful job in accomplishing this. Second reason was to have Harry find his lost cousins. They were the binding force, that brought you all together."

"Next, we had to have a way for you all to get in contact with Harry. Luna was chosen to be this contact. Her and Harry had formed a unique friendship while in school. He brought her out of her illusionary world, and accepted her as his sister, as he did Hermione. We had her find Rainbow on one of her expeditions. She didn't know he was a magical, one of a kind bird. Rainbow was the only creature that could find his way to Harry. Now, before we go any further, we have to explain what Fate's plan was, and how Destiny played a hand in it. The Queen of England worried that another dark lord would surface after the last one had been defeated by young Harry. She was afraid that her non magical subjects would be subjected to a power they were unaware of. She felt that the magical world had to become exposed to the non magical world. Harry was once again the main instrument in bringing this about."

Fate took over at this juncture of the story, "It was my wish that Harry would bring about the team that would finally bring my wish to fruition. It started with the cousins. They were the first piece to the puzzle. They brought Harry back to the magical world. However, I felt that Harry needed more than just his cousins, to bring this about, so with the help of Destiny, we started to bring his family back to him. We had to bring Harry to the right frame of mind, to get these things accomplished. Reality was the main factor, when she allowed five people to return from the dead. Sirius, Dobby, and Hedwig were easy, because of the laws of magic, and the fact that Hedwig didn't really die. Lily, James, Remus, Tonks and Fred, were a different story. She had to break many rules to allow it."

Fate paused her for a minute, to find the right direction she needed to take, to continue her story. "Destiny, as this point, made a supreme sacrifice. She decided to give up her immortality, to complete my dream. You Tina, was the one to give up her position of Destiny, to marry Fred, and give birth to the catalyst of the fated team. The children were sick, because they were incomplete. With the birth of Katrina, the illness was gone, and they began their bonding process. Without realizing, Tina began training the eight chosen children in their feelings toward the Magical/muggle relations. Draco was trained in this for a reason, which became apparent, when he became Minister of Magic. His dealings with the non magic folk left him with the feeling that being kept hidden from the non magics was a big mistake, but, to just drop it on them would also be a big mistake."

"Draco and Harry by this time, had become very good friends, and worked together with a plan to get the two worlds together. It involved their children. They just didn't know that Fate had planted this seed in their mind, to let it grow. My dream was becoming more reality. With their bonding, Frank and Faith, Lysander and Katie, Remus and Destiny, and Nick and Aphrodite became as one in their attempt to bring about unity. As they prepared to begin their schooling, changes were made in the school, in order to make it easier for them to accomplish their mission. Minerva retired, and turned over the reigns to Neville. as the Headmaster. Neville would encourage the children to work hard in their studies, and to do what they could to further strengthen the connection to the non magical world, by creating cures for muggle illnesses. Then they set in action, with the help of Draco, legislation that protected non magics, against attacks from witches and wizards. It was because of these acts, that the Royal family decided to announce to her people, the existence of wizards and witches and the magical world. Their acceptance was mainly due to the cures that they were presented with."

Reality then took over again, " And this brings us to where we now are. It has been a long road, and we are sorry that in the beginning there was a lot of pain, but, you have to admit, that it has all turned out for the best. Now, before we take our leave, is there anything you wish to ask us?"

Harry raised his hand, "Why was it necessary to hurt me so bad, in the beginning. Couldn't you have just had me take up residence in Cambridge, with a thought?"

"Unfortunately Harry, if we had done that, you would never have become the Angel, and driven off the evil that was growing there. They had to be removed, in order for you to have a safe environment. It was also the wish of the Queen to see how you handled yourself, without the help of your genius friend, Hermione."

Hermione blushed at this, and hid her face in George's chest, to avoid being noticed. Fred and George grinned at her embarrassment, but, didn't say anything.

Luna then asked, "Could you explain better, why I was chosen as Harry's contact?"

Fate smiled at the woman in front of her. Even in her older self, Luna was amazingly energetic. She still loved to dance, and sing. She loved her interaction with her kids. All of her kids, as she considered them all hers. "Luna, who else would you have suggested to fill this role?"

"Perhaps Draco, or George."

"Draco was an unknown to Harry at this point in time. Besides he was still a little too arrogant to be Harry's point of contact. George was still unsure of himself, without Fred there, and he was building his ties with Percy, and building their business. Are you sorry we chose you?"

"OH No, I am honored you chose me. I never knew Harry and my friendship was so strong. No, I take that back, I knew it was strong, I just didn't know my real feelings for him. He pointed it out to me later. He was the brother I never had. I knew I loved him for helping me, when no one else even cared, or noticed my problem. Even with all his problems, he took the time and effort to be there for me, and to train me to be a better witch."

"Exactly my point, Luna. You two had a connection that neither of you recognized. You were the only one that could get through to him of his true feelings. Harry was hurting, and was afraid to let his guard down to the wrong person. You were always the one to get him to know the truth. Ginny and Hermione tried very hard to do this, but, he was always holding back from them the truth."

"I just wonder, if I had let Harry know my true feelings, if things would have been different. If I had told him I loved him, if we could have gotten together."

"I'm afraid not, Luna. Harry and Ginny were destined to become the two people you see in front of you. Ginny knew it, but, I had to step in, and slow things down, in order to get them on the right path. I had to make them fight to make it work. I almost lost it, when Hermione and Ginny became lovers. That was not suppose to happen. Fortunately, they were strong enough to get past it. Now, if there is nothing else, I think it is time for us to return to our home, and let you get on with your lives. Always believe in your selves, and your friends, for there you will find strength. You have been through quite a bit, and fought hard to get to where you are now. Just keep it that way, and things will be fine."

With that, the two were gone, and the group was left to think about what they had just been told.

Ginny went to Luna, and pulled her into a hug, "Luna, no matter what they said, if you had told Harry about your love, I think things would have turned out different. He does love you. I think he may have loved you, before he loved me."

Luna looked at Ginny, and smiled, "Ginny, you're wrong. Oh Harry did love me, but, he loved you, since the Chamber, but, was afraid to acknowledge it, because of you being Ron's sister. And the love he had for you, was not that of a sister. Hermione and I were definitely the love of a sister. Fate was right, you two were meant for each other. It may not have looked like that through your first four years, but, it was meant to be. I believe Fate may have been pulling the strings then. I think she didn't want you too close, as Harry needed to have Ron and Hermione close to him, for what was to come. Then in your fifth year, she had you two get together, to start the relationship, and get you going in the right direction."

Harry walked up to his wife, and put his arms around her, and kidded her neck, just below her ear. "What are you two talking about?"

Luna looked at Harry, "We were talking about you, so you can just leave us, so that we could continue. Or you could stay, and we will just change the subject. Your choice."

Harry laughed, but continued his hold on Ginny, so the subject changed.

Rhea and Fay were once again looking down on the group in the hall. Rhea pulled Fay into her arms, and gave her a kiss that sent a hot flash through Fay, and she shivered. "How do you do that to me? Tina gave me goose bumps, but, never gave me a hot flash like you do. Do you think we were destined to be together?"

"You should have asked Tina while we were there, after all, she was the one who set it up."

"I will have to thank her, the next time I see her." She said, as she drew Rhea in for another kiss.

AoC-}

A/N: Well my friends, this is the end. I hope I was able to answer all your questions. Well probably not all, as there will always be questions. I know I tried to hide where I was taking this, and I'm sorry if I confused you, but, I didn't want to let too much information out. I'm sorry if it was not the ending you were looking for, but, I have been kicking my butt trying to figure out the ending. Well not really the ending, but how to start the ending. Hope to hear from you soon, and please check out my new story, ABRACADABRA. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	30. Chapter 30

Angel on Campus Keeperoliver Chapter 30

A/n: Well don't I feel stupid. I have to read my own story to see that I have a huge missing piece of this story. Since the story is supposed to be complete, I will treat this like a movie,and call it a deleted scene. I know I am going to get some ribbing from this, but I still had to do it. I hope you enjoy, and don't be too harsh. As always, Ollie the Keeper, brain dead as usual.

AoC-} A Missing Moment.

Harry and Ginny just got back from their Honeymoon the day before, and were sitting at the kitchen table watching Luna waddle around. It seemed the twins were taking over her body. They watched as she fought the imbalance as she tried to sit down.

Rolf was on his two week exploring expedition with his class, and wouldn't be back for another week. He did it early, so that he could be with his wife, when she delivered his special gift. He was thankful for Harry talking him out of the position he was offered by the Ministry as the Ambassador for Magical and Mystical creatures. He heard from a source that the new position had caused a break up of the planned wedding of the person who did take the job, because of his constant trips and his absence from his fiance. He now felt he could never put his job over his wife, no matter what the circumstances.

It was the weekend, and Harry was thinking what they could do for fun. Ginny then brought up a subject that he completely forgot about."Harry, I think it is time you paid a visit to your cousin and is family. Yo promised him two months ago that you would, and yet you still aven't done it. Besides, he owes me an explanation of what he meant that I was the one, and I want to get to know his wife Stephanie, and his daughter Amanda. I think James and Lillian would like to see Dudley again as well."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ginny was right of course. He never did go visit Dudley as promised. He has been so busy with things that created his whirlwind of a life lately, he forgot all about his cousin. He hoped he would be forgiven.

Harry had James and Lillian get ready, and asked Luna if she wished to go as well. Luna accepted, as it was an excuse to get out of the house. She had been couped up for the past two weeks, not even able to go to work Molly was once again filling in for the pair of them. Molly didn't mind, as she loved the work she was doing, almost as much as Luna did. Luna wanted to delver her babies as soon as possible, as she wanted to get back to work. Richard put her on maternity leave for the last month of her pregnancy.

Luna's mood swings were becoming more noticeable. At any time you could find her laughing, then crying. She was getting difficult to be around, and her cravings were enough to drive a person to drink. He cussed Rolf for choosing this moment to leave. He loved Luna as more than just a sister, but right now he wanted to take to St. Mungo's and drop her off to let the Healers deal with her. Tina needed the training to deal with hormonal women.

They took the train to Surrey and then the bus to Little Whinging, and Dudley's house. Harry knocked on the door, and a cheerful little girl answered the door. Amanda looked at Harry and she said, "Hewo, my name is Amanda, and I am twee years old. Who are you?"

"Hello Amanda, I'm Harry, and I am your cousin. Is Daddy home?"

"Uh huh, DADDY, your cousin is here to see you." and she ran off to find her dad. Soon Dudley came to the door laughing, and let the group in, "Sorry about that Harry I was tied up and couldn't get to the door. About time you came to see us. Steph was beginning to think you didn't like us."

"If it wasn't for my love, I still wouldn't be here. I swear I don't know where I have been keeping my head lately. Ginny reminded me of my promise. So, where is that beautiful young lady I saw you with at my wedding."

Dudley chuckled at his cousin, "This way. She has been dying to meet your daughter."

Harry stopped when he heard this. "Um Big 'D', I don't have a daughter."

Dudley turned around with a stunned look. "Then who is this young lady. She certainly can't be a younger sister. I would have known about that. Is she James and Lillian's older sister?"

Ginny was laughing at the look on Harry's face. "When did you get a sense of humor D? It must be from your wife. She must be rubbing off on you."

Dudley just fired back, "Ya your probably right, but how would you know of humor, you sourpuss?"

Both Luna and Ginny were now laughing, and James and Lillian were giggling. Harry even started to laugh.

Dudley led them to the kitchen to where Stephanie was bringing the tea pot to the table. She had heard Amanda yell, and put the water on as soon as she came over to greet Dudley's family with a hand shake, and Harry pulled her into a hug which shocked her. Harry just said, "Family don't shake hands to greet each other. They hug instead."

She continued to get hugs from Ginny, Luna, James and Lillian.

They sat down to the table, and Steph poured the tea, and then they talked. Ginny started right up, "Dudley you made a statement to me when I first met you that I didn't understand. Would you care to explain it for me."

"Sure Ginny. After Harry completed his sixth year, he came back in a miserable mood. He moped around like he lost his best friend. He had dreams where he would talk in is sleep. I went to use the Loo one evening, and I heard Harry talking. He was saying he loved someone, and couldn't believe he let her go. He did it to keep her safe from the Dark Lord, who ever that is. He wanted so bad to take his words back that hurt her so much, but, he knew he couldn't, if he wanted her to be safe. When I saw you that day, I had a feeling it was you he was worried about. I mean it could have been any of the three of you, but for some reason, I knew it was you."

Ginny looked to Harry, and saw him with his head down not wanting to look her in the eyes. Once again, Ginny wanted to kick herself in the butt for the way she treated Harry after the battle.

Luna saw where this was going, so she tried to get them off the subject by using her sudden cravings to get their attention. "Stephanie, do you think I could get a Tuna Fish sandwich with mustard and pickles please. All of a sudden I had this feeling this is what the kids wanted. You can't fight it as you well know. Oh and some onion would be nice too. That's for me. The kids don't mind it, as long as I don't eat them too often. They give them gas."

Harry looked up to his best friend, and bust out laughing. Luna has aways had the way of breaking him out of his moods. Every one else soon joined him in his laugh. Steph got up and made the sandwich for Luna, laughing the whole time she worked on it. She asked if anyone else wanted on, and she laughed even harder, when they all asked for one. Steph made the tuna with Honey mustard, and put the platter of sandwiches on the table for every one to eat.

Amanda was the first one to make a comment."Mummy, how come this tastes better than before. I like this one better than the kind you usually make."

Steph tried it, and agreed to Her daughter's assessment. It was better. She got compliments from every one, but Luna had one complaint. "Not enough onion." Just then her belly growled. "On second thought maybe there is just the right amount of onion." Her stomach was not heard from again.

After eating, Dudley had the kids run upstairs to play with Amanda. James and Lillian had learned from Harry, that this meant adult talk was going to take place, so they grabbed Amanda's hand and took her upstairs.

Dudley looked at Harry and asked, "Can you tell me about the war. I know how it ends, but not how it got there."

Harry started from the moment Dudley left to go into hiding, to the end of Tom. He didn't go into the aftermath, but Ginny did.

"Dudley, that is not all to the story. Harry is leaving out the part that hurt the most, but was probably the best thing that ever happened to him." Ginny's talk lasted about fifteen minutes, and Dudley and Steph had tears showing in their eyes at the end of Ginny's talk.

Luna was once again trying to lighten the mood, so she went into Harry's exploits in his early years. The troll, the three headed dog, the man with two heads, all of this came in the first year. She went up to Harry's fourth year, and the tournament, leaving off the end of the year and the loss of Cedric. She didn't go any further, as the rest of the years were too painful. When Dudley asked about them, Harry reminded him why they were here. Dudley screwed up his face in curiosity, then remembered the demented things. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

They were there for over five hours, and enjoyed the visit to his cousin and his wife and daughter. He promised he would be back, and gave Dudley the address to his home in Cambridge, and got him to promise to visit. Dudley promised, and Harry and his family left Dudley and his family.

Stephanie hugged Dudley and asked what Harry meant by why they were here.

Dudley told her how Harry had saved him from the demented things. How it felt like he was having his soul ripped out of him. How Harry sent that light at the creature, chasing it away from Dudley before he did any more harm to his cousin.

Steph then asked Dudley what Harry's life was like before he started school, and had all those adventures. Dudley was ashamed to tell her but did so anyway. "Steph, what have to tell you, is not good, and I want you to know that it all in the past, and would never happen again." He then went into detail of Harry's life with the Dursleys. His room under the stairs, Harry hunting, The missed meals. The taunting, harassing and beatings he gave to Harry while growing up. Harry dropping the dessert on his dad's client, blowing up his aunt Marge., all the way up to where he and Harry said goodbye before he and his family went into hiding. After many tears and laughter, Steph pulled Dudley into hug and kissed him with passion, knowing for a fact that this was indeed a changed Dudley.

Harry and Ginny were lying in their bed going over what went on that day, and Ginny had to hug him to keep him from crying. Harry also was going over what his life was like before Hogwarts was like. He confessed to Ginny what it was like, and Ginny had to close her eyes and control her temper. This was the first time Harry told her about his so called family, and was also glad it was all in the past.

Ginny never brought it up again, and she knew that Dudley was changed because of his encounter with the Dementor. Once again Harry being the hero had changed someone's life for the better. They made sure that Harry's relationship with his cousin would grow stronger, by keeping in touch with him and his family.

Harry felt that he had closed another chapter in his life by telling Ginny of his childhood. He could now say that he could look back on it as saying it was what made him stronger in the long run, by showing him that here was love in the world. He just had to wait and fin it. He did find it in Hermione and Ron first, Then Mrs. Weasley. Luna was the next key to his life, and then finally Ginny, James, and Lillian. Yes, Harry now knew what love is, and embraced it, cherished it, and shared it with the others. This evening had opened his eyes to the truth. He was one lucky son of a gun, and he would never forget it.

AoC-}

End note: Hopefully I can Put this to bed again, but you can see where I had to add it. It should have been chapter 23 or 24. I knew there was something I was missing in the story, but just couldn't figure it out, until read t again. Hope you enjoyed it. The Keeper.


End file.
